


Kadara Mi

by venusnoire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Baekhyun Filho de Ossain, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jongin Filho de Exu, Junmyeon FIlho de Oxum, Kyungsoo FIlho de Omolú, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orixás e Religião de Matriz Africana (?), Past Relationship(s), Past!KyungMyeon, Sehun Filho de Oxumaré, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Yixing Filho de Oxóssi, trans sehun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusnoire/pseuds/venusnoire
Summary: Kyungsoo queria provar que seu amor era verdadeiro e que tudo podia vencer: plantou feridas no próprio corpo e as cultivou como se fossem flores raras. Baekhyun só queria ajudá-lo: o amou. Jongin nada queira, ou talvez quisesse todas as coisas. Todas as coisas e Sehun.Kadara Mi, no idioma iorubá, quer dizer "meu destino".baeksoo | sekai // também disponível no social spirit
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 11





	1. I. Ora yê yê ô

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história também está sendo publicada no social spirit.  
> E aqui vai um pequeno glossário:  
> Oyá: (também conhecida como Oiá ou Iansã) é uma divindade do fogo, como Xangô, mas também é relacionada ao elemento ar, regendo os raios.  
> Ori: palavra da língua yoruba que significa literalmente cabeça, refere-se a uma intuição espiritual e destino. Ori é o Orixá pessoal, em toda a sua força e grandeza.  
> Ialorixá: Uma ialorixá ou mãe de santo é a sacerdotisa de um terreiro.  
> Oxumaré: orixá que representa a cobra arco-íris, que traz as características do animal como a mobilidade, agilidade e destreza. Ele mora no céu e viaja através do arco-íris para a Terra. Além disso, ele representa a fortuna, abundância, prosperidade e riqueza.  
> Exu: Exu é o orixá da comunicação e da linguagem: assim, atua como mensageiro entre os seres humanos e as divindades.  
> babá: pai  
> iyá: mãe  
> Omulu: orixá responsável pela terra, pelo fogo e pela morte.

Junmyeon tinha olhos de cachoeira. Límpidos orbes, poderosos mas suaves orbes, íris torrentosas que envolvem tudo numa só braçada d’água. Era líquido puro seu olhar. Morno em dias frios, aconchegante nas horas de tormenta de Oyá, espelho pelo qual a verdade exibe seu reflexo, sempre doce e epifânica suas verdades. Quando Junmyeon o fitava, Kyungsoo se sentia puro, se sentia belo e forte. E Junmyeon o contemplava assim, transbordando de amor. Porque o amava, sim, e também porque estava certo de que, na terra ou no céu, nada havia de tão magnífico.

_Okó mi, ife mi_. Meu homem, meu amor. Kyungsoo o havia conquistado como se conquista território hostil, veio armado de força primeiro, o dominou pela violência, o fez cair sobre os próprios joelhos e implorar por clemência. Então Kyungsoo o detinha debaixo de si, cego de paixão e desejo, uma vontade doida de possuí-lo cultivada por tempo demais, a carne debaixo dos pelos eriçados estava febril, fremia. Junmyeon se enxergou pelas reações que causava no corpo nu e úmido de suor de Kyungsoo. Ele estava rijo, túmido, arfava. Antes se mostrara enérgico, viril e obstinado – quando enfim pôde imobilizar Junmyeon, porém, transformou-se em criatura atormentada, menino arrependido que pede desculpas de lábios franzidos, não passava de um tosco, um matuto que de súbito se apercebe de sua condição inferior, mas que ainda assim não resiste; parecia gritar com cada célula de seu corpo, se esse filho de Oxum não for meu, eu jamais vou ter outra coisa.

Junmyeon já tinha dobrado homens pavoneados de brio, mulheres orgulhosas e exigentes demais, virgens resolutas de pureza prometida ao dono de seu ori, colecionava conquistas em demasia; sem remorso, havia deixado para trás belos amantes de nádegas rígidas que, saudosistas, ainda acalentavam a lembrança do toque de seus dedos e de seus lábios. Do amor, ele conhecia todos os segredos, as malícias e atalhos. Seu coração era grande demais, dizia. Não podia ter um dono só – coitado dele e coitado desse suposto dono. Iriam ambos cair de cama, atacados pela moléstia do amor crescido, mal distribuído.

Junmyeon era bobo de achar isso. Outros haviam tentado capturar seu coração e fazê-lo refém, mas fracassaram, todos eles. Com Kyungsoo, não foi desse jeito. Kyungsoo precisou de uma única incursão ao interior de Junmyeon, e este era seu. Arrebatou-lhe os sentidos, deixou-o convulso em orgasmos intensos como desastres naturais, e pronto. Junmyeon jurou-se seu. Kyungsoo elevou-se acima dele, peito estufado, coluna ereta e uma excitação ardente revirando seu âmago. Não tinha nada, nada. De repente tinha Junmyeon e, no instante seguinte, tinha tudo.

Agora, sem Junmyeon, ele havia perdido a ilusão de que era grande. Tinha sido forçado a dar adeus a todos os tesouros que nunca haviam lhe pertencido de verdade. E, deitado sobre as folhas secas, pústulas em seu corpo repulsivo, chagas rebentando no canto dos lábios putrefatos e sobre o peito rasgado, ele sabia que tinha nada, era nada. Que, afinal, sempre fora assim.

≈

Quando Boa, ialorixá do terreiro, baixou a ordem, não houve quem ousasse desobedecer. Pelas costas dela, no entanto, as pessoas comentavam; tinham a língua solta, sem freio. Sehun virou o assunto do terreiro e, mais tarde, também do vilarejo. Na época, ela era só uma menina, mas seria ingenuidade pensar que sua pouca idade a pouparia do falatório. Ela era esquisita, contrariava as expectativas das pessoas e as desconcertava. Tratavam-na com os adjetivos e pronomes apropriados – afinal não queriam contrariar Boa –, mas seguiam estranhando seu comportamento.

De uma hora para a outra, ela tinha decidido usar saias e brincos, deixar o cabelo crescer; nem por isso tinha abandonado as brincadeiras de moleque. Corria pelo terreiro com os joelhos ralados e os dedos dos pés esfolados, subia em árvores, ia mais alto que a maioria dos garotos, pregava peça nos maiores e era de natureza agitada, galhofeira. Até Chanyeol, que reconhecidamente era o que mais esbanjava energia, tinha dificuldades em acompanhar seu ritmo. Taeyeon a arrastava pelas orelhas quando a danação que ela aprontava era impossível de relevar, e não muito depois já a estava cobrindo de beijos. Jongwoon a chamava de comigo-ninguém-pode, como a planta que faz arder os olhos, e Sehun ria gostosamente. O apelido não a ofendia: a divertia.

Sehun punha Yuri doida se equilibrando na cumeeira das casas. Não tinha mãe, pai, família nenhuma, e era tão feliz assim, pois fora adotada por todos. Seu pai era Oxumaré, e vai ver por isso ela pulava debaixo da chuva e nunca se resfriava, vai ver por isso ela encantava todo mundo como um arco-íris que surge inesperado no céu. Sua mãe era Iansã, e ela realmente não precisava de outra mãe, ainda que todas as mulheres do terreiro a metessem debaixo de suas saias e a acolhessem em seu regaço como uma cria que requer especial atenção.

A certa altura, ela já havia se engalfinhado com metade dos garotos que supostamente eram seus amigos, inclusive com Chanyeol – o idiota uma vez tentara levantar sua saia; em troca, ganhou um chute bem dado nas fuças. A única exceção era Jongin. Jongin era a exceção de muitas regras. Diferente dos demais, ele não via Sehun como um ser estranho que era uma coisa e que sem explicação virara outra. Aos seus olhos, Sehun não era uma aberração, não era um fenômeno a ser explicado, tampouco era um erro da natureza. Sehun era Sehun. A menina endiabrada que comia goiaba do pé e era sortuda o bastante para só catar as que não estavam bichadas, a recordista de galinhas capturadas em plena fuga, a que tinha pernas tão longas que corria quase tanto quanto Chanyeol.

E, apesar de todas as características que poderiam fazer dela uma menina-macho, para Jongin, ela era uma garota, sim, era tão garota quanto Seulgi, que aos onze anos já tinha andar de moça e decorava as tranças com flores; era garota como Yoona, sonho doce de todos os moleques. Garota, sim, garota como Jinri, tão bela, irradiando uma aura feminil que ofuscava a vista dos meninos que a seguiam com os olhos, famintos de sua imagem deslumbrante. Sehun é menina, um dia será moça, é um broto de flor selvagem que, não tarda, vai desabrochar e fazer girar a cabeça dos homens tão ousados a ponto de aspirar seu perfume.

Um dia, ela os levará à loucura, e eles serão apanhados desprevenidos, e a loucura deles será ainda pior, sem salvação, mas Jongin não estará nesse barco, não. Jongin tem idade que não chega a dois dígitos, mas já espera resignado o dia em que Sehun irá deixá-lo tonto, meio fora de si. É criança, erê do terreiro, e já tem olfato apurado para sondar o cheiro da flor que mal criou pétalas. Se homens maduros que se gabam por serem amantes experientes soubessem desse seu dom, iriam invejá-lo, passariam noites insones a praguejar contra Jongin, filho de Exu, que, diferente de todos, não precisou aprender as artes do amor; ele as conhece desde sempre.

≈

Com uma foice de mão, Baekhyun ia abrindo caminho na mata cerrada. Lá, contava encontrar-se com Yixing. Yoona lhe dissera que o caçador havia despertado nos primeiros raios da manhã – àquela hora, ela e outras moças do terreiro já estavam de pé moendo o café e debulhando o milho para preparar o desjejum que daria de comer aos yawos e demais residentes do terreiro. Yoona avistara Yixing no horizonte, silhueta delineada pelas luzes suaves da aurora; aos seus olhos de menina casta e sonhadora, ele tinha ares de aparição, com a aljava nas costas e um machado atado ao cinto bem preso na cintura. Vestido assim, não havia outro lugar para onde ele pudesse ir.

Motumbá que ele traga um javali dessa vez, ela sorriu. Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo ali sinal de amor. Era íntimo da expressão que tomava conta do rosto de Yoona; já a contemplara vezes sem conta nas feições delicadas de Taeyeon, já a vira no menino Jongin quando este olhava para Sehun, já a flagrara até mesmo em babá Yunho, embora não soubesse em quem ele pensava quando seus olhos se iluminavam assim. Quem suspira de amor tem os mesmos sintomas dos que ardem de febre, achava o jovem aprendiz de curandeiro. Sintomas reconhecíveis mesmo à distância.

No meio da mata, se deteve, examinando um ramo de arruda que lhe chamara a atenção por ser mais verde e vistoso que os outros de sua espécie. Cortou o galho que o sustentava e decidiu levá-lo para Sehun. Ela fizera catorze anos não fazia muitas luas, e Baekhyun desconfiava que ela passara a carecer de proteção ainda mais que antes. Enquanto as meninas de sua idade desabrochavam em flores rubras que manchavam suas roupas de baixo, Sehun evitava o próprio reflexo. Não podia esperar por um milagre dessa natureza, em seu ventre não havia ejé que dá vida. Como se não bastasse o desapontamento de ser diferente, havia também o povo maldoso que a banhava com olhares enviesados. Com quanta ignorância ela tinha que conviver, ele pensava, suspirando entre desalentado e injuriado, quanto falatório ela tinha que fingir ignorar, quantas batalhas ela ainda tinha que travar nessa vida pra conquistar o direito de ser o que era?

Mas ela tinha Jongin, o que era um alívio para os que a amavam feito Baekhyun. Jongin vivia em seus calcanhares, era um dos poucos capazes de alcançá-la quando ela desatava a correr, parecia o vento, aquela menina. Uma brisa de primavera que vem trazendo o perfume das rosas. Linda menina, Sehun. Baekhyun iria colocar o ramo de arruda debaixo de sua esteira. Como Yuri, Jongin e tantos outros, Baekhyun fora conquistado por Sehun. Era completamente apaixonado por ela e felicidade dessa sua irmãzinha era um desejo sincero de seu coração.

Avançou mais umas léguas, procurando rastro de Yixing na terra lodosa, e não tardou a encontrá-lo. Yixing acenou quando ouviu a voz de seu amigo gritar seu nome. Chamou-o para que se aproximasse; estava diante do rio, segurando uma lança rústica cuja ponta afiada se perdia nas águas calmas de Oxum. Baekhyun lembrou-se de Yoona – ela torcia por um javali, mas receberia os peixes de Yixing como se esses fossem uma iguaria vinda dos céus.

Tirou a cesta de vime das costas e a deixou ao lado de uma pedra, junto com sua foice de mão. Entrou na água, chapinhando divertidamente no raso. Yixing riu, sacodindo os ombros. Baekhyun era quase homem-feito, um dos aprendizes de babá Jongwoon, tinha a confiança de Boa, no terreiro, cuidava das crianças; mas nem todo o senso de responsabilidade e dever tiraria dele aquele espírito alegre, jovial e brincalhão.

Baekhyun uniu-se a Yixing na pescaria. Não podia esperar que tivesse a mesma destreza e habilidade de seu amigo caçador, no entanto, há de se lhe dar crédito: era bem esforçado e tenaz. Baekhyun ainda precisava da lança. Yixing, por sua vez, usava as próprias mãos para capturar os peixes. Era dono de agilidade e tal agudeza nos movimentos que deixava Baekhyun com o queixo caído, admirado com a sua capacidade.

Depois que limpassem os peixes, os levariam para o pessoal responsável pela cozinha. Naquela noite, o terreiro se banquetearia com um magnífico jantar.

“Mas não foi pra me ajudar a pegar peixe que você veio pra dentro da mata, foi, irmão?”, perguntou Yixing, limpando a lança que Baekhyun tinha usado. Baekhyun, que embrulhava os peixes em folhas de bananeira, ergueu o rosto e sorriu de canto. Adorava a companhia do caçador, e bem que poderia ter ido até ali só para estar com ele – todavia, sua motivação dessa vez tinha sido diferente.

“Não”, admitiu. “Vim também pra pedir a você que jogue seus búzios pra mim”

Yixing largou a lança e bagunçou os cabelos ainda úmidos de água – tinha mergulhado em trechos mais profundos do rio, em busca de peixes maiores e mais gordos. Em seguida, agachou-se e estendeu os braços, apoiando-os nos joelhos dobrados. Baekhyun também se sentou.

“Era melhor que pedisse à iyá”, sugeriu, referindo-se à Boa. “Ela tem mão de jogo melhor que a minha”

Baekhyun ligeiro balançou a cabeça em negativa. “Não quero perturbar iyá. Ela já tem coisa demais pra fazer, e coisa mais importante. Quero direção, Xing. Parece que as ervas que eu moo têm pouco poder”

“Ainda não tá curado? O cachorro do Jongin?”

Baekhyun tornou a negar com a cabeça. Há algumas semanas vinha tratando de Monggu, que tinha se acidentado em circunstâncias misteriosas. Baekhyun podia apostar que tinha sido Chanyeol e aqueles moleques que andavam com ele – eles não era maus, mas eram dados a brincadeiras pesadas e inconvenientes. Monggu machucara a pata e cachingava. Jongwoon tinha gente pra tratar, de moléstias graves; o trabalho de curar Monggu ficou para Baekhyun. Jongwoon poderia ter escolhido qualquer um de seus aprendizes, havia outros mais talentosos. Jongin, contudo, deixou bem claro que só confiaria Monggu aos cuidados de Baekhyun. Jongwoon não tinha energia para argumentar com aquela criança birrenta e teimosa – deu o cachorro a Baekhyun, e junto com o animal machucado tinha vindo a responsabilidade por sua vida e por sua morte.

“Nem sei se eu tô no rumo certo. Acho que eu não tenho é jeito pra curandeiro e tô dando murro em ponto de faca”

Yixing se ergueu e estendeu a mão para Baekhyun pegá-la; este levantou-se também e bateu a terra das calças ainda molhadas.

“Oxum te deu uma mão de jogo bem boa também. Confio nos seus búzios, Xing”

Yixing sorriu, modesto. Lá no fundo, era tão inseguro de seus talentos quanto Baekhyun, e por isso ainda não aprendera direito a usá-los. Mas Baekhyun confiava em si, em seus búzios, e ele iria tentar honrar essa confiança.

“Na terça-feira, então. Oxum só me dá esse dia pra jogar”

Baekhyun assentiu, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

≈

A princípio, Junmyeon cuidou dele. Lavou suas feridas, preparou ele mesmo o unguento para tratar delas. Kyungsoo teria preferido que ele se poupasse do trabalho – em sua aldeia, havia curandeiros aptos àquele serviço. Junmyeon, entretanto, negava-se a deixar quem quer que fosse chegar perto de Kyungsoo. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado. Teriam uma impressão equivocada de seu amante, passariam a enxergá-lo diferente – com medo, com asco, com pena, como se ele já estivesse condenado e morto, como se ele fosse um monstro, um amaldiçoado. Junmyeon não iria tolerar isso. Kyungsoo era seu, seu amor, seu amante, sua vida, e Junmyeon o salvaria. Não daria essa honra para ninguém mais.

Kyungsoo desde o primeiro dia parecia ter perdido suas forças. Fraco demais para contestar, assistia Junmyeon tomar sozinho as decisões. Passava os dias e as noites ao lado de seu amante enfermo, como uma mãe ensandecida protegendo a cria há muito morta em seus braços. Ninguém se aproximava de sua alcova. Ele havia banido seus amigos, sua família, todos. Kyungsoo, se não estivesse tão enfraquecido, até sorriria. A iyá de Junmyeon havia dito que Kyungsoo era só um passatempo, logo seria esquecido. A avó de Junmyeon, curandeira-mor da aldeia em que viviam, dedo em riste e uma das mãos nas ancas largas, o ameaçara, o amaldiçoara. Elas toleravam as aventuras de Junmyeon, como toleravam sua promiscuidade. Mas Kyungsoo era algo distinto. Não havia quem pudesse negar esse fato.

Uma das irmãs de Junmyeon cuspira em seu rosto. Uma tia, bem menos agressiva que as demais mulheres de sua família, fora clara ao afirmar que Junmyeon só o iria querer sob certas condições. Kyungsoo era muito idiota se achava que aquilo que chamava de amor era incondicional. Ele está com você também porque gosta da afronta, menino bobo. Sabe que em breve tem que se casar, ter filhos e ser cabeça da família, mas nunca quis responsabilidade na vida. Você é só um jeito de Junmyeon continuar evitando tomar prumo e irritar todo mundo. Se iluda não, meu filho. Siga seu rumo, deixe ele.

Kyungsoo engoliu a seco e um gosto amargo desceu garganta abaixo, ruim feito fel, trazendo lágrimas a seus olhos. Aquele povo ruim. Junmyeon o amava, sim. E seu amor era incondicional. Tinha quem dissesse que Junmyeon gostava de Kyungsoo porque ele era bonito, embora o próprio Kyungsoo discordasse – a beleza não era uma das qualidades de que podia se gabar. _Se ele perde o que Junmyeon acha que é seu encanto, se fica feio, burro, pobre e tedioso, quero ver se Junmyeon ainda vai desejá-lo_. Acontece que as pessoas consideravam Junmyeon frívolo. Kyungsoo sabia que elas estavam enganadas.

Tinha se provado certo, no final. Há dias não falava mais do que algumas frases: pedia água, pedia comida, reclamava do calor. Tornara-se tedioso. Pobre sempre fora. Burro também, ou assim pensava. Mesmo sendo feio, conquistara Junmyeon. Agora era pavoroso, o corpo cheio de feridas, pus e sangue que Omolu lhe dera. Nunca tivera motivo para ser amado para Junmyeon, e passara a ter menos ainda, mesmo assim, Junmyeon continuava ali. Seguia o amando. Abandonara todo o mundo para ficar consigo.

Quem tinha razão, no fim das contas? Kyungsoo a tinha. Razão, amor, e Junmyeon.


	2. II. Atotô

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ossain: pai das plantas sagradas e milagrosas. Possui o poder sobre qualquer tipo de vegetação e delas consegue extrair as curas de todos os males. É o único orixá que possui total domínio sobre as plantas.  
> Omolu: é o orixá da varíola e das doenças contagiosas, ele também é responsável pela catalepsia, epilepsia e pela convulsão. Responsável pela terra, é ligado simbolicamente ao mundo dos mortos. Senhor das doenças, especialmente as epidêmicas como a varíola; e de suas respectivas curas.  
> Ipin ori: destino pessoal  
> Ewê assáo eruéje!: saudação de Ossain  
> Ewê asá, ewê ô!: Salve as folhas

A mata que Baekhyun escolheu para se enfurnar era a mais longínqua dentre todas as que tinha visitado a procura de seu santo. Ela era mais cerrada também e sua foice não parava de trabalhar, abrindo caminhos os quais pudesse percorrer. Yixing não o tinha mandado ir tão longe, tampouco o fizera Ossain. Os búzios tinham falado sobre o futuro, sobre dores e feridas abertas, sentimentos que arrebatam, intensos como o fogo e tão perigosos quanto. Mas era até ali que seu coração o conduzira; rumo à solidão, à quietude, a algum lugar seguro.

Cada passo seu era precedido de um golpe certeiro, galhos e folhas caindo para se amontoar ao chão coberto de mais galhos e folhas. Ali, a natureza crescia de forma livre e selvagem, intocada por mãos humanas, imperturbável e serena, no auge de sua potência. Era bonito de se admirar, mas havia algo de mortificante em tanta grandeza, em tanto poder. Assim que se virava para contemplar a obra de sua foice, via apenas mais verde. Qualquer esforço que empreendesse seria irrisório, ele concluiu, ao fim do dia. Os galhos que cortara há pouco era como se se regenerassem tão logo avançasse um pouco mais. Baekhyun pedia licença e perdão por perturbar a ordem da floresta, mas ele algum dia seria capaz de, sozinho, perturbar alguma coisa ali? O domínio de divindades sempre parece estranho a humanos.

Bem verdade que Baekhyun não carecia ir tão longe para fazer oferendas a seu santo, Ossain aceitaria seus inhames e suas velas brancas onde quer que as colocasse. Um pai como ele, tão generoso e amoroso, sempre acataria as demandas justas de um filho devoto. Mas Baekhyun quisera ir. Ele precisava. Só o orvalho na superfície daquelas folhas haveria de lavar sua alma, só o silêncio cheio de silvos e chilreados haveria de abafar a angústia em seu peito. _Ewê asá, ewê ô!_ Salve as folhas, pois só nelas encontro a cura para minh’alma. Ó, senhor das folhas! Me dá axé, pois não faço nada sozinho.

As mãos que Baekhyun devia usar para curar já haviam machucado muito. Outrora elas foram instrumento para infligir dor, causaram ferimentos de morte, derramaram tanto sangue quanto lágrimas. Seu passado fora esquecido e perdoado, até mesmo ignorado. Quem estava a par do que ele fizera não tocava no assunto, quase como se fosse tabu. _Não, não, não. Tire isso da cabeça, menino_. Boa uma vez lhe admoestara, tomando as mãos alvas de garoto entre as suas e as examinando com seriedade e ternura _. Você toca o atabaque tão bem, faz belas tranças em Sehun e manipula ervas como ninguém da sua idade. É o aprendiz mais esforçado de Jongwoon. A escuridão que você abraçou não é sua, mas agora você tem que dissipá-la, ouviu bem? Mas ela não é sua, não. Nunca foi_.

Boa tinha razão, Yixing e seus búzios também. Não fora Baekhyun quem pendurara aquela nuvem negra acima da própria cabeça, no entanto, ele ainda tinha que lidar com ela diariamente. Quase uma década depois de se ver livre de seus algozes, ele, nos momentos mais sombrios, chegava a se perguntar se adiantava continuar apontando culpados e se esquivando de qualquer responsabilidade. A culpa o alcançava, não importava o quanto corresse. As coisas são como são. Se Ossain lhe dera alguma habilidade de cura, ela se esgotara assim que desferira o primeiro golpe de sua idá. Havia alguns anos que se tornara homem feito, desde que chegara na aldeia Jongwoon o tomara sob sua proteção e lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia sobre o ofício de botânico e curandeiro; todavia Baekhyun continuava incapaz de curar até mesmo a pata machucado de um cachorro. Ele sequer merecia ser chamado de aprendiz. Era um impostor, um arremedo de filho de Ossain.

Ele se acovardava diante do destino que os búzios lhe apresentara. Não tinha feridas o suficiente? Escuridão o suficiente? E seus sentimentos jamais haviam sido pacíficos. Quer dizer então que, daqui para frente, tudo iria se asseverar? Baekhyun retirou a aljava do ombro, desfez o nó da bolsa de tecido que cingira no tronco e se permitiu descansar na primeira clareira que encontrou. Braços e pernas estirados como uma estrela do mar, ele suspirou e tentou clarear a mente. O que quer que viesse a seu encontro acabaria chegando, de um jeito ou de outro. Destino nenhum pode ser evitado. Baekhyun viveria o que tinha que viver. De que adiantava sofrer antecipadamente, se preocupar e especular sobre o futuro? Seus santos nunca o abandonaram, não realmente. Só lhe restava confiar, de novo e de novo. Confiar.

Quando a noite caiu, a única luz vinha da lua e das estrelas lá de cima e, em baixo, na terra herdada dos deuses, a chama de sua vela bruxuleava. _Ewê assáo eruéje_!

**≈**

A dor apagou seu passado, o medo, seu senso de identidade, as lembranças de um amor bom, o calor dos toques que um dia ele pensou que poderiam perdurar uma vida inteira. A dor levou embora as certezas que tinha, o orgulho que o tornava impávido, a paixão que o fazia virar água sob as mãos de seu amante. A dor carcomeu as juras que guardara no coração, aniquilou sua chance de ainda estar perto dele, a dor o tornou um pária, um monstro. A dor matou seu futuro, destruiu seu destino.

Dor era tudo o que tinha. Dor física, sobretudo. Ela oblitera todo o resto. Kyungsoo agora é um corpo abandonado para morrer, na companhia de nada a não ser plantas, bichos do mato, insetos e repteis. Os urubus o rondam, farejam nele o odor pungente da morte. Se ainda lhe restasse consciência, ele saberia que aquele era o fim.

**≈**

Jongin se escondia de trás do tronco grosso de uma árvore. Seus olhos estavam voltados para baixo, mas seus ouvidos estavam atentos aos ruídos a seu derredor. Em sua cabeça, fazia uma lista das aves que adejavam por ali; bastava escutar o canto para saber a espécie de seu dono. Os bem-te-vis eram fáceis de identificar, mas distinguir o canto imitador de uma lira do canto original era praticamente impossível. Aquela era uma boa distração, sim, uma distração era bem-vinda, pois, além do som melódico das aves, havia também o ruído da água sendo agitada. Braçadas vigorosas lançavam borrifos para o alto. Sehun nadava com uma ondina, Jongin já tivera o prazer de observá-la sem precisar disfarçar ou ocultar sua presença. Como adorava nadar e fazia isso sempre que podia, seus ombros tinham se tornado mais amplos que os das outras meninas, suas costas tinham músculos bem definidos, assim como as panturrilhas. Seu corpo não era nada feminino, mas precisava ser? Sehun era extremamente bela. Era tudo o que Jongin, cego de amor, enxergava.

Ela acabara de fazer quinze anos. Jongin também, alguns meses antes. Idade perigosa, essa. Tinha feito surgir em si temores e tremores, sensações esquisitas as quais aquele filho de Exu nunca antes experimentara. No entanto, por mais estranhas que fossem, ele acolheu esses sentimentos novos, sempre compreensivo, sempre plácido. Até consigo mesmo Jongin era assim. Boa não cessava de se admirar com ele. Antes dele, só encontrara certas características em gente de mais idade, gente calejada e sábia que aprendeu com a vida a hora de calar e de falar, de lutar e de descansar as armas. Jongin não era impulsivo como os demais garotos, não tinha nada da impaciência ou da afobação deles, ele agia com calma, não importava a circunstância. Talvez fosse uma alma velha num corpo jovem. Ele era quieto, mas não apático, extremamente sensível, mas contido ao se expressar. Quando se aferrava a uma ideia, porém, tornava-se obstinado. Tinha decidido que só Baekhyun poderia curar Monggu, seu cachorro, e ninguém seria capaz de dissuadi-lo. Ninguém ao menos tentara; àquela altura, a personalidade e os modos de Jongin já eram conhecidos e aceitos. Deixe-o estar, era o que diziam, como se houvesse uma concordância tácita de que, de alguma maneira, ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Não era que Jongin soubesse mais do que os outros ou tivesse maturidade incompatível com sua pouca idade; era só que ele aceitava suas inseguranças, suas incertezas, e dialogava com elas em seu íntimo. As questões que lhe surgiam, ele as encarava. _Coragem, filho de Exu, coragem_. Antes que se desse conta, Sehun estava diante de si, o corpo ainda desnudo, úmido e pingando gotas gordas no chão. Ela jogou o cabelo para um lado e o torceu, a água escorrendo em seus pés enquanto um sorriso zombeteiro surgia em seus lábios cheios e rosados. A menina mais linda que Jongin já vira – ela aparecia assim, como o vento; com somente a força de sua presença, ela o transformava num bobo, num atrapalhado à procura das palavras certas. Um Jongin que só Sehun conhecia.

“Me espiando de novo?”, ela perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Jongin sentiu as bochechas arderem. Como era difícil manter o olhar no rosto dela. Sua nudez, tão próxima, tão real, enviava correntes elétricas por seu corpo.

“Eu não vi nada”, ele retrucou, meio perturbado pela insinuação. “Ainda não estou vendo. Só te segui pra garantir que ninguém mais viesse te perturbar”

Sehun deu de ombro e girou nos calcanhares, sumindo por detrás da árvore. Jongin tomou fôlego, enchendo os pulmões e expirando em seguida. Tinha se distraído e fora pego em flagrante e agora se sentia terrivelmente constrangido.

“Então você admite que me seguiu”, ela inquiriu assim que reapareceu diante de seus olhos, agora completamente vestida.

“Sim, mas só por que...”

“Eu não preciso de você pra me proteger, Jongin. Eu não sou uma donzela em apuros que você precisa salvar do perigo”

E ela já estava indo embora. Havia dado vários passos para longe do rio antes que Jongin a alcançasse.

“Não foi o que eu quis dizer”, ele se apressou em se explicar, ainda meio sem fôlego. “E não é assim que eu te vejo, você sabe disso”

Sehun revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Ela andava rápido, era difícil acompanhar seu ritmo, mas Jongin se esforçava.

“Não fique com raiva de mim”, ele pediu, e foi um pedido tão sincero e vulnerável que Sehun nada pôde fazer a não ser sorrir consigo mesma. Jongin era exasperante. Antigamente, ia sozinha ao rio, até que os garotos mais inconvenientes da aldeia descobriram para onde ela ia quase todas as tardes e passaram a importuná-la, escondendo suas roupas e fazendo troça de sua nudez. Boa teve que intervir, mas só quando a situação se tornou intolerável. Certa vez, Sehun tivera que se esgueirar para dentro de casa, cobrindo suas partes com as próprias mãos, enquanto rezava que ninguém a visse. Tudo graças àqueles imbecis que tinham como principal passatempo tornar sua vida um inferno. Jongin acabara descobrindo – ele descobria tudo, por Oxalá – e reportou o incidente à Boa. Só quando a ialorixá chamou a atenção de Chanyeol e companhia foi que eles lhe deram uma folga. Ainda assim, Jongin fazia questão de acompanhar Sehun, mesmo que de longe, mesmo que em segredo.

“Difícil ficar com raiva de você, né? Não faça essa cara”

A expressão de Jongin, até então tristonha e consternada, de repente se iluminou em um sorriso que tomava todo seu rosto. Sehun amava seu sorriso. Ela jamais admitiria, mas amava, sim.

“Por que você não me convida logo, da próxima vez?”, Sehun tinha que admirar a ousadia de Jongin. “Eu também gosto de nadar, a gente podia apostar –”

Sehun o interrompeu com uma gargalhada sonora. “Não acredito que você quer competir comigo, logo comigo!”

Antes que Jongin percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Sehun já corria alguns metros a sua frente, tudo isso enquanto gritava como se não estivesse fazendo esforço físico algum, um sorriso largo no rosto.

“Me alcance a pé e, se você conseguir, eu te deixo nadar comigo! Mas não se iluda, não, duvido que você consiga me vencer seja na terra ou debaixo d’água, Jongin!”

Jongin não esperou o fim de seu discurso. Ele correu rápido para alcançá-la. Lado a lado, junto a Sehun, era onde pertencia. Ele ia chegar lá sim, ele ia. Sehun não perdia por esperar, ela seria amada como nenhuma outra mulher. No passado, no presente ou no futuro, jamais haveria alguém tão adorado ou tão desejado.

**≈**

Baekhyun achou Kyungsoo feito casca vazia, sem nome, sem voz, um cadáver ainda com vida que a muito custo respira, cada inspiração uma estaca enterrada no peito sulcado por chagas. Sem saber nada sobre ele, Baekhyun resgatou o homem estranho, por que o que mais iria fazer? Sequer houve hesitação – não podia deixá-lo no meio da floresta, à mercê de cobras e outros bichos venenosos, terríveis predadores sempre à espreita. Quanto tempo ele havia sobrevivido largado daquele jeito? O desespero tomou conta de Baekhyun. Apanhando a mão esquerda do enfermo – as mãos deles não tinha traço algum das feridas que cobriam o resto de seu corpo, como isso era possível? –, prometeu que o levaria para um lugar onde ele estaria a salvo. Baekhyun era curandeiro, filho de Ossain, seu ofício era sua vida, seu coração se condoía pela dor de outrem. Não havia cenário em que ele não tomasse precisamente essa decisão.

Quem era o doente, como havia chegado num local tão ermo e distante, ele havia ido sozinho ou outra pessoa o abandonara ali para morrer? As indagações foram varridas para o fundo de sua mente. Não importava, não por enquanto. Depois que molhou os lábios ressequidos com o resto da água em seu cantil, depois que limpou ao redor das feridas mais infeccionadas e prestou toda a ajuda emergencial que tinha condições de despender, Baekhyun, com extremo cuidado, o colocou sobre as próprias costas e o firmou ali. O homem gemeu fraco, mas, fora isso, não houve resistência de sua parte. Os braços dele jogados sobre seus ombros, as pernas inertes pendendo, uma a cada lado de seus quadris, e Baekhyun ergueu-se com dificuldade, tentando equilibrar a si mesmo e ao estranho. Um passo e então o seguinte. Ele estava longe da aldeia, a milhas de distância. Mais um passo. E outro, e mais um. Talvez chegassem no fim da noite ou em plena madrugada.

Destino, destino, destino. No idioma sacro, isso se chama _kadara_. Cada ser vivo tem sua trajetória sobre a terra. Todos que nascem morrem. Mas e nesse ínterim? Baekhyun só compreenderia muito depois. Nem todos estão por sua conta e risco. Há quem creia em deuses, há quem reze por eles e deposite oferendas em seus altares. Há quem acenda velas e há quem se entregue a seus desígnios divinos. O santo de Kyungsoo era implacável, mas também sábio. O santo de Baekhyun era o patrono das curas e dos milagres. Se seus caminhos tinham que se cruzar, não havia outra razão para isso. _Kadara, ipin ori_. Tudo é destino.


	3. III. Ewê asá, ewê ô!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egbomi: candomblecista que já cumpriu o período de sete anos de iniciação (Iaô) na feitura de santo, já tendo feito a obrigação de sete anos "odu ejé".  
> oré: rapaz  
> ialorixá: mãe de santo, chefe do terreiro  
> babalorixá: pai de santo, chefe do terreiro  
> è mi: espírito, alma  
> abô: banho de ervas e folhas, às vezes misturado a outros elementos, que tem por finalidade a limpeza da energia corporal, purificação e descarrego  
> rumpi: atabaque médio que puxa os ritmos ou faz o contraponto no toque do Lê, que é o atabaque menor  
> agogô: instrumento de percussão feito de sinos que marcam o toque dos Orixás  
> ebó: toda e qualquer comida ritualística oferecida aos Orixás, independentemente se é para agradar o Orixá ou para servir como despacho, por exemplo.  
> baekhyun canta duas músicas nesse capítulo. a primeira é essa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPrliC0xeKM e a segunda é essa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRpeF7bdn0k

Jongin, com seus olhos de lince, foi o primeiro a avistá-lo ao longe, uma aparição disforme no horizonte do meio-dia. Uma miragem, quase. Quatro braços, quatro pernas, duas cabeças, uma despontando das costas curvadas, outra sobre o pescoço. Seus passos eram trôpegos, fraquejavam. Ele estava visivelmente cansado e o sol estava a pino. Monggu, com a perna curada, no ápice de sua saúde canina, correu para receber quem vinha.

Baekhyun enxergava direito ou era alucinação de uma mente exaurida? Monggu, o cachorro da pata machucada... O cachorro de Jongin, que estava sob seus cuidados até que ele partiu em peregrinação. Antes de ir, Baekhyun tinha deixado ervas e cozidos para que Jongin aplicasse no ferimento animal. E então, ele estava curado? _Curado_. Sem sequer ter se dado conta, o fardo fora retirado de suas costas. A leveza em seu dorso o verteu ao meio sem sobreaviso e Baekhyun desabou no chão de terra batida e quente. Fazia três noites e dois dias que ele se arrastava, cada passo uma provação, rumo a sua aldeia. Ele tinha cumprido sua promessa e enfim podia descansar.

≈

Jongwoon foi o primeiro a verbalizar as suspeitas que já tinham surgido na mente da maioria dos _egbomis_ mais experientes. Junto com o curandeiro ancião da aldeia, seu antigo mestre, examinara a criatura que Baekhyun trouxera consigo – sem saber de onde ele vinha e qual era seu nome, tinham-no passado a chamar de _oré_ – e concluiu que aquela não era uma moléstia comum. Boa anuiu, pensativa. Se fosse uma mazela como outra qualquer, por que as mãos dele foram livradas das feridas que cobriam o resto de seu corpo? Até mesmo o couro cabeludo tinha sido devastado por chagas infeccionadas e que vertiam tanto sangue quanto pus. E não era só isso; o doente fedia a energia pesada e ruim, a encantamento maléfico e intenções assassinas. Pelos demais sintomas, não seria fácil diagnosticá-lo como vítima de um feitiço pernicioso; todavia, era nítido para qualquer um que tivesse uma sensibilidade espiritual mais apurada que seu _è mi_ fora conspurcado. Isso era o mais preocupante. Quem quer que tenha chumbado o _oré_ queria vê-lo morto, não apenas enfermo.

Outro sinal curioso era que, aparentemente, a doença não era contagiosa. Baekhyun fora observado, tocado e apalpado por Jongwoon e ele não encontrara nenhuma ferida, nenhum abscesso, nada a não ser calos, queimaduras de sol e pele ressecada e desidratada. Baekhyun permanecera desacordado no primeiro dia, mas, tão logo despertou, explicou-se; tinha passado três dias na companhia do _oré_. Obviamente entrara em contato com as feridas, já que o tinha colocado nas costas e o carregado por todo o caminho até a aldeia. Além disso, tinha feito pausas para dar comida e água a ele, para descansar, para limpá-lo. Na frieza da mata fechada, tinha se deitado ao lado dele para aquecê-lo do frio com o calor de seu próprio corpo _. Sem roupas?_ , perguntara Jongwoon, sem sinal de desconforto, mas com espanto. _Com o mínimo possível_ , confirmou Baekhyun.

Baekhyun não receara ser contaminado pela praga do _oré_. Sua única preocupação tinha sido mantê-lo a salvo e seguro. Jongwoon talvez o repreendesse por sua inconsequência mais tarde, mas não podia deixar de admirar tamanha abnegação. Se bem que podia ser outra característica se exibindo através dessas atitudes irrefletidas, Jongwoon não pôde deixar de cogitar. Baekhyun sempre agia como se tivesse muitos pecados a expiar, falhas imperdoáveis das quais ele precisava se redimir sempre que possível. Garoto atormentado, esse aprendiz. Sem pais e sem família, Jongwoon era o adulto mais próximo que tinha a seu lado, o mestre que lhe instruíra no ofício sagrado de Ossain, a figura paterna que lhe coube quando fora acolhido no ilê. Jongwoon tinha a sensação de que falhara com ele em muitos aspectos.

“Não é só o caso de não ser uma doença normal”, Yunho disse. Jongwoon concordou em silêncio, assim como Boa; eles já sabiam o que viria a seguir. “Fizeram um trabalho pra ele”

Nada que ninguém ali já não desconfiasse, ainda assim, tal confirmação, saindo da boca de Yunho, fez surgir desconforto e apreensão nas expressões fechadas dos _egbomis_. Era uma acusação sem acusado, no entanto, ela era gravíssima e atemorizante. Que tipo de pessoa seria capaz de fazer um trabalho dessa natureza? Sim, gente desse tipo existia, eles sempre souberam disso. Mas uma coisa é ouvir falar, outra é testemunhar em primeira mão.

“Então que se faça outro trabalho, para desmanchar o malfeito”, Boa sugeriu, os vincos visíveis em sua testa se asseverando. Contenção de danos era o máximo que podiam fazer.

Yunho remexeu no colar de nozes em seu pescoço, absorto. Ele assentiu, em concordância com Boa. “Abra um jogo de búzios pra ele também. Antes de Jongwoon preparar um banho de _abô_ pro _oré_ , a gente tem que saber quem é o dono do ori desse infeliz”

Instruções rápidas foram compartilhadas e cada um seguiu seu rumo, apressados em trabalhar em prol da cura – ou pelo menos da melhora – do _oré_. Jongwoon se recolheu para sua cabana com a cabeça cheia. Baekhyun estava de repouso, por isso não poderia ajudá-lo, e ele agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Detestaria que seu pupilo percebesse sua inquietação. Tinha medo de que o oré não fosse sobreviver. Sabia que, se isso acontecesse, seria um verdadeiro milagre, nada menos.

≈

Baekhyun se recuperou rápido. Não era só que ele não tinha sofrido nada grave durante o trajeto, era também por que tinha pressa. O _oré_ – Baekhyun não sabia em que momento ou quem tinha batizado o doente com aquele nome, mas pouco lhe importava – precisava de alguém a seu lado. E, agora que via o progresso de Monggu, se permitia acreditar que sua ajuda era necessária. Ele era um curandeiro e havia tratado com sucesso de seu primeiro paciente. Talvez não por seus próprios méritos, mas não seria errado afirmar que ele tivera parte na cura do animal.

“O que você fez de diferente, Jongin-ah?”, Baekhyun indagou, enquanto coçava a orelha de Monggu, ainda surpreso por ele estar em perfeito estado. A língua flácida e rosada do cachorro pendia, seus olhos semicerrados revelando o quanto apreciava o carinho.

“Nada demais, hyung”, respondeu o garoto mais novo. “Eu apliquei as ervas que você me deu, só isso”

Baekhyun ainda estava intrigado. Jongin, percebendo que sua explicação não esclarecia nada, pensou um pouco. Sim, ele tinha feito algo de diferente, lembrou-se.

“Eu cantei pra ele, hyung”, Jongin tinha o sorriso mais cativante que Baekhyun já vira em um ser humano. De si para si, ele se perguntou se Sehun já tinha se apaixonado por aquele sorriso ou se ainda era muito cedo. “Cantei todo fim de tarde e enquanto aplicava as ervas também”

Então era isso. Tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia todo sentido. Não era propriamente o ato de cantar que tivera um efeito positivo, era porque Jongin tinha se aproximado do paciente, lhe dera atenção e afeto. Baekhyun era uma pessoa naturalmente calorosa, porém, nunca antes ele tivera essa ideia de prestar cuidados especiais a seus pacientes. Mesmo que não chegasse a curar o corpo do _oré_ , pelo menos ajudaria a sarar seu espírito, ou assim esperava. É sabido que certas doenças nascem na mente e se espalham pela carne. Seria o caso do _oré_? Baekhyun faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance. Cantaria para ele, dançaria, leria histórias ou as contaria de cabeça, gastaria horas de seu dia na companhia dele, apenas para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. O _oré_ não era só um paciente – Baekhyun se sentia responsável por essa vida. Ossain o colocara em seus caminhos por um motivo, afinal.

Na noite anterior, fora à alcova onde haviam instalado o _oré_. Apesar de o cômodo ter janelas e receber boa ventilação, o mau cheiro ainda era pronunciado. Seu paciente recendia a enfermidade, a esmorecimento e a morte. Na floresta, Baekhyun não percebera o quanto seu odor era pungente, mas, num local mais ou menos fechado, era impossível não reparar. Instintivamente, seu nariz se retorceu, rejeitando a catinga que lhe invadia. Na visita seguinte, Baekhyun queimou folhas de sálvia branca do lado de fora da alcova, para purificar o ar e afastar espíritos ruins. Do lado de dentro, acendeu incensos e velas aromáticas que ele próprio fizera. Com extremo cuidado, moveu o _oré_ de posição, o deitando de lado, face de frente a sua. Queria ver se ele esboçava reação quando começasse a cantar.

Baekhyun já estava a par das especulações dos mestres. Trabalho ruim, foi o vaticínio. Era difícil discordar, por mais improvável que fosse. Feitiços desse gênero eram considerados tabus, algo que não se ensinava nem se aprendia através dos métodos ortodoxos. Um terreiro que se prezasse não permitiria rituais do tipo, então, certamente, o mandante e o autor do encantamento o tinham realizado às escondidas, sem pedir licença ou avisar ao babalorixá ou à ialorixá da casa. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que essas pessoas sofreriam ricochete; nada tão severo quanto o caso do _oré_ , ainda assim, seria o bastante para denunciá-los, caso alguém procurasse no lugar certo. Tinha sido por isso que essa gente resolveu desovar o corpo moribundo do _oré_ no meio dos matos? Quem sabe elas temessem serem descobertas se ele permanecesse mais tempo à vista. Baekhyun franziu o cenho, mudando de súbito o curso de seus pensamentos. Por que procurar culpados? Ele e seus mestres cuidariam do _oré_. Um trabalho de reversão seria feito em breve, e ele com certeza iria melhorar. De resto, não lhe cabia se intrometer em assuntos que não eram seus.

Baekhyun tirou um cigarro do bolso de seu abadá e o examinou diante dos olhos. Depois de ajustar as abas meio soltas, ele o acendeu na vela que ainda crepitava. Depois da terceira tragada, já se sentia mais relaxado e os pensamentos sombrios de há pouco já não o importunavam mais. Baixinho, ele começou a cantar.

_Oxalá criou a terra_

_Oxalá criou o mar_

_Oxalá criou o mundo_

_Onde reinam os orixás_

Mais uma tragada e ele prosseguiu, a voz embargada pela fumaça presa na garganta.

_A pedra deu para Xangô_

_Meu pai, rei e justiceiro_

_As matas deu para Oxóssi_

_Caçador, velho guerreiro_

_Grandes campos de batalha_

_Deu para Ogum, seu guerreiro_

_Campinas Pai Oxalá_

_Deu para seu boiadeiro_

_Mar com pescaria farta_

_Ele deu para Iemanjá_

_Os rios para Oxum_

_Os ventos para Oyá_

Se tivesse seu _rumpi_ consigo, a canção teria mais ritmo, mas era inegável que Baekhyun tinha uma bela voz, clara e potente. Mesmo sem elevar seu tom, o ponto para Oxalá ainda se mostrava poderoso no seu timbre. Em resposta a seu esforço, o _oré_ fez uma careta, como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca que tivesse pousado em seu rosto. Baekhyun sorriu. Era tudo o que receberia por enquanto e estava satisfeito.

Ele se levantou, indo à janela para terminar seu cigarro. De longe, viu Jongin em seu jardim, outra vez. Ultimamente, ele passara a demonstrar muito interesse em suas plantas. Sua vocação não era a de botânico, mas ele manipulava as folhas com destreza. O que esse filho de Exu não fazia com maestria? Ele se metia a fazer de tudo, curioso e incansável sempre que criava um novo interesse. Ele já tinha aprendido a pescar com Yixing, a tocar atabaque com Yunho e agogô com Boa, a moer e colher ervas com Baekhyun, a preparar um abô com Jongwoon, a aprontar ebós com as tias da cozinha. Se não estava na cola de algum mestre, era porque estava com Sehun. E era por isso que Baekhyun gostava tanto de Jongin. Não havia ninguém tão afetuoso e atencioso com Sehun, nem mesmo Boa, nem mesmo as outras ahjummas, nem mesmo Baekhyun, ele próprio tinha que admitir. Como qualquer um deles poderia rivalizar Jongin em amor e devoção? Jongin parecia ter nascido para isso.

“Você quer que eu cante mais, _oré_?”, ele indagou, se voltando para o convalescente após ter esmagado a guimba do cigarro no prato em que pusera a vela. Sem receber resposta, Baekhyun se sentou no chão batido, diante do leito do _oré_. Naquele momento, desejou pela primeira vez saber seu nome de batismo. Queria chamá-lo pelo nome que era dele, só dele. _Oré_ não chegava a ser desrespeitoso, mas não deixava de ser impessoal. De repente, as feições dele se suavizaram e Baekhyun tomou isso como um incentivo para continuar. Apanhando a mão imaculada, lhe deu um aperto de leve e tornou a cantar.

_É niboboiá cabirê ô yabá_

_Na beira do mar chamarei por Iemanjá_

_Olhai, mãe Santa_

_Meu pranto de dor_

_Feito em seu louvor_

_Iemanjá_

_Iemanjá, aceitai_

_Meu clamor_

_Iemanjá, aliviai_

_Minha dor_

Baekhyun perdeu a conta das horas. O sol se deitou e a lua se ergueu, lançando sua luz pálida sobre a terra escurecida. Com os sentidos entorpecidos por seu cigarro de ervas, caiu no sono e dormiu ali mesmo, sentado diante da esteira do _oré_ , o cotovelo dobrado sobre a manta dele, a cabeça apoiada sobre a palma aberta. Seus sonhos foram intranquilos e perturbadoramente reais. Baekhyun sonhou com um jovem artesão de mãos ligeiras e habilidosas. Ele se cobria de barro e palha, fazendo de si mesmo escultura viva, só os lábios vermelho-sangue livrados da matéria-prima, porque assim o outro homem poderia beijá-lo. Esse outro homem vinha vestido de flores e água, seu rosto um espelho através do qual Baekhyun, intruso que assistia a tudo sem ser notado, vislumbrava a si mesmo. Havia um ruído longínquo, de pipocas estourando e de um rio escoando para o mar com toda a violência e sofreguidão do mundo. Baekhyun acordou zonzo. O _oré_ tinha mudado de posição sozinho e agora estava de costas para ele.


	4. IV. Eparrey Oyá!

Quando Sehun emergiu, Chanyeol estava plantando onde, segundos antes, não havia ninguém. Nervosa pela súbita aparição daquele moleque irritante que tanto a importunara, ela mergulhou de novo, pensando em como poderia fugir dali sem que ele a interpelasse. Mas bastou que raciocinasse por um instante para chegar à conclusão de que nada podia fazer, a não ser encará-lo. Estava no leito da cachoeira, um de seus locais preferidos para nadar, cerca de duas milhas da aldeia. Não era fácil chegar até ali, muito menos conveniente – a maioria das pessoas evitaria o caminho cheio de cobras e bichos peçonhentos. Para ir e voltar, só havia uma estrada, a qual Sehun seguia por entre raízes saltadas e terra coberta de folhas secas. Seu lugar secreto, não tão secreto assim, mas ainda assim seu, fora invadido por alguém por quem não simpatizava nem um pouco. Sehun voltou à tona, fitando Chanyeol cheia de irritação e ímpeto.

“O que é que foi?!”, ela berrou, jogando água para cima com uma braçada vigorosa. Chanyeol, é claro, não foi atingido. Sua única reação foi um singelo sorriso, o que, em se tratando de Chanyeol, não dizia muito sobre o que ele estava sentindo ou querendo expressar. Chanyeol sempre estava sorrindo ou se dobrando de rir pelos motivos mais bobos. Por sua vontade, Sehun arrancaria aquele sorriso de seu rosto com um murro certeiro. “O que é que você quer? Diga logo!”

Chanyeol, as mãos apoiadas nos quadris, estalou a língua entre os dentes, como se aborrecido com o tom insolente de uma piralha atrevida. “Eu só quero conversar com você, Sehun. Eu quero pedir desculpas!”

Sehun arregalou os olhos, mas ligeiro os estreitou num olhar ameaçador. Seria mais sábio de sua parte se agisse com certo distanciamento. Não podia deixar Chanyeol surpreendê-la com a guarda baixa. “Então se vire! Eu quero me vestir.”

Chanyeol bufou, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido.

“Pode começar a pedir desculpas”, ela demandou, após ter terminado de se enfiar nas roupas de baixo e no vestido. O tecido leve se aderiu a seu corpo magro e sem formas; Sehun se sentiu conscienciosa de si mesmo e teve vontade de abraçar o próprio tronco ou de se encolher de trás de uma árvore. No passado, Chanyeol a provocara por tudo, inclusive por sua falta de seios. Ela se recordava com clareza de uma vez em que ele, na frente das tias da cozinha e dos outros moleques que o acompanhavam aonde ia, jogara duas laranjas em sua direção, lhe aconselhando a enfiá-las sob a blusa. Sehun ruborizou como um tomate e sentiu os olhos arderem de humilhação e raiva; já Chanyeol e seus amigos riam alto. Sua algazarra só foi interrompida por que as tias os puseram para correr, jogando chinelos e cabos de vassouras para espantá-los.

Essa não foi a primeira nem a última ocasião em que eles haviam feito troça dela, mas, para ser justa, já havia um tempo que eles tinham parado de incomodá-la.

Chanyeol, por um motivo que Sehun não compreendeu, abaixou os olhos, evitando olhá-la diretamente. Ele não parecia constrangido ou envergonhado, o que tornava sua atitude ainda mais estranha.

“Eu sei que eu fiz muitas coisas que te magoaram e eu não sabia o quanto elas tinham te afetado, tá bom?”, Sehun deu dois passos para trás, já preparada para sair correndo. Chanyeol, por sua vez, estava alheio ao efeito que suas palavras tiveram sobre ela. “Mas depois que a iyá Boa conversou comigo, ela me fez entender... E desde então eu tô tentando ter uma conversa em particular com você, mas Jongin nunca te deixa em paz e, se eu me aproximar de você na frente dele, é capaz de ele voar pra cima de mim!”

“Olhe, você não faça parecer que Jongin é o agressivo e violento aqui, quando na verdade é você quem é!”

Chanyeol levantou a cabeça de supetão, a olhando de frente com nítida confusão em seu semblante.

“Você me acha agressivo e violento, Sehun-ah?”, ele indagou, visivelmente magoado. Chanyeol estava prestes a refrescar a memória da garota e relembrá-la que Jongin já havia agredido não apenas ele, como também Minho e Jooheon, distribuindo socos, chutes e todos os golpes de capoeira que conhecia. E, para seu infortúnio, Jongin era o melhor capoeirista entre os garotos mais jovens. O motivo de tanta fúria não poderia ser outro: Jongin não aceitava que ninguém perturbasse sua amada.

Sehun, para surpresa de absolutamente ninguém, tinha uma opinião muito tendenciosa sobre Jongin, como Chanyeol não pôde deixar de constatar.

“E você não é?”

“Claro que não! Não confunda ser valentão com ser idiota, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra!”

Sehun riu alto, finalmente relaxando. Chanyeol também sorriu, um pouco aliviado. Ele tinha ido ali para fazer as pazes com Sehun, não para piorar o que já estava ruim.

“Então você admite...”

“Admito!”, ele a interrompeu, disposto que estava a compensá-la por cada uma das vezes que a tinha ofendido e arengado com ela. “Eu sou um idiota. Um imbecil, um bobo. Eu nem imaginava que você se importava tanto com as besteiras que a gente dizia de você, e eu prometo que, assim que puderem, Minho, Jooheon e Jongdae vão se desculpar com você também. A gente tá muito arrependido e sentimos muito, Sehun, e não é só por causa do esporro que a iyá deu na gente, viu? É sincero.”

Chanyeol bateu no peito, como para enfatizar que o pedido de desculpas vinha de seu coração. Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele de fato soava sincero, mas até que ponto deveria acreditar nele? Foram anos de assédio disfarçado de brincadeiras sem graça, ofensas travestidas de piadas; ela havia sido o alvo preferido de Chanyeol e sua turma, ao qual eles retornavam sempre que se viam entediados. Boa os repreendia, os colocava de castigo e até chegou a surrá-los algumas vezes, mas nada parecia adiantar. O que levava Sehun a se indagar... o que havia mudado?

Ela perscrutou Chanyeol, cenho franzido, e isso bastou para encontrar sua resposta. Chanyeol não era mais um menino amarelo solto pelo barracão que passava seus dias a fazer troça de tudo e a se atrepar nos pés de árvore para comer fruta madura do pé. Ele era um rapaz, quase um homem. Mas isso seria o suficiente para que ele tivesse amadurecido e encontrado novas distrações? Sehun esperava que sim.

“Eu não tenho mágoa de você, Chanyeol. O que eu sempre tive foi pena, às vezes medo”, Sehun tinha um semblante entristecido que Chanyeol desejou apagar para sempre de seu rosto tão bonito. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se odiou por seu comportamento tolo. Era algo além do arrependimento que sentira quando Boa finalmente conseguira fazê-lo olhar para trás e perceber que suas ações tinham consequências. As palavras de Sehun causaram a Chanyeol um extremo desprezo por si mesmo. Ele teve vontade de se esmurrar, ou melhor, pedir para que Jongin o fizesse. “Mas se você mudou e se sente muito... e se você prometer não fazer mais isso comigo nem com ninguém... então tudo bem.”

Ele merecia aquele perdão? Já não tinha tanta certeza. Mas ele havia pedido e Sehun havia lhe dado. Por hora, só podia aceitar e depois tentaria se redimir de verdade. Seria um longo percurso até compensar todo o mal-estar causado, disso ele estava certo.

≈

Baekhyun tinha muitos afazeres no vilarejo; eles incluíam cultivar a horta, auxiliar Jongwoon, assistir a um paciente ou outro que estivesse sob sua supervisão, preparar cozimentos e beberagens, catalogar plantas, providenciar raízes e ingredientes para que as tias da cozinha tivessem o que cozinhar... A lista, talvez, não parecesse tão longa, mas cada uma dessas atividades lhe tomava bastante tempo. Ele era um botânico antes de ser um curandeiro, a bem da verdade. E as plantas definitivamente exigiam mais de si do que qualquer convalescente. Portanto, foi necessário muito jogo de cintura para que o _oré_ não ficasse desassistido. Jongin, vendo que seu hyung estava tendo dificuldade para dar conta, se ofereceu para ajudar com a horta. Jongwoon também notou o tanto que seu aprendiz estava atarefado e decidiu repassar as tarefas de Baekhyun para Jinki, outro de seus pupilos. Com o novo arranjo, Baekhyun ficou encarregado dos cozimentos, das beberagens e principalmente do _oré_.

Foi uma concordância geral e tácita entre os _egbomis_ da aldeia: não havia ninguém melhor para cuidar do _oré_. Não que houvesse muita gente interessada nisso; somente a visão do rapaz prostrado sobre a esteira, feridas a mostra e odor penetrante, era o suficiente para afastar qualquer um. Já Baekhyun, como se tivesse sido privado de seu olfato e sua visão, suportava. Dir-se-ia que ele até se aprazia na companhia do _oré_. À tarde, levava na gamela sementes e raízes para moer na alcova do doente, seu pilão transformando tudo em pó enquanto cantava pontos de orixás, num tom suave e baixo, música que dedicava ao _oré_ e só a ele.

Na primeira semana, Baekhyun cortou-lhe as unhas, limpou suas feridas, colocou curativos sobre elas, penteou-lhe os cabelos, banhou-lhe com algodão embebido em água, trocou suas roupas e tornou a mudá-las, e depois as lavou. Era diligente em seus deveres, incansável em seus cuidados. Ele tinha sido incumbido do _oré_ pelos deuses a quem devotara sua vida e seu espírito, como poderia não dedicar-se a ele inteiramente? Nem todos compreendiam, mas todos respeitavam. E isso era tudo o que Baekhyun poderia esperar.

Passados os primeiros dias, Boa julgou ser hora de iniciarem os ritos para descarrego energético do oré, afinal, além do tratamento físico, ele evidentemente também carecia de tratamento espiritual. Baekhyun, no seu papel de principal olossain do terreiro, colheu e aprontou as guinés, mas, fora isso, preferiu não participar do ritual. Jinki e Yixing foram até a alcova para buscar o oré e o levaram de maca para a tenda onde seria realizada a seção. Desde que voltara de sua peregrinação na floresta, Baekhyun não tinha tido um momento sozinho. Ou estava às voltas com suas ervas, Jongin em seu encalço, ou estava enfurnado na alcova com o oré, trabalhando em suas plantas ou fazendo algo por ele. À noite, dormia num dos quartos coletivos, sobre uma esteira esticada ou uma rede armada. De dia, nunca faltavam pessoas a seu redor. Baekhyun amava gente, de interações sociais era que extraia energia; sua personalidade era gregária, ele fazia amigos com facilidade e se dava bem com o vilarejo inteiro. No entanto, de repente sobreveio o cansaço, uma vontade irreprimível de estar só. Receptivo a esse sentimento, Baekhyun, uma cesta na mão e cigarro artesanal no canto dos lábios, mergulhou na mata de Oxóssi mais uma vez.

A estrada devia ser a mesma de sempre, mas, à medida que avançava, ela ia se transmutando diante de seus olhos. Outrora larga, ela se tornou estreita. O verde murchava para dar lugar ao marrom da estação seca. A fumaça de seu cigarro o rodeava, uma névoa embranquecida preenchendo a atmosfera e rearranjando a paisagem à sua volta. A grama se ergueu como pés ligeiros de mulheres amedrontadas, fugindo pela própria salvação. De novo, as visões. Baekhyun não se deixou perturbar por elas; eram velhas conhecidas suas. Suas pálpebras pesaram e ele se entregou ao sono que vinha. Sons de passos apressados, cheiro de queimado e o ruído da palha crepitando, aquela criança choramingava sem cessar e ele a apertou em seus braços finos de menino franzino, escondendo-lhe o rosto no peito enquanto a mulher berrava – _corra, corra, se esconda!_ O homem de canga lilás clara arrebatou os dois, Baekhyun e a criança, e os escondeu em sua carroça. Tais lembranças costumavam fazê-lo chorar, mas não mais. Aquilo era Ossain varrendo a dor de seu coração, o levando de volta para o cenário mais cruel e aterrorizante que conhecia só para que ele soubesse que estava seguro. Baekhyun clamara e seu pai concedera. Ele recebeu a cura de mãos estendidas e se curvou em reverência. _É chegado o momento_ , Yixing o avisara, os búzios espalhados sobre o taraméssu dando a confirmação. _Para viver seu kadara, você precisa de cura. E é cura que Ossain vai te dar_.

Baekhyun, ao tornar a si, contemplou o céu, no ápice de sua devoção aos deuses que o assistiam lá de cima. Ao sair da mata, ele tinha em sua cesta bardana e centela, úteis no tratamento de feridas. Com as demais ervas, ele faria um patuá para o _oré_.

≈

Baekhyun era como um irmão mais velho, Boa a tinha adotado como filha, Jongin era seu amor secreto e melhor amigo, mas era Taeyeon quem conhecia Sehun até virada pelo avesso. Não era só que tivesse uma percepção afiada como o gume da espada de Ogum, apesar de que isso era também verdade. Taeyeon a tinha visto crescer, era a única capaz de fazer Sehun comer quando esta embirrava e trancava a boca, braços cruzados diante do peito num protesto obstinado. Taeyeon cortara suas unhas dos pés e das mãos quando Sehun era pequena demais para lidar com tesouras e objetos afiados. Taeyeon costurara sua primeira saia, seu primeiro vestido. Taeyeon trançava seus cabelos na época de festa, arrumando-os num penteado elegante e que fazia Sehun se sentir bonita, uma garota legítima. Se Boa era sua mãe, Taeyeon era sua madrinha.

De modo que Sehun definitivamente não precisava dizer se algo ia mal. Taeyeon _sabia_.

“Venha cá”, ela chamou Sehun tão logo a menina se levantou da mesa após o jantar. Taeyeon recolheu a folha de bananeira em que Sehun tinha feito sua refeição e a dobrou para jogar no lixo. Sehun já sabia o que viria por aí e não disfarçou o desgosto em sua expressão. “Não faça essa cara, eu não vou ficar te interrogando. Se quiser, você fala, se não quiser, eu também não vou insistir.”

Depois de se acocorar diante da bacia com água limpa e lavar as mãos, Sehun a seguiu rumo à tenda que Taeyeon ocupava sozinha.

“Chanyeol anda te perturbando de novo?”

Sehun negou vigorosamente. Desde que a seguira até a cachoeira, Chanyeol vinha cumprindo sua promessa e se mostrando muito mais agradável do que Sehun julgara ser possível. Jongin observava aquela aproximação com um pé atrás, cheio de reserva e desconfiança. A arenga que os dois tinham um com o outro vinha quiçá desde a infância; Sehun não esperava que eles ficassem bem tão rápido assim. E, entretanto, o mesmo era verdade em se tratando dela e de Chanyeol. E aparentemente eles não estavam bem?

“É Jongin?”

Sehun pareceu chocada: “Claro que não!”

Taeyeon soltou uma risada. Elas continuaram o caminho em silêncio. A mulher mais velha já tinha reparado que sua menina não estava para conversa fiada e não tentou forçar. Como filha de Nanã, Taeyeon era sábia por natureza. Dentro de sua tenda, ela se sentou num tamborete, e Sehun se aprumou no chão batido, entre suas pernas abertas. Taeyeon pegou duas mechas de seu cabelo longo e castanho-escuro e começou a trançá-lo com destreza. Ela já ia quase terminando quando Sehun pediu com voz baixinha que lhe contasse uma história. Taeyeon sorriu, nostálgica. Fazia alguns anos desde a última vez que Sehun lhe fizera um pedido semelhante.

“Essa é uma história nova, você não conhece”, isso bastou para atrair a atenção de Sehun, que se virou de frente para Taeyeon, com interesse visível em seu olhar curioso. “É sobre um sacerdote de Ewá e um filho de Logun Edé. Você quer ouvir uma história triste, Sehun-ah?”

Sehun assentiu.

_O sacerdote de Ewá, assim como todos os sacerdotes dessa santa, tinha prometido castidade e pureza à dona de seu ori. O filho de Logun Edé, desavisado, se apaixonou por ele. Mesmo sabendo que aquele amor era impossível, o filho de Logun Edé não pôde suprimir os sentimentos que transbordavam de seu coração. Ele continuou a adorar seu amado de longe, a celebrá-lo sem silêncio e a sonhar com outra vida, uma em que houvesse uma chance, por mínima que fosse, de uma vida a dois. O sacerdote virgem com frequência encontrava o filho de Logun Edé no templo onde servia como acólito. No entanto, ele permanecia ignorante da paixão que lhe era devotada, já que o filho de Logun Edé, afora cumprimenta-lo e trocar algumas palavras, não ousava constrangê-lo com sua presença em demasia. O tempo se passou e nada mudou. De jovens, eles se tornaram homens maduros e, depois da maturidade, chegou a velhice. O que veio a seguir foi a morte, e primeiro ela levou um e depois o outro. Apesar de o filho de Logun Edé nunca ter tido oportunidade de confessar seu amor, nem assim ele foi menos verdadeiro ou menos intenso. Na verdade, esses dois se conheciam desde a infância e por muito tempo foram amigos. Quando o filho de Ewá assumiu o sacerdócio, seu amigo ficou devastado, mas não tentou impedi-lo ou fazê-lo mudar de ideia. E ele também não se ressentiu da decisão de seu amado. Quando o sacerdote deu seu último suspiro, era o filho de Logun Edé quem segurava sua mão. E quando seu corpo foi deitado sobre a terra, o filho de Logun Edé prometeu que não tardaria a se juntar a ele._

_O que a vida quer de nós é coragem, Sehun. Você acha que o filho de Logun Edé foi covarde por nunca ter se confessado ao sacerdote de Ewá? É o que todo jovem pensaria, mas pense nas implicações disso. O filho de Logun Edé não suportava a ideia de afastar o amor de sua vida de sua verdadeira vocação, por que isso iria equivaler a vê-lo infeliz, incapaz de cumprir sua missão nessa terra, seu_ kadara _. Assim é o amor, Sehun. Você entende por que estou te dizendo isso?_

Sehun fez que não.

_Não tem problema se você não entendeu. Você é jovem e ainda há tempo, mas não se esqueça de que você não prometeu pureza a ninguém e que o sofrimento desnecessário é também vão. Não há nada de errado com você, minha filha. Isso você compreende? Você é amada assim como é, Sehun. Acredite em mim._

Sehun se despediu de Taeyeon e arrastou os pés até a esteira que ocupava no dormitório coletivo. Só quando estava deitada, coberta por sua manta e tendo certeza de que não havia ninguém acordado, foi que ela se permitiu chorar. Ah, sim. Ela acreditava em Taeyeon e era aí que morava o problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewá: a divindade do sexto sentido, vidência e criatividade. Protetora de tudo que é puro e virgem (fora isso eu não tenho evidência nenhuma pra dizer que os sacerdotes dela devem ser castos, mas, como eu disse anteriormente, eu tô tomando todas as liberdades criativas possíveis)  
> Logun Edé: orixá filho de Oxum e Oxóssi, é senhor da pesca e dos rios.  
> Ogum: orixá guerreiro e também ferreiro.  
> Nanã: orixá das águas paradas, dos pântanos e da terra úmida. Mãe de Omolu, ela é representada como uma mulher velha e sábia.  
> taraméssu: mesa para a consulta ao jogo de Ifá (jogo de búzios)


	5. V. Saluba!

Boa era uma mulher que, embora já na meia-idade, possuía o vigor e a energia de uma jovem em plena forma física. No entanto, naquela manhã em particular, ao assomar à porta da alcova do _oré_ , ela tinha o semblante exausto de uma anciã, os mesmos passos vagarosos e postura arriada. Baekhyun teria ficado alarmado, mas não era a primeira vez que a via assim. Presidir os ritos de cura do _oré_ a tinham exaurido. O que mais esperar? Remover a carga negativa que o oprimia seria dos trabalhos mais complicados e até uma ialorixá poderosa e experiente como Boa sofreria nesse processo. Ela contava com a ampla cobertura espiritual cedida por Yunho e pelos demais _egbomis_ , mas era improvável que saísse ilesa. Baekhyun a recebeu com peso no coração, indo até ela imediatamente e oferecendo o braço para que ela se apoiasse. Boa sentou-se no tamborete; ela ofegava ligeiramente, gotículas de suor brotando de suas têmporas e da parte superior de seus lábios.

Na alcova, afora o som entrecortado da respiração da matrona e o ressonar baixo do oré, tudo era silêncio. Lá fora, ouvia-se o canto dos pássaros, as vozes animadas dos moleques brincando no terreiro, o ruído das conversas que se sobrepunham umas às outras. Dentro do cômodo, todavia, a vibração não podia ser mais distinta. Vagamente lúgubre, envolto pelo cheiro de doença e dos incensos e velas perfumadas, era como um universo a parte. Boa quase se sentia uma intrusa ali. Ela teria preferido que seu protegido não tivesse se envolvido de forma tão profunda com aquele estranho, mas era sábia o bastante para reconhecer o inevitável. Que iniciado nas artes sagradas não estava familiarizado com o conceito de destino? E daí vinha a conclusão: se um moribundo surge diante de outrem, num local ermo, habitado somente por bichos e elementais da natureza, como chamar esse encontro, senão destino? Algumas coisas na vida são obscuras, e nelas as pessoas costumam se perder. Com frequência se perguntam o porquê, como, com qual motivação, com que finalidade, onde está o sentido? Indagações a perder de vista. Outras situações, porém, são penosamente óbvias. E tão diretas que chegamos a nos questionar: cadê meu livre-arbítrio, para onde se foi meu direito de escolha? Culpam-se os deuses, culpa-se a sorte. Os seres humanos são uma espécie incauta, Boa bem sabe. O destino só nos conduz aonde iríamos de qualquer forma. Nosso _kadara_ é o atalho.

Boa não omitiu nenhum detalhe em seu relato; Baekhyun era um homem adulto e não precisava ser poupado, pelo contrário – ele merecia saber. Para dissipar um carrego tão forte, mais rituais eram necessário, quantos, ninguém podia afirmar com certeza. As entidades convidadas a participar permaneceram mudas, se recusando a interagir mesmo depois de receber oferendas e apelos. Definitivamente, havia algo de muito esquisito naquele trabalho. Por qual outro motivo os espíritos presentes mantiveram o bico fechado? Até os erês, normalmente muito falantes e animados, ficaram quietos e inexpressivos. Pelo jogo de ifá, foi descoberto que o orixá de frente do _oré_ era ninguém menos que Obaluaê. Era quase irônico, mas muito providencial também. O santo da cura e da doença, que se apresentava coberto de palhas para esconder as chagas que lhe cobriam o corpo inteiro. Boa aconselhou a Baekhyun que deixasse uma gamela com pipoca na alcova – Omolu gostava de pipocas, talvez ele aceitasse essa oferta.

Boa e Yunho pelejaram por horas; haviam começado no crepúsculo e adentrado a noite, mas quase tudo foi em vão. Já que as entidades se negavam a se envolver nos ritos, eles estavam praticamente de mãos e pés atados. Baekhyun, um tanto hesitante, perguntou se sua iyá já tinha passado por aquilo antes. Sim, ela confirmou. Muitos anos atrás, quando ainda era uma aprendiz verde, Boa tinha presenciado o silêncio sepulcral do reino espiritual. Entretanto, naquela época, eles haviam sido convocados para intervir em questões de guerra, de vida e de morte. Dois clãs guerreavam e ambos pediam favorecimento dos mesmos deuses. A razão pela qual os orixás ficaram fora da questão era clara até para um cego; as forças criadoras não queriam tomar parte na destruição de suas criaturas. Mas e quanto ao _oré_? Dessa vez, Boa era não conseguia compreender.

“Você acha que ele foi amaldiçoado pelos próprios deuses, iyá?”, Baekhyun desejou correr atrás daquelas palavras tão logo elas escaparam de sua boca. Até a ignorância era preferível a ter aquele tipo de confirmação. Boa, percebendo a perturbação do aprendiz, negou com veemência.

“Não é o caso, meu filho”, ela o tranquilizou. “Se fosse, por que então você o encontraria? Ele podia estar apodrecendo no meio dos matos até agora, mas lhe foi dada outra chance. Caso contrário, ele não estaria aqui, verdade?”

Baekhyun concordou, absorto em especulações. Boa, como de costume, falava com a voz da sabedoria.

“E se os orixás tivessem decidido castigá-lo, a paternidade dele seria suprimida, mas Omolu assumiu o ori dele quando perguntamos através do jogo do ifá, não foi? Eu não sei o que acontece com esse _oré_ , mas tenho certeza que não é tão extremo.”

Baekhyun assentiu novamente. Ele torcia para que não fosse, mas não era ingênuo. Como podia não ser extremo? Qualquer um que examinasse o corpo quase putrefato do _oré_ concluiria que para ele não tinha jeito. Só os deuses para operar um milagre, e o que fazer agora que eles se tinham abstido? Para quem rezar, por quem clamar? Havia um bolo se formando na garganta de Baekhyun, mas ele não chorou, não enquanto Boa ainda estava na alcova.

≈

O vilarejo inteiro se mobilizou para organizar a festa de Nanã, a qual aconteceria dali a alguns dias, no auge do verão. Todos os anos a saída da yabá ancestral era comemorada e Boa, apesar de sempre se esforçar em realizar belos ritos para os orixás, dessa vez teve um cuidado especial ao celebrar a santa. Nanã Buruquê, mãe de Omolu, Oxumaré e Ossain, talvez viesse com benção especial aos filhos de seus filhos. Não que a ialorixá esperasse favores especiais para seus protegidos, mas talvez Nanã tivesse algo a entregar ao _oré_ , a Sehun e a Baekhyun. Boa almejava agradá-la; a quem mais iria recorrer, senão ela?

O barracão se tornou ainda mais movimentado nos dias que precederam os festejos; os preparativos eram muitos e os jovens e até as crianças foram intimadas a ajudar, de modo que havia sempre muito barulho e brincadeiras acontecendo por ali; Taeyeon e Yixing, responsáveis por supervisionar os trabalhos, eram tolerantes com a bagunça que os mais novos faziam. Contanto que cada um exercesse sua função, eles poderiam se divertir à vontade.

Yoona, encarregada da confecção das vestimentas dos yawos ainda em reclusão no roncó, era auxiliada por Sehun, Seulgi e Jinri. Jongin, praticamente sozinho, varreu e limpou cada canto do salão, com a diligência e dedicação que só um filho de Exu poderia ter. Chanyeol tirou o pó e envernizou as imagens de madeira, deixando tudo como novo; mesmo concentrado em seus afazeres, ele não deixava passar uma oportunidade de puxar conversa com Sehun ou falar alguma gracinha para ela, que ou respondia meio sem jeito ou ria livremente, por que quem conseguia ficar sério perto daquele palhaço? E palhaço ele era, pensava Jongin, ressabiado com a repentina amizade entre os dois. Ele não sabia quais eram as intenções de Chanyeol, mas ah se não iria descobrir! Sehun lhe contara sobre o pedido de desculpas, o que Jongin achara muitíssimo estranho; não era segredo que tinha os dois pés atrás com aquele hyung. A animosidade entre eles vinha desde a infância e provavelmente duraria por toda uma vida. Mas, de repente, a impressão que dava era que a arenga era unilateral e que Jongin era quem se comportava como um menino imaturo e birrento, guardando ressentimento por incidentes do passado. Chanyeol vinha mudando a olhos vistos e os _egbomis_ o elogiavam e se orgulhavam de vê-lo amadurecer. _Finalmente_ , eles comentavam entre si. _Uma hora ele ia tomar vergonha na cara, moleque rixoso duma figa_. Jongin, por sua vez, seguia desconfiado.

Yixing ria-se, observando de longe a patetada. Para ele, parecia óbvio. Chanyeol tinha completado dezessete anos, estava no ápice de sua revolução hormonal adolescente. De súbito, ele passara a se sentir insuportavelmente atraído pelo sexo oposto – seu olhar se demorava sobre as meninas e ele suspirava audivelmente, incapaz de se conter. Seu desejo sequer tinha alvo certo; Chanyeol se encantava por qualquer par de saias, mas ele ainda era inexperiente e inseguro demais para agir de acordo com seus impulsos. A mudança em seu comportamento era meio cômica; de garoto arengueiro e zombeteiro, ele tinha passado a rapaz solicito e sensível. Outrora ele puxava as tranças das suas colegas e escondia sapos debaixo dos travesseiros delas. Hoje, se ainda não oferecia flores a elas, era só por ser tímido e desajeitado.

Yixing era da opinião que Chanyeol se beneficiaria sobremaneira de uma amizade com Jongin. Jongin sobressaía-se onde Chanyeol hesitava. Mesmo sendo mais novo, havia certa desenvoltura nesse filho de Exu que era difícil de encontrar até em homens feitos. Uma frase gentil e um sorriso seu eram o suficiente para que ganhasse a afeição e a preferência de qualquer garota. Ele era extremamente cortês e charmoso, mas jamais ultrapassava os limites ou constrangia as meninas. As mesmas meninas por quem Chanyeol ansiava – Jongin já poderia tê-las possuído há muito tempo, se assim quisesse. Jongin era um prodígio.

Até o próprio Yixing, embora com alguma relutância, admitia que gostaria de possuir tais talentos. Se fosse o caso, Yoona já seria sua mulher.

≈

_Salve Nanã Buruquê, senhora dos pântanos, rainha das profundezas e mãe de tudo que é ancestral. Nós, que carinhosamente a chamamos de vovó, pedimos a sua benção e proteção no dia de hoje. Eu venho particularmente pedir-lhe sabedoria para caminhar nesta vida. Para que, ao voltar ao mundo espiritual, eu possa esta melhor do que quando cheguei aqui. Que a senhora dê a mim o que for do meu merecimento e, acima de tudo, proteja-me e dê-me a consciência de que eu sou a continuação de tudo o que já existe, de que tenho a força dos meus ancestrais e que por isso vencerei qualquer batalha. Não deixe, mãe-avó, que o mal e as pragas cheguem até mim. Pelo seu santo nome, seu axé e seu poder. Saluba, Nanã Buruquê! Saluba, minha mãe!_

Ao terminar a oração, Seulgi cingiu a cintura de Taeyeon com o akã e Boa se aproximou, colocando sobre sua cabeça o diadema de contas que lhe cobriria o rosto; Jinri lhe entregou ibiri a Taeyeon.

O cavalo estava pronto para recebê-la – assim, a convidada de honra da noite surgiu, manifestando-se no corpo de sua filha dileta e levantando o coro de vozes em saudações respeitosas. _Saluba, Nanã Buruquê! Saluba, minha mãe!_ O _ilá_ se fez ouvir, retumbando pelas paredes do _peji_. Todos no recinto cruzaram os braços diante do peito, em sinal de profunda reverência.

Nanã foi precedida pelos demais santos manifestados – primeiro vinha Exu, pois ele sempre chega primeiro, abrindo caminhos para os outros. Em seguida, veio Ogum, Oxóssi, Omolu, Ossain e Oxumaré. Quando Nanã surgiu, os atabaques soaram com mais força. Ela rodopiou pelo abassá, do seu jeito calmo e vagaroso, saudando filho por filho. Ao avistar Baekhyun, que tocava rumpi, ela adejou até ele e lhe deu o toque de pulsos. Oxum, Obá, Ewá, Iansã e Iemanjá haviam enfim chegado; os erês e as giras também estavam lá, dançando e cumprimentando os presentes. Pela dança, eles distribuíam axé, preenchendo a atmosfera com uma vibração espiritual tão intensa quanto pura e benéfica. Mesmo que tivesse presenciado tais cerimônias durante toda a sua vida, Baekhyun nunca deixaria de ficar maravilhado. A emoção chegava a transbordar de seu peito, trazendo lágrimas a seus olhos iluminados. Nenhuma experiência se comparava a de estar na presença dos deuses, nisso todos ali poderiam concordar.

Os orixás se comunicavam através dos erês, pois optavam pelo silêncio quando desciam a terra. Eles abençoavam, dançavam e saudavam, mas não falavam; portanto, Baekhyun teve que esperar que eles se recolhessem e a dança cessasse para que pudesse abordar uma entidade que de fato estivesse inclinada a interagir consigo. Uma gira o perscrutou de cima abaixo e, com esse gesto, Baekhyun soube que era solicitado. Ele se curvou diante dela e pediu licença para beijar-lhe as mãos. A gira permitiu, displicente.

Baekhyun só tinha uma questão em mente – ele estava ansioso para perguntar sobre o _oré_ , mas tinha receio de que a gira o ignorasse como as entidades já haviam feito durante o ritual de descarrego realizado por Boa. Ele não suportaria receber aquela recusa, pois, se nem essa gira se dispusesse a ajudá-lo, ele definitivamente estava por sua própria conta e risco; e, sem intervenção divina, que chance tinha o _oré_?

A gira, como se lesse seus pensamentos, balançou os ombros e estalou a língua entre os dentes.

“Desembucha logo, okó. É do chaguento que tu quer saber? Hum”, a gira riu para dentro, seu corpo se movendo meio convulso em meio às gargalhada estranguladas. “Traga um cachimbo com fumo pra mim, okó”

Baekhyun rapidamente obedeceu. A gira recebeu o cachimbo e tragou sem pressa, imersa em pensamentos insondáveis.

“Olhe, meu filho”, ela começou, depois de um tempo. “Tudo nessa terra é um processo, ouviu? Tudo é parte de um processo ou tá em processo. Tem processo com começo, meio e fim, tem processo que é eterno. Hum...”

Baekhyun assentiu. Dali em diante, a palavra daquela gira seria lei pra ele. Ele faria oferendas e sacrifício em seu nome, tal era sua gratidão. Com tão poucas frases, ela já o tinha servido mais do que qualquer criatura no mundo físico ou espiritual.

“Deixe seu _oré_ passar pelo processo dele. É só o que dá pra fazer agora.”

Uma nuvem de fumaça branca envolveu o rosto da gira, se dissipando logo depois. Sua aura de mistério e austeridade era quase palpável. Com uma faca, talvez Baekhyun pudesse extrair um fragmento dela. A gira não tinha mais nada para falar e já se preparava para deixar o corpo físico o qual ocupara durante aquela noite. Antes de ela partir, no entanto, Baekhyun respeitosamente a segurou pela mão, a fim de ancorá-la nesse mundo por mais alguns instantes. Havia algo que ele _precisava_ descobrir.

“Mojubá, minha senhora. Por favor, só me revele o verdadeiro nome dele. Esse humilde súdito precisa saber.”

A gira sorriu, enigmática. Ela se achegou a Baekhyun e cochichou no ouvido dele, como se contasse um segredo.

_Kyungsoo. O nome do seu_ oré _é Kyungsoo._

≈

Baekhyun não esperou que a cerimônia terminasse. Era comum que as festas dos orixás durassem até os primeiros raios da aurora, toda a gente bebendo, dançando e conversando; para os embriagados de axé, o tempo parecia não passar – ou passava muito rápido, e quando se davam conta, tinham despertado para um novo dia.

Baekhyun estava completamente sóbrio; não havia bebido sequer uma gota de álcool, não fumara cigarros nem chegara perto de nada que fizesse dissipar sua consciência. Queria se manter em pleno controle de suas faculdades mentais, ele precisava estar inteiramente presente quando voltasse para Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo_. A primeira vez que chamaria o _oré_ pelo nome, ele o faria deliberadamente, cada sílaba rolando de sua língua, intenção clara como nunca. _Kyungsoo_.

Baekhyun voltou para a alcova, pé ante pé, contando os passos, contando os segundos. Quando adentrou o cômodo, encontrou o _oré_ – Kyungsoo – deitado de barriga para cima, imóvel e inanimado. Na aparência, era uma carcaça desabitada, mas havia alma nele, havia espírito e _ejé_. O filho de Ossain o enxergava.

“Kyungsoo”, ele sussurrou, sua voz ondulando pela alcova. Não houve resposta, tão cedo haveria. “Kyungsoo...”

Baekhyun cerrou seus olhos cansados e se sentou ao lado da esteira onde o outro dormia. Ele apanhou uma das mãos do oré entre as suas e a acariciou. A pele que a cobria era limpa, suave, macia. Por que as mãos haviam sido preservadas? E, se Kyungsoo tinha nome, por que não teria salvação?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WFkWSB7t4ZT49fQt3ZBZV?si=BqOsAJLzSfKPz7Y9EfhWWg  
> A oração a Nanã foi tirada daqui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ48GXbtOe8  
> Eu já mencionei que eu tô inventando tudo da minha cabeça quando se trata de rituais e essas coisas todas? A religião deles não é candomblé nem umbanda, gente, é uma coisa inspirada nisso, um negócio próprio da história?? Sinto que tenho que deixar isso claro pra que vcs não pensem que é assim que acontece num terreiro de verdade. :(  
> E agora o glossário do capítulo:  
> jogo de ifá: jogo de búzios  
> ilá: brado dos Orixás manifestados.  
> akã: faixa usada para amarrar no peito dos médiuns incorporados  
> cavalo: termo normalmente usado pelas entidades para se referir a um médium de incorporação (pessoa que incorpora os orixás ou outras entidades)  
> abassá: salão onde se realizam as cerimônias públicas do camdomblé, barracão  
> mojubá: obrigado/a  
> yawo: iniciados na religião  
> roncó: espaço sagrado onde ficam recolhidos os iniciados no candomblé  
> yabá: rainha. Termo usado para designar os Orixás femininos  
> ibiri: cetro usado por Nanã, com uma das pontas recurvada. Nanã dança com ele tal como a mãe nina o filho. Segundo algumas lendas Yorubá, este gesto representa o arrependimento por ter abandonado Omolu, seu filho.  
> peji: quarto onde ficam os assentamentos, ou seja, local da personificação dos orixás onde são guardados seus símbolos, e colocadas suas oferendas. Funciona como uma espécie de santuário.  
> rumpi: atabaque médio que puxa os ritmos ou faz o contraponto no toque do Lê, que é o atabaque menor.  
> axé: a força sagrada de cada orixá, que se revigora, no candomblé, com as oferendas dos fiéis e os sacrifícios rituais.  
> okó: homem


	6. VI. Mojubá!

Baekhyun deu o último ponto na bolsinha de ervas. Com sorte, daquela vez a linha não iria estourar e as ervas não iriam escapulir do patuá. Poderia ter pedido a Yoona que fizesse a costura; a ideia até lhe passou pela mente, mas ele a descartou. Queria que o amuleto fosse obra de suas próprias mãos. Os furos de agulha em seus dedos eram prova de que ele tinha se esforçado e de que não desistira, apesar da frustração das primeiras tentativas. Era um exercício de tenacidade. Seu patuá terminara meio torto e mal costurado, mas ainda assim estava pronto. Baekhyun amarrou o cordão ao redor do pescoço de Kyungsoo, o saquinho de ervas recaindo em seu peito desnudo e ferido. O olhar do filho de Ossain se demorou sobre as erupções na pele avermelhada e inchada; delas se vertia um fluído aquoso e amarelado. Hora de trocar as gazes.

Baekhyun evitava pedir ajuda. Ele preferia não ser confrontado com o semblante de nojo no rosto de outrem. Era até irracional de sua parte, mas era fato que o desgosto alheio em relação a Kyungsoo o afetava. Embora ofensivo e indelicado, não deixava de ser natural – Baekhyun tinha consciência disso. Às vezes, era uma reação involuntária. Como não fazer careta diante de tal visão? A pessoa se esforçava para disfarçar, porém, era tarde demais, Baekhyun já havia percebido. E se ressentido. Que sentimentos conflitosos. De maneira alguma ele culpava os que não conseguiam se manter impassíveis, firmes como rochas. E, no entanto, sentia um impulso quase primal de esconder Kyungsoo, de protegê-lo, de servir como escudo para que nada o atingisse, nem mesmo o que não podia machucá-lo. É assim que se cuida de algo dado pelos deuses. Com garras afiadas e dentes a mostra, com dedicação e ternura.

Kyungsoo, todavia, não era apenas algo, era também alguém. Baekhyun o sondava, à procura de vestígios de vida e de personalidade. Será que teriam se dado bem se se tivessem conhecido em uma situação normal? Será que teriam se tornado amigos ou existiria entre os dois apenas uma relação amigável, mas distante? Baekhyun especulava; a que tipo de atividade Kyungsoo se dedicava antes de ser acometido por essa moléstia? Era ele o artesão em seu sonho? Estranho se fosse, pois isso significaria que Baekhyun andava tendo sonhos mediúnicos – não que fosse tão improvável assim que os tivesse, era só que seria a primeira vez.

Baekhyun havia usado suas ervas de elevação de consciência naquela ocasião, ele se lembrava bem. Com a intenção de descobrir mais sobre o _oré_ , ele decidiu que as usaria de novo. Não estava certo de que iria funcionar, mas Baekhyun já estava se habituando a tentar, a persistir, mesmo que o resultado fosse incerto ou nulo. Ele apanhou uma das mãos de Kyungsoo e acariciou-lhe o dorso. Ele tinha belas mãos. Sua pele era alva e macia; seus dedos não eram tão longos, mas também não eram curtos. Baekhyun podia ver as veias azuladas, os ossos pronunciados, as rugas entre as dobras das falanges. O que aquelas mãos criaram? O que elas tocaram, _quem_ elas tocaram? Num gesto instintivo, sem pensar em nada, Baekhyun levou uma delas ao próprio rosto, descansando-a em sua bochecha. Uma carícia sem intento, fabricada.

Ele afastou a mão de Kyungsoo e a deixou sobre a esteira. Então se levantou, virou-se de costas e caminhou até a porta da alcova. O ar lá dentro estava pesado com o perfume dos incensos e velas aromáticas. Um cigarro, portanto, não iria incomodar um doente desacordado, certo? Baekhyun o acendeu, tragou a fumaça e a soltou pelas narinas dilatadas. Uma névoa esbranquiçada dançou ao seu redor, se extinguindo em seguida somente para que outra surgisse em seu lugar. Baekhyun girou o pescoço, olhando por cima do ombro.

Kyungsoo só dormia, dormia.

**≈**

Jongin para sempre guardaria aquela tarde em sua memória. Os ventos de Oyá faziam os cabelos longos de Sehun esvoaçarem, os raios de sol a iluminavam – ela era como uma aparição etérea diante da cachoeira. O castanho de seus olhos era como uma poça de água barrenta, cuja profundidade sem fim era também enganadora. Poças como oceanos nos quais Jongin inadvertidamente mergulhava. Ao voltar à superfície, flutuava à deriva, entregue e rendido demais para nadar. Que afundasse, que fosse fundo e mais fundo ainda. Ele amava Sehun.

Quando as pessoas se referiam a Jongin, era raro que deixassem de mencionar o quanto ele era ajuizado, gentil e atencioso. Suas qualidades chamavam atenção sobretudo por que elas contrastavam sobremaneira com a personalidade dos outros garotos da sua idade. Na maior parte das vezes, era a Chanyeol que o comparavam. Chanyeol era repreendido por ser um moleque atentado; Jongin era enaltecido por tudo o que era e pelo que fazia. O que os _egbomis_ falhavam em notar, contudo, era que Jongin, apesar de maduro e virtuoso, ainda assim era um menino. Ele só tinha quinze anos e sua adolescência se provava ser violenta e conflituosa como adolescências geralmente são.

Era difícil não reparar na diferença entre o antes e o agora. Quando mais novo, Jongin adorava Sehun, a seguia como se fosse sua sombra; com a convicção de uma criança inocente, dizia que se casaria com ela num futuro não muito distante. Naquela época, seu amor era puro, sem intenções secretas, sem segredos. O que ele sentia, ele falava. Se queria demonstrar para Sehun o quanto ela era apreciada, não hesitava. Jongin era direto em seus afetos, simples e inocente. Mas agora? Tudo tinha mudado. Havia desejo em seu gostar, havia ciúme, possessão e insegurança. Ele quase sentia saudade daquele tempo em que só amava Sehun, sem esperar por nada em troca.

Jongin, de repente, conheceu a volúpia. Os pensamentos que tinha acerca de Sehun eram lascivos, o deixavam em polvorosa, suando, arfando, palpitando. Ela era a única coisa que queria, a única criatura; sobre a terra, debaixo ou acima dela, não havia nada pelo que ansiasse com tanta sofreguidão e urgência. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de estar prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea – o calor que percorria seu corpo, as chamas que crepitavam dentro de si era intensas demais, devoravam tudo o que tocavam. Será que iria suportar? Era uma dúvida genuína em seu coração atribulado.

“No que é que você tá pensando, hem?”, Sehun perguntou. Ela tirou apenas os chinelos e entrou na água vestida. Como já desconfiava que não receberia uma resposta, não esperou por uma. Jongin retirou a camisa e a seguiu para dentro da cachoeira e eles nadaram em silêncio, lado a lado, de uma ponta a outra, braçadas cadenciadas como se houvessem treinado aquela harmonia. Sehun se movia como uma sereia, seus membros ondulando como se fossem feitos de seda. Discretamente, Jongin se recostou a uma das pedras na beira da cachoeira e a observou. Seu fascínio, de tão óbvio, chegava a doer.

Sehun havia se cansado de nadar à toa e foi se sentar a seu lado. Palavras são um recurso fútil para os que se comunicam em silêncio. Eles não falaram nada, só se puseram a olhar na mesma direção.

Como eles haviam se aproximado? Jongin não tinha certeza e, honestamente, não importava. Era suficiente que soubesse que aquela era sua realidade e ele a estava vivendo. Ninguém poderia roubá-la de si. Não era sonho, não mais. Estavam tão perto um do outro que Jongin podia contar os cílios de Sehun, seus longos cílios, tão negros. Ela fechou os olhos e ele jurou que iria derreter onde estava. Era um convite para que chegasse ainda mais perto? O que significava aquilo? Jongin sabia – lá no fundo, ele sabia, sim. Mas, de tão nervoso, estava prestes a meter os pés pelas mãos.

Se fugisse, porém, ele não seria quem era. E Jongin era o que era, um filho de Exu, seguro e destemido. Entre retroceder e avançar, a tentação maior se encontrava nos lábios de Sehun, os quais ele cobriu com os seus, sem medo ou embaraço, dominado apenas pela vontade que sufocava há tempos. Seu primeiro beijo – entregaria todas as suas primeiras vezes a Sehun, uma por uma, cada uma delas. Sehun o apertou contra si, também ávida e audaz; seus receios haviam se esvaído para dar lugar a um sentimento muito, muito mais potente e abrasivo. Ela o queria? _Ela o queria_.

Sehun então ficou mole em seus braços, suspiros deixando seus lábios em meio ao beijo que não terminava. Os olhos de Jongin se reviraram dentro das órbitas, um deleite indizível percorrendo seus membros como um choque gélido de prazer. Ele tinha sonhado com aquilo, e realidade e sonho não tinham realmente nenhuma diferença, exceto pelo fato de que tudo era tão... exorbitante. Descomedido, exagerado, hiperbólico. A comparação entre beber um copo d’água e se afogar. E se afogar ele iria. Sehun abriu a boca, o deixando entrar, e a língua de Jongin deslizou para dentro, explorando e provocando, conhecedora de mistérios, dona de habilidades que virgem algum deveria possuir. Jongin não era um qualquer.

As mãos que antes estavam uma em cada face de Sehun desceram para seus antebraços e foram além. Sehun não o afastou, não demonstrou desconforto; por isso, e só por isso, Jongin prosseguiu com seus toques impudicos. Não demorou para que chegassem aos joelho, se arrastando pelas coxas e levando junto a barra úmida de sua saia. Sehun sentia a própria rigidez e, num momento de aflição e dúvida, ela genuinamente se perguntou se deveria deixá-lo continuar. Ia ser bom, ela sabia. Jongin seria paciente e não a trataria como se ela fosse inapropriada ou defeituosa. _Se ao menos dependesse apenas dele_.

Custou-lhe um pouco, mas ela conseguiu empurrá-lo para longe. Não que ele resistisse, era a própria Sehun que vacilava, mas ela fez o que achou ser o certo. Jongin merecia alguém melhor, não um arremedo de gente feito aquela filha de Oxumaré. Que não era bem uma mulher, muito menos um homem. Sehun era toda errada, toda feia, toda desajustada. E olhe para Jongin – _ela estava olhando_. Ele é belo, forte, sua pele morena beijada pelo sol era feito a seda mais fina, tudo nele era bonito e agradável, ele era o motivo pelo qual metade das meninas do terreiro suspirava, apaixonadas e sonhadoras. E pensar que era Sehun quem ele beijava. Sua vaidade tinha sido inflada a princípio, mas, quando voltou a si, ela ficou horrorizada. Quem visse de fora iria jurar que ela o tinha enfeitiçado. _Que kiumba você invocou para amarrar esse infeliz?_ Ela quase podia ouvir lhe perguntarem. Suas pálpebras se cerraram com força, lágrimas de humilhação escapando pelo canto de seus olhos. Jongin estendeu uma mão e afagou seu braço, mas ela o afastou com um tapa vigoroso.

“Saia de perto de mim!”, ela gritou, a plenos pulmões. Jongin se encolheu, seus lábios inchados e sua expressão atarantada; naquele momento, ele parecia tão decepcionado quanto lamentável. Sehun engoliu a seco, seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo. A violência de sua recusa, seus modos, seu corpo, até as reações que tinha – tudo o que tinha e o que fazia e também o que era: masculino. E a maneira como se vestia e tentava se portar? Ela brincava de ser mulher, mas sua essência se revelava sempre que deixava a guarda baixa.

Mas Jongin não era bobo e, além disso, conhecia Sehun suficientemente bem. Ela o tinha espantado como se fosse um monstro que, ciente de sua natureza traiçoeira e maléfica, se isola para amenizar o mal que causa apenas por existir. Ele compreendia a perturbação no rosto amado; Sehun podia não estar ciente disso, mas Jongin a lia tão bem quanto lia o que escrevia de próprio punho. E isso doía como o inferno. Naquele instante, Jongin teria preferido ser cego e surdo, ou jamais ter beijado Sehun. Qualquer coisa que o poupasse de vê-la daquele jeito.

“Você quer que eu vá embora?”, ele indagou, soando tão ferido e assustado quanto Sehun. Jongin queria se aproximar e envolvê-la em seus braços, derramar sobre ela todo o amor que havia em seu coração; ele daria tudo para que ela o ouvisse e o entendesse, mas, muito mais do que esclarecer a situação e consolá-la, sua prioridade era deixá-la à vontade, não pressioná-la. Jongin sabia que, naquele estado, ela não permitiria nenhuma aproximação.

“Eu já disse que sim!”, ela respondeu, ríspida, entredentes, seu rosto lívido transfigurado numa máscara odiosa de repulsa e agonia. O que havia deflagrado uma reação tão extrema? Jongin julgara saber, mas bastou encará-la de perto para que se visse atolado em incertezas e sofrimentos. Ele quase não pôde tolerar. Seu queixo tremeu de leve, enquanto as lágrimas se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos. Sehun não aguentava olhá-lo na cara. Se ainda não tinha se levantado e corrido para longe dele, era porque tinha medo e vergonha de que ele percebesse sua excitação, a qual certamente seria aparente sob suas roupas encharcadas. Só lhe restava enxotá-lo dali.

“VÁ EMBORA!”, ela repetiu, gritando ensandecida. “SAIA DAQUI! SAIA! SAIA!”

Jongin se ergueu rápido como um raio, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto se punha de pé. Ele chorava abertamente agora, por que era idiota e estúpido, e afinal por que merecia a rejeição, merecia ser expulso da vida de Sehun e ignorado para sempre. O que diabos ele tinha na cabeça? Se tivesse forças, teria pedido desculpas, mas estava abalado demais.

Obedientemente, ele fez o que Sehun lhe ordenara. Jongin foi embora, correu como nunca na vida, pés descalços levantando poeira atrás de si, soluçando e tremendo, mãos espalmadas cobrindo o rosto. Ele não voltou para a aldeia naquele dia. Nem no dia seguinte. Um filho de Exu não teme a escuridão ou os ruídos fantasmagóricos da mata cerrada. O desconhecido e o negrume da noite são seus domínios. Jongin se escondeu onde ninguém o acharia. Sozinho e em silêncio, ele enfrentou sua atribulação.

**≈**

Sehun se arrastou até a aldeia, trapo que caminha com pernas de gente, corpo desabitado por espírito, verme travestido de mulher, de homem, o que ela era, na verdade? Taeyeon a acolheu em seu regaço e a consolou, nenhuma palavra dita. Desfez as tranças de Sehun, penteou seus cabelos, a pôs na cama e velou seu sono. Baekhyun veio vê-la, um candeeiro numa mão, chá de ervas na outra. Camomila, cidreira e capim-limão para acalmar e dar bom sono para sua irmãzinha.

Boa confrontou Chanyeol, por que é claro que ele seria o primeiro suspeito. Mas ele não tinha feito nada, jurou. Ele nem vira Sehun naquele dia, só pela manhã, durante o desjejum. Boa o deixou ir. Chanyeol, porém, bateu na porta de Taeyeon incessantemente, e quando ela se fartou daquela perturbação infernal, saiu e o botou para correr.

Sehun caiu num sono pesado induzido pelas ervas de Baekhyun, enrodilhada em si mesmo, a expressão sempre aflita. Taeyeon a observava; de vez em quando, afagava seu rosto, como que tentando suavizar as rugas em sua testa. Lá fora, Boa perguntava se alguém tinha visto Jongin. Não, não. Ninguém sabia dele.

**≈**

Chanyeol não sossegou enquanto Taeyeon não o deixou ver Sehun. O moleque era insistente como o diabo, e por fim Taeyeon cedeu, também por que pensou que talvez fosse bom para Sehun conversar com alguém de sua idade. Seulgi e Jinri haviam passado a tarde do dia anterior fazendo companhia a Sehun, mas a garota não falou mais do que algumas frases. Quem sabe Chanyeol e sua insistência não pudessem tirar Sehun daquele torpor? Valia a pena tentar. Se acaso ele conseguisse a proeza de piorar ainda mais a situação, Taeyeon lhe daria uma sova exemplar – _e você sabe que eu cumpro minhas promessas_ , fez questão de ressaltar. Chanyeol sorriu de orelha a orelha e lhe agradeceu, beijando seu rosto efusivamente.

Ao adentrar o cômodo, Chanyeol encontrou Sehun enfiando contas coloridas numa linha transparente. Concentrada como estava, ela não o notou. Havia uma cabaça envernizada a seus pés. O xequerê estava quase pronto, só faltava que ela prendesse as contas à cabaça. O padrão das contas era intrincado, serviço digno de um artesão experiente. O desenho ainda não estava completo, mas Chanyeol reconheceu um arco-íris tomando forma, um sol numa extremidade e uma lua crescente na outra.

“Depois você pode fazer um desses pra mim?”, Chanyeol perguntou, e só ao ouvir a voz dele foi que Sehun se apercebeu de sua presença ali. Ela assentiu, quieta, sem se desviar de seu trabalho. Chanyeol se pôs de cócoras, seus braços estendidos, apoiados sobre os joelhos flexionados. Muita gente o considerava um menino insuportável que não sabia a hora de calar a boca e que vivia atrás de confusão. O que não era de modo algum uma mentira. Tais impressões eram bem justificadas e reforçadas por seu comportamento intempestivo e falastrão, o qual tinha sido bem pior em sua infância. Chanyeol não se chateava por ser julgado com tanta aspereza. Ele sabia que sua personalidade não agradaria a todos. Entretanto, ser linguarudo e impetuoso equivalia a um lado seu, somente. Tudo bem se nem todos enxergassem isso. Se Sehun e as pessoas de quem gostava pudessem vê-lo como ele era, já seria um bom começo.

Chanyeol avistou um xequerê já terminado em cima da esteira e o pegou, analisando as contas vermelho, amarelo e laranja. Ele girou a cabaça de um lado para o outro, um ruído baixo soando por conta do movimento das contas, as quais dançaram como se insufladas de espírito e vontade própria, uma labareda crepitando suave. Chanyeol não tinha certeza se Sehun já fora avisada de que Jongin tinha aparecido ou se ela sequer sabia que ele tinha sumido por um dia inteiro. Chanyeol não duvidava de que o mau humor de Sehun e o sumiço de Jongin estivessem relacionados. Se aquele valentão tivesse finalmente colocado suas garras para fora e feito algum mal a Sehun, Chanyeol não ia se admirar. E ele mal podia esperar pelo castigo que Boa infligiria a Jongin se Sehun resolvesse abrir a boca e contar o que ele tinha feito – a intuição de Chanyeol lhe dizia que não fora coisa pouca.

Na hora do almoço, Chanyeol foi ao refeitório e retornou à cabana de Taeyeon levando almoço para Sehun. Jinri, que assistia de longe, cutucou Seulgi e riu de um jeito cúmplice. _Então não é só Jongin que carrega água na peneira por Sehun._ Seulgi torceu o nariz para o comentário da amiga, mas não retrucou. Que menina da aldeia não invejava Sehun? Logo a ela coube a sorte de ser alvo das atenções e dos afetos de Jongin. Seulgi só não compreendia como Sehun poderia escolher Chanyeol em vez de Jongin. O amor é mesmo um troço esquisito e sem sentido.

Jongin abaixou a cabeça diante da visão de Chanyeol pronto para servir o almoço a Sehun. Que diabos era aquilo? A comida em sua boca perdeu o gosto, o sabor em sua língua se tornando amargo e rançoso. Se não fosse por receio de ofender as tias da cozinha, ele teria cuspido. Prantear não adianta se o leite já foi derramado. Havia algum jeito de reparar o mal que fizera? De onde estava, Jongin pôde ouvir o canto doce de Baekhyun, as músicas que ele cantava para o _oré_ eram sempre tão bonitas. Jongin teve que engolir o choro. Será que algum dia Sehun também cantaria para ele?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiumba: um tipo de espírito obsessor  
> xequerê: https://img.elo7.com.br/product/main/27732E5/xequere-ou-agbe-maracatu.jpg


	7. VII. Arroboboi!

Jongin tinha tantas dúvidas e inseguranças como nunca na vida, mas de uma coisa ele estava certo: Sehun não merecia sofrer por sua causa. De modo que ele ignorou as indiretas e provocações de Chanyeol e se endureceu por dentro – só assim ele conseguiria encarar Sehun quando ela resolvesse sair de sua reclusão. Todos os dias ele via Chanyeol atravessar o terreiro rumo à tenda de Taeyeon, carregando refeições, flores, cozimentos e velas aromáticas. Às vezes, ele saia de lá com algo e era como se fizesse questão de exibir seu novo presente. Jongin não poderia adivinhar, mas o que Chanyeol fazia era simplesmente apanhar do chão o que Sehun atirava por cima do ombro. De qualquer forma, era Chanyeol o dono das pinturas e dos bordados de Sehun. Chanyeol, não Jongin.

Não sem motivo, seu desafeto de infância virava seu rival de adolescência, competindo consigo pelos afetos da única pessoa que lhe importava. Então, como era possível que, nesse processo, ele tivesse também atraído as atenções de várias garotas do vilarejo? Jongin, naturalmente observador e atento, percebeu de imediato. Yoona passara a favorecê-lo, lhe oferecendo coxas gordas de galinha na hora do almoço; ela até tinha lhe dito que ele trouxesse suas roupas descosturadas para que ela as remendasse. Jinri tinha criado o hábito de puxar conversa com ele sempre que surgia a oportunidade, rindo à toa a cada piada sem graça que ele fazia, distribuindo sorrisos e gentilezas ao moleque que tinha lhe importunado por metade da vida. Seulgi, que nunca conseguira disfarçar bem sua paixonite por Jongin, agora parecia ter um novo alvo. Não que ela tivesse se esquecido de Jongin, era só que Chanyeol de repente tinha encontrado caminho até seu coração. Sooyoung, Yerim, Ryujin, Jisu, todas elas acenavam se o viam, oferecendo sorrisos como se estivessem diante de um príncipe.

Jongin não achava que elas estivessem apaixonadas por Chanyeol, ele as conhecia bem o bastante para saber que seus sentimentos não eram tão frívolos e voláteis. Mas, definitivamente, o modo como elas se comportavam em relação a ele e o enxergavam havia mudado de maneira drástica e repentina. Jongin estava enciumado demais para perceber; essas meninas não podiam deixar de se alegrar com o fato de que Chanyeol abandonara suas implicâncias e criancices do passado. Ele não só as deixara em paz, ele estava se redimindo – as tratava bem, era cortês, lhes fazia favores sempre que solicitado e às vezes nem era necessário pedir a ajuda dele. Ele era disposto e solícito. Boa agia nos bastidores, o aconselhando e o guiando – Jongin, porém, não tinha como saber disso. Não poderia adivinhar que Chanyeol estava se esforçando deliberadamente para ser uma pessoa boa e agradável. E não havia intenções pérfidas em seu coração, ele só havia se cansado de ser inconveniente. Depois de anos incomodando e zombando, arengando e fazendo chacota, ele se tornara indesejado. As pessoas o evitavam, o tinham na pior conta. À medida que ele ia crescendo, a impressão que os outros tinham dele o chateava mais.

Chanyeol tinha dezessete anos, certas atitudes que tinha quando criança não poderiam mais ser justificadas. Os castigos de Boa ficaram mais severos. Seus amigos, outrora companheiros de troça, não compactuavam mais com suas brincadeiras. Eles o reprovavam. Jongdae flertava com as meninas enquanto Chanyeol soprava farinha na cara delas. Por quanto tempo mais ele insistiria em ser um palhaço? Boa ouviu seus lamentos e prometeu ajudá-lo. Paciente, ela conversou e instruiu, como a mãe sábia que era. Chanyeol seguiu seus conselhos a risca, mas havia também sua vontade própria e coisas que iam além da vontade, além da razão. Se apaixonar por Sehun foi uma dessas coisas. Bastou se aproximar dela, olhá-las nos olhos, assisti-la nadar para que um sentimento desconhecido e arrebatador sobreviesse. A primeira vez que ele suspirou por alguém, a primeira vez que desejou segurar a mão, beijar, sussurrar palavras doces no pé do ouvido, deitar ao lado e abraçar. Ele queria tudo isso com Sehun.

Segundo Jongin, Chanyeol cercava Sehun por birra, por inveja, para espicaçá-lo, mas ele não podia estar mais distante da verdade. Chanyeol realmente, sinceramente, genuinamente gostava dela. Seu rosto se iluminava quando a via, seus olhos brilhavam, o coração disparava no peito. Machucava vê-los assim, tão próximos. No entanto, Jongin também estava aliviado. Menos um problema para Sehun.

Chanyeol experimentava sua primeira paixonite e ela lhe trazia uma sensação boa, doce, quente. Jongin vivia seu amor, primeiro e único, o amor de uma vida, e ele era magnificente. Doía. E era a pura graça.

**≈**

Sehun se recolheu em si mesma e se recusou a interagir com o mundo exterior. As pessoas vinham até ela, lhe traziam comida e tentavam fazê-la falar, mas eram incapazes de fazê-la abandonar seu silêncio e seu isolamento. Sehun não tinha um objetivo ao fazer isso. Tampouco era como se estivesse chateada com Jongin e esperando que ele viesse lhe pedir desculpas. Ele sequer a tinha ofendido, então por que deveria pedir desculpas? Sehun tinha ouvido Taeyeon falar algo nesse sentido, mas ela rapidamente negou com veemência. A culpa não era de Jongin, nunca havia sido culpa dele. Nem de ninguém.

Sehun estava tão alheia e ausente que sequer poderia explicar o que lhe acontecia. O desprezo por si mesma, o desgosto em relação a seu corpo, a sensação de ser inadequada, feia e disforme – esses eram sentimentos que haviam catalisado sua crise, mas, uma vez que mergulhara naquela apatia sem fim, eles tinham se tornado menos importantes, até desaparecerem momentaneamente. A distância que impunha aos outros era apenas uma consequência da separação de si mesma. Sehun, embora não tivesse ido a lugar algum, também não estava mais lá. Quem poderia trazê-la de volta? Taeyeon tentou, Chanyeol persistia, Boa a aconchegou em seu colo, como fazia quando Sehun ainda era uma criança e cabia direitinho em seu abraço. Mas foi Baekhyun o único bem sucedido em fazê-la sair daquele quarto.

Era algo que Baekhyun já vinha planejando há alguns dias, levar Kyungsoo para a cachoeira mais próxima e banhá-los nas águas curativas de Oxum. Desde que o trouxera ao vilarejo, os banhos que Kyungsoo tomava eram banhos de gato, à base de algodão embebido em água e sabão caseiro e neutro. Naquele calor abafado, não era o suficiente para refrescá-lo. O suor grudava em sua pele, a deixando pegajosa. Baekhyun o limpava diligentemente, mas não achava que isso aplacava o desconforto que ele obviamente sentia. Portanto, desde que pudesse protegê-lo no caminho de ida e de volta e evitar que ele se sujasse ou se ferisse, levá-lo à cachoeira seria tão benéfico quanto relaxante para seu paciente. E quem melhor para acompanhá-los que Sehun? Sehun amava as cachoeiras, elas eram seu habitat natural. Baekhyun pensou que lhe faria bem o passeio.

Baekhyun, com a ajuda de Yixing, preparou uma carroça e a forrou de palha; por cima dela, estendeu uma manta macia e grossa onde Kyungsoo seria deitado confortavelmente. O jumento que escolheu era o mais manso e vagaroso. Seus cuidados com Kyungsoo era extremos, de maneira nenhuma ele seria nada menos que cauteloso e prevenido.

As últimas semanas haviam sido extenuantes para Baekhyun, mas ele era incansável. Em seu estado atual, Kyungsoo era extremamente frágil e delicado. Não era só seu corpo que carecia de atenção especial; Baekhyun tinha que limpar meticulosamente a alcova para evitar o acúmulo de poeira e sujeira, tinha que ir para cozinha fazer ele mesmo a comida de Kyungsoo, uma gororoba pastosa que o _oré_ levava mais de uma hora para terminar. Baekhyun se levantava nos primeiros raios da manhã e se deitava tarde da noite. Seus afazeres eram intermináveis, as precauções, inúmeras. Kyungsoo não podia passar muito tempo na mesma posição. Kyungsoo quase não era capaz de engolir suas refeições. Kyungsoo necessitava de sol, de ar fresco, mas estava quase catatônico e, por isso, não se movimentava. Baekhyun o levava para dar uma volta pelo terreiro em uma cadeira de rodas improvisada, a qual Yunho construíra em menos de duas tardes. Kyungsoo tão dependente quanto um bebê de colo.

Ademais, ir à cachoeira seria um lazer para Baekhyun. Dias atrás, Boa o recordara de que ele também precisava ser cuidado. Se negligenciasse o próprio bem-estar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele mesmo acabaria numa situação precária e então quem seria o responsável por Kyungsoo? Baekhyun não pôde fazer nada a não ser concordar.

Antes que o calor se asseverasse, Baekhyun e Sehun deixaram a aldeia. O jumento, de tão acostumado a percorrer aquelas estradas, sequer exigia ser conduzido. Kyungsoo foi acomodado na carroça, Baekhyun organizou algumas provisões e eles se prepararam para partir.

Por mais da metade do caminho, eles andaram em silêncio, até que a voz de Sehun rompeu a quietude, clara e cristalina. Ela tinha uma bela voz, mas Baekhyun nunca antes a tinha ouvido cantar. Sehun, por sua vez, sabia que Baekhyun costumava cantar para Kyungsoo. Quem no vilarejo já não o havia escutado? Sehun achava o timbre de seu oppa tão bonito, tão melódico. A música de Baekhyun a carregava para um lugar seguro e acolhedor; ela voltava à infância, quando eram apenas ela e Baekhyun se escondendo de homens maus, uma época nebulosa demais para que se recordasse com exatidão, mas ainda assim assustadora. Muito tempo atrás, eles se encolheram ao pé de uma árvore frondosa e de tronco largo e Baekhyun cantou. Foi a primeira vez que Sehun escutara sua voz. E agora era a primeira vez que Baekhyun escutou a dela.

_Fui chamado de cordeiro mas não sou cordeiro não_

_Preferi ficar calado que falar e levar não_

_O meu silêncio é uma singela oração_

_À minha santa de fé_

_Meu cantar_

_Vibram as forças que sustenta o meu viver_

_Meu cantar_

_É um apelo que eu faço a Nãnaê_

Baekhyun ergueu os olhos, fitando Sehun, num misto de surpresa e satisfação. Os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram, assim como os de seus braços. Ele não compreendia bem o motivo, mas a emoção de súbito subiu a seus olhos, acumulando lágrimas que ele tentou não derramar, em vão. Sehun falava. Sehun _cantava_. E não era só o alívio óbvio o que tomou conta de seu ser, era uma comoção acalentadora, profunda, reconfortante. Como ele podia não chorar? Quantas provações, quanta humilhação, quantas dores Sehun suportara. E de repente ela se fazer ouvir, doce e pura como nunca; sua mera existência era uma prova de resiliência, de que ela tinha uma força imensurável dentro de si. Baekhyun, através daquela canção, a viu triunfar, como se tivesse acesso a um vislumbre de seu futuro extraordinário. Sehun era muito mais do que a soma de traumas e das desgraças pelas quais passara em sua tenra infância. Mais do que uma órfã de guerra, mais do que uma menina que nascera menino, mais do que qualquer adjetivo ou rótulo ou julgamento errôneo que fizessem pesar em seu dorso já meio vergado. Baekhyun percebeu que ela também chorava. E se juntou a ela.

_Sou de Nanã, euá, euá, euá, ê_

_Sou de Nanã, euá, euá, euá, ê_

_Sou de Nanã, euá, euá, euá, ê_

_Sou de Nanã, euá, euá, euá, ê_

A carroça deu um tranco leve ao passar por cima de um pedregulho. Baekhyun e Sehun não notaram, mas Kyungsoo sim. Ele de repente abriu os olhos, mas nada enxergou por um tempo. Não sabia quem era ou para onde estava indo. Não sabia nada, pois sua consciência não despertara ainda.

_O que peço no momento é silêncio e atenção_

_Quero contar o sofrimento que eu passei sem razão_

_O meu lamento se criou na escravidão..._

_Que forçado passei_

_Eu chorei_

_Sofri as duras dores da humilhação_

_Mas ganhei, pois eu trazia Nãnaê no coração_

**≈**

Depois de ajudar Baekhyun a tirar Kyungsoo da carroça e a levá-lo na cadeira de rodas feita por Yunho até à beira da cachoeira, Sehun tirou os sapatos e mergulhou de cabeça nas águas límpidas de seu pai Oxumaré. Ela nadou rumo à queda d’água, a cabeça erguida alinhada ao pico que vertia uma enxurrada sobre seu ori. Ela inspirou e expirou e mais uma vez inspirou. Aquele era seu local de força e de calmaria. Que seu santo lavasse e levasse embora suas dores, o peso em seu coração. Ele lhe trazia consolo, bálsamo para suas feridas. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era deixá-lo agir e ele a curaria. Sehun ficou parada lá até ficar dormente.

Baekhyun deitou Kyungsoo sobre a superfície das águas e o _oré_ flutuou, olhos cerrados outra vez, seu semblante sereno e impassível. A temperatura era fria, quase gelada, mas não pareceu incomodá-lo. Baekhyun tinha os braços dobrados, as duas palmas sob o tronco de Kyungsoo; o sustentava enquanto o fazia ondular pelo rio. Uma brisa agradável esvoaçou os cabelos de Baekhyun, e ele rapidamente jogou a testa para trás, a fim de tirar a franja crescida de seus olhos. Ele tinha despido Kyungsoo de seu abadá, o deixando apenas com as calças de algodão puro. O peito coberto por chagas subia e descia, numa cadência tranquila. As mãos, sem vestígio de moléstia ou cicatrizes, pendiam, imersas no rio, mas Baekhyun as recolheu e as cruzou sobre o tronco do _oré_. Cada gesto seu transbordava de ternura e desvelo.

Sehun, que os contemplava discretamente, não podia deixar de admirar tanta dedicação. Eles não se conheciam antes de Baekhyun ter encontrado o _oré_ perdido na mata, isso todos sabiam. No entanto, será que havia sido aí que os destinos deles haviam se cruzado? Sehun era meio boba e romântica demais de fazer certas especulações, ela cogitou essa possibilidade, mas havia outra, uma que lhe parecia mais provável: Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se conheciam de outras vidas. Se as almas desencarnadas dos dois tiverem escolhido se conhecer novamente nesta vida, então existia _ìpín_ , intenção e objetivo, naquele encontro. E existia _àyànmó_ , missão, fado dado por Ifá. Sehun era sempre atenta às palestras de Boa. Sua mestra era especialista em _kadara_. Se estivesse enganada, era por que não aprendera nada com sua ialorixá. E isso estava fora de cogitação.

Sehun tinha mediunidade aguçada, faro apurado para as coisas sagradas e do espírito. Ela reconhecia um par de almas gêmeas quando as via. Ela reconhecia a si mesmo e a Jongin. O que para os outros era ponto cego, para Sehun era nítido como a luz do dia.

Lentamente, ciente de que era observada, Sehun olhou por cima do ombro. Ele estava lá, como sempre estivera. _Arroboboi, ó pai!_


	8. VIII. Êpa Babá!

Sehun guardava poucas lembranças de sua vida antes de chegar ao vilarejo e ser adotada por Boa. Quantos anos ela tinha na época? Cinco, não mais do que seis. Nova e inocente demais para que compreendesse o que quer que fosse. Sehun reunia as recordações que lhe restavam, encaixando-as umas nas outras como se fossem peças de um quebra-cabeça; ela as expunha contra a luz, no entanto, o contraste era indistinto, as linhas se perdiam facilmente, não havia nada que as delimitasse. Elas eram soltas, fugidias.

Havia muitas crianças em sua antiga aldeia, mas, de repente, elas pararam de brincar no terreiro e se esconderam em suas tendas. Sehun perguntou a sua mãe o porquê daquilo. Sua mãe respondeu que era perigoso. Sehun não atinava o que podia ser tão perigoso. Se elas corriam risco de caírem e se machucarem, não bastava que tivessem cuidado? Sehun era uma criança obediente e cautelosa, quiçá exemplar; ela pensava que, se seus amiguinhos se comportassem como ela, seria fácil evitar os perigos dos quais sua mãe falava. Como sua mãe poderia explicar que havia uma guerra acontecendo e que homens maus estavam a caminho? Para Sehun, todo mundo era bom. Ela não conhecia a morte nem a dor.

Os coleguinhas de Sehun costumavam ter nomes e apelidos e ela se dirigia a eles de forma carinhosa, mas já fazia anos desde então. Eles haviam se perdido para sempre em sua memória e era impossível trazê-los de volta. Eles haviam se perdido no mundo também. Sehun foi uma das poucas sobreviventes, senão a única.

E ela não teria escapado se não fosse por Baekhyun. Já Baekhyun não teria tido chance alguma se não fosse pelo homem de canga roxa, aquele filho de Nanã que os escondera sob a palha e os levou de carroça até Boa. Sehun não tinha muito contexto para dar, a história estava cheia de pontas soltas e a explicação que Boa lhe dera era insatisfatória e muito cheia de tato, encobria detalhes demais para que fizesse sentido. Era como se sua ialorixá temesse dizer a verdade. Quando Sehun tentou perguntar a Baekhyun, ele parou o que fazia e abaixou os olhos, encarando o vazio. A inércia aparente, lá no fundo, revelava uma dor insuportável, trauma e choque. Sehun ficou desconcertada com a reação dele. Boa havia lhe dito que eles eram órfãos de guerra e Sehun sabia que, como Baekhyun era mais velho, ele provavelmente se lembrava de mais coisas do que ela. Mas que coisas tão dolorosas seriam essas? Sehun sequer era capaz de imaginar. Desde que fora acolhida pelo vilarejo, sua vida havia sido calma e confortável, na medida do possível. Ela não tinha nenhuma experiência da qual pudesse se valer e com a qual pudesse se basear para entender o que tanto machucava Baekhyun. De modo que ela decidiu não tocar mais naquele assunto com seu irmão mais velho.

Sehun não havia conhecido seu pai, não tinha certeza se algum dia ele fora presente em sua vida. Talvez ele tivesse lutado naquela guerra, talvez ele a tivesse abandonado por vontade própria. Contudo, a imagem das mulheres a seu redor era clara. Os adultos da aldeia eram mulheres. Fora os idosos e as crianças, só havia mulheres. A guerra leva embora os homens, disso ela sabia desde muito pequena.

Mesmo sem pai e sem homens por perto, ela não tinha do que reclamar, pois havia várias tias, sua avó, sua madrinha, sua mãe. As mulheres da aldeia eram gentis, ternas e maternais. O medo jamais seria o sentimento prevalecente ali; a solidariedade se fazia muito mais vital. Se há uma ameaça à espreita, todos devem ficar vigilantes. E é mais fácil cuidar de si mesmo quando há outros para cuidar, outros que cuidem de nós. Não fosse pelo forte senso de comunidade, o vilarejo teria caído muito antes, mas eles resistiram o quanto puderam. E, no final, quando não havia muito o que salvar, uma mulher ferida de morte, que já perdera seus filhos e marido, escondeu Sehun em seu regaço e só se permitiu descansar quando a entregou aos cuidados de Baekhyun. Sehun se lembrava de segurar a mão dele e correr, de ser capturada pelo homem da canga roxa em plena fuga, de ser colocada na carroça e de ver o vilarejo em chamas no horizonte.

E era isso. Seu passado, sua história, apenas lampejos em sua mente, apenas pesadelos que a faziam acordar de susto durante a noite, suor frio escorrendo em sua fronte. Disso, ela podia supor algumas coisas: sua mãe havia morrido, embora Sehun não soubesse exatamente como isso acontecera. Em meio a todo aquele caos, era difícil imaginar alguém escapando, a não ser que houvesse ajuda externa, alguma alma boa para resgatar e fugir com eles. Sehun não tinha esperanças quanto a isso, era provável que sua sorte fosse miraculosa a ponto de não se repetir em outros casos. Tanto ela quanto Baekhyun eram exceções. Milagres.

Talvez ela fizesse melhor em deixar tudo aquilo de lado. De que importava agora? O que fora perdido não podia ser reavido. Sua mãe se fora para sempre, seus amigos, os anciões da aldeia, as mulheres que a tratavam como filha. Nessa terra, não havia mais lugar para essas pessoas. Nem debaixo dela. Se Sehun tivesse prestado mais atenção ao seu redor, ela teria visto os inúmeros corpos caídos ao chão, esquecidos como se fosse nada. Eles tinham sido consumidos pelo fogo, virado pó, foram espalhados pelo vento. Norte, sul, leste e oeste. As cinzas de seus mortos repousaram em seus cabelos, ela os trouxe consigo para seu novo lar, mas no primeiro banho a água os levou embora. Eles não couberam em sua memória de criança, não se aderiram a seu corpo. Sehun foi a única remanescente de uma tribo milenar, herdeira exclusiva de segredos que ela jamais conhecia.

**≈**

Receber visitantes de outros vilarejos era uma ocorrência rara, mas às vezes acontecia de um forasteiro aparecer a fim de comprar artigos artesanais produzidos pelos aldeões. A aldeia em que viviam não era tão afastada; além disso, Boa mantinha boas relações com outros chefes tribais, motivo pelo qual seus produtos eram bem conhecidos. Os artesãos locais eram famosos por seu talento e habilidade, de modo que ninguém se surpreendeu quando uma comitiva chegou para fazer escambo. Tratava-se de uma família inteira, avó, mãe, filhos e a filha mais nova. Com suas ricas indumentárias, eles aparentavam ter posses volumosas. O estado de seus cavalos e carroça também não deixava dúvida.

Jongin, naquele dia, encarregado de varrer o galpão de artesanato, os observava. A mulher mais jovem estava atrás de comprar seu enxoval de casamento. A data já fora acertada pela casamenteira, mas seu noivo não se sentia muito bem, será que haveria ervas especiais que pudessem devolver-lhe o ânimo e o vigor? Tia Hyoyeon, a _egbomi_ que os atendia, não era uma fuxiqueira, do contrário, ela teria aconselhado a menina a desistir de um noivo que não estivesse nada menos que entusiasmado e ansioso pelo matrimônio. Pela cara de desgosto da avó, a jovem noiva certamente já teria escutado conselhos do gênero. Jongin apurou a audição. Ele estava curioso para descobrir mais; não era todo dia que havia uma novidade na aldeia.

Depois de Hyoyeon mostrar bordados, vasos de argila, cestas e outros itens de palha, cabaças decoradas e peças de madeira entalhada, Jongwoon foi solicitado para que levasse os visitantes à sua horta e Jongin foi junto, já que estava substituindo Baekhyun na maior parte dos afazeres que ele deixara de lado para cuidar do _oré_. Jongwoon apresentou ervas, plantas medicinais e flores que traziam bom auspício para recém-casados. Tal raiz é afrodisíaca, essa outra ajuda na fertilidade, ele dizia. Isso aqui você pode moer e colocar no chá dele, ajuda no combate às moléstias espirituais. É inércia e abatimento o que seu noivo tem? Então tome isso. Enquanto eles andavam pela choupana de Jongwoon, a sacola da garota ficava mais cheia. Sua avó parecia reprovar, revirando os olhos e se abanando com um leque ruidoso. A mãe ignorava a velha, já meio impaciente. Os irmãos tampouco estavam empolgados com aquele passeio.

“O que aquele homem precisa para criar interesse nesse casório é uma amarração de amor”, a velha finalmente desembuchou, dando vazão aos pensamentos que guardara desde que tinha botado o pé na aldeia. Jongin teve que suprimir uma risada – ele achou graça da matrona, mas imediatamente sua vontade de rir desapareceu. A expressão da jovem noiva era lamentável. “Outra coisa não vai servir. _Egbomi_ , você que é um iniciado experiente, diga pra essa moça tola que querer ocupar à força um coração que já tem dono quase nunca dá certo. Quem sabe a você ela escute...”

“Senhora, eu não acho que eu possa –”

“Mamãe, cale a boca!”, antes que Jongwoon pudesse terminar, a mãe da noiva interrompeu a velha. Ela sequer se perturbara ao fazê-lo, o que era um indício inegável de que aquela não era a primeira vez que repreendia a mãe. “Senhor, não dê atenção a ela, por favor.”

Jongin olhou furtivamente para a garota. Ela estava à beira das lágrimas; a velha, por sua vez, trancou a cara e murmurou irritada para si mesma, um discurso que ela devia ter desfiado vezes sem conta. Jongin, sempre caro aos assuntos do coração, sentiu uma pena incomensurável da garota. Imagine amar sem ser amado... Ele sentiu um calafrio só de cogitar essa possibilidade para sua própria vida. Sehun, que de qualquer forma sempre estava em algum lugar de sua mente, naquele momento veio à tona com força total. Como viver sem o amor dela? Um destino tão cruel ele mal podia conceber. Jongin se condoeu pela garota, mas pensou também no noivo que não a desejava. Quem era o dono ou a dona de seu coração? E por que essa pessoa não se manifestava?

Jongin se esgueirou discretamente da choupana de Jongwoon. Naquele ambiente pesado e tenso, felizmente ninguém o notou e ele pôde sair sem culpa. Já fazia alguns dias que evitava Sehun e era igualmente evitado por ela. Ele não aguentava mais; precisava vê-la, ouvir sua voz, segurar sua mão. Mesmo que ela não dissesse nada, se pelo menos ela permitisse que ele se aproximasse... já seria um alívio. Sua garganta ficou seca, seus olhos irritados. Ele não queria chorar na frente de ninguém e, para não correr esse risco, achou que seria melhor descarregar as lágrimas de uma vez. Do contrário, ele acabaria perdendo o controle e faria uma cena. Jongin se escondeu na estufa de Baekhyun e se encolheu como um caramujo dentro do próprio casco.

Suas frustrações irromperam em forma de soluços e choro convulso. Ele não se conteve; na verdade, nem ao menos tentou. Jongin sonhava que o primeiro beijo seu e de Sehun fosse o começo de uma história que só terminaria na morte de um dos dois. Ou, quem sabe, se os orixás fossem bons e o abençoasse, nem mesmo a morte significaria o fim para eles. Se lhe fosse dada a oportunidade, ele certamente procuraria Sehun em todas as suas existências, quer ele nascesse como homem novamente, quer nascesse como um verme que arrasta a barriga sobre a terra, ele a buscaria e a encontraria. E a amaria. Mas e se ela não quisesse? Se aquele beijo tivesse sido o derradeiro?

Jongin, quando se cansou de ficar naquela posição incômoda, se deitou entre as mudas e plantas de Baekhyun. Monggu, como se pressentisse a agonia de seu dono, surgiu sabe-se lá de onde. Ele se esgueirou por entre os vasos e choramingou ao lado de Jongin, a língua esticada lhe lambendo o rosto úmido, a dor dele era sua dor. Jongin deixou que o cão o consolasse, mas não adiantou muito. Seu peito se agitava num pranto interminável. Ele chorou e chorou, Monggu uivando a seu lado; à essa altura, o que mais tinha para fazer? Jongin ansiava – havia tanta sofreguidão, urgência e carência, havia saudade também, ainda que Sehun não estivesse tão longe assim, ainda que a visse todos os dias. Jongin não sabia que o amor podia doer dessa forma. Em seu desespero adolescente, ele uniu as mãos trêmulas e pediu a seu santo de cabeça que lhe desse paciência para esperar, força para aceitar e, no pior dos casos, sabedoria e serenidade para que fosse capaz de se alegrar com a alegria de Sehun, mesmo que a alegria dela estivesse longe dele, mesmo que a alegria dela jamais o envolvesse.

Por sorte, Monggu estava lá para avisá-lo que havia alguém vindo. Jongin se levantou de um pulo, limpou a terra das calças e de seu abadá e escapuliu dali rápido como um raio, o cachorro sempre em seu encalço. Eles correram sem rumo, até que chegaram à cachoeira. Jongin não se deu ao trabalho de se despir, ele deu um mergulho assim que alcançou a beira do rio e Monggu seguiu seu exemplo. Jongin era jovem, apesar de tudo. Depois de nadar até seus braços doerem, a noite já havia caído e sua mente foi enfim esvaziada das ansiedades e medos. Ele suspirou, os olhos voltados para o céu limpo de nuvens e salpicado de estrelas e nébulas. Era como se uma voz se imiscuísse entre seus pensamentos, ela veio vagarosa e delicadamente, somente como uma sugestão, mas poderosa a ponto de convencê-lo. Jongin a aceitou de coração aberto. Eis um consolo. Ele cerrou os olhos e, embalado pelo ruído da cachoeira e pelo vento noturno, ele dormiu. Monggu também descansou.

**≈**

Jinki fora buscá-lo a mando de Jongwoon e Baekhyun seguiu com ele até à horta, deixando Jongdae para pastorar Kyungsoo. Os forasteiros estavam à sua espera. Jongwoon o apresentou não mais como seu aprendiz, e sim como um botânico talentoso e muito capaz. Baekhyun se sentiu meio bobo por quase enrubescer diante dos elogios de seu mestre, mas, se deixasse a modéstia de lado, ele iria reconhecer que Jongwoon não estava exagerando. Baekhyun vinha progredindo num ritmo constante e, depois de Monggu ter se curado graças aos medicamentos que formulara, ele se permitiu ter um pouco mais de segurança em seus dons. Desde então, os aldeões pediam sua ajuda constantemente e Baekhyun passara a produzir fórmulas e remédios caseiros dentro da alcova de Kyungsoo, trabalhando dia e noite, feliz e grato por ser útil. Óleos para pele ressequida, pomadas para calos e brotoejas, cremes para rosto, mãos e pés, sabão líquido anticaspa, unguento para bicheira de animal, pulverizadores para afastar mosquitos... Dentro da alcova, ele fazia experimentos e criava fórmulas, as quais experimentava em si mesmo antes de passar para frente. Quase tudo o que suas mãos produziam não só funcionava como esperado como tinha efeito rápido e sem efeitos colaterais. Baekhyun ficava positivamente surpreso, mas Jongwoon fazia questão de lembrá-lo que ele sempre fora promissor e esforçado. O que lhe faltava não era talento, e sim autoconfiança. De alguma forma, Baekhyun a havia encontrado.

Baekhyun mostrava suas pomadas, seus bálsamos e suas essências. A sacola da mãe da noiva ficava cada vez mais cheia e a avó acenava em concordância, admirada com a vastidão dos produtos que lhe eram apresentados. Cremes para combate a rugas e linhas de expressão! A modernidade havia chegado com tudo, heh?

Jongwoon deixou os visitantes com Baekhyun, afinal, segundo ele mesmo, ele era um curandeiro e, para pessoas tão saudáveis e em boa forma, ele não tinha mais utilidade. A avó riu, dando-lhe um tapinha no braço. Depois de ser admoestada pela filha rude, lhe agradou estar na presença de pessoas tão simpáticas e prestativas. A noiva, porém, não parecia compartilhar do bom humor da avó. Baekhyun, ao reparar no quanto ela estava cabisbaixa, quis fazer algo para animá-la. Ele passou a se dirigir a ela, quase que exclusivamente, falando de tal produto que deixaria seus cabelos mais sedosos, e veja esse creme que hidrata a pele! A garota se distraiu com suas explicações e Baekhyun notou isso também; ele fez algumas piadas sem graça que a fizeram sorrir de canto, desejou boa sorte em seu matrimônio futuro e até a presenteou com ervas para ansiedade – caso ela se sentisse nervosa às vésperas da cerimônia – e flores de bom augúrio para relacionamentos. No fim, quando a comitiva já estava prestes a ir embora, Baekhyun se deu conta de que tinha se esquecido de perguntar o nome da moça. O sorriso dela era um pouco mais amplo e relaxado.

“Me chamo Joohyun”, ela disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo antes de partir. “Muito obrigada por sua companhia e por seus produtos, Baekhyun. Você é mesmo muito capaz e talentoso, assim como seu mestre disse. Meu noivo teria adorado conhecê-lo em outros tempos. Suas ervas e pomadas teriam sido de muita ajuda.”

Baekhyun não entendeu. O noivo dela tinha algum problema que suas ervas poderiam resolver? Então por que ela não estava levando nada para ele? Mas, antes que pudesse fazer essa sugestão, Joohyun já havia subido na carroça. Baekhyun deixou o assunto de lado. Não era todo dia que ele vendia tantos artigos de sua própria criação. Ele definitivamente estava muito satisfeito – não via a hora de contar tudo a Kyungsoo. Nos últimos dias, quando Baekhyun conversava com ele, havia sutis mudanças de expressão em seu rosto. Era meio como se ele reagisse ao que ouvia. Baekhyun ficava fascinado.

Já era noite quando ele retornou à alcova. Jongdae estava sentado num tamborete, dedilhando um telheiro com cordas. Kyungsoo tinha rugas na testa, como se desaprovasse o som. Baekhyun teve que suprimir uma risada – Jongdae tinha apenas começado a tomar aulas com Yixing. Ele estava praticando, mas o _oré_ aparentemente não estava nada contente de ser sua plateia. Jongdae foi embora e eles ficaram a sós, mais uma vez.

“Você está com fome?”, Baekhyun perguntou, depois de pegar um dos óleos e se acocorar perto da esteira do _oré_. Kyungsoo, obviamente, não respondeu, mas Baekhyun viu sua expressão se suavizar, se tornar mais tranquila. Se fosse dado a fantasias, ele se convenceria de que Kyungsoo estava feliz por vê-lo. Mas Baekhyun não ousaria pensar assim, não ainda. Ele destampou o vidro e espalhou um pouco de óleo nos dedos, aplicando-o nos braços feridos de Kyungsoo. Não era à toa que tivesse desenvolvido tantos produtos cosméticos em poucos meses. Graças a seus esforços, Kyungsoo apresentava melhoras visíveis. “Eu acho que, na verdade, Jongdae acabou com seu apetite, mas não se preocupe, ele já foi embora.”

O lábio superior de Kyungsoo se franziu, como se ele estivesse espantando uma mosca dali.

“Não seja malvado, Kyungsoo. Se você me visse tocar, talvez até passasse a achar que Jongdae é um talento.”

Kyungsoo franziu o lábio novamente. Baekhyun teve que rir.

“Você parece um velho ranzinza, eu hem. Deixe os jovens serem jovens, vovô.”

A tristeza chegou repentina, pegou Baekhyun desprevenido. Ele abaixou o rosto, como se lamentasse. E quanto à juventude de Kyungsoo? Não havia nada para lhe garantir uma cura, tudo o que Baekhyun podia lhe oferecer eram cuidados paliativos, uma chance de sobreviver, sem muita qualidade de vida, sem alegrias, sem motivações. Quantos anos tinha o _oré_? Quantos anos mais ele suportaria aquela existência medíocre e penosa? Baekhyun tinha que se preparar desde já para perdê-lo.

Baekhyun largou o vidro de óleo e se levantou. Ele se recostou na janela e contemplou o céu de estrelas, a lua cheia e pesada derramava sua luz opaca noite adentro. Uma visão tão bonita. Baekhyun desejou que Kyungsoo pudesse ver também. Ele tinha muitos desejos, mas nenhum poder para torná-los realidade. Impotente como um humano, lastimável, inábil, ele não passava de um mortal. E como tal, ele fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance. Baekhyun rezou para os orixás, pediu e clamou ao dono de seu ori. _Salve-o, salve-o, salve-o, deixe que ele viva, deixe que ele tenha uma vida longa e feliz e que ele possa acordar, por favor, por favor, ó meu pai Ossain, Obaluaê e Nanã, salvem meu_ oré.

_Por favor_ , ele implorou, rangendo os dentes, mãos postas, os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. Por favor. Por favor.

Por favor.


	9. IX. Laroyê Exu!

Baekhyun voltou a si. Enxutas as lágrimas, ele não pôde deixar de estranhar sua reação. Como se tivesse acabado de descobrir gravidade da condição de Kyungsoo, uma revelação deveras amarga e inesperada, ele se apavorou e pediu aos deuses por intervenção, por clemência, se lamentou e chorou. Entrou em luto precipitado. Isso não era de seu feitio. Baekhyun já acompanhara outros pacientes – como aprendiz de Jongwoon, vira inúmeros moribundos definharem lenta ou rapidamente. A morte fazia parte da rotina de seu ofício. Para alguns, era alívio e descanso. Mas pouco importava como era encarada, ela chegava para todos. Perfeitamente natural. Não há razão para temê-la e é impossível evitá-la.

Isso era seu lado racional falando. A lógica da qual tentava se convencer, mas que ele custava a assimilar num nível mais profundo. Baekhyun já trouxera morte a inocentes. Que direito ele tinha de divagar sobre os efeitos e o significado dela? Se sentia hipócrita e também cruel. E absolutamente não estava na posição de pedir nada aos orixás. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, se tivesse a coragem necessária, ele iria reconhecer que, se Kyungsoo não resistisse, esse seria um castigo justo, embora não fosse o suficiente para reparar seu carma ruim sobre essa terra.

Se o ouvisse, Boa diria que ele era duro e implacável consigo mesmo, que devia se perdoar e deixar que os orixás tratassem de sua alma. No entanto, Boa não tinha visto o que ele viu, não sabia da história um terço. Certos detalhes foram omitidos, simplesmente porque Baekhyun não conseguia se forçar a falar, por mais que tentasse. Não havia palavras para isso ou então ele era fisicamente incapaz, como se seu cérebro entrasse em curto-circuito sempre que aquelas lembranças eram evocadas. Baekhyun há muito parara de insistir nisso. Não valia a pena chorar tanto, até seus olhos incharem, até o ar lhe faltar, para que no fim nada fosse realmente dito. Ele também queria poupar Boa do constrangimento de vê-lo naquele estado lastimável. Era ruim para todo mundo.

Desde que havia encontrado Kyungsoo arquejando na mata, ele sentia que tinha uma oportunidade de fazer algo bom. Baekhyun tomou o _oré_ em seus braços como se estivesse recebendo uma missão dada pessoalmente pelos orixás; Kyungsoo jamais seria um fardo, ele era uma benção. Não havia outra maneira de enxergá-lo. Se houvesse, tudo o que Baekhyun veria era um enfermo, um desgraçado, alguém cuja pele aos poucos está se desprendendo da carne, um condenado cuja passagem para o além-vida já está garantida. Era assim que os outros o viam, mas não Baekhyun.

Baekhyun não tinha amigos. Ele tinha conhecidos, vizinhos, pessoas que amava e estimava, ele tinha as tias da cozinha, suas ahjummas adoradas, ele tinha Boa, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol e outros irmãos menores, irmãos de fé e de tribo. Ele tinha companhia, mas não confidentes. De certo modo, Kyungsoo fora o primeiro. Aquele filho de Ossain estava cego, havia deliberadamente comprometido a própria sanidade. Salvar Kyungsoo era salvar a si mesmo.

Afinal, o quão patético era considerar um homem que só dorme como amigo, como seu primeiro e único amigo? Seguindo o conselho de Jongin, ele cantou e conversou, tratou Kyungsoo como se o _oré_ estivesse de pé e lúcido, interagiu com ele, fez piada e riu. Antes não tivesse dado ouvido às asneiras de Jongin. Era inegável que Kyungsoo tinha feito progresso; mas a que custo, meu Deus? Baekhyun tinha se envolvido até a medula. Não havia como voltar atrás. Sua relação com Kyungsoo era unilateral; ainda assim era intensa, simbiótica e extremamente íntima. Podia não ser saudável, mas era visceral.

Baekhyun amava aquele desconhecido. Era um amor semelhante ao que tinha por Sehun, a mesma vontade de cuidar e de proteger da ruindade do mundo, mas era diferente com Kyungsoo, como poderia não ser? Sehun tinha autonomia, era uma jovem cheia de vida e energia; já Kyungsoo dependia de Baekhyun para tudo. A dinâmica não podia ser mais distinta.

Baekhyun se aferrava a Kyungsoo; havia se colocado a frente dele como um escudo humano, mas, atrás de si, sempre inconsciente e inerte, era Kyungsoo quem mais o afetava. Sua força e calcanhar de Aquiles. Sua âncora, apesar de fazê-lo perder as estribeiras com cada vez mais frequência. Era algo delicado e efêmero, potente e arrasador. Kyungsoo, mesmo em sono profundo, era atingido por ondas de um sentimento inquieto e pujante.

De repente, os contornos de seu sonho se delinearam com mais clareza. Um homem jovem surgiu, sua pele suave e firme como marfim sendo acariciada pelo sol ameno do começo da manhã. Era Junmyeon quem via, sempre ele, o filho de Oxum que tanto amava, perante o qual se ajoelhava e para o qual se subjugava. Com a boca aberta e a língua estendida, fazia uma oração por ele, para ele, pois dar prazer a seu homem era um ato sagrado. Kyungsoo o esperou em genuflexão, a própria imagem da devoção e da submissão. _Okó mi, ife mi_. Quando Junmyeon chegou perto o suficiente, Kyungsoo o puxou contra si, seus dedos famintos apertando as nádegas nuas de seu amante, apalpando, mal se contendo; ele esfregou o rosto contra a virilha alheia, os pelos pubianos roçando em sua bochecha, o cheiro forte e almiscarado enchendo suas narinas, provocando uma comoção em seu peito. Junmyeon afundou as mãos em seus cabelos negros e fartos e Kyungsoo sentiu os olhos rolarem nas órbitas.

“Olhe para mim, _jagi_ ”, Kyungsoo virou água por dentro ao ouvir a voz de Junmyeon. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que ele o chamara? “Eu quero te ver... olhar nos seus olhos enquanto você me dá prazer.”

Kyungsoo sequer tentou se segurar; ele enfiou as unhas curtas nas nádegas rígidas de Junmyeon, um gemido rouco e gutural escapando de seus lábios cerrados. Não fazia questão de se segurar na frente de seu homem, era absurdamente honesto e sem pudor, sem vergonha alguma. Que aquele filho de Oxum tivesse plena noção do quanto o afetava, do quanto o punha doido. Junmyeon o fitou com olhos escuros de desejo, o pau intumescido e palpitando, um mastro de carne apontado para o rosto de seu amado, ele queria entrar em Kyungsoo, fosse por onde fosse. Estar dentro dele... ou tê-lo dentro de si... Não havia nada que se comparasse com essa sensação.

“Não demore, _jagi_ ”, ele pediu, naquele tom manhoso que só usava com Kyungsoo. O filho de Omolu, ainda de joelhos, prontamente atendeu ao pedido, engolindo Junmyeon completamente, de uma só vez. Ele praticamente não tinha reflexo de engasgo, e o tomou quase até as bolas. Excitado como estava, não conseguia registrar mais nada a seu redor, salvo pelo som estrangulado de puro deleite que Junmyeon fez. Kyungsoo não tinha tempo a perder, ele sentia uma falta insuportável, como se não tocasse Junmyeon há uma eternidade. Ele tinha ânsia, tinha pressa. Depressa, começou a chupá-lo de um jeito obsceno e despudorado, produzindo sons deliciosamente eróticos no fundo da garganta, sua língua trabalhando junto à sua mão; ele acariciava Junmyeon na base de seu pau enquanto o resto tinha sumido dentro de sua boca.

Talvez Junmyeon devesse ter se sentado antes de começarem, por que agora suas pernas estavam trêmulas e sem força. Ele não tinha em que se apoiar, exceto pela cabeça de Kyungsoo, a qual seguia o ritmo de sua sucção, indo e voltando num movimento frenético. Junmyeon o segurou pelos cabelos, puxando-os sem delicadeza alguma. Kyungsoo não parecia se importar; que o mundo se partisse em dois, que Junmyeon lhe arrancasse o escalpo – ele só iria parar quando tivesse o gosto de sêmen em sua língua, porra escorrendo por sua boca. E nem isso o deteria por muito tempo. Enquanto tivesse energia, ele iria prosseguir, até que Junmyeon fosse um fantoche em seus braços, inconsciente pelos gozos sucessivos, arfando mas pedindo por mais. Kyungsoo era um amante insaciável, feroz, e Junmyeon não ficava atrás. Eles se complementavam tão bem quanto todas as coisas complementares, eles foram feitos na mesma forma e Kyungsoo jurava, _jurava_ – não havia ninguém para ele além daquele filho de Oxum.

Baekhyun se afastou da janela, em sobressalto. Kyungsoo às vezes reclamava de dor, murmurando baixo e fraco, mas o que acontecia então era totalmente diferente de tudo o que já presenciara em se tratando de seu paciente. Ele nunca antes... Não daquela forma... Baekhyun chegou perto, estendendo a mão para checar a temperatura dele. Kyungsoo suava, os lábios entreabertos. Era de fato muito esquisito, podia ser que ele estivesse tendo uma reação alérgica a algo que comera ou bebera? Baekhyun estava prestes a entrar em pânico, deixando de lado sua compostura como aprendiz de curandeiro. Jongwoon o havia ensinado melhor do aquilo, mas, quando se tratava de Kyungsoo, o aprendiz abandonava toda a prudência.

Baekhyun não era um puritano; ele tinha tido lá suas experiências e, ademais, ele sabia que o corpo tinha reações naturais e que isso não devia ser encarado nem com surpresa nem com reprovação. E todavia ele se viu chocado quando enfim compreendeu o que estava acontecendo com Kyungsoo. Ele ainda não tinha parado para considerar seu paciente como um ser sexual, que tivesse desejo ou impulsos carnais. Era normal esse distanciamento, talvez. Era o único distanciamento que restava ser transposto. Baekhyun suspirou, um misto de pesar e perturbação o confundindo e o fazendo querer correr dali.

Através do tecido branco e leve das calças de Kyungsoo, era possível ver nitidamente a ereção. Baekhyun tropeçou nos próprios pés e escapou da alcova, muito constrangido e aflito. Privacidade era tudo o que podia dar a Kyungsoo, de qualquer forma.

**≈**

À medida que o dia de Oxum se aproximava, os preparativos para a celebração se tornaram mais corridos. A semana que antecedia a festa passou tão rápida que mal foi percebida. Sehun, tendo se prontificado a auxiliar Yoona nas costuras, estava cheia de afazeres. Enquanto trabalhava com linhas e agulhas, ela observava de soslaio Yixing chegar com pescados e caças gordas, fazendo aquele desvio antes de se encaminhar para cozinha, como se, seguindo uma ordem de prioridades, tivesse que mostrar a Yoona que ele poderia ser um bom provedor. Era até meio engraçado. Será que ele pensava que estava sendo sutil ou será que já mandara a sutileza às favas? Esse filho de Oxóssi tinha um modo deveras peculiar de cortejo. Sorte a dele que Yoona era toda sorrisos e gentileza. Aparentemente, ela não se importava com a falta de jeito de seu pretendente.

Chanyeol também aparecia por ali de vez em quando. Segurando sua vassoura como se empunhasse uma espada, muito digno e distinto, peito inflado e postura ereta, ele ciscava pelo terreiro sem camisa, a barra de sua calça dobrada exibindo as panturrilhas rígidas. Quando notava que Sehun olhava em sua direção, ele acenava, um sorriso cheio de dentes se abrindo em seu rosto iluminado. Sehun acenava de volta, sem ter realmente outra coisa a fazer. Ela também sorria, pois eles eram amigos agora, ou não eram? Ela ainda estranhava aquela mudança de comportamento alheio, mas não podia reclamar. Lidar com os flertes de Chanyeol nem de longe era tão inconveniente quando suportar suas arengas. Ademais, Boa já a tinha aconselhado. Se sua ialorixá tinha garantido que as intenções de Chanyeol eram sinceras, que ele estava mudado e que se arrependia do que havia feito no passado, então Sehun acreditava. Não era como se fosse difícil lhe convencer. Sehun sempre estava disposta a acreditar no melhor das pessoas.

No entanto, embora o fluxo de gente entrando e saindo da sala de costura só aumentasse conforme os dias se passassem, Jongin não havia aparecido nem uma vez. Se ele realmente quisesse, ele poderia ter criado qualquer desculpa para ir até Sehun, mas ele se mantinha distante e não só isso – ele estava claramente evitando Sehun. Mas o que ela esperava que fosse acontecer? Sehun pusera de lado toda a razão. Ela sentia falta de Jongin. Havia pensamentos e frustrações demais se empilhando em sua cabeça já cheia, mas a saudade ela conseguia distinguir – ela era pungente demais para que fosse ignorada.

Como fazer para trazê-lo de volta, para que tudo voltasse ao normal, como era antes? Não tinha sido ela mesma a enxotá-lo? Sehun não tinha sido justa. Jongin fora seu amigo mais leal, sua companhia de todos os momentos, o protetor que ela não pedira para ter, mas que mesmo assim prezava. E por causa de um beijo, de um impulso imbecil de seu próprio corpo, ela o tratara como um cachorro sarnento, um pária. Sehun se sentia hipócrita. Ela havia desejado aquele beijo, havia fantasiado por noites a fio com as mãos de Jongin em seu corpo, mas, quando enfim experimentava tudo isso, ela entrava em pânico e agia como se a culpa fosse apenas dele. Jongin realmente não precisava de uma pessoa fraca e covarde a seu lado. Sehun sorriu amargamente. E se ela fosse forte e ousada, a realidade iria mudar? O fato era que Jongin merecia alguém muito melhor. Sehun era uma fruta bichada, meio apodrecida e desigual. Havia milhares de frutas que Jongin poderia colher do pé – ela não compreendia, não aceitava como ele poderia desejar logo ela. Entre as piores, a mais feia.

Sehun largou o serviço num rompante de zanga. Yoona perguntou qualquer coisa às suas costas, preocupada, mas Sehun a ignorou e saiu do quarto de costuras a passos largos e decididos. Ela não raciocinava, não tinha um plano nem objetivo, era só em Jongin que pensava. Lágrimas de raiva se acumularam no canto de seus olhos, porém ela foi adiante. Alguns passos e ela já o tinha avistado, agachado na horta de Baekhyun, arrancando ervas daninhas.

“Jongin, venha comigo”, ela pediu, o surpreendendo. Jongin se desequilibrou e quase caiu para trás, os olhos arregalados prestes a sair das órbitas. Ele se apoiou com a mão espalmada no chão, o corpo semicurvado para trás e Sehun cerrou os olhos com força. Ela não queria ver mais do que já tinha visto. Jongin estava nu da cintura para cima; naquele calor abafado, quanto menos peças de roupa, melhor, era um princípio com o qual todos os aldeões concordavam. Contudo, para uma adolescente cujos hormônios estão em polvorosa, aquele tipo de visão era inconveniente ao extremo.

Jongin se levantou e assentiu com entusiasmo. “Sim, vamos. Para onde você quiser.”

Sehun o fitou. Timidamente, ele pegou a mão dela. Só isso e seu coração já estremecia. Suas lágrimas breves e raivosas tinham secado, mas ela se via a ponto de chorar de novo.

Sehun queria privacidade e eles seguiram em silêncio até o galinheiro, o qual era afastado e ruidoso o bastante; mesmo que houvesse alguém por perto, não poderia ouvi-los.

“Sehun, eu...”, Jongin ia começar a falar, mas Sehun se alvoroçou e cobriu a boca dele com a mão. O que quer que ele tivesse para dizer, ela não merecia ouvir. Se ele lhe pedisse desculpas, ela certamente iria morrer por dentro.

“Não, não diga nada!”, Sehun recolheu a própria mão e no mesmo instante se arrependeu. A expressão de Jongin lhe doeu no âmago. Ele estava triste e ela sabia que era a culpada por aquilo. Ela pretendia se reconciliar com ele, mas já tinha começado tudo errado. “A gente pode ser amigo de novo? Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas pelo que aconteceu, foi um erro meu. Se você puder me perdoar, nós podemos fingir que nada aconteceu e tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes. Jongin, eu não quero perder sua amizade!”

Apesar do que Sehun achara, Jongin estava mais atônito do que triste. Então havia sido um erro? Sehun queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes? Ele estava tendo dificuldade para processar as palavras dela. Como deveria responder? Ele não pensava naquele beijo como um erro e tampouco queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antigamente. Jongin queria avançar junto a Sehun, não retroceder. Ele queria tomar a mão de Sehun na sua outra vez e poder beijá-la livremente e sem medo.

Jongin foi pego desprevenido, ele não estava preparado para aquilo. Havia uma centena de confissões que ansiava partilhar, mas ele não era bobo – ele sabia que Sehun não estava preparada para aceitar seus sentimentos e menos ainda para assumir um relacionamento mais íntimo consigo. Jongin respirou fundo, reunindo paciência e coragem. Apesar de ser só um adolescente, ele tinha a prudência e o equilíbrio que dificilmente se encontram em pessoas de sua idade. Cada uma de suas virtudes teria que ser posta em uso agora. Esse tipo de esforço valeria a pena no futuro. Ele tinha certeza disso. Sehun precisava de tempo e o que ele não daria a ela de bom grado? Jongin se dobraria em mil para fazer sua mulher feliz.

“Você tem a mim e a minha amizade pra sempre, Sehun”, ele enfim respondeu, sorrindo meigo e dócil. Jongin colocou de lado seus receios e hesitações e a puxou para um abraço fraternal, seu queixo se apoiando no ombro dela. Sehun tremeu de leve com esse contato súbito. Jongin, com o tronco desnudo, a envolvia com a própria pele. Antes, ela tinha qualquer coisa para dizer, talvez um “eu fico muito feliz que a gente possa continuar sendo amigo”, mas sua mente ficou em branco. Inconscientemente, ela cerrou os olhos e aspirou o cheiro natural de Jongin; era um pouco de suor misturado a aroma natural, sólido e juvenil. Ele cheirava a terra molhada, a plantas, a sabão e a tudo o que Sehun apreciava.

Devagar, ele se afastou, ainda mantendo ambas as mãos nos ombros dela, afagando gentilmente. Agora que Jongin tinha momentaneamente se livrado do que o afligia, seu sorriso era genuíno e caloroso.

“Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu nunca vou sair do seu lado”, a garantia de Jongin a acertou direto no peito. Se não fosse por ela a estar segurando, ela teria tombado com o impacto. Azar o dela. Jongin tinha os próprios meios de ser direto. Cada palavra sua tinha peso e tinha intenção e ele não se esquivava do verdadeiro significado delas; ele as oferecia numa bandeja, como um presente, como um banquete o qual Sehun poderia escolher entre recusar ou aceitar.

A escolha era dela, sempre tinha sido, mas será que era mesmo? Sehun se via encurralada. A um só tempo desejava que Jongin chegasse mais perto e que ele se afastasse definitivamente. Era irresistível e insuportável. Ela não poderia rejeitar, muito menos tomar posse. Como era tola e jovem, ela insistia naquele impasse, se equilibrando na corda bamba quando poderia muito bem se jogar de cabeça. Jongin a receberia em seus braços sem vacilar.

“Sehun-ah é minha melhor amiga. A pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo. Enquanto você me quiser, eu estarei aqui. Sempre que você quiser, eu estarei aqui. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, tá? Eu te entendo, eu não te julgo. Eu só quero que você se sinta à vontade comigo e confie em mim.”

Sehun mordeu a parte interna de suas bochechas. Confiar em Jongin era fácil. O que ela não conseguia fazer era confiar em si mesma.

“Você também é meu melhor amigo, Jongin. E eu também amo você. Eu confio em você.”

Mil sois surgiram diante de Sehun. Jongin sorria outra vez e ele refulgia. Naquele momento, Sehun teve uma epifania. Era só uma questão de tempo, tempo somente, até que sua resolução fosse por água abaixo e ela se jogasse nos braços de Jongin. Ela não podia suportar mais. Se fosse só um pouco mais egoísta, só um pouco...

Algo tinha que ser feito, ela decidiu.


	10. X. Ogunhê!

Sehun teve que pedir um chá de ervas a Baekhyun, do contrário, sabia que viraria a noite. Ela estava agitada, ansiosa e – o que era pior – também receosa de que Jongin percebesse sua disposição estranha e perguntasse a razão daquilo. Ela não saberia explicar e sequer tinha uma desculpa para dar. Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos o suficiente para que eles fizessem sentido; eles vinham numa torrente caótica, se contradiziam e divergiam. Sehun já tinha experimentado essa sensação, mas nem por isso se habituara a ela. Era insuportável estar na própria cabeça, ouvir essas vozes intrusivas – não havia paz. Assim que chegou na alcova do _oré_ , ela arfou, se apoiando no umbral da porta.

Baekhyun cuidou de sua irmãzinha. Ele a sentou numa esteira desocupada, acendeu um incenso e a deixou na companhia de Kyungsoo enquanto ia preparar as ervas e ferver água para o chá. Sehun obedientemente ficou lá, inspirando e expirando como ele a instruíra, concentrando-se apenas na própria respiração. Aos poucos, ela se sentiu um pouco melhor. Baekhyun logo voltou com o chá e o entregou a Sehun.

Naquela noite, Sehun adormeceu com Baekhyun acariciando seus cabelos, murmúrios melódicos a embalando rumo a um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos. Ela dormiu encolhida em si mesma, enrolada nos lençóis como se tivesse se enfurnado num casulo. Baekhyun armou uma rede e se deitou; na posição em que sua rede fora estendida, ele podia se virar para um lado e ver Sehun; no lado oposto, estava Kyungsoo e ambos pareciam descansados e serenos. Poder velar o sono dos dois encheu seu peito de uma sensação calorosa e amena. Vendo-os seguros, ele também se sentiu seguro. Um contentamento inesperado mas bem-vindo o alcançou e Baekhyun se entregou a esse sentimento, permitindo-se respirar sossegado pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Depois de passar tantos anos em conflito consigo mesmo, ele apreciou essa mudança de ares. Baekhyun repetiu o mesmo inala-solta que há pouco ensinara a Sehun. Ainda que houvesse, lá no fundo, algo lhe dizendo que ele não merecia um instante de trégua, ele não deu muita importância, não dessa vez.

Só por essa noite.

Ele podia gozar de uma pausa.

Ele podia descansar as armas e vagar pelo terreno desolado daqueles sonhos de vigília; olhos voltados ao céu azul e desanuviado, em vez de fixos no horizonte banhado pelo sangue que ele próprio derramara. Baekhyun tinha sido uma criança soldado. Antes de entrar na puberdade, antes que sua voz engrossasse e ele criasse pelos no corpo, já havia uma espada em sua mão. Ele não era o único menino no acampamento, mas se tornara o preferido do General, o filho de Ogum que cavalgava com a Morte na garupa de seu corcel.

De moleque de recados, ele a custo de muito esforço e insistência elevou seu status para soldado bucha de canhão. No começo, Yifan não lhe dava cabimento, mas Baekhyun pediu e implorou – ele queria ser como seus irmãos maiores, ele queria ser um homem de verdade, ele não se contentaria com nada menos que isso. Os comandantes riam de sua persistência, mas logo passaram a admirá-la. Baekhyun tinha sete irmãos de sangue, primos que não se contava nos dedos, cunhados, tios e tanta gente para ofuscá-lo e olhá-lo por cima do ombro que ele estava convencido de que aquela era sua única chance de fazer nome para si mesmo. O tipo de ideia que só ocorre a uma criança de guerra, vandalizada e brutalizada. Baekhyun era um órfão, mas ele se recusava a reconhecer que sua numerosa família fora dizimada; ele seguia se acotovelando aos cadáveres e pilhas de ossos secos.

Em vez de lidar com tantas perdas, ele cerrava os dentes, erguia os punhos, praguejava; Baekhyun fantasiava com seus primos já falecidos, discutia com eles, dava socos no ar que não os iriam atingir. Embora seus irmãos já tivessem partido para o além vida, de certa maneira eles continuavam a atormentá-lo. Tantas querelas e rixas tolas, tanto apego e tanta saudade. Baekhyun amava a família que havia perdido e sentia a falta de cada um. Ele sentia tanto que não sentiu mais.

O que ele podia fazer, de qualquer forma? Viver seu luto não era uma opção – se Baekhyun não cuidasse de si, quem cuidaria? Quando viu seus irmãos mais velhos se alistarem um por um na legião do General Wu e partirem para o campo de batalha, ele ficou inconformado com as recusas e proibições de sua mãe. Quando a legião inimiga chegou à sua aldeia e ateou fogo nas tendas e construções, violou suas tias, irmãs e avós, esquartejou sua mãe e passou crianças e velhos no fio da espada, ele desejou ainda ter quem lhe colocasse de castigo e lhe impedisse de sair de casa, mas, então, sequer havia uma casa. Baekhyun fugiu e só foi encontrado pelos seus por pura sorte. Foi seu pai Ossain, Boa tinha lhe dito. Sim, meu pai Ossain, ele anuiu. O único pai que me resta.

Daí em diante, ele se zangou e blasfemou os orixás com a mesma frequência que implorava por misericórdia e barganhava, clamando por vingança. Seus irmãos foram morrendo, um, depois outro, até que só restasse Baekhyun. De herança, ele recebeu o punhal do primogênito, a armadura do segundo, o cavalo do terceiro... Sete irmãos ele teve; para cada vida, um artefato de guerra. Baekhyun era um dos soldados mais bem armados do acampamento. Sua indumentária o revestiu de um poder ilusório. Ele engoliu o choro e se resignou.

Por mais que os soldados quisessem menosprezá-lo por ele ainda ser um moleque ranhento, ainda havia resquícios de decência naquele bando de brutamontes, de modo que eles se obrigavam a tratar Baekhyun com o mínimo de respeito. Alguns até tinham deferência. Toda a sua família havia se sacrificado em nome da causa do General Wu; alguns foram por livre e espontânea vontade, mas a maioria tinha sido capturada no fogo cruzado. De um jeito ou de outro, Baekhyun carregava nos ombros o legado de um clã inteiro. Único descendente de uma linhagem de guerreiros tombados. O General Wu não teve escolha a não ser trazê-lo para perto de si.

Dizer que os primeiros anos no vilarejo foram difíceis seria uma atenuação grosseira. Boa e Yunho se mostraram tão pacientes, amorosos e atenciosos que, por fim, Baekhyun se convenceu de que podia dispensar o medo e o ressentimento que sentia por aquelas pessoas. Elas não iam machucá-lo. Elas não eram inimigas. Baekhyun foi de besta enraivecida e selvagem a animal ferido e acuado.

“Mas esse é um local de cura”, Boa havia lhe assegurado e Baekhyun assentiu. Ele deixou que os egbomis tratassem de sua alma junto aos orixás.

“Você não tem culpa”, eles repetiam, como um mantra. “Você deve perdoar o seu eu do passado. Ele fez o que tinha que fazer para sobreviver.”

Mas a que custo? Para que Baekhyun sobrevivesse, ele teve que matar muita gente. Era verdade que, sendo uma criança, ele não tinha a consciência de um adulto; era verdade que, em várias ocasiões, ele esteve entre matar ou morrer. No entanto, mesmo que fosse condescendente consigo mesmo, não havia como maquiar os fatos: ele havia tirado a vida de dezenas de pessoas.

Uma vez, Baekhyun disse a Jongwoon que precisava se redimir, mas, mais do que expiar seus pecados, ele queria trazer alívio e conforto ao coração dos outros. Não por mim, ele esclareceu. Não é que eu esteja querendo ser bom, nem me sentir útil. Eu só quero ver menos lágrimas e mais sorrisos, eu gosto de ver as pessoas alegres e felizes. Baekhyun tinha dedo verde e um talento natural para lidar com plantas e fazê-las crescerem bonitas e saudáveis, mas não foi por isso que Jongwoon, curandeiro e botânico, o aceitou como aprendiz. Foi porque Jongwoon estava convencido de que ele faria bem o ofício que lhe iria ensinar.

Jongwoon não se enganara. Baekhyun se dedicava com afinco – mesmo quando suas tentativas falhavam, mesmo quando metia os pés pelas mãos e se via incapaz de ajudar quem quer que fosse, mesmo quando julgara ser um erro persistir naquela carreira, mesmo quando desacreditava de suas capacidades, ele continuava acordando cedo, ele continuava seguindo seu mestre como uma sombra, fazendo anotações e prestando atenção em cada palavra e orientação.

Baekhyun, por vários anos, foi incapaz de atuar sozinho; faltava-lhe segurança, ele tinha um bloqueio que realmente ninguém entendia. Ele quase nunca acertava um diagnóstico, dificilmente receitava o remédio certo. Mas, então, como para compensar sua inabilidade, ele visitava os aldeões enfermos e lhe levava presentes – plantas, raízes, beberagens, tudo tirado de sua horta, a qual tinha a fama de ser a mais vistosa do vilarejo. Ele não servia para muita coisa, mas tudo o que estava ao seu alcance ele fazia.

Os aldeões o estimavam e o tinham na mais alta conta. Todavia, eles não estavam cientes de que por pouco não foram aniquilados pelas legiões do General Wu. Baekhyun hoje lhes oferecia plantas e panelas de chá, mas, se o curso do destino tivesse se desviado minimamente, ele poderia ter sido o algoz daqueles pobres desavisados.

“Kyungsoo”, ele chamou; seus lábios mexiam, mas a voz quase não saia. “Eu realmente sou mau?”

O silêncio de Kyungsoo era ainda mais insondável dessa vez.

**≈**

Jongin batia palmas e gingava os ombros, seguindo o ritmo dos atabaques. As miçangas de seu kelê se agitavam sobre seu peito aquecido e ele cantou mais forte, uma oração silenciosa subindo aos céus através da canção que o terreiro todo entoava. Oxum fazia sua entrada. De rosto oculto pelas contas de seu _adê_ , ela se movimentava como uma sereia pelo terreiro; a saia rodada descrevia círculos enquanto ela dançava e se apresentava a seus filhos, _abebé_ numa mão e _obé_ na outra, sua aura majestosa irradiando tudo a sua volta _. Ora yê yê ô, Oxum!_ O povo a saudou. _Salve, senhora do ouro!_

Era uma noite especialmente bonita. No céu desanuviado, a lua cheia pairava régia e imponente, lançando luz e sombra no terreiro por onde Oxum passeava. Os demais orixás também estavam lá, inclusive seu pai Exu, que, como sempre, fora o primeiro a chegar, abrindo os caminhos para que os outros passassem. O Senhor das Encruzilhadas se aproximou de Jongin, rodopiando com sua capa preta de forro vermelho-sangue. A gargalhada dele ressoou noite adentro, potente e jubilosa. Jongin rapidamente acendeu um charuto que trouxera consigo, entregando aquela pequena oferenda a seu pai. Exu recebeu o charuto e deu uma tragada farta, baforando para cima antes de soltar mais uma risada alta. _Laroyê, Exu!_

Os orixás dançavam e levavam seus filhos juntos, rodeando pelo salão com passos cadenciados. Os atabaques acompanhavam as vozes em coro que cantavam pontos para a dona da festa. Depois da saída de Oxum, as giras e erês apareceram, continuando a dança que duraria até a madrugada. Jongin pingava de suor, os fios da franja negra colados à sua testa úmida. Ele se movia por um impulso primitivo, balançando-se com elegância e energia, pois era assim que melhor expressava o que as palavras falhariam em dizer. Sehun, que batia palmas e também dava suas passadas alheias pelo salão, o observava livremente – ela sabia que, naquele estado absorto, ele não a perceberia.

Jongin tinha um controle fenomenal sobre o próprio corpo, Sehun não conseguia desviar o olhar. Sem sobreaviso, ele dava um salto e se jogava para trás ou, com as pernas abertas, girava o quadril, apoiando-se nas mãos espalmadas no chão de terra batida. Não havia apenas ele dançando daquela forma, mas, para Sehun, era ele quem dançava melhor e sua técnica era impressionante. Afinal, entre os mais jovens, era ele quem mais se destacava na capoeira.

Ele era tão bonito. Dos ombros largos ao cabelo negro como as penas do mutum, dos lábios cheios à pele morena cor de alfenim de cana, ele não tinha um defeito, não na opinião de Sehun. Jongin fora como que esculpido e trazido à vida por alguma entidade que adivinhara que tipo de beleza seria mais bela a seus olhos, que atrativos físicos lhe chamariam mais atenção. Mas talvez Jongin fosse seu ideal de beleza masculina por que, para Sehun, era como se só houvesse ele. Os outros garotos não a interessavam, ela era indiferente a eles. Só havia Jongin, Jongin sempre fora o único.

Entretanto, tais pensamentos eram perigosos, ela sabia. E ela estava se entregando a eles com cada vez mais frequência.

Sehun se afastou da algazarra e se sentou com um prato que uma das tias da cozinha, assim que a viu fora da dança, empurrou em sua direção. Outrora, algumas daquelas mulheres tinham o hábito feio de comentar sobre ela, sempre em tom de reprovação. Apesar de o fazerem discretamente, para que Boa jamais descobrisse, Sehun acabava ouvindo uma coisa ou outra. Ela era criança na época e às vezes não entendia, mas a maneira como as ahjummas falavam era o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir desconfortável. Mas já fazia muito tempo desde então e elas haviam mudado completamente. E não havia sido por causa de Boa. Sehun não acreditaria se alguém lhe contasse, porém, era inegável. Sehun as tinha cativado, as tinha trazido para o seu lado. As tias se transformaram em ardorosas defensoras suas. Elas se deleitavam em paparicar e estufar Sehun de comida, até que ela engordasse um tanto. _Ela é tão magrinha, essa menina! Como se sustenta em pé_?

Sehun não guardava ressentimento delas, só se admirava toda vez que era banhada com tanta atenção e afeto. Ela merecia? O prato tinha sido recheado de guloseimas e iguarias. O _omolocum_ tinha um cheiro delicioso e foi o que Sehun comeu primeiro, sujando o canto da boca com o azeite de dendê, etiqueta que se dane. Chanyeol se materializou a seu lado ou quem sabe Sehun estivesse tão focada em se banquetear que nem se deu conta de que ele estava ali. Para a sorte de Chanyeol, ele não se incomodava. Ele nem percebia que tinha sido ignorado.

Sehun pegou o fio da meada, Chanyeol estava tagarelando sobre a comida. Ah, ele tinha costurado a rede que Yixing usara para pescar os camarões. E ele tinha carregado duas cestas atoladas de camarões até a borda, uma em cada ombro. A seguir, Chanyeol explicou para Sehun como se limpava os camarões, como se ela já não soubesse. Ele repassou para ela a receita detalhadamente, narrando desde a limpeza até como se temperava. Sehun o fitava com o mesmo semblante de um peixe morto. Ela não iria cortar o barato dele de propósito, seria até maldoso de sua parte se o fizesse. Mas como fazê-lo calar a boca sem magoá-lo? Chanyeol estava muito empolgado, capaz de ele ficar horas naquilo.

Pelos meses que se seguiriam, Sehun ficaria mortificada com a ideia estúpida que tivera. Ela se sentiria culpada por ter usado Chanyeol, por agir tão levianamente e não ter levado em consideração os sentimentos dele. Ela pensaria em Jongin também. Mas isso aconteceria no futuro. Por hora, Sehun simplesmente se deixou dominar por uma vontade egoísta e mesquinha. Se Jongin estava fora de seu alcance, Chanyeol não estava a mais que um braço de distância. Ela pensou que seria fácil e assim foi. Fácil, natural e nada complicado. Sem angústia, sem culpa, sem autoflagelação. Sehun sugeriu que eles fossem até à cachoeira mais próxima e Chanyeol, entre abismado e encantado, concordou, meio eufórico. Eles saíram de fininho e foram conversando durante o caminho.

Chanyeol parecia à vontade. Ele brincou com Sehun e fez troça da cara dela, mas, dessa vez, não havia nenhum traço de maldade em seus comentários, ele implicava com ela como que para lhe chamar atenção. Talvez sempre tenha sido assim, o caso é que só depois de crescido foi que Chanyeol aprendeu a fazer isso com humor e de uma maneira positiva. Sehun sorria para ele, chegou até a rir algumas vezes, e ele exultava por dentro, se congratulando internamente por cada acerto. Os dois chegaram à cachoeira; graças à luz forte da lua, o local não estava tão escuro, mas ainda assim precisaram tomar cuidado para não escorregar nas pedras lodosas. Eles se sentaram lado a lado e falaram sobre amenidades.

Sehun não se importou em registrar o exato instante em que eles se aproximaram mais, quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo ou como começou exatamente. Chanyeol a fez se sentir bem e ela abaixou a guarda. Foi só isso. Foi bom e agradável, mas não lhe causou nenhum constrangimento maior, não fez com que ela saísse correndo com medo de que ele visse algo que não deveria ver. Chanyeol beijava com os lábios, apenas. A sensação boa não se espalhou pelo resto de seu corpo e aquilo Sehun podia aceitar. Ele a deitou sobre a pedra em que estavam sentados e ela ficou lá, imóvel, movendo minimamente a língua e os lábios. Chanyeol ficou por cima dela e Sehun não se alvoroçou. Mas, como que para ainda manter alguma distância que não deveria ser transposta, seus braços ainda ficaram sobre o tronco, flexionados, os cotovelos sobre a barriga enquanto as mãos estavam perto do queixo.

Sehun sentia a excitação de Chanyeol tocar de leve sua coxa, mas não ligou. Quando revisitasse essa cena, ela não encontraria dificuldade alguma de compreender porque raios Jongin a interpretou tão mal. Um beijo consentindo provavelmente exigia mais participação sua; vendo de fora, dependendo do ângulo, era como se só Chanyeol quisesse, como se ele estivesse se forçando sobre ela e ela estivesse petrificada de medo e choque. Jongin não tinha uma opinião boa de Chanyeol – e ele tinha seus motivos para isso. Chanyeol passara a infância toda chateando e perseguindo Sehun, fazendo brincadeiras imbecis e que a deixavam magoada e envergonhada. Jongin e Chanyeol já tiveram seus atritos e, embora o garoto mais velho não desse muita importância a isso e acreditasse que eles eram irmãos de tribo e que mais cedo ou mais tarde fariam as pazes e se tornariam amigos, Jongin não partilhava dessa visão. Ele era cabreiro em relação a Chanyeol desde que se entendia por gente.

Não foi sem motivo que Jongin se viu tomado de cólera e empurrou Chanyeol para longe de Sehun com extrema brutalidade. Ele ajudou Sehun a se levantar enquanto mantinha os olhos bem atentos em Chanyeol; Sehun estava tão desnorteada por aquela intrusão súbita que não foi capaz de falar nada, quanto menos defender Chanyeol e dizer que ele não estava fazendo nada que ela não tivesse consentido. Chanyeol ainda tentou se explicar, mas foi só fazer menção de falar para Jongin dar um chute certeiro em seu tórax. Chanyeol caiu de novo, gemendo de dor. Jongin não estava espionando Sehun, era o que ele iria alegar e até jurar quando ela lhe indagasse. No entanto, essa era uma meia-verdade. Assim que deu pela falta dela, ele perguntou por aí e logo supôs que ela tinha ido para a cachoeira. Não era sempre para lá que Sehun ia?

Ele queria encontrá-la e ficar um pouco na companhia dela. Não havia nada de errado nisso; eles eram amigos, no fim das contas. Eles viviam juntos, eram inseparáveis, como a casa e o botão. Quando interpelado por Boa e Yunho, Jongin não tentou se defender. Ele admitiu seu erro e pediu desculpas sinceras a Chanyeol, que, mesmo emburrado, o perdoou sem vacilar. Jongin tinha se excedido além da conta. As palavras que ele proferiu, até então, ele não imaginou que as diria algum dia em sua vida.

“Se você chegar perto dela de novo, eu vou te matar, Chanyeol! Eu acabo com você e ninguém nunca vai descobrir onde desovei seu corpo, seu desgraçado maldito!”

Além disso, os golpes que desferira nele não foram suaves. Chanyeol passou semanas se queixando de uma dor no peito. Depois de lhe dar um sermão de quase uma hora, Yunho o baniu dos treinos de capoeira por tempo indefinido. As consequências não podiam ser mais desastrosas. E Sehun era a única culpada.

Então não foi uma surpresa para Boa quando Sehun lhe informou que iria embora do vilarejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kelê: colar de miçangas  
> adê de oxum: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f1/1f/48/f11f489bd1b9af44452e7264599f8f0e.jpg  
> dependendo da qualidade (qualidade é como se fosse um avatar? desculpa, gente, não se explicar direito) de oxum, ela costuma se apresentar com duas paramentas, uma delas é um espelho, a outra é uma espada. se vocês procurarem a imagem dela no google, é fácil achar ela retratada assim, com um diadema de contas na cabeça cobrindo o rosto e com um espelho na mão também.


	11. XI. Obá Xirê!

Ele despertou devagar. Sua visão estava embaçada, como se um lençol embranquecido tivesse sido colocado sobre seu rosto. Kyungsoo piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando dissipar a névoa sobre eles. Quando conseguiu focar a visão, o que viu não foi menos confuso. Onde quer que estivesse era bem diferente dos cenários que conhecia. Aos poucos, ele foi catalogando tudo o que enxergava. Uma tesoura de poda, um vaso seco e outro com um pé de aroeira, um incensário no qual um incenso queimava, quase no fim; velas coloridas, uma gamela com folhas soltas, uma rede armada, uma esteira dobrada no canto da parede. Uma imagem tosca feita de barro de seu santo de frente, Omolu. _Meu pai é Omolu_ , ele pensou. _E meu nome é Kyungsoo_.

Logo de imediato, não se ateve ao incômodo em sua pele. Suas feridas coçavam e palpitavam, mas, quando Kyungsoo tentou coçá-las, notou que suas unhas estavam cortadas curtas demais. Não adiantava, coçar aquelas feridas com unhas tão curtas era inútil. Ele ficou irritado. Quis se levantar, porém, desistiu rápido – lhe faltavam forças para tanto. Como fora parar ali? Ele se lembrava claramente de ter desertado do vilarejo onde passara apenas alguns meses – o vilarejo de Junmyeon – e ter ido para mata, onde se esconderia para morrer. Ele estava à beira da morte, tinham lhe garantido isso em mais de uma ocasião. Então como poderia ter sobrevivido? Alguém devia tê-lo salvado. Kyungsoo praguejou mentalmente e amaldiçoou esse suposto salvador. Ele não se sentia grato ou aliviado, só frustrado. Sua intenção era morrer. Se perdendo na mata daquele jeito, cheio de feridas e correndo o risco de ser atacado por um animal feroz, não era óbvio? Alguém tinha estragado seus planos.

E se tivesse sido Junmyeon quem o achara? Só de pensar na possibilidade, Kyungsoo entrou em pânico. Mas as ahjummas prometeram... Não havia tempo para pensar nisso. Agora que estava convencido de que Junmyeon estava, de alguma forma, por trás daquilo, Kyungsoo tinha que fugir. Ele raciocinava rápido. Fazia sentido. Junmyeon o tinha deixado em outra aldeia, aos cuidados de um amigo ou pessoa de confiança. E Kyungsoo não podia ficar. Ele tirou forças de onde não havia, se concentrou e se moveu de lado; colocando todo o peso sobre os cotovelos, ele se arrastou, as feridas machucadas pelo atrito com o chão de terra batida deixando uma trilha de sangue atrás de si. Mas era tão árduo. Ele via a porta da alcova cerrada e tinha a impressão de que seria impossível chegar até lá. Kyungsoo estava nervoso, além de convencido de que tinha que correr contra o tempo. Ele precisava escapar dali antes que alguém voltasse. O que diria para Junmyeon? Seus braços sangravam e até as mãos sem chagas estavam tingidas pelo sangue que escorria. Kyungsoo chorava.

Mais uma vez, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. A impotência, o desgosto, a mágoa – velhos sentimentos novamente o tomavam de assalto. Kyungsoo rolou no chão e se deixou ficar naquela posição de derrota. As lágrimas pesadas lavavam seu rosto chaguento, o sal irritando ainda mais as feridas. Era uma dor desumana, na alma e no corpo. A tontura e a confusão mental se aproximaram timidamente, mas ele se entregou a elas sem medo. Kyungsoo não queria mais pensar, não queria mais ficar acordado. Já chega, já chega. Eu não aguento mais. Ele desmaiou em questão de minutos.

Baekhyun voltou à alcova. Ao abrir a porta, tomou um susto. Kyungsoo estava desacordado e ensanguentado, estirado no chão feito bicho morto atropelado na estrada. O cenário de um pesadelo foi o que Baekhyun encontrou. Corpos abandonados no chão, banhados de sangue e sujeira. Ele deu um passo para trás, coração disparado, mãos trêmulas. Quantas vezes já não tinha visto isso antes?

**≈**

Taeyeon encontrou Boa na sala do altar, ajoelhada e com a coluna curvada diante da imagem de Iemanjá. Ela esperou que a ialorixá terminasse sua reza, sem a atrapalhar.

“Ah”, disse Boa, quando notou Taeyeon ali. “Você está aqui.”

Taeyeon assentiu, um sorriso ameno no rosto tranquilo. Boa, por outro lado, tinha a expressão cansada e preocupada. Ela aparentava ter mais idade do que de fato tinha.

“Faz três dias que Sehun não bota o pé pra fora do meu quarto”, Taeyeon, que não tinha o hábito de fazer rodeios, foi direto ao assunto. Boa se levantou com dificuldade, se apoiando num banquinho para ter equilíbrio. “Eu queria ter vindo antes conversar com você, mas não queria deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo. Agora Baekhyun está lá com ela, só por isso eu vim.”

“Você ainda está tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia?”, Boa suspirou, sentando-se no banco de frente a Taeyeon. “Conseguiu?”

“Claro que não. Ela está decidida, mas mesmo assim você não deveria ter permitido.”

Boa murmurou consigo mesmo, à moda dos velhos. Ela parecia cada vez mais com uma anciã. Taeyeon estreitou os olhos, a perscrutando. “E o que eu haveria de fazer? Talvez seja melhor pra ela, no fim das contas. Veja bem, minha filha... Zitao pode ajudá-la, pelo visto eu não consigo mais. E ela quer ir pra onde ele está, então... Eu não sei. Eu não sei mais de nada, eu estou exausta.”

Taeyeon não se comoveu.

“Ela disse que você só está esperando uma resposta dele. Eu não acho sensato, é só isso. Eles não se conhecem de verdade, Zitao não sabe nada sobre ela. Como ele pode ajudá-la? Ela vai pra onde ele está só pra chafurdar no passado, é isso?”, Boa notou a leve exasperação na voz de Taeyeon, o que a fez arquear as sobrancelhas. Sua discípula era como uma galinha que não quer que seus pintinhos abandonem o ninho. Era apenas a natureza de Taeyeon. “Não vejo como isso vai ser bom pra Sehun. Ela é só uma adolescente, Boa. Você não deve acatar todas as vontades dela.”

“É assim que você enxerga?”, Boa indagou. Ela estava ferida, era impossível negar. A ialorixá se sentia impotente e perdida naquela situação, como se tivesse cometido todos os erros e quase nenhum acerto. Taeyeon compreendia. Ela mesma se ressentia de sua inabilidade de ajudar Sehun. Era como correr em círculos, tapar um buraco e destampar outro. O que tinham para oferecer a Sehun eram paliativos, nenhuma cura. Nem todo o amor que sentiam por ela era capaz de se reverter em amor próprio. Mas, enquanto Boa estava disposta a deixar que Sehun fizesse suas escolhas e arcasse com as consequências que elas tivessem, Taeyeon queria tratar dela, pois não acreditava que a cura estivesse lá fora, e sim dentro de Sehun. Que ela fugisse do vilarejo, jamais poderia fugir de si mesma.

“Eu nunca consegui contar a ela em que circunstâncias ela chegou até nós”, vendo que Taeyeon nada dizia, Boa voltou a falar. “Ela me perguntou várias vezes, mas eu mudava de assunto ou então maquiava a verdade com uma história inofensiva. Você não acha que ela merecia a verdade? Mas eu não fui capaz de dar isso a ela. Quem sabe que coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu tivesse sido honesta?”

“Você fez o que pôde, Boa. Não se culpe.”

Boa deu de ombros. O que ela pôde fazer não foi o suficiente. “Não se preocupe quanto a Zitao, eu expliquei tudo a ele na carta que eu enviei. Não faz muito tempo desde a última vez que a gente trocou correspondência e a situação dele deve ser a mesma. Ele tem como receber Sehun sim, do contrário, eu nem o teria incomodado, pra começo de conversa. Ele tem um vilarejo agora, ou alguma coisa parecida. Ele tem pessoas o ajudando. Taeyeon, compreenda... Ele lida com crianças que foram resgatadas como Sehun foi. É um acampamento de refugiados de guerra.”

“Eu não vejo como isso pode ser benéfico à Sehun.”, Taeyeon estava indemovível. Boa se levantou do banco. Não fazia sentido prolongar aquela discussão; Sehun já tomara sua decisão e ela também. Taeyeon talvez conseguisse fazer Boa mudar seus planos, mas com Sehun ela dificilmente teria sucesso.

“Espere a resposta de Zitao. Pode ser que ele não esteja em condições de recebê-la. Se assim for, não há nada que Sehun possa fazer. Para ela ir ao vilarejo de Zitao eu ainda dou permissão, mas para qualquer outro lugar minha resposta será não.”

Taeyeon meneou a cabeça, em silêncio. Boa a conduziu para fora da sala do altar e elas deram o assunto por encerrado, pelo menos por hora.

**≈**

A mando da vovó, Yixing tirou Jongin de sua clausura voluntária, na qual ele se encontrava desde a noite da festa de Oxum. Outros haviam tentando falar com ele, mas as palavras alheias caiam em ouvidos surdos. Jongin se recusava a comer, a sair do quarto, a tomar banho. Ele só dormia ou ficava deitado em seu canto, Monggu sempre a seu lado. O cachorro verbaliza muito mais que o dono. Jongin se entregara a um silêncio persistente, mas Monggu grunhia e latia, abanava o rabo e tentava puxar Jongin pela barra da calça, sem sucesso. No entanto, quando a vovó o chamou, ele a atendeu sem protestar. Afinal, ela era a anciã da aldeia. Dentre os _egbomis_ , ela era a mais velha e a mais respeitada. Se Jongin recusasse vê-la, seria uma ofensa, um desrespeito. Ele não ousaria.

Vovó não incomodava os aldeões, a menos que fosse por um motivo justo. Não seria exagero dizer que sua autoridade superava até mesmo a de Boa. Sua idade era avançada, por isso, ela não costumava passear muito pelo terreiro. Seus passos eram lentos e reticentes e ela contava com a ajuda de uma bengala de madeira retorcida e envernizada. Para Jongin, ela era a representação fiel da orixá dos pântanos e da água parada, uma Nanã em carne e osso. Ele sempre teve reverência por ela, não apenas respeito.

Ele a encontrou debulhando milho, uma bacia entre os pés na qual jogava os cabelos que arrancava. “Sente aí, menino”, ela disse, com a voz rouca de quem passara uma vida inteira com um cachimbo na boca. “Você agora vai parar de birra e vai comer e vai beber.”

À mesa que a vovó indicou para Jongin sentar havia mungunzá doce, mingau de fubá e uma jarra de barro com café. Jongin se serviu, obedientemente. Em seu rosto, não havia mais sinal da infelicidade que ele exibira nos últimos dias. A vovó era um tanto intimidante. Jongin era esperto o suficiente para não dar motivo para que ela o repreendesse mais do que estava prestes a fazer.

Ele comeu quieto, sem se apressar. A velha continuou em sua tarefa de limpar o milho, como se ele nem estivesse lá. Só quando ele terminou de se alimentar foi que ela pareceu se dar conta de que ele ainda estava ali.

“Comeu bem? Está satisfeito?”, Jongin assentiu. A vovó murmurou, acenando com a cabeça. “Muito bem. Vou ter que chamar você toda refeição? Ou você vai comer sozinho, feito gente?”

Jongin abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. “Vou comer sozinho, vó.”

“Ah bom.”

Jongin estava quase imóvel em seu banco, os braços cruzando diante do peito como uma armadura improvisada. Depois de um tempo sem que vovó dissesse mais uma palavra, ele até suspirou de alívio, imaginando que ela iria dispensá-lo logo. Mas talvez ela só estivesse esperando a comida assentar em seu estômago antes de começar a ralhar com ele. E, como temera, a segunda opção era a certa.

“Eu já falei com Sehun. Ela vai pra um lugar muito bom, com pessoas muito boas. Você não se preocupe com ela, não. Se ela tiver que voltar, ela volta. Se você tiver que encontrar ela de novo, você encontra ela de novo. Você é novo ainda, menino, e fica se aperreando assim... Não é melhor dar tempo ao tempo? Eu já vi muito casal jovem se juntar cedo demais e quase nunca dá certo. Mas em gente jovem o que impera é a pressa, não a prudência. Você tá entendendo o que eu tô falando, Jongin?”

Jongin assentiu.

“Bom. Agora tem outra coisa. Você pediu desculpas a Chanyeol, mas não basta. Palavras não bastam. Mude a sua atitude com ele daqui pra frente, ouviu? Não quero saber mais de vocês dois brigando ou se bicando por aí. Se você acha que ele é tolo, está certo, ele é mesmo. Ele é mais velho que você em idade, mas não na cabeça. Ajude ele, em vez de julgar. Seja um bom irmão pra ele, porque é isso o que vocês dois são. Vocês são irmãos, Jongin. Não de sangue, mas isso também não importa. Cuide dele por mim.”

Jongin não era do tipo de adolescente que discute e grita. Quando confrontado, ele costumava ouvir com atenção, sem interpelar a outra parte ou se justificar em demasia. Então, mesmo se tivesse algo a acrescentar ou a corrigir, ele permaneceria em silêncio. E já que era uma anciã a quem se dirigia, ele só falaria se ela mandasse. De todo modo, não era como se tivesse o que dizer. Ela estava certa e ele acatava cada conselho que ela lhe dava, de coração aberto e contrito.

A avó também parecia reparar sua boa disposição em ouvi-la. Um sorriso cheio de pregas se abriu em seu rosto envelhecido mas gentil.

“Você é bom, Jongin. Mas seja manso também. Eu peço isso a você, porque sei que você tem condição de atender esse pedido. Tenha calma, tenha fé. Apresente suas demandas ao seu santo, em vez de tentar resolver tudo no braço.”

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele tentou reprimir o choro, mas uma lágrima insistente caiu solitária, riscando a face morena.

“Vovó, me perdoe”, ele pediu, a voz fraca quase se partindo em duas. “Eu decepcionei a senhora e todo mundo.”

Para sua surpresa, a velha riu, divertidamente. Ele arregalou os olhos de surpresa e ela o fitou com ternura.

“Meu filho, deixe disso. O que você fez não foi tão grave pra você tá me pedindo perdão como se tivesse roubado o ebó dos santos. Fique em paz, esse assunto tá resolvido já. Se despeça de Sehun, ela vai pra uma viagem longa. Seja amigo de Chanyeol e continue fazendo o que você já faz, sendo quem você já é. O resto o tempo e seu orixá dão conta.”

Jongin se aproximou da vovó e pediu-lhe a benção. Ela beijou o dorso de sua mão e ele beijou a dela. Aquele filho de Exu saiu de sua presença com o coração mais leve. Ela o assistiu ir embora, estreitando os olhos. Nem tudo o que sabia ela revelou. O que os santos sussurravam ao pé de seu ouvido encarquilhado hoje é segredo, mas, no futuro, será realidade. Se Jongin tivesse a paciência que ela o orientou a ter, ele iria prevalecer. Há caminhos que devem ser percorridos não em linha reta – retroceder alguns passos, rodar em círculos e se perder no percurso faz parte do processo. Quem pode afirmar que esse é o jeito errado de proceder? Nem todo avanço equivale a ir pra frente. A vida não acontece numa sequência perfeita de acontecimentos, um sucedendo ao outro, o passado atrás, o presente ao nosso redor e o futuro adiante. O tempo nos perpassa. O destino é uma bússola destemperada, mas que sempre aponta para o local certo. O _kadara_ não erra, o coração é o norte, a intuição bem apurada jamais se engana. Sehun ia para onde deveria ir. Um dia, não hoje, certamente não no dia seguinte, Jongin teria essa epifania. Se ela não fosse, ela não retornaria. O retorno está nele, em seu regaço. Sehun voltaria para esse lugar que só podia encontrar nele, em Jongin. Ele só tinha que esperar.


	12. XII. Logun ô akofá!

O forasteiro chegou trazendo a mensagem do filho de Nanã. Boa o recebeu e tratou com ele em particular, a portas fechadas. Não era todo dia que alguém de fora aparecia; a curiosidade dos aldeões era natural. Jinri e Eunbin se agacharam perto da janela, mas eles falavam tão baixo que era bem possível que estivessem sussurrando. Mesmo assim, não desistiram de espiar. O forasteiro era muito bonito, suas feições eram delicadas e elegantes, ele era alto, tinha um olhar gentil. De imediato, atraiu olhares de admiração para sua figura esbelta e distinta. Taeyeon aparentemente o conhecia e o cumprimentou calorosamente, mas não adiantava sondá-la, as meninas sabiam. Ela não tolerava esse tipo de comportamento.

Quem era ele, de onde vinha? As meninas especulavam. Chanyeol e Jongdae se juntaram a elas, quem sabe ele não era um comerciante? Pode ser que tenha vindo até aqui para buscar artesanato ou plantas para revender. Mas, se fosse o caso, por que tanto segredo? Além do mais, era Yunho quem costumava fazer esse tipo de escambo, não Boa. Eles discutiam com interesse.

No dia seguinte, porém, assim que amanheceu, eles enfim descobriram o que o forasteiro viera fazer no vilarejo. Ele partiu levando Sehun. Não houve despedidas, lágrimas ou promessas de reencontro. Sehun se escondeu delas, rejeitou-as, ela não queria, não conseguiria. Ela não olhou para trás, não lamentou ou acenou adeus. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a estrada à frente, a qual contemplava com amargura. Por que estava indo embora? Ela não tinha mais certeza de suas razões. Era para evitar Jongin, por que estava envergonhada, humilhada, por que não suportar os sentimentos alheios e os seus próprios? Não era que Sehun desejasse ir embora da aldeia onde tinha crescido e onde viviam todas as pessoas que amava e conhecia.

Sua vontade ia além. Ela queria sumir do mundo, se enfiar debaixo da terra e se esconder, longe de tudo, longe de todos. Jongin levantou tarde naquele dia. Ele tombou de sua rede com uma sensação esquisita e incômoda. O cômodo estava abafado e quente; pelo calor, ele supôs que já era quase a hora do almoço. Ele havia sido o último a acordar. Depois de enfiar a cabeça na bacia de água e de se lavar, foi trôpego à cozinha. Seu rosto ainda estava úmido, os fios da franja colados à testa. Parecia mesmo que tinha acabado de voltar à tona e o mundo a seu redor era diferente daquele que vira pela última vez antes de mergulhar. A pressão da água havia tampado seus ouvidos, embaçado sua visão e confundido seus sentidos. Jongin contemplou seu derredor – distorcido, fora de foco, uma paisagem saída de um sonho ruim. Seu coração disparou.

Não foi preciso que lhe contassem. Ele logo descobriu por si mesmo; ele primeiro sentiu e aos poucos compreendeu. Mas aceitar seria mais difícil, quiçá impossível. Sehun tinha ido embora. A presença dela se tornara intangível, longínqua, como um arco-íris que não se vê à noite ou estrelas que somem de dia.

**≈**

Baekhyun recolheu Kyungsoo do chão, o limpou e o deitou novamente na esteira. Ele tentou não pensar muito sobre aquilo; já tinha sido um feito e tanto apagar as imagens do passado que se sobrepunham à visão que tivera ao retornar à alcova. Levou uns bons minutos para se recuperar. Kyungsoo não era uma das vítimas de guerra que se amontoavam nos campos banhados de sangue por onde Baekhyun andara quando criança. Era a isso que tinha que se ater. Feche os olhos, inspire, expire.

Kyungsoo estava vivo. Ele respirava e não estava numa situação tão precária quanto antes. Com um pouco de otimismo, Baekhyun poderia até admitir que o _oré_ havia melhorado. As feridas em seu corpo não eram mais aquela erupção de sangue e pus que rebentava na carne inflamada. Ultimamente, era raro que ele tivesse febre e, no geral, sua aparência de fato parecia mais saudável que antes. Jongin havia reparado, Sehun, Jongdae e até Boa – todos eles comentaram sobre o progresso de Kyungsoo, genuinamente felizes. Baekhyun se concentrou nesse alívio que sozinho não podia sentir, mas que, com a validação de outros, se tornou concreto.

Um dia, e não tardaria muito para que esse dia chegasse, Kyungsoo iria despertar, levantar e caminhar com seus próprios pés. Baekhyun ouviria sua voz – como soaria a voz dele? – e eles conversariam sobre os mistérios do universo ou amenidades, não importava. O _oré_ não passaria o resto da vida naquela posição desconfortável, preso num sono sem fim, sem viver de verdade. Não, não era esse o _kadara_ que os orixás lhe tinham reservado. Um dia, Baekhyun o veria com saúde. Sua convicção era segura o suficiente para convencer qualquer um. Ele tinha fé, ele confiava. Ele pedia a seu pai todas as noites, ele fazia oferendas e orava, ele apresentava sua causa diante dos deuses e de todas as forças da natureza.

No entanto, Baekhyun era cauteloso e não se deixaria levar por qualquer entusiasmo momentâneo, de modo que decidiu guardar mais aquele segredo. Ninguém soube que Kyungsoo saiu de seu leito e tentou se arrastar até a porta. Baekhyun receava que, se contasse para outrem, suas esperanças, já suficientemente perigosas, seriam cultivadas para além de seu controle. Havia medo no seu desejo e ele hesitava. Ele se debatia nessa ânsia, uma expectativa desmedida de conhecer Kyungsoo, ouvi-lo, saber que trejeitos ele tinha, seus gostos e preferências, quais as memórias mais preciosas de sua infância, se tinha amigos ou parentes, quem havia sido seu primeiro amor, quais eram suas ambições e objetivos, como ele se imaginava no futuro... Será que Kyungsoo apreciava quando Baekhyun cantava para ele? De que tipo de música ele gostava? Ele tocava algum instrumento?

Por enquanto, a relação entre eles era unilateral, de paciente e cuidador. Em seu estado comatoso, Kyungsoo não se comunicava e reagia muito pouco a estímulos externos. Às vezes, Baekhyun duvidava de si mesmo – era sua imaginação lhe pregando peças ou a boca de Kyungsoo havia de fato se crispado? Sua testa estava enrugada por que ele desaprovava as piadas bobas de seu benfeitor ou era um reflexo involuntário? E sua expressão serena quando Baekhyun cantava pontos para ele, era por que ele relaxava ao ouvi-lo ou nada tinha a ver?

“Eu espero que você acorde logo, Kyungsoo-ah”, ele sussurrou, apanhando a mão do _oré_ entre as suas e a afagando com ternura. Quando suas feridas sarassem, elas deixariam de lembrança cicatrizes e sulcos profundos na pele pálida. Embora a moléstia pudesse ser tratada e curada, as marcas perdurariam. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun já entrevia o quanto Kyungsoo era bonito e suas feições agradáveis. Seus lábios eram avermelhados, cheios, o superior levemente mais carnudo que o inferior; o formato remetia a um coração bem desenhado. Baekhyun tocou a ponte do nariz de Kyungsoo com a ponta do dedo, deslizando até as narinas e resvalando pela boca entreaberta. A respiração do _oré_ roçou em sua pele, o tirou de seu transe. O que ele estava fazendo? Baekhyun recolheu a mão e se sentiu desconfortável com sua própria atitude. Ele se levantou do tamborete e andou até a outra extremidade da alcova, onde se recostou na parede e cruzou os braços diante do peito em frenesi.

Toda semana Baekhyun selecionava as ervas mais vistosas de sua horta e preparava um _abô_ para Kyungsoo. Ele o banhava com desvelo, entoando canções para os santos, focando toda a sua energia espiritual a fim de tratar dele e ser instrumento através do qual os santos lhe abençoariam com cura e conforto. Na alcova, havia um altar para Omolu, o santo de frente de Kyungsoo, no qual Baekhyun pusera velas e incensos, flores secas e uma imagem que trouxera do barracão de artesanato. Ele observou o ícone tosco e suspirou. O corpo de barro fora coberto de palha seca e somente os braços de Obaluaê podiam ser vistos; o orixá da morte e da cura portava seu xaxará, fora enfeitado com braceletes e pulseiras ornadas com búzios. Um dia depois de o jogo de ifá ter revelado a filiação do _oré_ , Baekhyun trouxe a escultura em miniatura para a alcova; ela era testemunha de cada movimento seu, de cada reza, das canções que cantava, dos monólogos que ele fingia serem diálogos. Era como uma companhia silenciosa, um espectador desprovido de consciência; seus olhos, cobertos de palha e cegos, nada enxergavam. Não obstante sua inércia, Baekhyun fez seu apelo.

“O que falta, meu Senhor? Se for algo que eu ainda não fiz, me dê discernimento para que eu compreenda seus propósitos e descubra o que fazer. Mas se não for nada que se possa realizar no domínio terreno, se o Senhor não quiser nada que mãos humanas possam ofertar, então derrama sobre mim paciência. Me ajuda a esperar pelo tempo e confiar nele. Eu sou só um homem. _Atoto_ , meu pai.”

Obaluaê, em sua forma inanimada de barro, não deu resposta. Não que Baekhyun esperasse por alguma. Ele esfregou ambas as mãos no rosto cansado e foi buscar seu cigarro artesanal e o acendeu na vela acesa. Se oração não lhe trazia alento, se os deuses o respondiam com silêncio sepulcral, pelo menos ainda havia subterfúgios aos quais podia recorrer. O filho de Ossain tragou a fumaça das ervas e ergueu sua voz numa melodia encharcada de placidez, que destoava enormemente de seu estado de espírito desassossegado.

_Sonhei que estava na beira da praia_

_Olhando as ondas do mar_

_No céu, tinha muitas estrelas_

_A lua estava a brilhar_

_Perdido, no mundo eu estava_

_Sem ter onde ficar_

_De repente, uma voz me falou baixinho_

_Tenha fé em Oxalá_

_De repente, uma voz me falou baixinho_

_Tenha fé em Oxalá_

_Era ela, nas ondas do mar_

_Que coisa mais linda,_

_Mamãe Iemanjá_

**≈**

Taeyeon não se despediu de Sehun; ela sabia que a garota estava se esquivando desse tipo de situação e não a forçou. Sem abraços, sem beijos, sem palavras afetuosas, Sehun se foi sem sentimentalismos, quase como se mal pudesse esperar para escapar do vilarejo. Ela subiu na carroça de Luhan e cobriu o topo da cabeça com um lenço, tapando também a boca e o nariz para evitar que a poeira entrasse. O sol forte do começo da manhã fez com que ela estreitasse os olhos e essa foi a última imagem que Taeyeon teve de Sehun antes de o jumento arrastar a carroça para cada vez mais longe. Sua silhueta foi diminuindo na vastidão verde até se tornar um ponto indistinto no horizonte.

Não houve nada que Taeyeon dissesse que fizesse a menina mudar de ideia ou ao menos reconsiderar sua decisão. Ela já estava ciente de que Sehun tinha propensão à teimosia, mas nunca pensou que aquela filha de Oxumaré pudesse chegar a tais extremos. Taeyeon sinceramente não entendia. Por mais que tentasse julgar as coisas pela perspectiva de Sehun, falhava. Qual era a intenção dela ao partir? Mistério. A não ser que admitisse que não havia sensatez em seus motivos, Taeyeon continuaria sem compreender.

Contudo, ela sabia, lá no fundo, sabia, sim. Não era inédito Sehun se sabotar, se menosprezar, se odiar, se punir. Taeyeon a tinha criado como se fosse sua, o que Sehun poderia verdadeiramente esconder dessa mãe postiça? Mas, então, se reconhecesse que Sehun sofria tanto e tão terrivelmente, também teria que reconhecer sua inabilidade em ajudá-la. Taeyeon estava de pés e mãos atados e lhe era insuportável lidar com sua impotência.

Talvez Boa estivesse certa e fosse melhor para Sehun passar um tempo com Zitao. Talvez ele fizesse por ela o que ninguém no vilarejo conseguira. Taeyeon aceitaria a ausência, a saudade, qualquer provação. Se houvesse sacrifícios a seu alcance, ela os faria. Qualquer coisa para que Sehun fosse feliz, para que ela tivesse uma vida boa e longa.

Pelos dias que se seguiram, Taeyeon viu Jongin muito pouco. Como Sehun, ele tinha o mau hábito de se isolar e de se fechar para o mundo. Taeyeon ouvira de Boa que a vovó o tinha chamado para conversar, mas ela não achava que tinha adiantado muito. Ele até se esforçava para seguir sua rotina habitual – continuava cuidando da horta de Baekhyun e adejando pelos galpões, sempre solicito e disponível a ajudar, varrendo o terreiro e vez ou outra ajudando as tias da cozinha nos serviços mais braçais. Porém, era difícil não notar sua expressão vaga e melancólica, às vezes até apática, as bolsas arroxeadas debaixo de seus olhos, o abatimento em seus membros, a letargia que o cobria dos pés à cabeça como um véu. Ele tinha perdido um pouco de seu brilho. Taeyeon lamentava.

Ela se indagava se era radical demais a ideia de que pessoas tão jovens são absolutamente inaptas para o amor. O despreparo as deixa muito vulneráveis, as fazem incautas, desesperadas e tolas. Devia ser proibido, o próprio corpo humano deveria ter um mecanismo de defesa contra um mal dessa magnitude, não era justo e não era certo. Só causa sofrimento, arrependimento, remorso, queixas e ansiedade. Por mais de uma vez Taeyeon quis se aproximar de Jongin e consolá-lo, mas que palavras ela teria para alivia-lo ou mesmo distrai-lo, se ela mesma se doía pela partida de Sehun?

Chanyeol, em contrapartida, era como se não atinasse a gravidade do ocorrido. Era provável que ele pensasse que Sehun tinha apenas feito uma viagem breve e que logo voltaria. Quanto à briga com Jongin, ele não guardava mágoa nem tinha sentimentos de vingança em relação ao garoto mais novo. Que menino mais idiota e dócil, sua natureza era tal qual a de um cachorro que é chutado mas que ligeiro se achega ao dono novamente, balançando o rabo enquanto arreganha os dentes em brincadeira, enfiando seus caninos na carne de um bicho mais fraco sem intenção de ferir e no entanto ferindo. Desavisado e bobo, tudo é troça e gozação. Taeyeon não o reprovava, longe disso. Chanyeol era uma criatura simples e ela o admirava por isso. A simplicidade era uma benção.

**≈**

Eles levaram quatro dias e três noites para chegar ao acampamento de Zitao. Luhan não perturbou Sehun – ela não demonstrava a mínima disposição para falar, permaneceu quieta a viagem inteira e não trocou com ele mais que algumas frases. Não que ela fosse mal educada ou desagradável, Luhan supôs que sua sisudez tivesse razões mais sérias. Zitao tinha lhe contado a história em linhas gerais e ele não quis se intrometer num assunto que não tinha nada a ver consigo, mas o que ouvira era o suficiente para imaginar que aquela garota tinha seus próprios impasses para resolver. Ele a deixou à vontade.

Ocasionalmente, lhe oferecia comida e água, pois ela mesma não se lembrava de se alimentar ou se hidratar. Se não fizesse uma pausa, ela tampouco pediria para que parassem. Era como se tivesse transportando uma boneca de pano, sem vida e sem vontade própria.

Luhan não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava que Sehun havia sido resgatada por Zitao após um dos saques ou ofensivas do exército do General Wu. Era uma história repetida vezes sem conta. A legião do filho de Ogum invadia um território, fazia suas vítimas e deixava para trás caos e desgraça. Zitao, à espreita, aparecia quando o sangue ainda jorrava, quando os mortos davam seus últimos suspiros, e salvava tudo o que podia ser salvo. Ele era um homem bom, Zitao. Mas não era por bondade que ele fazia o que fazia, Luhan não se convencia disso. Zitao de certo tinha um propósito, porém, Luhan duvidava de que se resumia a algo tão simples.

Antes de sua morte, Yifan ateava fogo e, no instante seguinte, Zitao aparecia para abafá-lo. Yifan empalava e Zitao recolhia as espadas ensanguentadas. Yifan devastava e Zitao reconstruía, fazia das tripas coração, se sacrificava, perdia o sono e a fome, mas jamais a persistência. Pouco importava o problema de Sehun, Zitao se dobraria em mil para ajudá-la a encontrar cura e alívio. Não era o que ele fazia? Já tinha virado mania. Quantos golpes de acoite um diabo deve levar para se redimir? Outrora Zitao fora orgulhoso, tinha brio e vaidade, era herdeiro de vastas terras, filho de um clã abastado. Os anos rapidamente escoaram, arrastando consigo riqueza, vaidade, arrogância e deixando rugas e tristeza, pesar e luto.

No fim da tarde do quarto dia, o jumento parou num descampado onde havia barracas armadas, uma construção rústica e crianças a perder de vista. Luhan sorriu para Sehun e tirou da carroça a única bagagem que a menina trouxera. O céu era laranja, rosa, vermelho e amarelo – o sol, caindo no horizonte, lançava uma luz pungente sobre a terra. Sehun pulou da carroça e olhou em volta.

“Chegamos”, Luhan disse, sorrindo.


	13. XIII. Oni Beijada!

O homem da canga lilás não estava no acampamento quando ela chegou, mas Sehun foi saudada por uma dúzia de crianças – a mais nova entre elas devia ter não mais que cinco anos e a mais velha, apenas nove ou dez. Eles a rodearam como se ela fosse uma entidade descida dos céus, uma fada ou uma princesa mítica. A princípio, Sehun ficou um pouco desconcertada por aquela recepção tão calorosa. Ela estava acostumada a lidar com crianças, visto que no vilarejo de Boa também havia muitas, mas, de qualquer forma, ela não conhecia aqueles pequenos e hesitou por um instante. Luhan notou imediatamente.

“Eles são assim com qualquer um que chega”, Luhan a preveniu. “Se você se sentir desconfortável, me avise e eu os levo embora.”

Mas ela estava longe de se sentir desconfortável, pelo contrário. Aquelas crianças a receberam com entusiasmo e excitação e a fitaram como se jamais tivessem visto uma criatura tão formidável. A reação delas chegava a ser engraçada, além de cativante; Sehun aos poucos foi alcançada por uma sensação calorosa de acolhimento e pertencimento. Naquele momento, graças às crianças que a cercavam, o seu humor abatido foi dissipado e ela até chegou a sorrir. Luhan a fitou de esguelha. A Sehun que via então era quase o oposto da adolescente cabisbaixa que transportara em sua carroça.

Ele sorriu ao apanhar um dos meninos que saltitavam a seu lado e o apertou num abraço sufocante. O garotinho emitiu um som adorável de protesto; o ouvido de Sehun se encheu daquelas gargalhadas infantis insuportavelmente fofas e ela não pôde deixar de se enternecer ao ver o menino colocar ambas as mãos uma em cada face de Luhan a fim de ter a atenção dele só para si. Ele estava sério quando o repreendeu: “Gege, você demorou!”

Enquanto Luhan se desculpava e se justificava, prometendo recompensar o garoto em seus braços e todos os outros com presentes que trouxera de viagem, Sehun se agachou, ficando no mesmo nível de uma menina que tinha agarrado a barra de seu vestido e puxava insistentemente, como se fosse uma brincadeira divertidíssima que ela acabara de inventar. “Meu nome é Sehun”, ela se apresentou. Sehun queria conversar mais com a garotinha, mas outra criança veio por suas costas e, agarrando uma mecha, começou a mastigar a ponta de seu cabelo solto. Ele não usava força, mas Sehun soltou uma exclamação de surpresa que rápido se tornou uma risada. Pelo visto, os erês do acampamento de Zitao nem de longe eram tão disciplinados e bonzinhos quanto os do vilarejo de Boa. Os adultos que apareceram pouco depois contiveram o bando de moleques, mas não houve broncas desnecessariamente severas – apenas uma admoestação leve.

“Guanheng, cabelo não é de comer!”, alertou uma moça de lábios repuxados e com o lado esquerdo do corpo quase todo marcado por uma cicatriz de queimadura. Mais tarde, Sehun descobriria que seu nome era Soonkyu e que ela tinha escapado por pouco do incêndio que devastara sua vila. Essa era uma das táticas de guerra do General Wu – quando uma nação inimiga se recusava a cooperar e capitular ou se unia a um de seus rivais, sua legião atacava vilas distantes da capital, as quais eram pouco assistidas ou de difícil acesso, e queimavam suas provisões e abrigos. Os soldados cavalgavam entre as cabanas cerradas, tochas em punho e as atiravam em tudo o que o fogo podia consumir. Wu Yifan era um piromaníaco, as pessoas comentavam. E não só isso – ele era um sádico, um depravado, se deitava com homens e mulheres em orgias intermináveis, tinha parte com kiumbas e fazia trabalhos maléficos contra seus inimigos e desafetos. Pelos anos seguintes, Sehun ouviria muito falar dele.

“Ele não vai reencarnar tão cedo”, Yoojung garantiu certa feita. Ela tinha por volta da mesma idade de Sehun, mas suas experiências não se igualavam, embora as duas fossem órfãs e tivessem perdido toda a família na guerra. Yoojung nunca se recuperou totalmente de uma lesão na mandíbula que sofrera quando um dos legionários a espancara. Em seu rosto desfigurado, Sehun não via nada além de convicção, nenhuma mágoa. Muitas pessoas ali tinham sequelas graves e aparentes. O legado de dor e destruição do General Wu fora gravado no corpo da maioria. “Ele deve ter virado um kiumba, um espírito sem luz vagando por aí. Ele trouxe muita desgraça pra um monte de gente... Pra tudo tem um preço no mundo espiritual, então ele vai pagar por todos os erros que cometeu em vida. Não é desejando o mal, é só atestando o óbvio mesmo.”

Sem ter o que acrescentar, Sehun se limitou a anuir. Yoojung tinha razão, tanto atos de benevolência quanto atos de maldade e crueldade, cada pensamento, comportamento e ação, tudo reverberava no plano espiritual e acabava atingindo o autor diretamente. Não há como sair ileso. Ela pensava nisso enquanto se lembrava de Jongin e de Chanyeol e de como havia errado com eles. Claro, sua falta nem de longe era tão grave quanto a do General Wu, ainda assim, Sehun se contraía pela culpa, o arrependimento trazendo um gosto ácido na boca, como se tivesse a ponto de vomitar a bile, tamanho sua contrariedade.

Com o passar dos dias, ela foi conhecendo melhor os moradores do acampamento. Havia muitas crianças, todas refugiadas de guerra. Chittaphon tinha sete anos e fora o único sobrevivente de seu vilarejo. Ele era de uma nação próxima, invadida numa das últimas batalhas antes da queda da legião Wu, mas sua língua materna era outra e ele custara a aprender o idioma comum. Às vezes, ele gaguejava e era comum que, atormentado por pesadelos, urinasse na cama. Guanheng, Sicheng, Dejun e Yang vinham de tribos do oeste, Myungjun, Soeun, Soojeong, Doyeon e Haerim, de vilarejos do leste. Todos eles eram crianças, alguns sequer tinham lembranças nítidas do que acontecera com seus clãs e não entendiam bem as circunstâncias que os trouxeram até o acampamento de Zitao.

Os jovens eram Yoojung, Jinwoo e Hyojung. “Por que há tão poucos adolescentes aqui? Crianças há bem mais”, uma vez Sehun perguntou. Hyojung franziu a testa, mas sorriu. A expressão era feia no rosto dela, como a dor é feia. Sehun desejou não ter perguntado.

“Havia mais de nós”, ela esclareceu, mordendo a parte interna das bochechas, numa esforço vão para não chorar. “Mas nem todos resistimos, sabe. É difícil quando a gente lembra com tanta clareza.”

Jinwoo fora um menino soldado e lutara ao lado de homens mais velhos e experientes contra as legiões do General Wu, Sehun descobriria depois. Ela não precisou que lhe dissessem como Jinwoo havia perdido a perna esquerda. Muitas coisas ali não careciam de explicação.

E então havia os adultos – mulheres violadas e homens mutilados, traumatizados e cambaleantes. Uns eram sisudos, camuflando o medo por trás do silêncio e da seriedade. Com esses, Sehun não tinha muitas trocas; fechados para o mundo externo, a maioria preferia restringir ao máximo suas interações sociais. Certos traumas, de tão terríveis e atrozes, rasgam a alma de uma pessoa originalmente sã. Sehun se sentia tonta e nauseada quando, inevitavelmente, os pensamentos intrusivos rebentavam em sua mente. Como eles tinham chegado a esse ponto?

_Imagine, imagine, imagine_.

Ela não queria, ela suprimia as imagens mentais tanto quanto era possível, mas às vezes falhava. Cenas de desolação se delineavam por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas com violência. Quando isso acontecia, Sehun corria atrás da criança mais próxima e a agarrava num abraço apertado e tenro. A primeira vez foi puro impulso, mas, dali em diante, era intencional. Se aqueles moleques espevitados sempre tivessem existido em sua vida, será que teria sido mais fácil? Não importava agora.

O amor deles era inocente e natural. Sehun o recebia sem reservas e o retribuía como se ela própria fosse uma fonte infinita de amor e afeição, jorrando incessantemente e para todos os lados, alcançando-os sem distinção. Não havia temores nem inseguranças nesse sentimento, nem culpa, nem cobrança. Era o que era. O suficiente para que, ocasionalmente, Sehun se flagrasse muito feliz.

**≈**

Boa parecia ter vindo para uma visita despretensiosa, o que não era incomum; ela sempre aparecia, dava uma olhada em Kyungsoo, comentava sobre o progresso dele e jogava conversa fora com Baekhyun. No entanto, Baekhyun notou uma disposição estranha nela, como se ela estivesse testando as águas, esperando o melhor momento para revelar o que tinha para dizer. O filho de Ossain não a apressou.

Era hora da ceia de Kyungsoo. Ele tinha apoiado as costas do _oré_ em almofadas e, com bastante paciência, dava colheradas de mingau na boca alheia; Kyungsoo movia a comida dentro da boca como por reflexo. Alimentá-lo não era simples, mas, se havia alguém à altura dessa tarefa, esse alguém era Baekhyun. Boa sempre soube do potencial de Baekhyun, do quanto ele era empático e esforçado. Sua tenacidade se demonstrava das maneiras mais positivas. Ainda assim, ela se surpreendia com a extensão de sua diligência, de sua dedicação. Ele fazia tudo com prazer, como se não fosse um sacrifício, como se ele genuinamente apreciasse a companhia daquele rapaz emplasmado.

“Faz uns dias que eu venho pensando em como te dizer isso”, Boa começou. Baekhyun descansou a colher na tigela de barro e a fitou. De repente, ele teve a impressão de que não ia gostar muito do que Boa tinha para falar. Boa também devia sentir isso, do contrário, por que ela não tinha ido direto ao assunto? “Baekhyun, me diga. Você nunca se perguntou de onde esse _oré_ veio? Como ele chegou no meio da mata, arquejando e doente de morte?”

Baekhyun hesitou, o mundo a seu redor brecando por uns segundos. Ele recebeu aquela pergunta como se ela fosse uma flecha inesperada passando de raspão por seus olhos arregalados. Ele nunca... Não, honestamente, ele não havia feito esse tipo de especulação. Ele tinha trazido Kyungsoo para sua vida, cuidara dele por meses, o banhava, lhe dava de comer, até conversava com ele, indagando-lhe sobre as coisas mais supérfluas, movido pela curiosidade de saber mais sobre o _oré_. Já que ele não respondia, cabia a Baekhyun fantasiar. Em sua cabeça, Kyungsoo era habilidoso com as mãos, provavelmente fazia algum tipo de trabalho manual. Ele era talentoso e as pessoas reconheciam seu dom, encomendavam peças, pagavam caro e o elogiavam. Kyungsoo, porém, não se envaidecia. A exaltação vinda dos outros somente o incentivava a se aperfeiçoar, a trabalhar com mais afinco.

Baekhyun imaginava que ele devia ser órfão ou ter uma família pouco numerosa. Talvez ele também fosse um órfão de guerra, talvez ele tivesse sido adotado por um casal já velho e sem filhos. Ele fora uma criança curiosa, mas comportada. Ele podia devorar uma gamela de pipoca sozinho, ele gostava de cozinhar, ele tinha uma voz bonita. Baekhyun tinha criado esse Kyungsoo para si mesmo, mas e quanto ao Kyungsoo real, aquele que não era uma mera projeção de sua mente? Baekhyun era totalmente ignorante quanto a ele e esse pensamento o perturbava. Como podia ser que ele não conhecesse Kyungsoo a fundo? Eles dormiam e acordavam sob o mesmo teto há quase um ano.

Durante todo aquele tempo, Baekhyun tinha inconscientemente varrido para debaixo do tapete qualquer ideia impertinente que tivesse a respeito de Kyungsoo.

De onde ele tinha vindo? Dos céus. Como ele tinha ido para no meio da mata? Os orixás o haviam deixado lá para que Baekhyun o encontrasse. Pela primeira vez ele considerava essas questões e se deparava com sua displicência. Não era costume seu ser tão relapso. Baekhyun era um homem sensato, prudente, não era dado a devaneios. Como então ele se deixara enlear daquela forma?

“Baekhyun, me escute”, Boa lhe chamou a atenção e Baekhyun prontamente a encarou, confusão patente em seu rosto. “Eu andei trocando correspondências com babalorixás e ialorixás de outros vilarejos e tribos, líderes de alguns clãs com os quais tenho bom relacionamento. Troquei várias cartas desde que esse rapaz chegou aqui, mas ninguém tinha ouvido falar de uma pessoa enferma desaparecida.”

Baekhyun se sobressaltou ao se dar conta de que a cabeça de Kyungsoo tinha pendido para frente. Rapidamente, segurou a testa do oré e, com suavidade, repousou a nuca dele sobre as almofadas. Desse jeito, ele não corria o risco de vomitar o que acabara de comer. Boa os observava num misto de preocupação e admiração.

“Desculpe, pode continuar.”

Boa assentiu.

“Nesses meses, eu continuei a investigar. Quando Sehun me pediu para ir atrás do homem que trouxe vocês dois até aqui, ou seja, Zitao, eu escrevi a ele falando sobre a situação de Sehun e aproveitei a oportunidade para perguntar sobre Kyungsoo”, Boa estreitou os olhos, o perscrutando. “Baekhyun, chega de rodeios. Zitao sabia sobre ele, sim, por que o que é que Zitao não sabe? Agora vem a parte estranha... Esse rapaz foi dado como morto. Fizeram todo o rito funerário pra ele e o deixaram na mata por instrução dele próprio, que ele fez ainda em vida. Essa doença que apareceu nele foi um mistério. As pessoas não sabem como ele a contraiu, mas, como já sabemos, ela não é contagiosa e ele era o único caso conhecido na sua aldeia de origem.”

Só o que Baekhyun absorveu foi que Zitao sabia demais. Como ele sabia tanto? Ele sabia mais sobre Kyungsoo do que Baekhyun...

“Baekhyun... você se lembra daquelas pessoas que vieram a nossa aldeia não muito tempo atrás para comprar coisas para um enxoval de noiva? Você vendeu ervas a eles, você está lembrado disso?”

Baekhyun não entendia a relevância daquilo, mas anuiu. Ele se recordava bem da moça chamada Joohyun, de sua avó e de sua mãe. Boa tinha razão, fazia pouco tempo desde a visita delas.

“Eu recebi o convite do casamento dela. Não me foi mandado pela família dessa moça, eu não os conheço bem. Mas a família do noivo, sim, eu sei quem são. A família do noivo e Kyungsoo são da mesma aldeia”, Inadvertidamente Baekhyun soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Mas se Boa os conhecia... “Eu cheguei a mandar uma carta pra eles, mas eles responderam como todos os outros e me disseram que não tinham ouvido falar de nenhum caso parecido. Eu já estava começando a pensar que Kyungsoo realmente tinha surgido do nada...”

Boa riu de si mesma. Baekhyun não achou graça. Ele não compreendia o porquê de essas pessoas terem mentido sobre Kyungsoo. A noite, ele passaria em claro, fazendo suposições e hipóteses, criando histórias, qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar o que não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido. No momento, todavia, sua mente estava em branco.

“Foi Zitao quem me contou tudo o que sei, na verdade. Ele faz muitas andanças por aí e acaba escutando muita coisa. O que me deixou encasquetada foi que a matriarca da aldeia de Kyungsoo me escreveu mais rápido do que qualquer um e disse que não sabia de nada. Por que ela mentiu? Sabe, no começo eu pensei que eles tivessem cometido um erro. Pode ser que Kyungsoo tenha parecido morto... E então eles o deixaram na mata, seguindo o pedido dele. Mas se fosse o caso ela teria me dito que o conhecia, não? Imagine descobrir que alguém que você considera morto na verdade está vivo! Qualquer um reagiria com surpresa e se interessaria em vê-lo. Mesmo que ela não acreditasse que pudesse ser ele, ela deveria pelo menos ter investigado. Mas mentir? Eu não entendo.”

“A não ser que seja do interesse dela que todos pensem que Kyungsoo está morto”, Baekhyun se sentiu subitamente triste, uma ponta de indignação crescendo em seu peito como uma erva daninha. “Ou melhor, o que parece é que ela não quer que ninguém saiba que ele algum dia existiu.”

Boa soltou um suspiro cansado, esfregando a mão na testa. Quando recebera o _oré_ em seu vilarejo, ela indiretamente se responsabilizara por ele. Assim como os demais aldeões, ele era parte de sua família de santo, de modo que ela jamais o deixaria desamparado, jamais assistiria impassível enquanto ele era injustiçado.

“Foi o que eu pensei também. Baekhyun, vá a esse casamento”, ela sugeriu, e então seu semblante tinha outro aspecto. Ao invés da fadiga de antes, havia uma centelha crepitando em seu olhar. A chama acesa logo atingiu Baekhyun. “Não se preocupe com seu _oré_ , eu mesma cuido dele em sua ausência. Vá atrás de saber o que está acontecendo, meu filho. O que quer que seja, não está certo. Essa gente provavelmente abandonou Kyungsoo para morrer, e isso é inadmissível, imoral, inescusável. Que Oxalá me perdoe se eu estiver sendo injusta em meu julgamento, mas se essas pessoas foram capazes de largá-lo no mato desse jeito, eu não me surpreenderia se elas também forem as responsáveis por deixá-lo desse jeito.”

Baekhyun de súbito sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Boa estava insinuando que a matriarca, ou alguém associado a ela, tinha feito um trabalho maléfico para Kyungsoo?

“Você acha que essa doença dele... pode ter sido...”

Notando que ele estava prestes a dissociar, Boa tomou as mãos de Baekhyun nas suas e o encarou. “Baekhyun, meu filho, preste atenção em mim.”

Baekhyun travou o maxilar, se esforçando para se concentrar nela. A voz de Boa era a âncora que o puxava das profundezas e o trazia de volta a superfície. Ela já o tinha salvado de crises mais severas.

“Nós não temos certeza de nada, mas eu quero que você vá a esse casamento e investigue isso pra mim. Para nós. Você pode fazer isso por Kyungsoo?”

O que ele não podia fazer por Kyungsoo? Baekhyun fez que sim.

“Não se preocupe, você não vai sozinho. Se eu pudesse, iria eu mesma, mas talvez a matriarca da aldeia desconfie de mim se eu voltar a fazer perguntas. Eu sei que você tem condições de fazer isso. Baekhyun, eu confio em você.”

Sem sobreaviso, Baekhyun a envolveu num abraço apertado. Boa o abraçou de volta, afagando o topo de sua cabeça como fazia quando ele era mais novo.

“Não se preocupe, meu filho. Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui.”

Ela repetiu, como costumava fazer antigamente.


	14. XIV. Kaô Kabecilê!

Uma semana após sua chegada, chegava também Zitao. Ele surgiu no horizonte junto com a alvorada, caminhando a pé e conduzindo pelas rédeas o cavalo magro que sempre o acompanhava em suas viagens. Logo atrás, vinha Jiaheng, com seu passo lento e arrastado, o semblante exausto de quem não pregara o olho à noite. Mais tarde, Sehun ouviria falar mais sobre esse homem – ele havia sofrido um ferimento grave durante a guerra e, por conta disso, ficara com graves sequelas, incuráveis. Ele puxava de uma perna e tinha a mentalidade de uma criança de cinco anos. Ele não suportava ficar muito tempo separado de Zitao. De vez em quando, ele também tinha umas crises bem feias. Sehun não se atreveu a perguntar que tipo de crises eram essas. Ela achava que já sabia demais, de qualquer forma.

Zitao não acordou ninguém. Ele mesmo fez o desjejum que ele e Jiaheng tomaram em silêncio. Não havia fartura em seu acampamento, só o necessário para que os moradores não passassem fome ou privações. No entanto, ele recebera doações em sua viagem, o que de vez em quando acontecia, se tivesse sorte. Graças aos mantimentos que trouxera, Zitao pôde fazer uma refeição um pouco mais rica do que o de costume. Depois de se certificar de que Jiaheng dormia, Zitao voltou para fora de sua cabana e esperou que o resto do acampamento acordasse. Ainda era cedo, o sol mal tinha se levantado. E, embora estivesse de pé desde o dia anterior, ele não tinha sono.

Uma das primeiras pessoas a sair para o terreiro foi Sehun. Zitao a reconheceu imediatamente. Mesmo que não fosse capaz de enxergar naquela figura jovem as feições da criança que pegara nos braços e que apertara contra si enquanto corria freneticamente em busca de salvação, ainda assim, já que conhecia cada morador do acampamento, ele saberia que aquele não era um rosto que costumava ver por ali. Com um sorriso genuinamente contente, foi até ela. Para não assustá-la, decidiu não abraçá-la; lá no fundo, porém, foi o que teve vontade de fazer. Havia felicidade em seu coração por enfim vê-la com seus próprios olhos e atestar por si mesmo o que Boa já havia lhe garantido por carta – que Sehun havia tido uma infância boa e tranquila, que crescera e se tornara uma menina adorável e saudável. Zitao tinha sido tomado sobretudo por alívio. Quantos jovens ele não vira morrer? Muitos tinham sucumbido sob o peso de lembranças demais, traumas tenebrosos que haviam marcado corpo e alma. Que Sehun estivesse fisicamente ilesa já era motivo para celebração.

“Ah, Sehun”, ele a cumprimentou, ao chegar suficientemente perto da garota. “Estou tão feliz por vê-la. Sua iyá me avisou que você viria e eu pensei que poderia chegar a tempo para lhe receber pessoalmente, mas infelizmente não foi possível. Espero que as pessoas aqui a tenham tratado bem.”

Sehun supôs que aquele devia ser o homem da canga lilás. Em sua mente, a recordação que tinha dele era distorcida e embaçada, mas a voz continuava inconfundível, mesmo depois de anos. Ela sorriu, de um jeito abobado e cheio de admiração. Então esse era o homem que a salvara. Ao reencontrá-lo, o que prevaleceu não foi a lembrança do medo, nem a sensação de desamparo, nem mesmo o calor das chamas e o mau cheiro de sua vila sendo devastada até se resumir a cinzas. O que lhe voltou à memória foi a maneira como aquele homem grande e de peito largo a abraçou e fez de tudo para consolá-la, distraindo-a para que ela não chorasse e não chamasse atenção para eles dois. O sentimento mais forte, do qual ela jamais poderia se esquecer, era a segurança que ele lhe transmitira, a impressão, ainda que falsa, de que tudo iria ficar bem. Sehun era grata a ele. Como poderia não ser?

“Todos me trataram muito bem sim”, ela falou por fim, mas ainda estava hesitante. De certa forma, era intimidante se reencontrar com o homem da canga lilás, que por tanto tempo existira apenas em suas lembranças. “Obrigada.”

Zitao notou a falta de jeito de Sehun. Ele acenou para que ela o acompanhasse. “Venha, tem mingau de inhame e chá na cozinha.”

Ele a fez se sentar à mesa e serviu uma tigela funda de mingau. Ao lado, colocou um copo de chá de canela e hortelã. Para não intimidá-la, decidiu não ficar simplesmente parado e assisti-la comer. Ele pegou uma vassoura e limpou o chão que sempre amanhecia um pouco empoeirado. A cozinha era quase toda aberta, apenas um galpão, no fim das contas, de modo que o vento trazia muita poeira e folhas secas para dentro. Enquanto estava varrendo, Zitao de repente ouviu um som fino de choro vindo de uma das cabanas. Largando a vassoura, ele se apressou naquela direção; pouco depois, ele voltou com uma criança chorosa nos braços. Era Chittaphon quem Zitao trazia, Sehun se deu conta. Era frequente que ele tivesse pesadelos, urinasse na cama e acordasse trêmulo e lívido de medo. Em menos de dez dias que vivia ali, Sehun já presenciara isso mais de uma vez. Ela sequer podia conceber o que de tão grave aquela criança testemunhara e vivera para ficar nesse estado. Não era de sua natureza sentir ódio por ninguém a não ser por si mesma, mas, pensando em Chittaphon e em como ele fora submetido a coisas terríveis ainda tão jovem, ela odiou o General Wu.

Sehun perdeu o apetite, mas, para não magoar Zitao, se forçou a continuar comendo. O mingau amargava em sua boca enquanto ela ouvia Zitao consolar Chittaphon e entretê-lo. Talvez ele sequer precisasse se esforçar muito para desviar a atenção do menino – Chittaphon o fitava com os olhos marejados, mas cheios de fascínio. Era evidente que Zitao era seu herói de infância. E como não seria? Se Chittaphon estava ali, finalmente a salvo e rodeado por pessoas que poderia considerar como sua família, Zitao de certo fora o responsável por isso.

“Tio Tao, onde está o tio Jiaheng?”, o menino perguntou, fungando e limpando com as costas da mão a coriza que escorria de seu nariz. Zitao rapidamente apanhou um pano e limpou o nariz e a mão de Chittaphon. Sehun não sabia quem era esse tal de Jiaheng. Ela ainda não havia conhecido ninguém com esse nome no acampamento.

“Ele está dormindo, filho”, Zitao respondeu, com um sorriso um tanto melancólico, o que não passou despercebido por Sehun. “Ele está cansado da viagem, mas mais tarde ele acorda pra brincar com vocês e matar a saudade, o que você acha?”

Chittaphon acenou e sorriu de volta para Zitao, concordando. Ainda com o garotinho nos braços, esse filho de Nanã lhe serviu uma tigela de mingau e o ajudou a comer. Sehun os observava discretamente. Estava claro que Zitao tinha um relacionamento muito próximo e afetuoso com Chittaphon e, pelo modo como as crianças falavam dele e reclamavam de sua demora em retornar ao acampamento, ele era assim com os outros também. Na presença de Zitao, Chittaphon não se incomodava em policiar a própria fala e pronúncia, o que resultava em frases intrincadas, que Sehun não conseguia decifrar, mas que Zitao não tinha problema em entender. Era como se os dois tivessem uma linguagem própria e particular; embora não fizessem isso de caso pensado, ela era hermética para o resto do mundo e nítida e óbvia para eles.

Pouco depois, Luhan assomou na cozinha, ainda bocejando de seu sono interrompido. Como ainda era cedo, o clima não estava tão quente e abafado quanto depois do almoço e durante a tarde, mesmo assim, Luhan estava nu da cintura para cima. Não era nada fora do normal; Sehun estava acostumada a ver homens vestidos parcamente. No entanto, Luhan não era um de seus irmãos tribais, não era um amigo de infância, não era alguém a quem ela conhecesse verdadeiramente. A despeito de si mesma, seu olhar tinha sido capturado pelo físico bonito do rapaz, mas, assim que se flagrou o contemplando, rapidamente desviou o rosto, que tinha se enrubescido violentamente. Por sorte, ninguém havia reparado.

“Ah então você está aqui, seu diabinho”, antes mesmo que Luhan chegasse perto, Chittaphon já estava esticando os braços para que ele o pegasse no colo. Zitao deixou o menino aos cuidados de seu aprendiz e, vendo que Sehun já terminara de comer, recolheu a louça suja de cima da mesa. Ele próprio lavou e enxugou a tigela e os talheres, voltando a guardá-los nas prateleiras de onde os havia tirado. Sehun ainda o encarava com certa reverência, como se ele fosse inalcançável ou como se ela devesse manter uma distância respeitosa, não o incomodando em demasia, de modo que, pelos dias seguintes, ela se limitou a segui-lo de longe, atenta a seus modos e hábitos, quietamente aprendendo tudo o que podia sobre Zitao.

Em sua infância, costumava fantasiar com ele, pintá-lo como seu herói particular, que sempre viria a seu socorro se estivesse em apuros. Mais do que isso, ele era uma espécie de figura paterna que vivia apenas em seu imaginário, mas que nem por isso era menos presente ou benevolente. Sehun perguntara por ele, pedira a Boa que o chamasse de volta, mas sua iyá reagia com consternação, como se tais pedidos a perturbassem. Naquela época, Sehun era apenas uma criança e não entendia. Por fim, assimilou que Boa se sentia preterida e que ela não deveria insistir naquele assunto. Baekhyun tampouco era capaz de esclarecer o que quer que fosse. Quando fazia suas indagações curiosas, ele caia num silêncio deprimido, seu olhar perdido fixo em um ponto qualquer, seu rosto desprovido de emoção a aterrorizava. Sehun mal tinha alcançara a pré-adolescência quando chegou à conclusão de que qualquer coisa que envolvesse seu passado, sua antiga aldeia e o homem da canga lilás era tabu. Ela resolveu então se calar. Não valia a pena continuar magoando pessoas que amava só pra satisfazer sua curiosidade.

Todavia, agora ela estava crescida e podia discernir a situação. Baekhyun tinha traumas demais – Sehun sequer podia conceber a extensão ou a severidade deles, porém, sabia de sua existência. Não lhe custava muito juntar os pontos e atinar que, se ele não falava sobre o passado, era por que não conseguia. Quanto a Boa, havia chegado a hora de Sehun aceitar que sua iyá também tinha suas limitações. Talvez ela achasse que Sehun era jovem demais para lidar com esse tipo de bagagem e, portanto, preferira omitir tudo o que pudesse ser omitido. Sehun não tinha certeza. De todo modo, ela tomara a decisão consciente de não fazer especulações. Quando surgisse a oportunidade, ela sentaria com Boa e perguntaria.

Havia serviço de sobra no acampamento; no começo, as pessoas se recusavam a deixar que Sehun trabalhasse demais, ela, contudo, se mostrara tão ávida a ajudar que Luhan acabara por fazer concessões. Suas tarefas a distraiam, lhe davam propósito e sensação de pertencimento. Ela havia fugido da aldeia de Boa pra se esquivar de sentimentos inconvenientes e dolorosos. Mas, ali, ela estava aprendendo aos poucos a lidar consigo mesmo, com suas próprias questões e agir com lucidez, sem afobação. Os companheiros de acampamento levavam a vida dessa forma, afinal. Através da convivência com eles, Sehun assimilava sua sabedoria e sua parcimônia.

_No fundo do poço é que se vê a luz_ , Soonkyu, a moça de rosto queimado, certa feita lhe disse. _No fundo do poço, a gente para de cair e pode descansar. Olhos e ouvidos voltados para o céu. A lama suja a pele, mas jamais manchará a alma. Não existe benção em meio a toda essa desolação, mas ainda dá encontrar paz de espírito a despeito do que aconteceu. Sehun, veja. O Sol ainda se levanta. Nenhum general, nenhum rei, nenhum homem mau pôde aniquilar as nuvens, os pássaros ou as árvores. A vida prevalece._

_Se eles te deixaram com vida_ , Yoojung chegara a repetir mais de uma vez, brincando com o quão elementares e epifânicas aquelas palavras soavam, _eles se esqueceram de tirar única coisa sem a qual você não pode existir._

E assim é possível resistir.

**≈**

Ainda faltavam algumas semanas para a cerimônia de casamento da jovem Joohyun, mas, à medida que a data se aproximava, Baekhyun se via mais ansioso. Não era só por não ter ideia do que iria descobrir, era também porque seria a primeira vez que ficaria longe de Kyungsoo e o deixaria aos cuidados de outra pessoa. Ele confiava em Boa, mas Boa já era muito ocupada – e se algo acontecesse no terreiro e ela tivesse que deixá-lo sozinho, sem supervisão? Não fazia muito tempo desde que Kyungsoo saíra da cama e tentara se arrastar para fora da alcova. Por outro lado, justamente por causa de Kyungsoo, ele se via impelido a comparecer ao casamento.

Mas e então? Se lhe fosse revelado que a matriarca daquele vilarejo ou alguém ligado a ela havia injustiçado Kyungsoo, o que iria fazer? Vingá-lo? De vingança já estava cheio. Era um artifício fútil e um mau uso de energia; Baekhyun havia desperdiçado anos preciosos de sua vida empunhando uma espada, brandindo-a com o punho que sequer havia se desenvolvido totalmente, uma criança no campo de batalha, maxilar travado e ódio crepitando no rosto infantil. Ele havia jurado vingar a família morta pelos inimigos da nação a que servia. Ele prometera a si mesmo que cresceria para ser o homem que seus irmãos não tiveram a chance de ser – todos haviam morrido muito jovens, só os mais velhos entre eles haviam chegado aos vinte e poucos anos. Essas ideias povoavam sua mente de menino, ideias de desforra e honra, de vendeta e de hombridade.

Baekhyun, por um milagre, pela graça dos santos, havia vivido o bastante para chegar à idade adulta. Sua cabeça estava formada, suas reservas haviam sido erguidas – manipulá-lo não era mais tão fácil. Desde que fora acolhido na aldeia de Boa, seu coração vinha sendo purificado e as nuvens negras e carregadas que o rodeavam foram dissipadas. Não, não voltaria para esse caminho. Ele valorizava a redenção que ainda tinha esperança de merecer. E o fazia não para livrar a própria consciência de todo aquele peso, e sim porque, de alguma forma, sentia que era a única coisa que podia fazer para honrar suas vítimas. _Veja o que me tornei. É assim que peço perdão_.

Muitas de suas ações eram motivadas pelo anseio de se redimir, eram oferendas aos que haviam tombado pela força de sua espada. Quando trata da terra, quando cuida de Kyungsoo, quando se levanta junto com o sol e se deita tarde da noite, quando se extenua de tanto trabalhar, quando serve aos outros, quando renuncia a si mesmo, sempre que é bom e íntegro, justo e sensato, é em nome dessas pessoas. Por elas, para elas. Cada uma delas, até aquelas cujas feições já se apagaram em sua lembrança, ele as carrega no peito e lhes dedica orações e sacrifícios.

Vingança já não é mais um desejo que ele possa abrigar, não é mais um conceito que lhe convenha. Pode ser justiça o que ele irá buscar para Kyungsoo? Justiça e vingança com frequência se confundem. Sem saber o que o aguarda, Baekhyun reza. Pede a seu pai Ossain que não permita que ele seja dominado por emoções violentas, clama por lucidez e equilíbrio, para que a verdade, qualquer que seja, não o enfureça e não o faça agir precipitadamente. Baekhyun ama Kyungsoo. Ele o ama como a um irmão. Ele imagina que, se fosse uma mulher e tivesse útero e ejé criador de vida, ele entenderia um pouco melhor o que é amor de mãe, e seria assim, com esse tipo de amor e de entrega, que ele amaria Kyungsoo – como se Kyungsoo tivesse saído de suas entranhas, como se ele tivesse sido concebido pelo impulso fecundo de seu próprio corpo. Baekhyun não tenta se enganar ou atenuar os sentimentos que, a essa altura, ele já conhece de forma profunda e intensa. Kyungsoo é seu. Baekhyun é dele. Como não perder o juízo, como se manter fiel a si mesmo, às crenças que cultiva e às almas que se amontoam sobre seu dorso? Se só de cogitar que alguém deliberadamente fizera mal a Kyungsoo, ele já é empurrado para a beira do abismo, a ira que ele pensava ter extinguido se reacende e suas unhas se transformam em facas, seus dentes são punhais afiados o bastante para fazer em pedaços qualquer besta... Baekhyun, no final, é apenas humano. Ele havia sido aplacado e domado, mas, em essência, permanecia o mesmo.

“Me acompanhe nessa viagem”, ele pediu a Jongin. Seu dongsaeng tinha a natureza oposto à sua, pensava. Ele conseguiria temperá-lo, trazê-lo de volta à superfície se Baekhyun ameaçasse afundar. Ademais, Jongin precisava de uma distração – Sehun havia partido há vários dias e ele ainda estava abatido e melancólico, se alimentava parcamente e seus sorrisos eram tão escassos e lastimosos. Logo que ouviu aquele convite, Jongin teve ganas de recusar, mas a postura de Baekhyun e a firmeza em sua voz eram tais que o rapaz mais novo percebeu rapidamente que recusas não seriam aceitas. Ele assentiu. Observador como era, o alívio no rosto de seu hyung foi não só registrado como também o deixou um tanto apreensivo. O que significava? Por que um casamento tinha deixado Baekhyun ansioso, se nem era ele quem iria se casar, se ele nem conhecia direito os noivos?

“Yoona também vai com a gente”, Baekhyun acrescentou. “Ela adora casamentos e foi pedir a Boa que a deixasse ir. Você quer levar mais alguém?”

Sim, ele queria. Mas Sehun tinha partido. Jongin negou com a cabeça.

“Tudo bem, então. Deixe a horta aos cuidados de Jongdae, ele vai saber o que fazer.”

Jongin deu de ombros. Vendo que não conseguiria fazê-lo falar, Baekhyun também se calou e continuo sentado a seu lado, lhe fazendo companhia.

**≈**

Kyungsoo era um artesão sem pouso fixo; desde molequinho, quando ainda aprendia o ofício de seu pai, ele ia de um lugar a outro, aceitando trabalhos temporários e serviços de empreitada. Seu pai o havia ensinado a mexer com barro, argila e cerâmica, a soprar vidro e a habilidade de esculpir e de cinzelar com esmero. Kyungsoo não sabia ler nem escrever, mas era mestre na arte de conferir alma e expressão a objetos inanimados; sua sensibilidade e dom artísticos não haviam sido herdados, de maneira alguma – eles foram apreendidos, após anos de observação, de tentativa e erro, de diligência e de total entrega. Já adulto, Kyungsoo se tornara solicitado e bem remunerado. Apesar de analfabeto, ele era esperto e consciente de seu valor e seu talento. Para aquela senhora cheia de empáfia e exigências, ele não havia cobrado pouco.

Kyungsoo se mudou para o vilarejo onde passaria os próximos meses. Para uma obra tão grandiosa, ele precisaria de ajudantes e a matriarca que o havia contratado os providenciou sem mais delongas. Ela tinha tanto ouro que não se importava em esbanjar, pelo visto. Ela acatava seus pedidos e exigências sem criar muito caso, o que era raro em se tratando dos contratantes pelos quais Kyungsoo já passara. Que fosse. Contanto ela lhe recomendasse e cumprisse com o combinado, nada daquilo lhe interessava verdadeiramente.

Ele fora chamado até ali para erguer um templo para Oxum – ricamente ornado, só havia materiais nobres e de boa qualidade à sua disposição. _Oxum é minha santa_ , a velha falou, com visível orgulho. _E a santa de meu neto também. Nossa mãe merece o melhor_. Kyungsoo compreendia essa aspiração sincera de agradar o dono de seu ori. Se tivesse meios, ele também construiria uma casa majestosa para seu pai Obaluaê, mas, uma vez que não era tão abastado, ele decidiu se dedicar de corpo e alma na feitura do santuário de Oxum.

Entretanto, quando conheceu o neto da matriarca, esse outro filho de Oxum, a decisão de criar um templo belíssimo e magnificente se tornou missão de vida. Kyungsoo, que nunca padecera de amor, foi devastado por uma atração irreprimível, uma paixão de despedaçar a pele e fazer urrar até o coração mais equilibrado. Ele não tinha armas para lutar contra tamanha moléstia, não havia defesa em seu organismo, não havia resistência. Junmyeon o havia enfeitiçado com somente um olhar lânguido, um meio sorriso e algumas poucas frases; pelo resto do dia, Kyungsoo se viu impossibilitado de trabalhar. Ele sequer conseguia se concentrar. De súbito, ele se flagrou o puro caos, excitação febril e volúpia. _Se esse filho de Oxum não for meu_ , o pensamento surgiu como um raio, o desestabilizou e surpreendeu. _Eu jamais vou ter outra coisa_.

Kyungsoo recuou alguns passos, mas avançou em espírito. Esse homem, essa criatura... ele nunca contemplara nada tão belo, tão perfeito, tão sublime, que agradasse tanto aos seus olhos, que fizesse todo o seu corpo responder como uma fera enjaulada, sedenta e descontrolada. _Ah, o amor_. Kyungsoo se rendeu, pois mesmo então ele já sabia que lutar seria inútil, uma estupidez. Inadvertidamente, Junmyeon se apossara dele. E foi questão de semanas, cada hora vivida à exaustão, os minutos foram contados, segundo por segundo – Kyungsoo enfim tomou posse de Junmyeon. E assim, fácil assim, ele havia encontrado sua desgraça.


	15. XV. Ri Rô, Ewá!

No dia de Oxóssi, eles pegariam a estrada. Yoona era a mais ansiosa; desde que ficara combinado que ela acompanharia Baekhyun e Jongin, ela não tinha outro assunto. Como jovem moça sonhadora que era, aproveitava a oportunidade para fantasiar com o próprio casamento, os olhos cintilando com um brilho devaneador. De vez em quando, seu olhar buscava Yixing, como se para gravar na mente a imagem dele mais uma vez e assim invocá-la com ainda mais clareza nos sonhos que tinha acordada. Não era novidade para ninguém na aldeia que eles tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, mas o porquê de eles ainda não estarem juntos era um mistério. Eles eram tímidos, reticentes demais, temerosos de uma rejeição? Há tempos Jongin acompanhava de longe o desenrolar daquele romance não assumido. Ele sabia que os dois terminariam juntos, pois que outro resultado poderia haver? E por isso ele se divertia ao vê-los enfiar os pés pelas mãos e andar em círculos.

O medo e a incerteza levavam as pessoas a perder um tempo precioso que poderia ser vivido de formas tão mais proveitosas. Quando pensava nisso, se sentia triste e esmorecido. Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio, as vacilações de Yixing e Yoona já não o entretinham mais, elas apenas o deprimiam. Jongin tinha que controlar o impulso de se intrometer nesses assuntos que não eram seus, só para lhes dizer verdades que eles, tolos, andavam evitando. Mas então ele se lembrava de que não podia interferir – ninguém havia pedido sua ajuda. E como ele poderia ajudar quem quer que fosse? Sua situação não era muito melhor do que a de Yixing e Yoona. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele iria reconhecer que, na verdade, era pior, bem pior.

Jongin se remoía de arrependimento, se desgastava imaginando cenários alternativos; o que ele poderia ter dito ou feito para que Sehun não decidisse ir embora? Estava convencido de que a culpa era sua, de que a decisão de Sehun fora motivada sobretudo por conta dele próprio e de seu comportamento impulsivo e irascível. Queria tanto voltar atrás, fazer diferente. Ele havia mudado, jurava. Não era mais um moleque enfezado que sai distribuindo socos ao invés de recorrer ao diálogo como uma pessoa civilizada faria.

Apesar dos elogios que os _egbomis_ lhe faziam, apesar de os aldeões o considerarem um jovem maduro e ajuizado, Jongin ainda era um adolescente. Ele não tinha como pular essa fase, era impossível que já tivesse nascido pronto. De fato, as pessoas só o congratulavam por ser sensato porque o parâmetro de julgamento era bem baixo. Quem eram os outros garotos do terreiro? Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minho e Jooheon – quando comparado a eles, é claro que Jongin se destacava por sua maturidade. Mas o que haviam se esquecido de lhe avisar era que ele era maduro _para um adolescente_ e que, se às vezes saísse da linha, ele poderia se perdoar por isso. Ninguém é certo o tempo inteiro, ninguém é sem falhas ou irrepreensível. Se sempre agisse de boa fé, isso já seria o suficiente. Jongin havia aprendido a se cobrar, a exigir demais de si mesmo e isso se manifestava com o dobro de força sempre que ele achava que tinha cometido um erro.

Baekhyun percebia o quanto seu irmão mais novo era duro consigo mesmo. Nos últimos dias, tinha tomado o cuidado de nunca perder Jongin de vista por muito tempo, de lhe fazer companhia e puxar conversa se o visse cabisbaixo. Jongin tinha tanto jeito com Kyungsoo quanto o próprio Baekhyun e não o encarava com nojo. Só por isso, ele era bem vindo à alcova do _oré_ , mas Jongin fazia mais do que apenas tratar Kyungsoo com o mínimo de decência. Na ausência de Baekhyun, ele saberia fazer tudo por ali. O filho de Ossain apreciava sobremaneira essa ajuda – não havia como negar que estava cansado, não era tarefa simples cuidar daquele paciente. Além de ser seu cuidador particular, havia outras coisas que Baekhyun também tinha que fazer – lavar roupa, preparar as refeições pastosas de Kyungsoo, limpar a alcova e de vez em quando dar uma olhada em sua horta que, se não fosse por Jongin, estaria jogada às traças. Jongin tinha se tornado seus pés e suas mãos. Se não fosse por ele, Baekhyun provavelmente sucumbiria diante daquela lida interminável.

Mas Baekhyun não reclamava. Ele fazia o que fazia por amor. A única recompensa que gostaria de receber era que Kyungsoo acordasse. O medo de ele jamais retornar era o que o mantinha acordado à noite, seus olhos cerrados com força enquanto clamava aos orixás e pedia pela vida do _oré_. Não era tanto o trabalho físico o que o exauria, era aquela situação indefinida, que já ia se arrastando por meses... Baekhyun não sabia mais o que fazer. Boa e Yunho tinham levado Kyungsoo para um sem-número de seções espirituais, ele tomara incontáveis banhos de ervas curadoras e que afastavam energia e espíritos maus. Baekhyun já havia feito oferendas, promessas, sacrifícios. Exceto pela vez em que o encontrara no chão da alcova, não houve nenhum outro indício de que ele estivesse perto de sair daquele estado comatoso.

Talvez esse fosse um exercício de paciência que lhe fora dado pelos deuses. De todo modo, Baekhyun sabia que as coisas aconteceriam não em seu tempo, mas no tempo que os orixás determinassem. Tudo tem sua hora. Se mantivesse sua fé, ele conseguiria suportar até o fim. Baekhyun suspirou. Ultimamente, a ansiedade tinha feito dele uma vítima, tirara sua paz, jogara sua mente num caos intermitente. Ele oscilava entre pensamentos fatalistas e lembranças intrusivas. Parecia que nada ia dar certo, que o carma infalivelmente chegaria para ele – no fim das contas, seria coerente esperar por um destino bom e tranquilo? Dependendo de como estivesse, conseguia ser otimista, levar a vida com certa leveza, enxergar o mundo através de lentes mais amenas. Mas havia também ocasiões em que nada o consolava, nada lhe dava esperança, nada aplacava o vazio em seu peito que ia crescendo até tomá-lo por inteiro, até transformá-lo num vácuo ambulante; era como se sua alma lhe tivesse sido roubada e só restara o buraco onde ela costumava ficar, uma ferida aberta que não sara, sentimento desumano demais para ter nome.

O desespero era familiar para Baekhyun. A angústia, a agonia, a aflição, o luto, o pesar. Ele chorava porque não havia outra forma de expressar aquilo. Chorava porque ainda estava vivo. Contudo, por mais que lhe fosse difícil reconhecer, ele era forte, uma fortaleza. Fora capaz de carregar Kyungsoo nas costas por milhas e milhas. Como discípulo, era o orgulho de seu mestre. Como irmão mais velho, era gentil e compreensivo, afetuoso e dedicado. Ele era simplesmente bom, segundo Boa, e tinha um coração puro. Quando era criança, haviam permitido que ele empunhasse uma espada e que a usasse para ferir e matar. Essas mãos que haviam derramado sangue inocente e que erroneamente Baekhyun pensara serem inúteis ou maléficas haviam virado instrumentos de cura. Baekhyun lamentava que Jongin tivesse um julgo tão pesado sobre si mesmo, mas e quanto a si próprio? Alguma vez ele havia sido leniente consigo mesmo?

No dia de Omolu, Baekhyun e Jongin trouxeram uma tina de madeira para dentro da alcova a fim de dar um banho decente em Kyungsoo. Jongin a encheu d’água enquanto Baekhyun foi para a horta buscar ervas que usaria no banho. Assim que retornou, Jongin saiu, pois Yunho precisava dele no galpão de artesanato. Baekhyun agradeceu e o deixou ir; ele já tinha ajudado o suficiente, do resto Baekhyun daria conta sozinho, sem problema. Depois de despir o _oré_ e tirar de seu pescoço o patuá que fizera para ele, o colocou na água. Baekhyun também estava na tina, que era grande o bastante para comportar até duas pessoas. Ele sentou Kyungsoo, encostando as costas dele na madeira, de modo que ele não caísse para o lado e ficasse bem apoiado. As ervas que colhera na horta foram jogadas na tina, flutuando sobre a superfície d’água e ao redor de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun usou uma barra de sabão para lavá-lo, tomando cuidado para não magoar as feridas ou irritar a pele sensível.

Baekhyun tinha a impressão de que Kyungsoo gostava de ouvi-lo cantar. Era mesmo só uma impressão, porque até as mudanças na expressão do oré eram mínimas, só o bastante para que ele acalentasse essa ideia. Mesmo dormindo, talvez ele ainda pudesse escutá-lo. Será que, depois que acordasse, Kyungsoo se lembraria das vezes em que Baekhyun cantara para ele, o embalando em seus braços ou com os dedos entrelaçados aos seus? Baekhyun apanhou uma das mãos dele, as mãos limpas de chagas, alvas e que eram a um só tempo delicadas e rudes. Em suas visões ébrias, embaladas pela fumaça de seu cigarro de ervas, Baekhyun o vira como um artesão. Mas de que tipo?

Ele cantava. O semblante de Kyungsoo tinha relaxado, e é claro que Baekhyun percebeu isso.

_Amigo senhor, saravá, Xangô me mandou lhe dizer_

_Se é canto de Ossanha, não vá, que muito vai se arrepender_

_Pergunte ao seu Orixá, o amor só é bom pra valer_

_Pergunte ao seu Orixá, o amor só é bom se doer_

**≈**

Quase todas as manhãs, havia trouxas de roupas sujas à espera de serem lavadas. As meninas mais novas iam todas para a beira do rio, carregando os fardos na cabeça e cantando pontos pelo caminho. Sehun ia também, jogando conversa fora com Hyojung e Yoojung, ouvindo com interesse o que quer que tivessem para dizer. Quanto mais Sehun as conhecia, mais intrigada ficava. Ela estava acostumada com Baekhyun, para quem luto e guerra eram tabus; ele fugia das recordações ruins e, mesmo quando estava feliz, parecia também um pouco triste. Hyojung e Yoojung, assim como seu irmão mais velho, haviam perdido a família, suas infâncias foram tenebrosas, traumáticas. Ainda assim, elas tinham o riso fácil, estavam sempre fazendo troça e contando piadas. A alegria delas era sincera. Sehun não podia deixar de lamentar por Baekhyun. O que havia lhe faltado, por que ele não conseguia ser um pouco como as garotas do acampamento de Zitao?

“Sehun-ah, eu vou lhe contar uma coisa”, Zitao lhe diria uma vez, meio em tom de segredo, capturando a atenção de Sehun totalmente. “Existe um ditado que corre por aqui. Ele diz assim: quando você já tiver chorado todas as suas lágrimas e não tiver mais lágrimas para chorar, é sinal que chegou o momento de começar a rir.”

Sehun não precisou de explicação ou contexto. Ela entendia por que um ditado como esse seria conhecido e repetido num lugar como o acampamento. O que ela via a seu redor eram pessoas cujos canais lacrimais secaram, nada mais poderia sair deles, há muito eles haviam sido esgotados. Então, elas riam. Elas riam porque rir era como uma necessidade básica a qual tinha que suprir diariamente, muitas vezes por dia. Elas riam porque como poderiam ficar sérias diante daquelas crianças travessas e espertas, que apareciam com invenções que as levavam às gargalhadas. Elas riam porque enfim estavam a salvo, seguras e porque não havia mais ameaça. O pior já tinha ficado para trás. Por que chorar? Por que não rir?

Baekhyun não tivera essa lição. As pessoas do vilarejo tentavam ajudá-lo, estavam ao seu lado e lhe davam apoio, mas a boa vontade delas era baseada em empatia somente, o que já era o suficiente, mas nada se compara a saber que você não está sozinho. Que você não é o único a ter passado por esse tipo de experiência, que sua dor é, de alguma forma, compartilhada. O ser humano não é um animal solitário – ele carece de contato, de partilha, de comunhão.

Sehun não tinha planos de quando voltaria ao vilarejo de Boa. Ela se refreava se começava a pensar muito longe – planejar o futuro ou criar cenários na própria cabeça acerca de como ele seria já tinha lhe feito muito mal para uma vida só. Por isso, ela tinha feito um acordo consigo mesma: viveria o presente, um dia de cada vez, sem pressa, como se não houvesse nada aquém, nada além. Mas era difícil cumprir essa promessa, principalmente quando se tratava de Baekhyun e de Jongin. Ela queria estar perto de Baekhyun, afinal ele era o irmão que a adotara e que ela adotara de volta. Ela sentia que eles precisavam um do outro, que tinham entre si um elo mais duradouro que os feito de sangue, mais longevos que qualquer amizade. Ele era sua família, para a qual era impelida a regressar.

Mas Jongin... Sehun cerra os olhos, se recusa a pensar nele. Ela esvaziou a cabeça dele. Seu corpo trazia em si memórias demais, cada toque, cada sensação que ele havia lhe causado e que a fizera estremecer, seus pelos arrepiarem, todas gravadas em sua pele que, à mera lembrança dele, já se acendia num fogo que veloz a consumia por inteiro. Era perigoso e indesejado, a levava a querer coisas que não sabia se deveria querer.

Era diferente desde que chegara ao acampamento, entretanto. Ela observava aquelas pessoas que de tanto sofrer, de tanto prantear, rejeitavam, através de um esforço consciente e constante, qualquer desperdício de energia. Elas não se martirizavam pelo que não podiam controlar. É o que é. Não que elas fossem conformistas – mesmo no ato de aceitar as coisas como elas eram havia uma espécie de resiliência, e o que é resiliência senão resistir? Mas por que medir forças com o inevitável? Não era nenhuma sabedoria temperada pelo sofrimento intenso, nem por anos de vivência. Era praticidade e esperteza.

“Eu não gosto de usar metáforas de guerra, mas ouça, Sehun”, Luhan lhe falou certa feita, por nenhuma razão aparente – mas ele estava embriagado de aguardente, filosofando como alguns bêbados costumam fazer. “Se qualquer batalha já nos encontrar de armas em punho, que força sobra para que a gente vá à guerra? Às vezes, é preciso usar diplomacia. Diálogo. Há muitos mal entendidos entre as pessoas só porque elas não sabem conversar.”

Luhan era o tipo de bêbado que discursa com eloquência, que sequer aparenta estar ébrio, mas que, quando menos se espera, desmaia e não torna até o dia seguinte. Pacientemente, Zitao o carregava para dentro da cabana e, pela manhã, sua ressaca seria asseverada por apelos e reprimendas. Zitao não aprovava seu hábito de entornar o álcool que ele próprio produzia. Luhan, porém, não era dado a seguir muitas regras ou conselhos. Ele fazia o que lhe dava na telha.

Às vezes, ele oferecia um gole a Jiaheng que, feito criança, arregalava os olhos assustado e corria para a barra da canga de Zitao. O filho de Nanã fechava a cara, mas não falava nada, não enquanto Luhan ainda estivesse bebendo; seria inútil discutir com ele naquele estado. Luhan não era uma pessoa cruel, mas adorava provocar aquele homem sequelado. Para o resto do acampamento, Jiaheng era como uma dos pequenos, inocente e infantil – ele vivia no próprio mundo e não incomodava ninguém. Ele não falava, pouco se comunicava; era alheio a tudo que não fosse Zitao. Mas Luhan o desprezava – os olhares que lançava a Jiaheng eram maliciosos, faiscavam com uma centelha de repulsa. Sehun se perguntava o porquê de ele ser assim com Jiaheng. Ela especulava que eles podiam ter se enfrentado em lados opostos do campo de batalha. Ela já sabia que Jiaheng era um ex-soldado, mas, quando a Luhan, não tinha certeza.

Zitao, que era um pacifista, dificilmente o confrontava a respeito de sua implicância com Jiaheng e, se o fazia, era num tom conciliador. Alguns dos refugiados censuravam Luhan, se chateavam com suas ações, mas tampouco diziam alguma coisa. Eles sentiam que aquele era o papel de Zitao, mas, se até Zitao se escusava, como eles poderiam interferir? Sehun ficava de lado e ponderava. Algo em sua intuição lhe afirmava que Luhan e Jiaheng se conheciam de outras estações. Assim, supor que eles tinham assuntos mal resolvidos era uma conclusão natural.

**≈**

Baekhyun se impediu de fazer muitas recomendações a Boa – ele confiava nela e não queria que ela pensasse que a considerava inapta a cuidar de Kyungsoo ou que havia qualquer dúvida quanto a isso em seu coração. Ttinha certeza de que Kyungsoo ficaria bem. Sim, ele iria ficar bem, repetiu de si para si, mais uma vez. Logo, eles estariam de volta. Kyungsoo nem ia perceber sua ausência. Ele estava dormindo há tanto tempo; como iria perceber? Como, naquele sono persistente, seria capaz de distinguir as mãos que o tratavam? Pouco se lhe dava se era Baekhyun, Boa, Jongin ou qualquer outro aldeão. Para Kyungsoo, todos eles eram desconhecidos.

O dia mal tinha raiado e eles já estavam de pé no terreiro, os três – Jongin, Yoona e Baekhyun. A carroça fora atrelada a dois cavalos, e os alimentos que comeriam durante a viagem, a pouca bagagem e os presentes para os noivos já haviam sido organizados entre a palha que serviria de assento. Yoona fora à cozinha para preparar o café da manhã reforçado que eles comeram devagar, saboreando as iguarias que só ela fazia igual. Jongin estava num humor melhor. Baekhyun ficou satisfeito ao constatar que novidades ainda o entusiasmavam. Visitar outras aldeias era um acontecimento na vida de qualquer jovem. Eles teriam a chance de conhecer pessoas novas, de fazer amizades e de ver o mundo – o que há para não se alegrar? Yoona era a prova cabal disso – ela estava exultante, não tinha outro assunto. E Baekhyun a incentivava, lhe fazendo perguntas e tecendo comentários junto com ela.

“A roupa da noiva, como você acha que será, Baekhyun-ah?”, ela disparava, mal se contendo. “Você sabe quem é o santo de cabeça dela? Ela provavelmente vai usar as cores de seu orixá!”

Baekhyun estava prestes a abrir a boca, mas Jongin falou primeiro. “Imagine se ela for filha de Oxumaré. Ela virá vestida como o arco-íris...”

Tanto Yoona quanto Baekhyun se calaram. Jongin estava pensando em Sehun, em como ela ficaria em trajes de noiva. Se Sehun usasse as cores de seu orixá, violeta, anil, azul, verde, amarelo, laranja e vermelho, os convidados da festa de certo a confundiriam com uma aparição, uma entidade da floresta, nascida depois da chuva cessar e pouco antes de o Sol ressurgir no firmamento. Mas não Jongin. Jongin a reconheceria. Mesmo se Sehun estivesse coberta por véus, se, por algum motivo, ela tomasse outro rosto, outro corpo, mesmo em outra vida, com outros nomes e outras histórias, ele saberia identificá-la.

“Vamos?”, Baekhyun os chamou, interrompendo o silêncio esquisito que crescera como uma árvore frutífera demais. Yoona subiu na parte traseira da carroça e Jongin se sentou na boleia, ao lado de Baekhyun. E assim, eles partiram rumo à aldeia de onde Kyungsoo tinha saído.

**≈**

“Sua família me odeia”, o tom de Kyungsoo não revelava nem descontentamento nem tristeza – ele apenas estava atestando o óbvio. Ele desconfiava que até o próprio Junmyeon já tivesse notado que suas tias, irmãs, primas – enfim, todo o lado feminino da família, o tratava com desdém, isso quando elas não o ofendiam e o humilhavam diretamente. Kyungsoo não se deixava atingir, mas queria que Junmyeon desse algum sinal de que se importava.

Junmyeon não era bobo e já tinha percebido que as mulheres do clã perseguiam seu homem, infernizavam a vida dele, inventavam motivos, os mais banais, para maltratá-lo e aviltá-lo. Ainda assim, ele, sempre diplomático e cortês, não as enfrentava. Ele tentava agir nos bastidores, conciliando e intercedendo a favor de Kyungsoo. Elas juravam que não faziam por mal, que até gostavam de Kyungsoo, um artesão tão talentoso, um rapaz tão agradável. Mas eram falsas, todas elas, e mentiam descaradamente por ciúme e porque estavam inconformadas de ver a menina de seus olhos envolvida com a escória, se sujando com uma criatura sem eira nem beira, que nada tinha para oferecer a ele. A matriarca dizia que ele era um interesseiro, uma das tias, que ele era um aventureiro. Nas palavras delas, Kyungsoo tinha as piores intenções, não prestava e, possivelmente, tinha feito um trabalho maléfico para amarrar Junmyeon.

“Elas não te odeiam, _jagi_ ”, Junmyeon lhe assegurou, tomando o rosto dele entre as mãos macias de garoto rico que nunca pegara no pesado. Com as pontas dos polegares, ele acariciou as bochechas de seu amante, seu olhar embevecido e amoroso. “Elas só estão enciumadas, elas nunca me viram com alguém por tanto tempo. Elas estão com medo de me perder e não sabem lidar com isso. Mas você e eu sabemos que os temores delas não tem cabimento, não é?”

Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro de resignação. Mesmo que Junmyeon admitisse que sua família estava decidida a atormentá-lo, o que ele poderia fazer, no fim das contas? Aquele filho de Oxum não iria romper com o clã a que pertencia, de maneira nenhuma. Talvez Kyungsoo fizesse bem em aceitar as coisas como elas eram. De qualquer forma, aquela não era uma boa hora para discutir algo tão sério.

Com um impulso bem calculado, Kyungsoo se pôs sobre Junmyeon, as pernas, uma em cada lado de seu quadril, o impedindo de se mover, as mãos prendendo-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça. Kyungsoo não tinha sangue de barata – sua mandíbula estava travada, os dentes cerrados. Ele encarava seu amante, austero e agravado. Junmyeon deixou escapar um gemido baixo – ele estava duro de novo.

“Eu não vou mais aguentar calado, Junmyeon”, era uma promessa. Junmyeon assentiu com a cabeça – a essa altura, ele concordaria com qualquer absurdo que saísse dos lábios de Kyungsoo. “Não estou pedindo pra você tomar partido, mas também não fique com raiva se eu revidar.”

Junmyeon era lascivo. Uma vez que a luxúria tivesse tomado conta de seu ser, nada coerente podia ser extraído dele – a única resposta que Kyungsoo teve foi um murmúrio baixo. Kyungsoo não se contentou com tão pouco. Sua mão segurou o queixo de Junmyeon, o forçando a olhar para si. Junmyeon mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos negros nublados pelo desejo.

“Meu amor, faça o que você quiser”, ele disse. Como Kyungsoo tinha deixado uma de suas mãos livres, a levou até as nádegas dele, traçando círculos ao redor de sua entrada. Kyungsoo imediatamente se retesou. “Se houver consequências, eu as assumo por você.”

Como levar aquela conversa adiante? Era tarde da noite e eles já haviam se exaurido nos corpos um do outro, mas nunca se fartavam. Kyungsoo esqueceu o que lhe perturbava, se entregou aos toques de seu amante. Era o que queria, em realidade, era do que precisava. E que se dane a maledicência daquelas mulheres mesquinhas, Junmyeon podia ter nascido delas, se criado com elas ou por elas, não interessava. Junmyeon era de Kyungsoo, não delas. Não mais.


	16. XVI. Okê Arô!

Baekhyun, Jongin e Yoona chegaram ao vilarejo cansados e enfadados da longa viagem. Era dia de Iansã – foram sete dias e seis noites de estrada, debaixo do sol quente, do vento e da chuva, comendo mal e dormindo pior ainda. Baekhyun estava com dor nas costas, Yoona com torcicolo e Jongin tinha bolsas arroxeadas debaixo dos olhos, mas nenhum reclamava – a expectativa pela festa superava qualquer mal estar.

Assim que a carroça que os levava surgiu na entrada do vilarejo, os erês do terreiro correram em sua direção, os saudando e pulando, animadíssimos com aquela nova leva de visitantes. Foi o que bastou para que eles deixassem de lado a apatia e a estafa e cumprimentassem de volta as crianças, sorrindo e trocando gracejos com elas. Logo um adulto apareceu – a mulher de meia idade se apresentou como tia do noivo; seu nome era Hyemin e ela os cumprimentou polidamente e os tratou como se eles não fossem apenas convidados, e sim parte da realeza.

Baekhyun tinha lá suas reservas em relação àquelas pessoas, mas não podia deixar de elogiar, mesmo que de si para si, a hospitalidade delas. E não era apenas a hospitalidade o que lhe chamava a atenção. Boa tinha lhe dito que se tratava de um vilarejo, mas estava mais para uma vila, quiçá uma cidade. Eles tinham bastante estrutura, ruas bem delimitadas, encruzilhadas, prédios de mais de dois andares e um comércio variado e movimentado. Baekhyun olhou de esguelha para Yoona e Jongin – os dois tinham uma expressão de fascínio, seus olhos contemplando aquele tipo de grandeza que nunca antes tinham visto.

No vilarejo de Boa, as casas eram simples e um tanto rústicas, a maioria sequer podiam ser consideradas casas – eram cabanas, casebres ou alcovas. Aqui, não. Havia casas com jardins, casas avarandadas, com dois andares e terraço. Não havia como negar que os habitantes desse lugar eram abastados e gostavam de exibir isso, sem constrangimento. Baekhyun estava boquiaberto – ele só vira tanta riqueza e opulência na capital do reino Wang. Mas era fácil explicar de onde vinha o ouro que revestia as ruas deles – eram espólios de guerra, conquistados, em grande parte, pelas legiões do General Wu. A vila, guardada as proporções, chegava a rivalizar com a capital de um reino milenar.

O motivo para tanto, como descobriria mais tarde, era que, nos limites da fronteira daquela vila, havia uma mina de ouro aparentemente inesgotável. O clã que chefiava o território, com seus inúmeros membros, era, ademais, experiente nos negócios, possuía vários parceiros e também influência que se estendia por todo o continente. Se alguém ali tivera a intenção de fazer mal a Kyungsoo, ele dificilmente enfrentaria as consequências. Essa é a natureza do poder, no fim das contas – uma armadura impenetrável, que simultaneamente defende e ataca.

A matrona Hyemin os levou a um dos alojamentos reservados aos convidados. Ela lamentou ao saber que Boa não viria, mas ficou satisfeita por ela ter enviado aqueles jovens discípulos. Como tinha muitos afazeres, Hyemin pediu licença e chamou uma de suas sobrinhas – uma jovem de nome Soojung – para continuar mostrando a eles os arredores da vila e onde eles poderiam ir para comer e se banhar. O terreiro era vasto; se não soubessem se localizar, seria fácil se perder, conforme Hyemin explicou.

Soojung não era uma garota tímida. Ela devia ter entre a idade de Yoona e Jongin, mas suas formas já eram de mulher e ela tinha a desenvoltura de uma também. Assim que cruzou olhares com Jongin, ela não desviou, sequer disfarçou. Ela o fitava de cima abaixo, com um sorriso enviesado. Tanto Baekhyun quanto Yoona, reparando no quão intensamente ela o olhava, desistiram de interpelá-la. Soojung agia como se só houvesse Jongin, ignorando totalmente os outros dois. Baekhyun se surpreendeu com a desenvoltura da moça – e se perguntou se Jongin notava que tinha se tornado alvo de suas investidas. Aquele filho de Exu, contudo, era cortês demais para rechaçá-la e, se estava incomodado ou intimidado com as atitudes de Soojung, escondeu bem.

Depois de indicar a Jongin onde ficava o refeitório e a casa de banhos e de colocá-los num dos alojamentos, Soojung se despediu, dizendo que voltaria mais tarde para acompanhá-los. O casamento seria realizado em dois dias, no dia de Oxum, mas as festividades já estavam acontecendo desde a semana anterior. À noite, haveria música e bebida e era imperativo – Soojung frisou, fitando Jongin com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio-sorriso – que _eles_ fossem. Depois de fazerem sua primeira refeição decente desde que haviam saído de casa, eles armaram suas redes e depressa caíram no sono. Quando Baekhyun acordou, era crepúsculo e o firmamento tinha se tingido de todas as cores belas. Ao longe, já se ouvia o rumor dos atabaques e de instrumentos de corda. Ele se banhou, se vestiu e esperou que Jongin e Yoona acordassem. Então, eles tomaram o rumo do terreiro.

**≈**

Jongin se juntou à roda de capoeira – desde que batera em Chanyeol, era como se estivesse evitando fazer gestos muito bruscos, andava sempre contido e encolhido em si mesmo. Baba Yunho, seu mestre, o havia banido das aulas e treinos e o repreendera por usar uma arte sagrada para ferir alguém. Jongin, que tomava as reprimendas de um jeito pessoal demais, estava envergonhado, e por isso ele não se sentia à vontade para dançar em seu próprio terreiro. Mas, no terreiro dos outros, longe dos olhos que queria agradar, ele não se importava de aplicar golpes no ar e gingar os quadris. Meia hora naquilo e ele já estava molhado de suor, mas satisfeito. As pessoas o assistiam com fascínio, admiradas com sua performance – embora houvessem outros jovens jogando capoeira, era Jongin quem mais se destacava. Ninguém dançava como ele, seus movimentos eram hipnóticos, tão limpos e cirúrgicos.

Logo outro rapaz apareceu, rivalizando com ele em graciosidade e técnica. Soojung não perdia um passo deles; sentada ao lado de Baekhyun e Yoona, ela cruzara as pernas com força, o rosto contorcido pelas chamas que queimavam suas entranhas. Yoona talvez fosse inocente, mas Baekhyun era um pouco mais esperto. Ele não a julgava, pelo contrário – ela era ousada, não? Bom para ela. E ruim para Jongin. Se ela o assediasse, ele não ficaria muito assustado? Seu dongsaeng era apenas um garoto. Baekhyun não podia mentir, estava um pouco apreensivo. Quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, ergueu-se de supetão e se afastou rapidamente – antes de sair do alojamento, ele tinha enrolado um cigarro e o pescou do bolso da frente de seu abadá, o colocando nos lábios. Estava procurando por fogo quando avistou um homem sentado num tapete e diante de uma mesa de pés baixos, sobre a qual havia velas e algumas garrafas vazias. Baekhyun se aproximou e pediu licença.

“Posso?”, ele perguntou, se referindo ao fogo que crepitava nas velas.

O homem sorriu ébrio e deu de ombros. “Vá em frente”, ele disse. Baekhyun tinha acendido seu cigarro artesanal e já estava se afastando quando o homem o deteve.

“Espere! Você tem um que me dê?”

Baekhyun acenou, sorrindo também, e entregou a ele um dos cigarros que fizera. “Sente-se aí”, o homem ofereceu, tragando o cigarro. “Como anfitrião, sou eu quem devo servi-lo.”

Anfitrião? Aquilo despertou o interesse de Baekhyun. Se o homem se dizia anfitrião, então de certo ele deveria fazer parte do clã principal daquela vila. Discretamente, Baekhyun o examinou – ele trajava indumentárias ricamente ornadas; sua canga costurada com fios de ouro, amarrada na cintura, tinha uma fenda larga. A perna esquerda alva e torneada estava flexionada – em seu tornozelo, havia mais ouro e, nos braços e no peito desnudo, igualmente. Cordões circundavam seu pescoço, juntamente com um longo brajá de Oxum. Por alguma razão, esse homem lhe parecia familiar. Ele era bonito e forte, como esperado de um filho da Orixá da Beleza.

Baekhyun se sentou e aceitou das mãos do homem uma cumbuca de aguardente. O som de palmas e brados ressoou pelo terreiro. Jongin e o outro rapaz haviam encerrado uma rodada de dança.

“Meu nome é Junmyeon”, o homem se apresentou, o cigarro pendendo elegantemente entre os dedos. “Sou eu quem vou me casar daqui a alguns dias.”

Baekhyun tomou um gole generoso da aguardente. O álcool desceu rasgando por sua garganta – não sabia se era por não ter costume de ingerir bebidas alcoólicas ou se por que ele fora pego desprevenido por aquela revelação. Junmyeon. Havia algo nele que deixava Baekhyun cismado. Era por que tinha a impressão de que já o tinha visto antes? Baekhyun conhecera a noiva, a moça cujo nome era Joohyun. Lembrava-se bem dela, ela havia enchido sacolas com produtos que ele mesmo produzira – só por isso já seria impossível esquecê-la, mas fora a beleza dela o que mais lhe chamara a atenção. Encontrar uma mulher como Joohyun não era evento banal. Baekhyun imaginou os dois juntos – eles formavam um belo casal. Junmyeon tinha sorte.

“Felicidades a você”, Baekhyun ergueu a cumbuca vazia, a qual Junmyeon prontamente encheu de novo. Eles brindaram e entornaram o álcool outra vez. “Que seu casamento seja feliz e próspero.”

Junmyeon assentiu, bochechando a aguardente. Pensativo, ele não falou mais nada.

“Eu conheci sua noiva”, Baekhyun o tirou de seus devaneios, e Junmyeon sobreergueu a sobrancelha. Mesmo naquele estado inicial de embriaguez, ele ainda exibia modos de senhor. Não que ele fosse arrogante ou afetado, era só que havia graça em tudo o que fazia, até mesmo a maneira como ele passava o álcool de um lado para o outro na boca carregava um certo charme. A fumaça que se erguia de seu cigarro enevoava seu rosto de feições atraentes, lhe conferindo uma aura de mistério. A face dele era um espelho através do qual Baekhyun contemplava a si mesmo – ele poderia se perder só de olhar para Junmyeon. O que havia nele que o mesmerizava tanto?

“Ah, então você sabe quem é minha noiva”, Junmyeon virou a cara e exalou a fumaça. Ele voltara a sorrir. “De onde vocês se conhecem?”

“Ela foi uma vez a meu vilarejo”, explicou Baekhyun, meio rápido demais. “Para comprar o enxoval de noiva. Ela me comprou ervas e pomadas.”

“Ah, sim, sim. Acho que ela mencionou esse passeio. Se bem que ela visitou vários vilarejos. Nós agora temos enxoval que dá para três famílias diferentes. Não que eu esteja reclamando, desde que ela fique feliz, eu não ligo.”

Baekhyun compreendia. Um homem próspero como Junmyeon não se importaria se sua noiva desperdiçasse ouro por aí – para ele, não faria falta.

“Eu devia tê-la acompanhado, mas...”, ele não prosseguiu. Mais uma dose foi servida e Junmyeon continuou bebendo. “Como a avó dela faz questão de lembrar a todo mundo, eu não sou um bom noivo. Mas eu me esforço. Aliás, como é mesmo seu nome?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Ah, Baekhyun. Que bom que você apareceu pra me fazer companhia”, um soluço. “As pessoas tem me evitado sempre que eu bebo. Eu sou um bêbado desagradável, espero que eu não esteja te incomodando muito.”

Só então Baekhyun se deu conta – Junmyeon estava sozinho. A festa era dele, para ele também, de certa forma. Onde estavam seus amigos, sua família, sua noiva? As outras mesas todas tinham mais de três pessoas, conversando e bebendo alegremente, celebrando em comunhão a cerimônia vindoura. Apenas o próprio noivo fora deixado de lado, entornando solitário gole após gole de aguardente.

“De maneira nenhuma”, Baekhyun se apressou em esclarecer. “Por favor, eu que agradeço a sua companhia. E obrigado pela aguardente também, muito boa.”

Baekhyun se sentiu tentado a perguntar o que ele fazia que desagradava tanto. Mas, pensando que logo iria descobrir, se refreou a tempo. Aos poucos, Junmyeon foi se soltando. Sem que Baekhyun lhe pressionasse, ele contou como havia conhecido Joohyun – quando eles ainda eram adolescentes – e como tudo tinha começado – Junmyeon era um conquistador barato, segundo suas próprias palavras. Joohyun sempre fora belíssima e é claro que ele tinha se apaixonado por ela.

“Eu sempre fui assim, tão volúvel”, nesse ínterim, Baekhyun já tinha enrolado para ele outro cigarro com as ervas que trouxera consigo. Junmyeon estudou o cigarro com interesse antes de acendê-lo em uma das velas. “E me entediava fácil... Não durou muito. Eu a esqueci rápido e parti pra outra. E mais outra. E mais uma. Meu coração nunca fica vazio por muito tempo, muito menos a minha cama.”

Embora fosse inexperiente nos assuntos do coração, Baekhyun não era um puritano. Ele também era um bom ouvinte e não iria censurar Junmyeon por seu passado. Ainda que ele tivesse o mesmo comportamento no presente e persistisse no futuro, quem era Baekhyun para apontar o dedo e condená-lo? Junmyeon percebia e apreciava a completa aceitação daquele estranho. Era como se nada que confessasse pudesse chocá-lo. Baekhyun o olhava com empatia – e quando fora a última vez desde que alguém fizera um esforço, por menor que fosse, para entendê-lo? Geralmente, as pessoas lhe passavam sermões e tomavam decisões em seu lugar.

Por horas, Baekhyun o ouviu. Junmyeon discorreu longamente sobre seus amantes – homens e mulheres que ele tinha seduzido, levado para a cama e possuído. Joohyun seria só mais uma, mas ela havia reaparecido em sua vida num momento crucial, em que ele estava abalado e fragilizado. Ela tinha cuidado dele, o ajudara, ela fora paciente e compreensível.

“Então por que ela não está aqui agora?”, imediatamente Baekhyun se arrependeu por sua intromissão. Junmyeon também notou, mas, com um aceno de mão, ele varreu as preocupações de seu companheiro de cachaça.

“Ela não bebe. Diferente de mim, que bebo muito, fico emotivo e dou trabalho pra ela. Por isso, eu prefiro que ela não fique perto de mim se estou assim. Ela já faz demais, não preciso que ela cuide de mim até quando eu encho a cara.”

Novamente, as palmas e gritos do povo ao redor da fogueira chegaram até eles. Baekhyun olhou por cima do ombro – o som dos atabaques encheu o terreiro e havia dança, havia alegria. Mas não nessa mesa. Junmyeon era pura melancolia. Cigarro atrás de cigarro, dose após dose, ele ia se enterrando mais fundo na embriaguez, no marasmo, na nostalgia e na saudade. Ele falava sobre tempos idos, mas nunca chegava onde realmente doía; mesmo entorpecido, resistia e não desabafava sobre o que pesava em seu peito. Não era necessário – Baekhyun já havia captado, já descobrira os segredos que ele não tinha coragem de revelar. Não era Joohyun quem Junmyeon amava. Havia outra pessoa em seu coração, mas, por alguma razão, eles não podiam ficar juntos.

Junmyeon tinha iniciado a bebedeira cedo, bem antes de Baekhyun. Além disso, ele bebia com sofreguidão – várias garrafas de aguardente já haviam sido esvaziadas. Não tardaria e ele iria apagar. Baekhyun se sentiu mal por se aproveitar de sua vulnerabilidade, mas não tinha outro jeito, tinha? Mentalmente, Baekhyun se desculpou com Junmyeon.

“Escute, há uma pessoa que vivia nessa vila, talvez você o tenha conhecido. O nome dele é Kyungsoo –”

“Kyungsoo?”, Junmyeon o interrompeu, ávido demais, os olhos faiscando com um brilho que Baekhyun ainda não vira nele. Ele segurou seu braço e o forçou a olhá-lo. “Como você o conhece? Ele está morto. Ele morreu há mais de um ano.”

Baekhyun emudeceu. Zitao estava certo, então. Para os moradores daquela vila, Kyungsoo estava morto.

“Me diga, Baekhyun, quando vocês se conheceram?”

No entanto, por mais que Junmyeon tivesse confiado em si, Baekhyun não sabia se podia confiar nele. A matriarca do clã de Junmyeon tinha mentido descaradamente sobre Kyungsoo. Ela dissera que não o conhecia, mas Junmyeon não só sabia quem era Kyungsoo, como também estava convencido de que ele estava morto. Como podia ser possível? Se Kyungsoo tinha vivido naquela vila, a matriarca e chefe do local certamente deveria ter conhecimento dele. A vila podia ser grande, mas não era tão grande a ponto de que seus habitantes fossem desconhecidos uns dos outros. Era tudo muito suspeito e estranho – Baekhyun estava ressabiado.

“Quando nós éramos crianças. Eu o conheci há muito tempo e nós perdemos o contato.”

“Oh? Então você conheceu o pai dele? Como ele era quando criança? Me conte tudo o que você lembrar, Baekhyun-ssi. Ele me faz tanta falta. Kyungsoo... eu o amava muito.”

No instante em que Junmyeon fez essa confissão, Baekhyun sentiu o chão sumir sobre seus pés. Então era Kyungsoo quem tinha o amor de Junmyeon. Joohyun estava lá para tapar o buraco, para distraí-lo de seu luto. Era a Kyungsoo quem ele queria de verdade. O que Junmyeon faria se descobrisse que Kyungsoo estava vivo?

“Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, Junmyeon-ssi”, Baekhyun disse, se desvencilhando do aperto do outro e se levantando. “Por favor. Me sinto tonto, acho que bebi demais. Melhor eu ir embora.”

Ele não mentia – estava tonto, o ar lhe faltava e tudo o que enxergava parecia fora de foco. Baekhyun olhou ao redor, procurando se firmar. Atrás de si, Junmyeon ainda falava, mas ele não entendeu. Foi repentino e fugaz, um lampejo de memória que não sabia exatamente de onde surgira, mas lá estava, claro como o dia. Ele os viu – Junmyeon e Kyungsoo, um jovem artesão e seu mecenas, suas silhuetas semiocultas pela vasta folhagem, o ruído da correnteza se sobressaía. Eles conversavam, mas Baekhyun não podia distinguir do que falavam. Meio desajeitado, mas firme, Kyungsoo dominou aquele filho de Oxum, o fazendo cair na grama. Ele o segurou abaixo de seu corpo, imobilizando-o; por um minuto ou dois, eles ficaram assim, inertes e trêmulos. A tensão era tanta que poderia se materializar. Baekhyun, uma testemunha deslocada no tempo e no espaço, entreviu a incerteza brotar em Kyungsoo como uma erva daninha. Estava prestes a libertar Junmyeon e se afastar quando lábios avermelhados e sedentos cobriram os seus, o beijando como se nada houvesse de tão urgente.

Baekhyun cerrou os dentes, apertou os olhos com força. Não queria mais aquelas imagens intrusivas pululando em sua mente, ele não pedira por elas. Ele não suportava, não admitia –

Sua cabeça doía e latejava, a náusea borbulhava em seu estômago e ele teve que se curvar. Baekhyun vomitou. Suas costas se agitavam em espasmos enquanto ele botava tudo pra fora. A bebida, a comida, o desgosto que não poderia ser expurgado tão fácil assim e, sobretudo, aquela cena gravada em suas retinas, que o machucava e o revoltava. Então essa era a razão pela qual Kyungsoo fora deixado para morrer no meio da mata? Por que tinha se envolvido com a pessoa errada, provocando a fúria de um clã poderoso? Baekhyun chorou de impotência. Por sorte, Yoona não estava muito longe e correu em seu socorro. Ela o levou para o alojamento, o limpou e trocou suas roupas. Depois, o fez se deitar e esperou até que ele dormisse. O sono, porém, demorou para chegar. Baekhyun adormeceu com os cílios ainda úmidos.

**≈**

Como se tivesse sido arrancado de seus sonhos, Baekhyun despertou de uma vez, os olhos bem abertos encarando o teto. Ele cambaleou até o terreiro, coçando o topo da cabeça, como se assim pudesse reorganizar o conteúdo nela. Ele não havia se esquecido do que acontecera algumas horas antes – até teria preferido, mas como conseguiria? Na verdade, Junmyeon, suas confissões, o jeito como ele pronunciava o nome de Kyungsoo, com saudosismo e pesar, a insistência dele para que Baekhyun partilhasse tudo o que sabia sobre o homem que jurava estar morto – era insuportavelmente nítido.

Ele inspirou, expirou, repetindo esse processo várias vezes, como Boa o havia ensinado a fazer. _Faça isso quando precisar recuperar o equilíbrio_ , ela tinha lhe dito. Não se deixe dominar pelas emoções, ele repetiu pra si mesmo. Mas era sacrificoso conter aquele fluxo violento de sentimentos – era como estar debaixo d’água, se debatendo para emergir, ondas por cima de ondas rebentando sobre seu corpo afogado. Ele não fora capaz de proteger o _oré_. Era pura insanidade se cobrar por isso, entretanto, Baekhyun se martirizava. Chegara tarde, quase tarde demais. Mais umas horas e iria se deparar com um defunto. Possibilidades. Ele não o protegera, mas o salvara. Era o bastante?

“Hyung”, a voz de Jongin o trouxe de volta à realidade. Baekhyun sorriu. “O que faz de pé tão cedo?”

Não tinha ideia de como responder. A verdade seria incômoda, então a contornou. “Não sei, só perdi o sono. E você?”

Só então foi que Baekhyun deu uma olhada mais atenciosa em Jongin. Ele ainda vestia as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, seu cabelo estava bagunçado, todavia, os resquícios de cansaço haviam sido apagados de seu semblante. Ele aparentava estar bem relaxado, mas apenas fisicamente. Havia uma inquietude em seu olhar que só uma pessoa atenta como Baekhyun, que, além disso, o conhecia suficientemente bem, podia detectar. O rapaz mais velho franziu o cenho, estranhando.

“Onde você passou a noite, Jongin?”

Aquele filho de Exu, transparente como as águas de Oxum, imediatamente enrubesceu e ficou mudo.

“Tudo bem, não me conte, se não quiser contar”, Baekhyun o tranquilizou. Se havia alguma curiosidade, a refreou – confiava em Jongin, ele era um menino bom e ajuizado, afinal. Jongin podia guardar seus segredos em paz, não seria Baekhyun a constrangê-lo.

“Hyung, cante pra mim?”, Jongin pediu, se sentando no chão de terra, as pernas dobradas contra o peito. Baekhyun assentiu e se sentou ao lado dele, passando um braço por seu ombro.

“Está tudo bem?”, ele perguntou e Jongin fez que sim. Tudo bem, na medida em que as coisas podiam estar bem. Ele havia perdido algo que prometera a Sehun, mas havia sido escolha sua e também havia sido bom. Não tinha motivos pra se arrepender e, de todo modo, era tarde demais pra isso.

_Atabaque chora, chora também o amor em mim_

“Me acompanhe, Jongin”, Baekhyun pediu.

_Sinto o meu peito sangrar_

_Sofro calado sem ter jeito a dar_

_Ela vai pra não voltar_

_Para o mar_

_E sem saber se é amor ou é penar_

_Vi meus olhos marejar_

Jongin tomou fôlego e o seguiu em cada estrofe.

_Vendo a canoa no mar_

_Canto e toco, pedindo a Iemanjá_

_Para um dia ela voltar_

_Lá do mar_

_Meu atabaque vendo o meu pranto rolar_

_Também se pôs a chorar_


	17. XVII. Odô iyá!

Jongin não entendeu de imediato, mas, quando as coisas enfim se tornaram claras, ele também se deu conta de que queria aquilo. A decisão de agir de acordo com seu desejo era somente sua e, embora se sentisse atraído pelo capoeirista, não precisava ceder a ele. Poderia se esquivar, dar uma desculpa qualquer ou mesmo rejeitá-lo abertamente. Jongin poderia ter voltado ao alojamento e ido dormir – já era tarde, ele tinha bebido um pouco, estava cansado e precisava de um banho depois de ter dançado tanto. Ele estava ciente de que, se fosse adiante, não poderia se justificar mais tarde, não haveria como mentir para si mesmo e dizer que tinha simplesmente seguido seus impulsos e que não fora capaz de raciocinar direito. Ele raciocinava perfeitamente. E se surpreendeu ao reconhecer o quanto era ardente sua vontade de beijar o outro rapaz. E iria além – até o fim ou até onde o capoeirista lhe permitisse.

Taemin. O nome dele ecoou em sua cabeça uma centena de vezes em um espaço de minutos, como se testasse a sonoridade de cada sílaba, o peso que elas tinham; como se, repetindo-as internamente, fosse possível ter alguma clareza que só essa palavra poderia revelar. _Taemin_. Não era belo como Sehun, mas nada era como Sehun. Jongin pensava nela – e quando não pensava? Até então, os lábios dela haviam sido os únicos que beijara. Bom, não mais. Sua mão na nuca de Taemin, o puxou para um beijo ao qual o capoeirista correspondeu avidamente, a língua dele resvalando em sua boca, o gosto remanescente de álcool o deixando meio eufórico.

Uma vez que tinha feito sua escolha, se entregar era fácil e a situação se desenrolou muito rapidamente. Eles haviam saído da roda de capoeira, se afastaram da turba que ainda cantava, festejava e bebia. Taemin, que vivia na vila e a conhecia bem, o levara a um beco perto do alojamento e ali, na semipenumbra da noite iluminada pela lua crescente, sozinhos e se enredando, eles se verteram nas mãos um do outro. A música alta chegava até eles e os envolvia em sua melodia. Jongin arfava – ele já tinha experimentado aquele tipo de prazer, mas nunca antes tivera ajuda. Taemin tinha descansado a cabeça em seu ombro, os lábios dele contra seu pescoço, o corpo dele trêmulo contra o seu, seus quadris se roçavam, o gozo se espalhava em suas peles.

“Se você não quiser parar por aqui”, Taemin sussurrou, a respiração quente fazendo cócegas em sua orelha. “Eu tenho um lugar onde podemos ir.”

Jongin assentiu, com regozijo que ele não se preocupou em disfarçar. Era sua primeira vez e aquele desconhecido havia gostado a ponto de convidá-lo para que continuassem? Não podia deixar de sentir um certo orgulho por isso – talvez não fosse tão desajeitado e inábil quanto julgara. O episódio de Sehun lhe rejeitando na cachoeira havia sido um golpe em sua autoestima, mas começava a pensar que nem tudo estava perdido. Ele sempre podia melhorar. E melhorar ele iria, foi o que decidiu. Ele tomaria uma centena de amantes, milhares deles, quantos fossem necessários. No dia em que Sehun voltasse para sua vida, ela o iria encontrar pronto. Não mais um moleque abestalhado que se confunde e se aperreia ao menor dos estímulos, e sim um homem. Um homem que a faria feliz, de todas as formas, como ela preferisse, quando ela quisesse.

Taemin o pegou pela mão e o conduziu até um casebre de paredes caiadas. Jarros de plantas e flores haviam sido colocados na frente da construção, como uma moldura colorida nas bordas daquele cenário que Jongin jamais esqueceria. Taemin lhe deu um sorriso ameno; ele bateu na porta e ela se abriu. Soojung, a garota que os havia recebido na entrada da vila, assomou diante deles. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e lhe caiam quase até à cintura; ela era bonita feito Oxum e tinha um ar tão majestoso quanto a orixá. Seu queixo se ergueu e ela os encarou de cima abaixo.

“Vocês demoraram.”

Jongin supôs que ela os esperava. Mas como ela sabia que eles iam parar ali?

Ele não teve tempo para continuar fazendo suas suposições – o que aconteceu a seguir, de tão inesperado e excitante, o abalou por dentro, o fez salivar e se esquecer de pensar. Jongin, apesar de jovem e inexperiente, não era bobo. Já havia notado que Soojung estava flertando consigo; ele conseguia facilmente compreender suas insinuações. De certa forma, estava habituado com a atenção feminina, por isso, Soojung tentar seduzi-lo não era algo que o fizesse se sentir constrangido ou acanhado. Ele fazia de conta que nada demais estava acontecendo – se não fizesse muito caso daquilo, elas logo paravam. Porém, havia um abismo entre ela se mostrar interessada e ela aceitar participar do que ele e Taemin já haviam começado.

E não só Soojung aceitava a situação, como tomou a dianteira dela e passou a ditar o que faziam e como faziam. Ela realmente tinha esperado por eles. Taemin se adiantou até ela e a agarrou com ardor, beijando-a com os lábios úmidos da saliva de Jongin. Ele desfez o nó frontal da canga que ela usava amarrada sobre o colo, a desnudando-a sobre os olhos perplexos do filho de Exu que, por um átimo, se esqueceu de como respirar.

“Venha cá”, Taemin o chamou e Jongin o atendeu – seus passos eram acabrunhados, o que fez Soojung rir. Abraçada com Taemin, ela o puxou pelo braço. Ele então estava suficientemente próximo e ela o beijou por cima do ombro de Taemin, o qual fora pressionado por eles dois, Soojung e Jongin. Aquele filho de Exu era jovem e verde, mas seu corpo respondia por si mesmo, possuía uma autonomia e uma perícia que não correspondiam à sua inexperiência, que era quase nula. Jongin instintivamente sabia o que fazer.

Não era hora nem lugar para ser tímido; ele ignorou qualquer insegurança que ainda o perturbasse e apenas seguiu em frente. A luxúria, seu guia. Mesmo que não participasse das conversas, já tinha ouvido os outros moleques da aldeia comentarem sobre esse tipo de coisa – como dar prazer a uma mulher, como tocá-las, do que elas gostavam e como agradá-las. Quanto à anatomia masculina, Jongin conhecia a si mesmo suficientemente bem. Ele só precisou de um tempo para se acostumar ao corpo de Taemin, mas, logo que o mapeou, foi capaz de levá-lo ao ápice.

Se Soojung e Taemin notaram que era sua primeira vez, não fizeram nenhuma observação a respeito. Jongin tampouco contou a eles. Desde que gostassem de sua companhia, não fazia diferença se soubessem com quantas pessoas ele estivera antes. Jongin era um autodidata nas artes da paixão e, além disso, aprendia rápido. Ele assistia Taemin tocar Soojung e, quando era sua vez, o imitava, sendo discreto para que eles não percebessem que estava tomando lições enquanto eles se amavam. Jongin ficou exultante quando sentiu o gozo dela em sua língua – ele tinha causado aquilo, _ele_ , sem a ajuda de Taemin. E quando penetrou o capoeirista por trás, depois de prepará-lo e fazer tudo sem nenhuma pressa, os gemidos que ouviu eram uma validação tão prazerosa quanto qualquer orgasmo. Jongin lhes dera prazer. Ele estava exultante, porém, essa satisfação durou pouco.

Foi só sair do casebre para que voltasse a pensar em Sehun. Ele tinha feito promessas para si mesmo, de que ela teria todas as suas primeiras vezes, de que seria somente dela. Suas ideias eram românticas e idealizadas, mas elas haviam caído por terra assim que se deparou com uma tentação. Ele havia sido fraco. No entanto, não havia arrependimento em seu coração, só uma decepção branda. Jongin sabia que não estava num conto de fadas, que aquela era a vida real. E até que Sehun retornasse, ele não tinha escolha a não ser viver.

**≈**

Luhan, com sua garrafa de aguardente, se recolheu em si mesmo; debaixo de uma árvore de galhos secos, longe dos outros refugiados, ainda estava perto o bastante para enxergá-los enquanto eles se dedicavam às suas tarefas rotineiras. Apenas ele estava à parte, solitário e amargurado. Era assim que era. Luhan, ao contrário dos demais moradores do acampamento, não tinha só trauma, mas também segredos. Destampando a garrafa, ele a entornou, álcool escorrendo de seus lábios e correndo por seu pescoço.

Zitao recebera o convite de casamento de Junmyeon e Joohyun – ele conhecia a matriarca do clã do noivo, era natural que fosse convidado. Assim que mostrou o pergaminho de seda nobre a Luhan, perguntou se este queria ir em seu lugar. Minseok provavelmente iria também, ele disse. Luhan abaixou a cabeça e negou. Como ele poderia ir, como? Nunca mais teria coragem de cruzar com Minseok – não por vontade própria. E Zitao sabia seus motivos, mas parecia ignorá-los. Nesse momento, a cerimônia já deveria estar acontecendo no terreiro, o _obi_ de certo já tinha sido jogado e os noivos já deviam estar trocando seus votos. Podia visualizar a cena com clareza – sempre gostara de ir a casamentos. Era uma festa tão bonita, tão alegre. Duas pessoas se comprometendo a passar o resto de suas vidas juntas, jurando lealdade e amor uma a outra, tanta esperança, tanto amor. Houve um tempo em que Luhan também sonhara com isso.

Quando criança, sua avó costumava lhe contar a história de um sacerdote de Ewá e de um filho de Logun Edé. Ainda na infância, ele conheceu Minseok. Na juventude, Minseok, nascido de Ewá, se consagrou sacerdote de sua santa. E Luhan, cujo pai era Logun Edé, provou os mesmos dissabores do outro filho de seu pai, aquele da história.

Luhan, que tinha se convencido de que nada mais importava, contanto estivesse ao lado de Minseok, o seguiu até a guerra, lutou ombro a ombro com ele, fez frente às legiões do General Wu e ajudou a libertar povoados e vilas, vilarejos e aldeias. No entanto, fazia muitos anos desde a última vez em que tinham estado juntos. No final das contas, era tudo o que Minseok queria de si – seu sangue, seu suor, sua espada, sua habilidade em combate. A violência das batalhas, não seu amor. Quando se despediram, Zitao tinha um corpo desmaiado nos braços e chorava. Luhan se foi com ele e não se preocupou em se despedir de Minseok. Como, depois de todo esse tempo, ele teria coragem de reencontrar seu amigo? A sugestão de Zitao não era só descabida, era um tanto cruel. A Luhan só restava encher a cara.

No dia seguinte, ele iria ao mar. Era somente um dia de viagem de jumento até a praia. Nos domínios da Sereia, ele iria fazer de conta que suas preocupações não existiam. Às vezes, não suportava encarar aquelas pessoas. Às vezes, tinha inveja de Jiaheng – ele não sabia de nada, era um tolo desavisado, um imbecil sem cérebro que não reconhece seus pecados. Totalmente alheio, vivia sem ansiedades, sem temores, sem tormenta. Tão diferente de Luhan, que sentia como se carregasse o mundo nas costas. Se pudesse escolher, será que teria trocado de destino com Jiaheng? Não soava agradável se tornar mentalmente incapaz, estar à mercê do homem que amava?

Luhan esvaziou a garrafa e atirou para longe – mais tarde, Zitao iria reclamar, pois ele não deveria jogar seu lixo por aí assim. Luhan faria ouvidos surdos, como era hábito seu. Naquele instante, Sehun atravessava seu campo de visão. Carregando uma gamela, ela se sentou num tamborete e se pôs a descascar alguns vegetais. Yangyang e Guanheng se sentaram aos pés dela, brincando com os restos de comida na gamela. Luhan se perguntou se ela conhecia seu passado ou se, por ser muito jovem, já o tinha esquecido. Ela sabia de onde vinha Baekhyun, o rapaz que ela considerava como um irmão? Luhan ainda não tinha se juntado a Zitao nessa época, mas o filho de Nanã esclarecera o caso antes que ele partisse para buscar Sehun.

Baekhyun era um menino soldado da legião do General Wu – embora o fizesse obedecendo a ordens, ele tinha, com suas próprias mãos, ceifado a vida dos inimigos do Reino Wang; a maioria desses ditos inimigos era simplesmente gente inocente, camponeses que não tinham muito a ver com as intrigas e querelas dos homens sedentos por poder. Baekhyun tinha tomado parte na matança e na destruição da vila original de Sehun. Mesmo que não tivesse assassinado nenhum dos familiares dela pessoalmente, ainda assim, ele estivera lá. Luhan duvidava que ela soubesse disso. Era injusto.

Quantos artifícios, quantas meias-verdades, quanta falsidade há sobre esta terra? Sehun havia sido criada junto do algoz de sua família. Zitao tinha trazido o inimigo comum dos refugiados para esse lugar que, a muito custo, eles haviam transformado num lugar. Onde havia justiça, onde havia decência? Luhan tinha a sensação de que era confessor de mentiras em demasia. Ele não suportava – se levantando de supetão, ele se curvou e botou para fora o álcool que remexia seu estômago. Ele praguejou baixo enquanto esmurrava sem força a árvore que lhe tinha servido de sombra. Outrora, tinha sido um jovem cheio de ideais nobres e causas elevadas. E hoje, o que era? Um bêbado que tinha vivido além da conta, um amante desprezado, um herói de guerra soterrado por seus feitos e por seus traumas. Um homem que sente muito – sobretudo saudade.

**≈**

Sem ter cara para topar com Junmyeon, Baekhyun permaneceu no alojamento, deitado em sua rede e encarando o teto. Yoona trouxe o desjejum para que comessem lá dentro e eles fizeram a refeição quietos, posto que Jongin ainda dormia após ter passado a noite fora. Yoona lhe lançava olhares furtivos, mas não fazia nenhuma pergunta. Ela devia ter visto bem mais que Baekhyun – ele estava ocupado com Junmyeon, bebendo e conversando com o anfitrião, mas Yoona de certo devia ter acompanhado, ainda que à distância, o desenrolar dos fatos que levaram Jongin a sumir por várias horas. O filho de Ossain, todavia, se detinha de imaginar o que havia acontecido. Ele não queria se intrometer nos assuntos particulares de seu dongsaeng.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Yoona o chamou, o tirando de seu devaneio. Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes, voltando a si. “Posso te fazer uma pergunta?”

Baekhyun receou que fosse a respeito de Jongin que ela queria saber, mas estava enganado.

“Yixing... Você acha que ele me aceitaria?”

Baekhyun quase se engasgou com seu mingau. Era tão súbito, só que não realmente. Limpando os cantos da boca, ele pensou na melhor forma de responder aquilo. Ser direto lhe pareceu a melhor abordagem.

“Você não sabe que ele te ama?”, ele indagou, olhando-a com ternura. “Vocês gostam um do outro e todos sabem disso, menos vocês dois.”

Yoona apertou os lábios para conter um sorriso de pura felicidade; ela tinha enrubescido, seu coração pulsava forte em seu peito. Era só de uma confirmação que precisava e Baekhyun tinha dado uma a ela.

“Eu vou propor a ele”, ela confessou, seu rosto se tingindo de um tom ainda mais escuro de vermelho. “Quando voltarmos para o vilarejo. Você acha que... ele vai ficar incomodado se for eu quem pedir a mão dele?”

Baekhyun não resistiu e sorriu também. “Claro que não. Ele vai ficar muito orgulhoso de você. Talvez ele se sinta arrependido de não ter tomado a iniciativa, mas isso vai passar rápido. Ele vai desejar ter tido a sua coragem e vai se sentir muito afortunado de ter sido escolhido por você.”

Eles voltaram a comer. Yoona estava nas nuvens pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir e ainda digeria cada palavra. Baekhyun também estava imerso em fantasias perigosas, intensas. Ele logo as varreu para o fundo de sua mente, não ousando continuar a ser tão indulgente consigo mesmo.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Yoona o chamou. “Eu me preocupo com você. Espero que você não se irrite comigo por eu dizer isso, mas eu rezo para um dia... para que você encontre uma pessoa que cuide bem de você, como você cuida de todo mundo. Você merece receber também, sabe. E não só dar.”

Yoona obviamente não tinha ideia do que estava falando. Baekhyun já havia tirado o suficiente – se ele passasse o resto de sua vida apenas tentando se redimir, ainda assim não pagaria suas dívidas de sangue. O que essa garota romântica estava insinuando? Que ele merecia encontrar amor, que ele merecia ser amado? Que tipo de pessoa poderia amá-lo dessa forma? Baekhyun ficou em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra agradável seria proferida, então ele decidiu se calar.

“Me desculpe se eu me excedi, Baekhyun-ah”, ela disse, envergonhada.

Baekhyun saiu do alojamento, levando a louça suja para lavá-la. Seus olhos ardiam, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada.

**≈**

Baekhyun tinha lavado não só sua louça e a de Yoona, como também tomou para si o serviço da tia da cozinha e esfregou pratos e gamelas até suas mãos ficarem vermelhas. Foram umas boas horas de labuta e o cansaço que lhe sobreveio foi bem-vindo – só assim para se distrair dos pensamentos invasivos e incômodos. Sentado debaixo do toldo da cozinha, ele debulhou uma espiga de milho cozido que a matrona lhe dera como agradecimento pela ajuda. O sol escaldante do meio-dia brilhava no topo do céu, seus raios ofuscando sua visão.

Baekhyun primeiro escutou o rumor longínquo dos erês do terreiro. Eles vinham em disparada, pulando e festejando, como acontecia sempre que um convidado assomava nos portões da vila. Eles pareciam especialmente animados – um deles pegou a matrona da cozinha pela mão e a arrastou para contemplar o séquito que chegava. Baekhyun se levantou para ver. Mais adiante, havia um grupo de homens trajando vestes de guerreiros. Os brajás que exibiam sobre os peitorais firmes davam voltas e mais voltas no pescoço, suas contas tilintando ao sabor do galope de seus corcéis. Braçadeiras, pulseiras e tornozeleiras – eles vinham cobertos de joias e miçangas. Homens nobres, certamente. Além disso, algo neles parecia familiar. Baekhyun tentou puxar da memória onde os tinha visto antes, mas em vão.

“Tia, tia, tia!”, o garotinho que dava a mão para a matrona mal se continha, seu entusiasmo era quase palpável. “É a Guarda dos Guerreiros Puros, tia!”

Baekhyun se deteve – vertigem e náusea o golpearam por dentro, fazendo com que ele se inclinasse para frente, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. No passado, as legiões do General Wu tinham assolado o continente, levando guerra e miséria aos contra cantos do mapa. Apenas uma força tinha sido bem sucedida em fazer frente a eles. A Guarda dos Guerreiros Puros eram um bando de garotos virgens e puritanos que tinham prometido sua pureza aos donos de seu ori, segundo o General. Eles não tomavam mulheres nem homens, como se assim fosse possível obter alguma vantagem no campo de batalha. Não faz sentido, ele zombava. Os deuses não condenam o sexo, Baekhyun-ah. Eles o celebram.

Aqueles homens aparentemente discordavam disso. Eles eram intocáveis e tinham prevalecido. Se fora a abstinência deles o que conquistara o favor dos orixás, ninguém podia dizer com certeza. O fato é que eles destruíram as legiões opressoras, puseram um fim à tirania do Reino Wang e tinham trazido paz e prosperidade de volta àquelas terras. Eles eram heróis celebrados pelo povo, suas histórias de valentia e bravura eram contadas e cantadas como canções de ninar, embalando os pequenos para sonos tranquilos e inspiradores. Mas não para Baekhyun.

Para Baekhyun, eles eram os carrascos de sua família, os rostos que povoavam seus pesadelos. Por eles, não guardava ódio nem mágoa – só medo, um medo profundo e paralisante que o aterrorizava e fazia suas pernas bambearem. O mais rápido que podia, ele fugiu dali. Como fora tolo a ponto de sair do vilarejo, onde estava seguro, para ir a uma festa como aquela? É claro que convidados de renome iriam comparecer. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Baekhyun se trancou no alojamento, tremendo e suando. Ele se encurvou sobre o chão e clamou ao seu santo. Rezou e pediu perdão mais uma vez.

_Que meus inimigos, tendo pés não me alcancem, tendo mãos não me peguem, tendo olhos não me vejam, e nem em pensamentos eles possam me fazer mal. Armas de fogo o meu corpo não alcançarão, facas e lanças se quebrem sem o meu corpo tocar, cordas e correntes se arrebentem sem o meu corpo amarrar._

_Ewê Assáo Eruéje._


	18. XVIII. Iroko y Só! Eeró!

Racionalmente, Baekhyun sabia que aqueles homens não poderiam reconhecê-lo. Desde que fora acolhido por Boa, ele mudara de forma drástica – havia engordado, se curado dos ferimentos que trazia de muitas batalhas, seu cabelo crescera e ele havia envelhecido. Daquele menino emaciado, assustado e de cabeça quase nua, o que havia restado? Nada que pudesse fazer dele um suspeito, achava. Ainda assim, ele se angustiava. Ele podia jurar que algo nele o iria denunciar, talvez o cheiro de podridão, o dorso curvado de tanto carregar segredos e mentiras. Por todos aqueles anos, tinha encenado uma farsa e então se via prestes a ser desmascarado para que o mundo inteiro conhecesse sua verdadeira face. Se isso acontecesse, Baekhyun não iria resistir.

O que menos queria era olhares disparando em sua direção, cheios de julgamentos e repulsa. Para que isso jamais ocorresse, havia dedicado tempo e esforço consideráveis, tentando se encaixar numa ideia de normalidade que ele elaborara aos poucos, à medida que ia experimentando sua nova vida no vilarejo de Boa. A última criatura que morrera por suas mãos fora ele mesmo, aquela versão sua que recém entrara na puberdade, violenta e arisca, acostumada a enxergar tudo a sua volta por lentes tingidas de sangue.

No começo, havia se apegado sobremaneira a Sehun, como se ela – que na época, ainda respondia por pronomes masculinos – fosse sua tábua de salvação, o único ser vivo em quem pudesse confiar. Só àquele menininho franzino e agitado demonstrava afeição, só com ele interagia e se permitia baixar a guarda. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse sido justo Sehun quem o fez se sentir à vontade. Sehun era cria de um vilarejo inimigo, um que entrara na lista negra do General Wu por se recusar a pagar tributos ou enviar homens para o exército do Reino Wang; os motivos geralmente eram ridículos, apenas pretextos para que eles invadissem e destruíssem quem se opunha.

Baekhyun não podia esquecer, então ele aceitava a lembrança se esta insistia em vir. Fechava os olhos e se deixava levar.

Se não fosse pelo queixo que batia audivelmente, ele não teria descoberto seu esconderijo. Sehun, em sua versão de cinco anos, estava encolhida de trás de um pote alto de barro, abraçada a si mesma, apavorada demais para chorar. Havia uma poça de sangue no chão batido de terra e ela só aumentava, mas Baekhyun, de tão habituado com aquele tipo de casualidade, não se abalou. Os corpos sem vida espalhados pela cozinha tampouco o afetavam. Era aquela criança tremendo como vara verde o que atraiu sua atenção e despertou nele algum senso de empatia e compaixão, sentimentos aos quais ele tinha se tornado imune.

Encontrar Sehun foi como voltar a si. Baekhyun sempre seria grato a ela, sempre a amaria e a protegeria. Sem saber, ela o havia resgatado, havia lhe devolvido sua humanidade. Uma criança como ele, órfã, apavorada e trêmula – como ele. Se seus caminhos não tivessem se cruzado, ele teria continuado a cair naquele abismo sem fim. Se não fosse por Sehun, Baekhyun teria crescido para se tornar o sucessor do General Wu, de certo. Segundo em comando, facínora forjado na guerra, um guerreiro desde moleque, sanguinolento e leal. Tal seria seu destino, mas seu _kadara_ era outro.

Foi uma decisão sem volta a que ele tomou, radical e imprevisível. Ele a agarrou pelo meio e fugiu dali com ela, se esquivando dos legionários, aqueles companheiros de armas que estava abandonado, e do exército do qual ele desertava. Para que Sehun não visse as mulheres empaladas, ele cobriu seu rosto com a mão. Para que ela não escutasse o choro que vinha de todo lugar, ele a apertou forte contra seu peito mirrado de menino. Ele se desdobrou para protegê-la do sofrimento que o tinha anestesiado, para poupá-la dos horrores que o tinham deformado. Enquanto tapava seus olhos e ouvidos, o próprio Baekhyun se expunha àquele cenário tenebroso de membros decepados e corpos carbonizados, berros e lamentos, casebres destruídos e saqueados, virgens que sangravam entre as coxas, esmurradas, vilipendiadas, matronas de roupas rasgadas e crianças de crânios esmagados.

Foi pura sorte terem cruzado com Zitao – se o homem da canga roxa não tivesse sido enviado pelos deuses, imagine só por quantas léguas eles vagariam, sem ter nada para comer, sem ter onde descansar. Sehun, que não largava a mão de Baekhyun, chorava em silêncio. Aquele garotinho não fazia perguntas, não reclamava – só chorava, lágrimas riscando insistentemente seu rosto sujo e queimado pelo sol. Mas Zitao os achou e os escondeu em sua carroça e os levou para um lugar seguro, longe da Guarda Pura, fora do alcance das garras afiadas do General Wu. Boa os amparou e os amou.

Era muito mais do que Baekhyun merecia, por isso, ele rejeitava seus benfeitores, era arredio e maltratava aquelas pessoas que só queriam ajudá-lo e lhe oferecer um lar. Boa, Yunho, Jongwoon, Taeyeon, a vovó – ele era ríspido com todos eles, isso quando não os ignorava completamente. Foi necessária muita paciência, muito amor, uma confiança que foi construída e conquistada dia após dia para que Baekhyun finalmente se aproximasse deles, se deixasse ser cuidado e tratado por eles.

O surgimento dos guerreiros da Guarda Pura na Vila pela qual estava só de passagem fazia com que ele tivesse a sensação de que tudo estava por um fio. Não fazia sentido, mas lá estava ele, de volta à paisagem de devastação de sua pré-adolescência, manchado pelo sangue de outrem, ofegante e de espada em punho. Se Boa estivesse por perto, ela saberia trazê-lo de volta à realidade, ela o faria inspirar, expirar e o acalmaria. Todavia, Boa estava longe, e Baekhyun só podia contar consigo mesmo para aplacar aquela crise. Cambaleando, voltou ao alojamento e repetiu os exercícios de respiração que sua ialorixá lhe havia ensinado. Ele tinha força mental, não tinha? Ele não era um homem feito? Baekhyun atravessou sozinho o deserto. Ele ficaria são e continuaria a salvo e ele iria enfrentar cada demônio, acordaria de seus pesadelos, noite após noite, e prosseguiria, mesmo que isso demandasse energia e tempo e coragem. Seu pai o iria abençoar e o ergueria cada vez que ele caísse. _Ewe ó asá!_ Baekhyun tinha um santo forte, portanto, ele tampouco era fraco. Baekhyun iria em frente.

**≈**

Na noite seguinte, Jongin estava novamente diante do casebre de paredes caiadas, emoldurado por vasos de plantas. Dessa vez, não precisou bater à porta. Soojung já o esperava encostada no umbral. Com um sorriso lânguido e sugestivo o cumprimentou e o convidou para entrar. Taemin também estava lá, como não podia deixar de ser. Eles tinham um trato. Eles não o expuseram a Jongin, mas era óbvio que tinham seus acordos, tanto tácitos quanto explícitos. Jongin quase se sentia um intruso entre os dois – eles se comunicavam entre si com olhares somente, o modo como eles tocavam os corpos um do outro revelava que seus dedos já haviam derrapado sobre aquelas curvas e percorrido aqueles caminhos uma centena de vezes. Embora fossem jovens, eram amantes experientes, versados nas artes de tirar prazer um do outro.

Jongin, no entanto, não era deixado de lado com muita frequência. Se fosse um pouco menos observador, mal teria notado a diferença no tratamento. Por conta disso, ele supôs não ser o primeiro a se intrometer entre Soojung e Taemin. Outros amantes passageiros já deveriam ter passado por aqueles lençóis. Pensando nisso, o filho de Exu ficou mais tranquilo. Ele era só mais um, no final das contas. Ele não estava ali para ficar e não iria se demorar. Logo, retornaria para seu vilarejo e seu caso a três estaria encerrado – ele podia se dar ao luxo de não olhar para trás. Não era necessário temer – Sehun ainda era a única em seu coração.

Jongin se flagrou nesse pensamento estapafúrdio e não evitou uma gargalhada genuína. Como se ele precisasse ter medo de que Sehun ficasse em segundo lugar, como se esquecê-la fosse uma possibilidade. Jongin era tolo – ele tinha ciúme de um sentimento. Ele amava o amor que sentia por Sehun, e o guardava a sete chaves em seu coração; era o que de mais precioso e sublime tinha em vida. Seu amor por ela trazia luz e graça à sua existência. Jongin tinha errado e a decepcionado, isso era verdade. Por impulso e imaturidade, tinha batido em Chanyeol e ficado enciumado, mas então reconhecia o quanto fora estúpido. Assim como não podia ficar entre Soojung e Taemin, haveria alguém capaz de ficar entre ele e Sehun?

Pela madrugada adentro, eles se tocaram e se apalparam, invadiram um ao outro e foram bem-vindos, provaram-se e gemeram dentro das bocas que os recebiam. Jongin gozou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Ele recebeu a semente de Taemin, sentiu o gosto dela em sua língua e fechou os olhos enquanto a engolia. Se Sehun um dia quisesse experimentar aquilo, Jongin havia aprendido como fazer. Se Sehun tivesse fantasias de menina doce e casta, se ela preferisse ser beijada com delicadeza sob uma árvore frondosa, o vento da primavera esvoaçando seus cabelos, Jongin também saberia beijá-la assim. Era ela em seu pensamento a cada vez que atingia o ápice. Era ela ao dormir, era ela ao acordar, era ela quando se tocava, era ela que imaginava a seu lado quando ficassem velhos e senis.

Jongin era um amante atencioso e curioso. Ele perguntava sem rodeios ou vergonha, assim está bom? Você gosta? Quer que eu vá mais rápido? Com frequência, a resposta que recebia era só um aceno de cabeça ou um gemido rouco, ele, porém, entendia o que a outra parte estava tentando dizer. Mais tarde, nos anos de sua juventude, as mulheres que o recebiam em seus leitos o iriam elogiar sem reservas e o iriam recomendar como se falassem de uma erva desconhecida e milagrosa. Haveria homens convencidos de sua virilidade que cederiam facilmente e, com a mesma facilidade, iriam implorar para que ele fosse _mais rápido, mais forte_. Mais fundo.

Dali a alguns anos, Jongin poderia afirmar que tinha recebido todo tipo de amante. Tímidos e devassos, com muita imaginação ou sem nenhuma, mudos e espalhafatosos, devassos e frígidos, homens e mulheres, virgens e veteranos, jovens e gente madura. Mesmo que distribuísse todo aquele amor, permaneceria leal a Sehun. Estava se preparando para ela, sim, mas também fazia aquilo por si mesmo. Só uma construção bem alicerçada pode ser considerada um lar. Só um lar pode abrigar moradores. Mas uma casa sem gente dentro ainda é uma casa. Ela não perde sua identidade e sua razão de ser só por ter sido esvaziada.

**≈**

Por fim, Baekhyun aceitou que se esconder não lhe faria bem nenhum. Ninguém o reconheceria, ele repetiu para si mesmo vezes sem conta, até que finalmente se convenceu. Ele e Yoona deixaram o alojamento nas horas do crepúsculo – antes de saírem, pediu desculpas a ela. _Mas pelo quê?_ , Yoona perguntou. _Foi eu quem me meti onde não havia sido chamada_. Ela não soava chateada, na verdade, até sorria. Baekhyun deu um meio-sorriso e afagou seu ombro.

A fogueira já havia sido acesa no terreiro, a roda de capoeira já fora aberta e tanto visitantes quanto nativos cantavam e dançavam, mas, acima de tudo, bebiam. Baekhyun tinha se munido de seus cigarros artesanais. Ele acendeu o primeiro e deu um trago. A fumaça saiu de suas narinas e ele semicerrou os olhos, entrevendo a cena adiante através do nevoeiro cinzento que ele mesmo havia conjurado. Junmyeon estava sentado em uma toco largo de madeira, Joohyun em seu colo, rindo e conversando com um grupo de amigos. O ex-amante de Kyungsoo aparentemente estava contente, aproveitando uma noite agradável com sua noiva e seus convidados. Não havia sinal das jarras de aguardente que lhe haviam feito companhia na noite passada. Se ele tinha pessoas a sua volta, por que ia carecer de bebida?

Baekhyun não se aproximou, mas o observava a certa distância. A melancolia o alcançou e ele lamentou como se a dor de Kyungsoo fosse a sua própria. Ele deu mais uma tragada e, de súbito, seus olhos já não eram mais seus – era Kyungsoo quem via Junmyeon abraçar a futura esposa, o braço ao redor da cintura delgada e a mão pálida repousada na coxa dela. Eles formavam um casal atraente. Eles riam e pareciam contentes.

Que tipo de alegria falsa era aquela? Num dia, ele chora e chafurda no luto, no outro, abraça uma mulher e sussurra meias-verdades ao pé de seu ouvido, a ilude e ilude a si mesmo. Kyungsoo se foi, e agora? Joohyun está viva e essa é a vantagem que ela tem sobre ele. Mas, entre um amor perdido e a noiva a quem prometeu um futuro e uma família, aquele filho de Oxum não hesitaria em atirar tudo pra cima e voltar correndo para um passado há muito impossível de reaver. Contudo, ele é ignorante do fato de que Kyungsoo ainda vive – dessa maneira, não há dilema, só sofrimento.

Se Baekhyun tinha alguma dúvida se deveria ou não falar sobre Kyungsoo para Junmyeon, ela não existe mais. Seria injusto com Joohyun. Ela seria abandonada, ele tem certeza. E quanto a Kyungsoo? Era isso o que ele desejava? Ele estaria disposto a retornar para a vida de Junmyeon e ser de novo a razão de intrigas familiares, além de ser humilhado e ter sua integridade física ameaçada? Se Baekhyun fosse suficientemente honesto consigo mesmo, iria admitir que era ele quem não abriria mão de Kyungsoo. Esqueça Junmyeon e sua família, Joohyun e os motivos que Kyungsoo teria para reatar ou não com seu ex-amante. Naquele malabarismo mental que Baekhyun fazia para justificar suas ações, era ele próprio e seus sentimentos ocultos o verdadeiro fiel da balança.

Ele não queria perder Kyungsoo.

Já alto pelas ervas de seu cigarro, tal conclusão lhe fugia. Ademais, Baekhyun perdeu completamente o fio da meada quando as silhuetas esguias e majestosas dos guerreiros da Guarda Pura surgiram no terreiro. Eram três homens, cangas atadas na cintura, peito desnudo e longos brajás de miçangas das cores de seus santos pendurados no pescoço. Eles não carregavam espadas ou armas, nem se vestiam com os trajes da ordem. A primeira vista, quase passavam por pessoas comuns, mas bastava uma análise um pouco mais demorada para que ficasse evidente que de comuns eles não tinham nada. A aura deles era intimidante – ninguém se achegava a eles, justamente porque eles exibiam aquela postura altiva e inacessível. Eles eram guerreiros, no final das contas, não gente do povo.

Ainda assim, a mera presença deles fazia as pessoas se admirarem e tecerem comentários elogiosos e extasiados sobre sua nobreza e valentia. Não à toa, eles estavam ali como convidados de honra e a matrona chefe da aldeia logo apareceu para cumprimentá-los e dispensar a eles hospitalidade que não oferecia para nenhum outro visitante.

Baekhyun aproveitou o restante da noite em paz. Junmyeon estava ocupado ora sendo um bom anfitrião, ora fazendo o papel de noivo atencioso, de modo que, se se lembrou de Baekhyun, não teve tempo para ir atrás dele e retomar o assunto da noite anterior. Jongin apareceu quando Yoona já bocejava de sono – ele veio acompanhado de um rapaz que se apresentou como Taemin e de Soojung, a moça que lhes recebera em sua chegada. Baekhyun não deu muita importância; ele só se alegrava que Jongin tivesse feito novas amizades – a natureza dessas amizades não lhe dizia respeito, então naturalmente não havia nada a ser dito.

Não demorou para que Yoona se despedisse, dizendo que ia dormir e Baekhyun resolveu ir com ela até o alojamento. Era tão fácil para ela dormir – era só se deitar que já pegava no sono. Baekhyun, por sua vez, sempre tivera um sono difícil e, se não fosse por suas ervas, teria passado o dobro de noites em claro. Depois de bolar mais um cigarro artesanal, ele saiu para o terreiro outra vez e se sentou numa tora de madeira enquanto fumava. Ao longe, se ouvia o som dos atabaques, acima, o brilho das estrelas salpicava o firmamento noturno, tornando o cenário meio idílico.

Boa havia pedido que Baekhyun fosse até lá para investigar, mas o que havia para descobrir? A história era simples e já fora repetida vezes sem conta. Um pobretão que não tem onde cair morto se apaixona por uma pessoa de posses e acaba se dando mal. Quem se opõe ao romance dos dois age sem escrúpulos e usa seus recursos para separá-los. Nessa brincadeira, por pouco Kyungsoo não tinha perdido a vida. Já Junmyeon ia muito bem, obrigado. Sua família o apoiava e em breve ele iria se casar. Por mais que sofresse, não era nada comparado ao que o _oré_ fora forçado a passar. Mesmo que Baekhyun cavasse até o fundo daquele atoleiro, ele só iria encontrar mais sujeira, mais injustiça. Ainda que reunisse provas, o que poderia fazer contra aquela gente influente e bem quista? Eles eram tão importantes que até os guerreiros da guarda pura, conhecidos por não tomar parte em atividades mundanas, haviam aceitado o convite para comparecer ao casório. Poucos clãs tinham tanto prestígio.

Baekhyun não podia evitar se sentir covarde. Ele deveria fazer mais para trazer justiça a Kyungsoo. O único problema era que não _conseguia_. Ele era abatido por náuseas e repulsa e uma revolta profunda sobrevinha em seu interior, trazendo à tona seu lado mais agressivo e imprudente. Só a muito custo era capaz de se conter – seu impulso era de vingar Kyungsoo, levar morte e feridas às pessoas que largaram seu _oré_ para morrer no meio da mata. Ele não podia se comportar com moderação e sensatez, por que, aparentemente, essas qualidades que tanto lhe custara cultivar sumiam quando se tratava da iniquidade daqueles porcos desprezíveis. Baekhyun se flagrou chorando de ódio, rangendo os dentes, punhos cerrados.

Kyungsoo não merecia aquilo. E Baekhyun culpava Junmyeon. Sim, Junmyeon tinha culpa. Onde ele estava que não havia protegido o _oré_? O que ele tinha feito enquanto Kyungsoo era submetido a injúrias e humilhações? E depois de tudo, Junmyeon podia reconstruir sua vida, se casar e ter mais uma chance de ser feliz, mas e Kyungsoo? O que seria dele quando despertasse? Imagine só sua decepção ao saber que Junmyeon tinha seguido em frente não muito tempo após sua suposta morte e até mesmo havia desposado uma mulher?

Baekhyun, ainda com o punho fechado, socou a tora de madeira. A Kyungsoo, só restava ele – Baekhyun. E Baekhyun duvidava de que seria o suficiente.


	19. XIX. Olorikim!

Baekhyun adentrou o templo de Oxum sem saber que ele tinha sido erigido pelo braço diligente e habilidoso de seu _oré_. A construção dourada e opulenta fora construída a mando da matriarca do clã daquela vila, mas, depois de conhecer Junmyeon, Kyungsoo deliberadamente tinha feito seu trabalho como quem recita uma declaração de amor – em cada tijolo havia uma promessa, uma ode de adoração ou uma confissão de seu desejo. No centro da nave, as feições da estátua de Oxum vagamente remetiam a Junmyeon. Kyungsoo fora um devoto; ele amava como um crente que canta louvores a seu deus. E era aos pés de seu amante que ele abria a boca não para desfiar seu rosário de orações, mas para recebê-lo, sorvendo cada gota, olhos fechados como quem ora. Ainda que sua passagem pela vida de Junmyeon tenha sido relativamente breve, Kyungsoo era intenso demais para ser esquecido, apaixonado demais para ser igualado.

De modo que foi em Kyungsoo que Junmyeon pensou enquanto vestia seus trajes de noivo. Era ele em sua mente quando chegou diante do templo onde se casaria. Ao trocar votos com Joohyun, Kyungsoo também estava lá, gravado a ferro em sua retina, se recusando a ir embora – em momento algum o deixava e Junmyeon tampouco ousaria expulsá-lo de suas lembranças. Ele o deixava ficar e se refastelava na nostalgia e na saudade dele. Mas não importava o quanto sentisse sua falta, Junmyeon o tinha visto ser enterrado numa mortalha de costuras herméticas e nem seu rosto pudera ver. Tinha dado adeus a Kyungsoo e conformara-se em nunca mais tê-lo de volta. O tempo passa muito rápido e Kyungsoo havia ficado para trás – ele não podia seguir com Junmyeon, não realmente, e na memória daquele filho de Oxum era o único lugar onde podia existir.

Ou assim acreditava Junmyeon.

Joohyun o tomou como seu esposo. Os quatro gomos da noz-de-cola caíram para cima e o povo entoou em coro – _Aláfia!_ -, pois tinham presenciado o sinal de que os orixás abençoavam a união. Aquele seria um casamento ditoso e próspero. Aos recém-casados foram dadas as sementes do fruto e eles as mastigaram. Em seguida, os padrinhos avançaram até eles, colocando sobre suas cabeças as coroas de Obará, ornadas com folhas de louro. A união tinha sido oficializada, Junmyeon e Joohyun eram finalmente marido e mulher – os atabaques soaram no santuário de Oxum e os convidados bateram palmas e comemoram.

Baekhyun ouviu fungados baixos a seu lado e não o surpreendeu que Yoona chorasse de emoção. Que Jongin também estivesse comovido e de olhos marejados era igualmente esperado. Eles eram sensíveis, os dois. Yoona trazia o coração exposto no peito e era sempre genuína em suas emoções, tudo seu rosto eloquente revelava. Já Jongin, apesar de ser mais reservado, tinha a mesma natureza delicada. Baekhyun os observava cheio de ternura. Não tardaria e ele seria testemunha do casamento de Yoona e Yixing. Imaginar o futuro bom de sua noona o tirava daquele poço de amargor em que se enfiara desde que vira Junmyeon na nave do templo. Era difícil lidar com os sentimentos que persistiam em seu peito desde que se dera conta de que Junmyeon era, indiretamente, o responsável por Kyungsoo estar naquela situação. Baekhyun não era do tipo que procura culpados e aponta o dedo acusador, mas não podia evitar. Quando se tratava de Kyungsoo, perdia um pouco de sua moderação.

Desde a noite em que dividira cigarros e aguardente com Junmyeon, estava ansioso para voltar a seu vilarejo. O que tinha de bom pra fazer naquele lugar? Tinha a impressão de estar cercado por inimigos. De um lado, os carrascos de sua família, de outro, os algozes de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun se sentia nauseado e acuado – ele tentava passar despercebido, para que Junmyeon não voltasse a falar consigo, para que Joohyun não viesse cumprimentá-lo, para que os guerreiros da Guarda Pura não o reconhecessem. Estava exausto. Se não se queixava e não tinha se apressado para escapar dali à primeira oportunidade era só por não querer estragar o divertimento de Yoona e Jongin. Ao contrário de Baekhyun, eles sim estavam aproveitando a viagem. Por eles, se resignava e aguentava. Está perto do fim, se consolava. Logo voltamos.

Baekhyun não ficou para os festejos. Havia comida e bebida em abundância, música e dança, gente animada e feliz. Ele não conseguia tomar parte nessa alegria. Com seus cigarros de ervas e uma garrafa de vinho de palma surrupiada de uma das mesas no terreiro, se trancou no alojamento para beber e fumar sozinho. Tinha caprichado na feitura daquele cigarro, usara ervas especiais que o faziam viajar para mundos que nunca visitaria de verdade. Sentado no chão de terra batida, um joelho dobrado e o outro esticado, ele fitava o fio fino de fumaça se erguer da ponta de seu cigarro e ondular num torvelinho esbranquiçado até se desfazer numa nuvem fugaz.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, ignorando a melodia que vinha de longe, as conversas e risos que enchiam o terreiro e atravessavam as paredes para atormentá-lo. Era sobre a cova vazia de Kyungsoo que aquele povo tripudiava – estivessem cientes ou não, o gozo deles se dava graças à desgraça de seu _oré_. Mas não importava mais. Kyungsoo estava a salvo e, quando retornasse a seu vilarejo, à alcova onde o tinha deixado descansando e sarando das mazelas que haviam jogado em seu corpo como maldições pustulentas, Baekhyun voltaria a cuidar dele e o faria despertar. Continuaria a cantar pra ele, a falar com ele, a lhe contar histórias e a fazer piadas bobas. Baekhyun o trataria bem, como sempre tinha tratado, e lhe daria amor e compreensão, tudo do que haviam lhe privado.

Do que Kyungsoo precisava? Baekhyun, a essa altura, estava bêbado e chapado, e seus pensamentos corriam sem que pudesse alcançá-los, pululavam em sua cabeça sem que pudesse controlá-los. _Do que Kyungsoo precisava?_ De um amigo? Baekhyun seria esse amigo. De um intercessor? Baekhyun rezaria por ele, faria oferendas por sua causa. De uma família? Baekhyun o chamaria de irmão. E a partir daí, não ousava ir adiante. E até se atrevia, mas só pra recuar logo depois. Enquanto imaginava que necessidades Kyungsoo podia ter, fingia não saber quais ele próprio já sentia.

Jamais se permitiria sonhar aqueles sonhos, nem mesmo ébrio, nem mesmo entorpecido. Os lábios que o beijavam flutuavam num rosto que ele se refusava a enxergar. As mãos que o tocavam não tinham dono. Não era hábito seu se entregar a esse tipo de prazer – contava nos dedos em quantas ocasiões fizera algo do gênero, mas, de repente, parecia natural, como se tivesse feito aquilo muitas vezes. Seu corpo estava febril e ele tinha que se aliviar. Se não se tocava com frequência, era só por não sentir vontade, mas então a vontade veio e o dominou – por que negar a si mesmo? Baekhyun enfiou a mão por dentro da calça, seus dedos segurando o pau rígido e intumescido, e se masturbou. Quando voltasse a si, ficaria chocado consigo mesmo, assustado e arrependido.

Por mais que não admitisse, ele _sabia_ em quem estava pensando. E isso o mortificava. Como era capaz de desejar uma pessoa que não fala, não anda, quase não demonstra reações e não tem condições de responder por si mesma? Baekhyun era o responsável por Kyungsoo. Era ele quem o alimentava, o limpava e o punha para dormir. Como continuaria a fazer isso agora que tinha conspurcado aquela relação unilateral com sua volúpia perversa? Um banho frio não o curou, fingir que nada havia acontecido também não funcionou. No ápice de seu desprezo por si mesmo, atirou ao vento as ervas que trouxera consigo, rasgou a palha com que enrolava o cigarro e a jogou no chão, furioso. A garrafa vazia foi lançada contra uma parede e se desfez em cacos de vidro.

A sobriedade pairava sobre Baekhyun como uma calamidade de proporções grandiosas. Ao ouvir o ruído do vidro se partindo em vários pedaços, Jongin se sobressaltou e o encontrou tremendo e fora de si. _O que diabos aconteceu, hyung_? Ele perguntou, mas o que havia para responder? Baekhyun tinha desmaiado depois de um orgasmo e acordara como se saído de um sonho mau. Rapidamente, se lembrou do que tinha feito antes de apagar e um grunhido subiu de suas entranhas, agitando todo o seu ser. Estava enojado e não pôde conter o impulso de destruir alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte, antes até que o céu tivesse clareado completamente, Baekhyun pôs os cavalos na estrada. Yoona estava sonolenta – com o rosto encostado na trouxa na qual enfiara seus pertences, ela fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir. Baekhyun tomou assento na boleia, os nós dos dedos brancos, tão forte segurava as rédeas. Jongin o olhou de esguelha, mas não o importunou. Já tinha notado que havia algo estranho com seu hyung – a viagem inteira ele tinha se comportado esquisito e isso não lhe havia passado despercebido. No entanto, achou por bem não interrogá-lo. Baekhyun estava com a cara fechada e muito provavelmente não receberia bem suas intromissões. Quando chegassem ao vilarejo, talvez ele se mostrasse um pouco mais receptivo e aí Jongin tentaria conversar.

Lá atrás, o portão de entrada da vila de Soojung e Taemin ia diminuindo até se tornar um ponto indistinto no horizonte. Jongin tinha a sensação de que dificilmente tornaria a vê-los. Ele sequer tinha se despedido. Por insistência de Baekhyun, haviam partido como ladrões, sem agradecer a hospitalidade de seus anfitriões, como seria decente fazer, sem dar adeus ou trocar palavras amigáveis.

Mas Jongin não lamentava; tanto lhe fazia, para ser bem honesto. Não criara laços especiais com Soojung e Taemin. Desde o começo, havia ficado claro que era apenas uma aventura, sem envolvimento emocional, sem apego. Se sentia até um pouco frio por sua indiferença em relação a eles. Que eles fossem felizes, que eles tivessem o melhor – Jongin desejava isso como quem deseja a boa ventura de qualquer pessoa que lhe fosse agradável ou amistosa. Era meio triste que sua primeira experiência sexual não tivesse significado nada mais profundo. Por isso sim ele lamentava.

Eis o lado ruim de se apaixonar muito cedo e passar o resto da vida encantado pela mesma criatura. É só ela quem existe. É só ela quem faz seu coração bater descompassado e o fôlego lhe faltar.

_E se ela decide se afastar?_

Até os lábios mais doces tem gosto amargo se eles não pertencem ao alvo de seus afetos. Peles suaves sob seu toque se tornam ásperas, porque não estão sobre o corpo dela e sim cobrindo os ossos de outrem. Vozes melodiosas arranham seus ouvidos – não é ela quem está a escutar. Jongin não sabia quando começou a amar Sehun, mas esse amor era tão antigo quanto sua própria consciência. Era o que de mais bonito e precioso tinha.

Uma de suas recordações mais antigas tinha ela como protagonista. Sehun, nessa época, ainda usava cabelo curto de moleque, bermudas de algodão e corria por aí nua da cintura pra cima. Eles tinham seis ou sete anos, e Sehun tinha encasquetado que iria subir no pé de seriguela do terreiro. Ele – _ela_ – tinha enchido os bolsos de seu calção de sal para colocar por cima da fruta verde, mas sua estatura não colaborava com seus planos e a árvore não tinha galhos baixos nos quais pudesse se pendurar. Por isso, Jongin tinha que ajudá-la. Sehun subiu nas costas de Jongin e se equilibrou nos ombros dele, o sal escapando pelas costuras arrebentadas de seu calção e caindo sobre o rosto daquele filho de Exu. Antes que os grãos de sal entrassem em seus olhos, Jongin os fechou – seus ombros já não doíam mais com o peso alheio quando tornou a abri-los.

O que ele viu ficaria para sempre gravado em seu espírito; Sehun acenava lá de cima e sorria radiante.

“Pega, hyung!”, ela gritou, animada, e atirou seriguelas verdes para Jongin.

Jongin não sabia direito a razão pela qual essa era uma reminiscência tão valiosa. Não era nada demais, apenas um dia em que eles haviam comido fruta verde direto do pé. Era só que ele não se esquecia da expressão satisfeita de Sehun, de como ela sorrira, de como ela ficara exultante por catar seriguelas e comê-las com sal. Era algo bobo, mas que a deixara profundamente contente. Então, Jongin passava a entender.

Tinha idade de um dígito só quando assistiu o nascimento de um anseio urgente e poderoso – Jongin foi pego de surpresa, mas não o enjeitou. Ele queria ver Sehun feliz. Ele queria vê-la sorrir daquele jeito de novo e de novo. Não havia nada que não fizesse _por_ ela e _para_ ela. Quando Sehun passou a usar saias e vestidos e deixou o cabelo crescer, de sua parte, não houve estranhamento algum. Ele a aceitava como ela era e, se ela quisesse mudar ou se subitamente tivesse entendido que não era o que tinha sido até então e sim outra coisa, cabia a ele respeitá-la em cada decisão e apoiá-la – e foi o que fez.

Com quem ele tinha que brigar para que Sehun fosse deixada em paz? Em quem ele tinha que bater?

Jongin nunca fora um menino de tendências violentas, porém, entendia que certos assuntos só se resolviam na base do soco. Se fosse possível evitar, não apelaria para a agressão física, mas reconhecia que às vezes era necessário! Babá Yunho o repreendia, Boa conversava e educava. Enquanto as provocações não cessavam, contudo, Jongin tampouco mudava sua atitude. Era raro que saísse no braço com os outros moleques; no mais das vezes gritar e ameaçá-los já lograva o efeito. Sehun era quem deitava Chanyeol e Jongdae na porrada – Jongin só dava cobertura e tomava a culpa para si. No fim das contas, Chanyeol recebia o castigo maior, já eles saíam com um sermão. Que dupla eles tinham sido desde o princípio. Jongin e Sehun cresceram rodeados de carinho e afeto, mas a primeira experiência de amor real, de companheirismo e cumplicidade, eles tiveram um com o outro.

E era extremamente penoso para Jongin ficar longe de Sehun. Cada dia sem ela era como uma agulhada enfiada no peito. Era mais uma das situações em que não atinava direito os motivos dela, mas os acatava. Se ela carecia de um tempo só para si, o que poderia fazer? Não iria mantê-la a seu lado à força só para se satisfazer. E, conhecendo Sehun como conhecia, também sabia que isso seria impraticável. Sehun não cumpria ordens de ninguém. Jongin a amava por muitas razões e essa era uma delas.

Ele não podia contê-la.

Ela era imparável e forte e sublime. Uma pessoa a sua frente, restringindo seus movimentos, não lhe serviria. Uma pessoa às suas costas, vivendo à sua sombra, muito menos. Sehun só aceitaria alguém que fosse capaz de acompanhar seu ritmo. Alguém que corresse junto consigo sem comer poeira. Por isso, Jongin cresceu e se tornou digno dela. Do mesmo modo forte e do mesmo modo belo e do mesmo modo resistente.

E então estava no caminho de se transformar numa entidade separada e que por si própria se bastava. Ainda forte, ainda belo e ainda resistente, como tinha nascido para ser. Seu destino, com o qual o dono de seu ori tinha lhe presenteado, era magnífico – Jongin só tinha que tomar posse dele e vivê-lo.

**≈**

Sehun não contava que Zitao fosse um exímio tocador de afoxé, mas lá estava ele no centro da roda, no meio do terreiro, agitando as miçangas da cabaça no ritmo ditado pelo conjunto de atabaques. Haerim acompanhava no agogô e Jinwoo, Soonkyu e Yoojung respectivamente davam as notas no rum, no rumpi e no lê. A festa começara espontaneamente – antes que se desse conta, todos os moradores do acampamento tinha saído para o terreiro para bater palmas e dançar. Por nenhuma razão especial eles festejavam, ainda assim, havia alegria e disposição de sobra. As lágrimas secas em seus rostos calejados tornavam mais significativos cada sorriso que eles abriam.

Sehun colocou Sicheng em sua cacunda e rodopiou com ele pelo chão de terra, fazendo-o rir gostosamente. Não tardou para que tivesse que revezar com outras crianças, que queriam experimentar a mesma brincadeira que fazia Sicheng se divertir aos montes. Em seguida, foi a vez de Yangyang e Dejun, mas, quando chegou a hora de Guanheng, Sehun não conseguiu dançar por muito tempo. O moleque endiabrado ora enfiava os dedinhos roliços em seu ouvido, cutucando-os como se em busca de cera, ora tapava seus olhos e a deixava sem ver um palmo adiante do nariz. Ele só se aquietou quando Sehun ameaçou lhe fazer cócegas até ele desmaiar.

Sehun tinha se adaptado rápido naquela comunidade, entre aquelas pessoas. Ela se sentia em casa, embora já tivesse outro lar. Zitao a acolhera como a uma filha, e ela tinha feito amigos verdadeiros e queridos. Quanto tempo até que partisse novamente? Sehun não tinha vindo para ficar, entretanto, às vezes se flagrava pensando em como seria sua vida se decidisse não retornar ao vilarejo de Boa. Uma vida sem Jongin; uma vida longe de Baekhyun. A ideia soava boa até que pensava neles. Então se acabava de saudade, chorava escondida, capturava algum dos erês em seus braços e o abraçava com força para aplacar a tristeza. Queria viver entre os dois mundos, morar nesses dois lares. Mal acreditava na própria sorte – aonde ia, encontrava gente a quem podia amar.

Em algumas noites, acordava assombrada de pesadelos insuportavelmente reais. O sangue corria vermelho entre seus pés descalços, sua mãe estava prostrada sem vida, suja de terra e ferida de espada. Cadáveres ao norte e ao sul, ao leste e ao oeste. Mas, se respirasse com calma, se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, ligeiro voltava a si e se apercebia de seu derredor – não havia perigo. Podia se tranquilizar. Se corresse os olhos pelo barracão onde dormia, via seus novos companheiros de trauma e de júbilo. Seus passados se assemelhavam, assim como a resiliência que os impelia a se manter firme, a despeito do vento que ameaçava derrubá-los, da dor e do luto.

Sehun já sabia como fazer para não vergar – os moradores do acampamento a levaram além: a ensinavam a resistir com graça e com fé. Ela, que nunca havia vacilado, estava se revestindo de uma potência maior que si mesma. Os sofrimentos e perdas que havia enfrentado cedo demais na vida não a tinham brutalizado, pelo contrário – eles a sensibilizaram e apuraram sua empatia. E por conta disso, por que era humana até a raiz do cabelo, vulnerável e inabalável, Sehun seguiu Zitao e se tornou sua aprendiza nas artes que, até conhecê-la, ele tinha hesitado em compartilhar.

**≈**

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro de alívio e contentamento quando enfim, depois de vários dias e várias noites de estrada, colocou a planta dos pés em sua terra. O cansaço e enfado da viagem de imediato foram varridos de seu corpo. Ele ajudou Jongin e Yoona a tirar as trouxas da carroça e seguiu direto para a alcova, onde esperava rever Kyungsoo. O sol ia a pino no alto do céu, tão claro e intenso que encadeava sua vista. Calor demais, fazia o suor escorrer de sua fronte. Baekhyun estava doido para tomar um banho decente, mas primeiro tinha que dar uma olhada no _oré_.

Ele se apressou rumo à alcova, mas não o encontrou lá. Chanyeol apareceu no umbral da porta, as mãos cruzadas diante do peito.

“Ei, hyung, como foi o casamento?”, o garoto perguntou, sorrindo para lhe dar boas-vindas. Para não parecer desagradável, Baekhyun respondeu que tinha sido bom – quando, na realidade, fora péssimo. Em outra situação, ele ficaria feliz de jogar conversa fora com Chanyeol; mas não quando tinha que saber que fim levara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun não se apercebeu de como estava agindo. Que Boa, Jongdae ou Taeyeon tivesse levado Kyungsoo para outro lugar não era nada absurdo. Fazia bem que ele saísse da alcova de vez em quando. Todavia, Baekhyun estava estranhamente frustrado por não tê-lo encontrado assim que chegara.

“Kyungsoo está no quintal da vovó. A gente não tinha certeza se vocês iam voltar hoje ainda, mas a iyá disse pra avisar que você deveria ir falar com ela assim que chegasse.”

O cenho de Baekhyun se crispou.

“O que ela quer comigo de tão urgente?”

Chanyeol deu de ombros, sorrindo finório. “Eh, hyung. Por que você não vai lá e descobre?”

Baekhyun procurou Boa, assim como lhe fora avisado para fazer. Sua ialorixá o abraçou efusivamente e lhe ofereceu almoço, mas ele recusou – estava curioso demais para saber o que ela queria consigo e a fez ir direto ao ponto.

“Baekhyun-ah, venha comigo”, ela pediu, compreendendo sua urgência. Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas – tinha intuição boa o suficiente para atinar que não se tratava de coisa pouca. “Tem alguém que quer te conhecer.”

Eles foram até o quintal da vovó. Ela não costumava receber muitas visitas, vivendo quase em reclusão – por essa razão, Baekhyun achou estranho que fosse logo lá que o estranho que desejava conhecê-lo tivesse escolhido esperá-lo. A velha estava logo adiante, sentada em sua cadeira de balanço, com um cachimbo no bico, baforando e sorrindo na direção delas. Diante dela e de costas para Boa e Baekhyun, estava um homem jovem, vestido de branco, com o cabelo preto retinto cortado quase rente ao crânio, dorso levemente recurvado. Havia manchas em sua nuca, feridas em seus braços expostos. Ao escutar os passos, ele se virou quase em câmera lente, como se até o mais sutil dos movimentos lhe fosse doloroso.

O rosto que Baekhyun se acostumara a contemplar de pálpebras cerradas, adormecido e sereno, se animava num sorriso pungente. Ele tinha olhos grandes e expressivos – Baekhyun mal podia suportar o olhar que ele lhe dirigia. De maneira nenhuma estava preparado para o encontro com o qual tanto fantasiara. Suas pernas bambas sinalizavam uma queda iminente. Ele suava não mais por causa do calor – era um suor frio, de puro nervosismo. Boa notou seu estremecimento e o firmou pelo braço.

Kyungsoo tinha acordado. E a voz que saiu de seus lábios, de tão potente e grave, fez Baekhyun quase soltar uma exclamação estupefata.

“Senhora?”, o _oré_ perguntou, se voltando para a vovó. “É ele?”

A vovó confirmou com um pigarro. “É ele. Baekhyun.”


	20. XX. Àború àboyè!

Baekhyun se endireitou – num lampejo de discernimento, ele se deu conta de que seu comportamento estranho provavelmente iria assustar Kyungsoo ou fazer com que o _oré_ pensasse mal de si. Ele queria passar uma boa primeira impressão. Por isso, embora estivesse suspenso num turbilhão de sentimentos, reuniu todo o seu autocontrole e, sutil e delicado, se desvencilhou de Boa. Sua iyá o olhou de esguelha, mas se afastou como que para lhe dar espaço. Baekhyun caminhou até Kyungsoo. Que jornada foi.

E o tempo todo havia no rosto de Kyungsoo a sugestão de um sorriso singelo e expectante, como se também ele tivesse aguardado aquele encontro. Eles estavam se conhecendo ou se reencontrando? Baekhyun tinha a intenção de agir com naturalidade, mas era improvável que o fizesse, portanto, nisso ele falhou. Se sentara diante de Kyungsoo e o observava arrebatado e encantado, aliviado e receoso. Daqui para frente, como seria a convivência entre eles?

“Minha filha, me ajude aqui”, a vovó quebrou a quietude do lugar, se equilibrando para ficar de pé. Boa prontamente se adiantou e foi ajudá-la. “Me leve para dentro, esse calor está me deixando tonta.”

As duas seguiram para dentro da casa de taipa.

Havia bandeirolas coloridas penduradas no telhado alongado sustentado por vigas de madeira crua. Os bancos de pedra tinham sido pintados de cores berrantes, amarelo ovo e azul anil. A vovó reaproveitava qualquer bregueço e os usava como jarro para suas inúmeras plantas – pimenteiras em telhas, uma suculenta numa panela velha de barro, comigo-ninguém-pode numa bota de cano alto. Baekhyun se perdia nos detalhes desse cenário. Ele queria gravá-lo bem, pois suspeitava que iria revistá-lo com frequência.

“Você quem me deu isso?”, Kyungsoo indagou, e de novo sua voz grave fez vibrar algo nas entranhas de Baekhyun. _Isso?_ Isso o quê? Seus olhos se voltaram para as mãos alvas e intocadas de _oré_ – ele se referia ao patuá em seu pescoço, o qual tinha buscado de dentro da camisa para lhe mostrar.

Baekhyun assentiu, os cantos de seus lábios se repuxando inadvertidamente num meio-sorriso abobalhado.

“Eu quero agradecer a você”, ele prosseguiu, sério e decente. Baekhyun franziu o cenho, perscrutando aquela expressão – nunca a tinha visto no rosto manchado de feridas de Kyungsoo. Doravante, haveria muito sobre Kyungsoo que iria descobrir (pensar nisso o deixava assoberbado). “Você fez muito por mim.”

“Não, não me agradeça”, foi a primeira frase sua a Kyungsoo. Antes disso, sequer lhe dera boa tarde ou dissera um ‘prazer em conhecê-lo, estive esperando por isso há meses’. Tais ninharias seriam desnecessárias e irrelevantes. Baekhyun já compartilhara com Kyungsoo confidências que nunca antes segredara a vivalma, já tinha passado horas sem fim em sua companhia – que sentido faria se dirigir a ele como se fossem estranhos? Eles não eram estranhos, absolutamente. Baekhyun o tinha como um amigo dileto. “Eu fiz de coração e também porque quis. Eu me sentiria mal se você me agradecesse, então não diga nada assim. Por favor.”

Diferente de antes, Baekhyun podia contar que haveria uma reação de Kyungsoo – e ele se deleitou ao esperar por uma, se regozijou ao recebê-la. Mas isso só durou até perceber que Kyungsoo aparentava estar meio desgostoso.

Os olhos dele se fixaram no chão e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos sobre os joelhos; seu desconforto era visível. Baekhyun mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha, a testa crispada. O que tinha dito de errado? Havia como consertar o malfeito? Ele nem sabia o que tinha feito –

Kyungsoo, por sua vez, estava sim incomodado. Se não pudesse agradecer, o que faria? Estava em dívida com um homem que recusava até a mais banal das retribuições. Se bem que não era como se dispusesse de meios para recompensá-lo – se antes não tinha nada, então tinha menos que nada. Desde que acordara, se sentia sufocado, frustrado e amargurado e se ver cara a cara com seu benfeitor só asseverava seu mal-estar. Baekhyun alegava que tudo o que fizera tinha sido ‘de coração’ e que ele ‘quisera’ fazer aquilo, Kyungsoo, no entanto, não acreditava.

A ialorixá da aldeia havia lhe contado que Baekhyun o tinha trazido da mata, percorrendo milhas sem fim com seu corpo inerte sobre as costas. Depois disso, num gesto de total abnegação, havia lhe dedicado cuidados e zelos que Kyungsoo nunca havia recebido de uma forma tão despretensiosa; Baekhyun permanecera a seu lado noite e dia, se dedicando a si por completo. Sendo honesto, aquele filho de Obaluaê não compreendia – a troco de que ele fizera tanto por um moribundo com o qual topara por acaso nos domínios de Oxóssi? No mundo em que sobrevivera até o dia de sua morte, esse tipo de bondade era inédito. A esmola é demais, o santo desconfia. Kyungsoo estava habituado a navegar entre gente ruim e mesquinha, que humilhava se tinha a oportunidade de humilhar, que não hesitava em maltratar e ofender.

De modo que, por uma questão de autodefesa, Baekhyun a princípio foi encarado como um lobo que se esconde em pele de cordeiro, mas que não tardaria em se revelar. Kyungsoo só tinha ouvido bons testemunhos a respeito dele – não havia quem não se desfizesse em elogios e louvores... não era possível que todas aquelas pessoas estivessem mentindo, certo? Por que motivo elas se uniriam num complô contra um pobre coitado que nem Kyungsoo? Que Baekhyun o tivesse ajudado desinteressadamente não tinha cabimento, assim como não tinha cabimento ele ter alguma intenção escusa. Kyungsoo estava confuso.

“Eu espero que as pessoas do vilarejo tenham cuidado bem de você”, ele o arrancou de seus pensamentos, numa manobra suave e brusca. Kyungsoo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Baekhyun sorria gentil e tão sincero. “Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você acordou bem quando eu não estava aqui. Você... como você está se sentindo?”

Kyungsoo tinha topado com sua cota de indivíduos maus, mas também se deparara com outra espécie, muito menos numerosa – a de pessoas ingênuas e crédulas que, mesmo levando rasteira atrás de rasteira, ainda insistem em confiar e acreditar na boa fé até de quem claramente não possui nenhuma. Elas eram presas fáceis; todavia, sua resistência era extraordinária. Cair não era nada além de um movimento que precede o levantar. Kyungsoo tinha inveja dessa habilidade insólita, quem não teria? Cada golpe que recebera o tinha abatido sem chance de recuperação. No fim das contas, ele se resumia a cacos despedaçados, tão quebrado que seria impossível remendar. Baekhyun tinha feito uma boa ação em resgatá-lo, mas, se lhe tivesse dado as costas, tampouco teria errado. Não havia muito para salvar.

“Eu fui muito bem tratado”, ele respondeu, e de súbito sentiu pena do tal Baekhyun. Ele não fazia ideia de onde tinha se metido e do quanto seus esforços tinham sido inúteis e indesejados. “As pessoas daqui são todas muito gentis. E elas não tinham outro assunto a não ser você.”

Baekhyun não pôde evitar abrir um sorriso que deixava dentes à mostra, inesperadamente contente por terem falado a respeito dele para Kyungsoo.

Ele queria continuar conversando com aquele homem recém-desperto que considerava como amigo, queria perguntar a ele o que tinha ouvido e o que tinha visto e do que mais gostara, e se ele precisava de algo. A voz de Kyungsoo era tão agradável – ele falava de um jeito calmo, mas compenetrado, como se tivesse pleno controle de cada som, de cada sílaba. Azar o de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tinha outros planos – e foi mais rápido em anunciá-los.

“Mas você deve estar cansado da viagem e deveria ir descansar. Eu não quero atrapalhar você, Baekhyun-ssi, então não se preocupe comigo.”

Baekhyun fez menção de protestar, mas não havia brecha. Kyungsoo estava a fim de ficar sozinho, ele percebeu isso rapidamente. O cansaço da viagem era só uma desculpa, mas, se essa desculpa não estivesse disponível, Kyungsoo arrumaria outra. Se dar conta disso obviamente entristeceu Baekhyun – Kyungsoo não estava satisfeito em vê-lo? Eles seriam mesmo estranhos um para o outro?

“Acho que você tem razão”, Baekhyun disse, com mal disfarçada decepção. “Eu vou comer alguma coisa e descansar.”

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça, em silêncio. Ele tinha muito em que pensar. Na noite anterior, havia dormido mal, se revirara em sua esteira e tinha passado horas em claro. Onde estava Junmyeon? A lembrança dele lhe trazia uma dor física, fazia formigar sua pele, coçar suas feridas. Kyungsoo não o veria nunca mais, já estava conformado. Junmyeon devia estar convencido de que seu ex-amante estava morto e não seria Kyungsoo a desfazer sua ilusão. Para que ele fosse feliz, Kyungsoo deveria se enfurnar no limbo de onde nunca deveria ter saído. É assim que é. A única maneira de reparar seus pecados era abrir mão de seu ex-amor.

“Baekhyun-ssi”, ele chamou, como se algo lhe viesse à memória – Baekhyun já estava há alguns metros de distância, mas ainda podia ouvi-lo. “Eu tenho algo para te dar.”

**≈**

Ele ficou muito agitado depois que você saiu, Boa lhe contaria mais tarde. A gente se revezava, às vezes ficava eu, às vezes Taeyeon, de manhã Seulgi, de tarde Jongdae, e de noite Chanyeol dormia na alcova. No dia seguinte à sua partida, Chanyeol veio se queixar que o _oré_ não tinha deixado ele dormir, tinha passado a noite se revirando, gemendo de dor... E as feridas dele sangravam. Elas estavam bem secas já há um tempo, você sabe, pareciam quase cicatrizadas, mas naquele dia os lençóis e a esteira dele amanheceram ensanguentados. Nós ficamos com medo. Ele também teve febre, suor frio, tremores. Jongwoon cuidou dele, fez ele beber chás, fez uma infusão de ervas, mas não adiantou muito. Ele ficava cada vez mais inquieto, parecia estar com dor.

Então Jongwoon fez um banho de abô pra ele e ele se acalmou por uns dias, mas logo voltou tudo de novo, e até pior que antes. Eu não pensei que o _oré_ fosse morrer, não chegou a tanto, mas fiquei preocupada de verdade. Sabe, meu filho, depois do que você me contou, eu fiquei pensando... você acha que ele sentiu que o tal do Junmyeon estava se casando? Será que é possível que eles tenham esse tipo de ligação espiritual? Porque, se for o caso, é uma coisa muito séria, não é? Essa história vai se desenrolando e só me deixa mais confusa. Como foi que essa criatura foi parar no meio do mato estando quase morta, quer dizer, como ele chegou lá sozinho, e por que é que Junmyeon acha que ele morreu? Eu estive a ponto de perguntar a Kyungsoo o que aconteceu a ele, mas não tive nervo. Eu vou ficando velha e minha coragem vai vacilando.

Eu tinha comentado com a vovó o que estava acontecendo com o seu _oré_ , mas não esperava que ela fizesse nada a respeito. Há anos que ela mal sai dos limites do quintal dela... Mas foi uma boa coisa ela ter decidido vir até a alcova. Quando me disseram, ela já tinha chegado no terreiro, andando devagar com a ajuda da bengala. Ela trouxe ervas e fez uma oração em Kyungsoo. Isso foi num dia de Oxum, já de tardezinha. Ela passou mais de hora trancada com ele, quando saiu já era tarde da noite. Ela vinha cansada, Baekhyun, com o semblante caído, bem abatida. Não sei o que aconteceu naquele quarto e, quando eu perguntei, vovó só disse que tinha rezado por ele, usado as ervas pra fazer uma limpeza espiritual. Mas isso a gente já tinha feito muito antes, você bem sabe. Nós tentamos de tudo. Seja lá o que ela tenha acontecido, ela não vai me contar, e eu já me conformei com isso. A vovó sempre teve seus mistérios.

Tentei sondar Kyungsoo, mas ele também não sabe ou não se lembra. Ele passou os primeiros dias muito atordoado, sem falar coisa com coisa. Chanyeol e Jongdae fizeram companhia a ele quase o tempo todo, sempre tinha alguém do lado dele. Nós não o deixamos sozinho hora nenhuma. Foi assim que eu instruí, tinha receio de que ele sofresse uma recaída, desmaiasse, tivesse um passamento. Jongwoon fez outro abô pra ele, limpou as feridas, preparou mais beberagens, infusões... Eu também conversei bastante com ele, contei como ele tinha chegado aqui e que você tinha cuidado dele sem descanso. Ele agradeceu muito por tudo, mas eu o adverti – agradeça a mim o quanto quiser, muito embora eu não tenha feito quase nada se comparada a Baekhyun, mas não agradeça a Baekhyun, que ele não vai aceitar. Ele fez perguntas sobre você, parecia querer saber tudo o que houvesse pra saber. Tenho certeza que, quando ele estava com Chanyeol, eles não tinham outra conversa.

Ele também falou em ir embora, mas eu perguntei com sinceridade: pra onde, meu filho? Eu disse a ele, não me leve a mal, mas, por tudo o que você me contou, eu acho seguro afirmar que você não tem pra onde ir. Ele ainda está se recuperando dessa doença esquisita que ninguém sabe de onde surgiu... pela minha vontade, ele não sai daqui enquanto não se curar totalmente. Se bem que, se ele realmente quiser ir, eu não posso impedi-lo. Nem você. Mas pela saúde dele, entende, Baekhyun? Nós devemos convencer Kyungsoo a ficar. Eu espero que ele esteja se sentindo acolhido e amparado. Me parte o coração saber que esse menino sofreu tanto na mão de gente má intencionada. Mas então eu fico aliviada porque agora ele tem você. E tem a nós. Não foi à toa, Baekhyun, nada nunca é por acaso.

**≈**

Sehun acorda no meio da noite, tirada de seus sonhos por uma voz que a chama. Ela não se assusta, nem se encolhe em sua manta, enrodilhada na rede como se fechada em um casulo. Sehun é destemida e corajosa – e assim ela vai adiante, traçando o percurso que a conduz ao destino dos santos. Com seus olhos humanos, contempla o firmamento noturno. Arco-íris no céu escuro, auroras dançando entre estrelas próximas demais, à distância de um braço. Sehun as toca e as captura, elas lhe sussurram segredos e profecias. Elas lhe falam sobre caos e benção. Quando se calam, surge o som dos atabaques, abafado somente por seu coração que pulsa forte.

Seu pai a saúda e se reveste dela. Sehun obedientemente o recebe.

O Oxumaré de Sehun se move com suas pernas, emite ruídos e sons com sua boca, gesticula com suas mãos, faz uso de seus trejeitos e segue seu ritmo, seu compasso. Ele é ela, ele é ele, ela é ela. Eles, um só corpo, rodopiam pelo terreiro em passos cadenciados, embalados por uma música inexistente. Um coro de vozes se ergueu – é Exu, é Oxalá, é Oxóssi, é Oxum e é Ogum. Nanã, Iemanjá, Xangô, Iansã e Obá. Ossain e Obaluaê. Fumaça de cânhamo sobe em fios esbranquiçados, aguardente é respingada pela terra batida do terreiro. Vem a chuva e vem os ventos, folhas verdes rodopiam em redemoinhos, acompanhando a dança de Sehun-Oxumaré. Relâmpagos cruzam o cosmos, trovões agitam a terra e a desdobram até virá-la do avesso. Esse é o centro do universo e Sehun-Oxumaré o toca com o pé. Chamas devoram o horizonte e o fogo cerca-os num círculo vermelho-dourado.

_Me conte suas demandas, minha filha_ , ela escuta seu pai dizer e abaixa a cabeça em sinal de reverência. _Que eu tenho missões pra te dar._

_Jongin_ – ela murmura, mas não vai além.

Mesmo assim, Oxumaré compreende e acata seu pedido. Ele assente e está feito. Agora, mas só no futuro. O presente é o quê? Invenção de gente, não de santo. Os orixás atravessam o tempo – eles _são_ o tempo e tudo o que é natural.

Sehun treme numa comoção que vem lá do fundo de seu âmago, seu rosto está lavado de lágrimas. Ela voltou a si e é Sehun de novo, só Sehun e mais ninguém. _Arroboboi_ , ela clama, mas ele já se foi. _Arroboboi!_

Ela tomou posse de suas incumbências.

**≈**

A cabaça havia sido colocada em cima de um tamborete e Baekhyun, de cócoras e com o queixo apoiado sobre os braços cruzados, a admirava com fascínio evidente. Kyungsoo havia se desculpado, alegando que tinha feito a peça com pressa, uma vez que esperava que seu benfeitor retornasse logo. Ademais, estava sem prática, tendo passado todos aqueles meses acamado e sem produzir sequer a mais simples das artes. Para Baekhyun, entretanto, isso não importava. Se Kyungsoo o presenteasse com um punhado de folhas secas, ainda assim ficaria extremamente grato e alegre, ainda assim juntaria esse monte de nada num local onde pudesse apreciá-lo.

Ele havia acertado – Kyungsoo era um artesão. O que havia lhe dado que fora capaz de adivinhar o ofício do _oré_? Tinha sido por causa das mãos dele? Elas, afinal, eram a única parte de seu corpo conservada livre da doença, como uma sugestão obscura que Baekhyun lograra captar. Novamente se convencia de que não podiam ser estranhos – de alguma forma nebulosa, eles se conheciam.

E Baekhyun tinha razão.

Para Kyungsoo, seu benfeitor era inquietantemente familiar; o tinha visto em sonhos ou as lembranças dele foram conservadas de outra vida, não estava certo. Isso se dava por ter ouvido Baekhyun e convivido com ele por mais de um ano? Ele estivera dormindo durante esse período, mas talvez sua mente – ou sua alma – tivesse de algum modo retido as feições dele, a voz, o calor de suas mãos. Kyungsoo queria se afastar dele, ir para longe, qualquer lugar sossegado. Baekhyun lhe dava frio na barriga, calafrios pela pele pustulenta. O que ele queria consigo? Por não entendê-lo, sentia ganas de rechaçá-lo.

“Isso é muito bonito”, Baekhyun enfim disse, suspirando enlevado. “Muito obrigado, Kyungsoo.”

“Não me agradeça”, Kyungsoo respondeu, quase rápido demais. “Sem agradecimento entre nós.”

Baekhyun sorriu para si mesmo, abaixando o rosto como para esconder sua expressão aparvalhada. Kyungsoo tinha limpado uma cabaça por dentro e por fora, a pintara e, com uma faca, fizera em seu ventre uma abertura onde colocou o santo de Baekhyun. De compleição forte e de tez marrom-escura, a imagem de Ossain fora esculpida com esmero e técnica, um ícone pra ninguém botar defeito. Kyungsoo não era somente um artesão – era um artesão talentoso, distinto em seu ofício. Baekhyun estava orgulhoso por um feito que nem era seu.

“Era com isso que você trabalhava?”, ele perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta. Kyungsoo confirmou com um meneio de cabeça.

“Sua ialorixá disse que eu não devia ir embora ainda”, Kyungsoo falava disso como se lamentasse. “Que eu devia ficar mais um tempo e me recuperar. Mas eu já falei pra ela que eu não consigo ficar parado e ela deixou que eu entrasse no barracão de artesanato. Eu já fiz algumas coisas que vocês podem vender e assim eu pago minha estadia aqui.”

Baekhyun se levantou, sobressaltado. “Você não precisa pagar nada a ninguém. Deixe disso, você é nosso convidado.”

Kyungsoo travou a mandíbula, decidido a não prolongar aquela discussão desagradável. Ele já estava trabalhando, apesar das dores nas juntas e do incômodo das feridas. Se Baekhyun aprovava aquilo ou não, pouco se lhe dava. Boa já o havia autorizado a usar o espaço e as ferramentas que eles tinham disponíveis e Kyungsoo aprontara várias peças desde então. Não aceitaria pagamento por seus serviços e, se insistissem, o devolveria como oferenda aos santos ou distribuiria entre os erês. Já era o suficiente que lhe dessem comida e moradia e que o tivessem feito por meses a fio – por questão de princípio, continuaria a recusar qualquer outra coisa além do básico que necessitava para viver.

Baekhyun, reparando que o outro estava desconfortável, desviou o rumo da conversa.

“Eu vou levar meu oratório e o resto das minhas coisas pro dormitório comum.”

Com cuidado e dobrando cada roupa com desvelo, ele reuniu seus poucos pertences num saco de pano e já ia saindo quando Kyungsoo se deu conta do que ele queria dizer. Baekhyun estava de mudança. Em vez de permanecer com o _oré_ , voltaria para um dos quartos divididos por várias pessoas, habitações comuns em vilarejos pequenos. Kyungsoo ficaria só na alcova, dormindo no sossego, sem ser perturbado pelos roncos dos velhos ou pelos pesadelos noturnos das crianças e gozando da privacidade a qual Baekhyun abriria mão. Não seria justo.

“Não vá”, o _oré_ pediu, pois se não podia agradecer nem retribuir, pelo menos poderia pedir um favor que iria favorecer seu benfeitor. “E se eu piorar? E se eu precisar de alguém pra me acudir?”

Baekhyun foi pego de surpresa. Não contava que Kyungsoo iria preferir ter companhia, mas ele estava certo, no fim das contas. A qualquer instante poderia haver uma piora e, apesar de sua mera presença não ser o suficiente para evitar uma recaída, ele pelo menos estaria perto para socorrer Kyungsoo. Na pior das hipóteses, um socorro rápido era a diferença entre vida e morte.

“É verdade”, Baekhyun concordou, sem que fosse preciso mais argumentos para convencê-lo. Os lábios de Kyungsoo se esticaram num arremedo de sorriso – era sua primeira vitória. “Eu vou ficar, então.”

Aquela noite foi mais uma em que Kyungsoo teve dificuldade para dormir. Baekhyun se deitou na rede armada e, na posição em que estava, só dava pra entrever o topo de sua cabeça, seus cabelos em desalinho e sua testa sem rugas, jovem e imaculada. Que sonhos ele sonhava, que pensamentos ele pensava? Se encarado com desatenção, a impressão que ele passava era a de um indivíduo simplório, gentil, dócil e prestativo. Mas não podia ser assim. Ele desassossegava Kyungsoo.

Quando adormeceu, diferente das demais noites desde que despertara do coma, Kyungsoo não sonhou com Junmyeon.


	21. XXI. Karokê mim!

Quando criança, sua mãe costumava lhe repetir uma litania de recomendações e reprimendas. Mesmo que Kyungsoo não tivesse feito nada de errado, ela o repreendia por antecipação. Ela amiúde lhe pedia: _seja um bom menino, não desobedeça a seu pai, não o irrite, não o incomode_. Como seu pai era um artesão itinerante e os três não tinham residência fixa, Kyungsoo não convivia de perto com outras crianças de sua idade, suas relações eram superficiais e ele só conhecia as pessoas brevemente. A despedida era sempre iminente – era difícil ter base para comparação; ainda assim, embora não soubesse a razão para tanto, ele sentia que havia algo esquisito em sua dinâmica familiar.

Sooyoung, sua mãe, era uma mulher melancólica e emocionalmente ausente. Ela tinha períodos de se distanciar do filho e do marido, de se isolar e de não falar com ninguém, mal se alimentava, ignorava a própria higiene e se comportava quase como se não fosse um ser humano. Quase como se não tivesse uma forma física e fosse só um espectro adejando a esmo entre os vivos, sem propósito e sem destino. Quando isso acontecia, Kyungsoo só tinha o pai com quem contar. Mas também seu pai era distante e aparentemente não tinha ideia de como lidar com esse filho que ele tinha arrumado por acaso.

Havia lampejos de memória que ele preferiria esquecer. Num de seus episódios, a parte interna de suas coxas tingida de sangue, Sooyoung ajoelhou-se diante de Kyungsoo e prometeu que nunca haveria outro como ele. Ele seria único, ela jurou, transtornada, os olhos injetados a ponto de saltar das órbitas. O velho artesão correu ao socorro de sua mulher e por pouco a salvou – mas isso foi apenas um adiamento do inevitável. A morte chegaria para ela, assim como chega para todas as criaturas viventes; a diferença era que, desde o princípio, seu fim era esperado e inevitavelmente seria prematuro e trágico. Sooyoung morreu quando Kyungsoo tinha dez anos, de uma doença que lhe haviam transmitido na mesma ocasião da concepção de seu unigênito.

Eram tempos de guerra, afinal. Mulheres violadas e destroçadas existiam aos montes. Sooyoung, porém, foi abençoada com grande fortuna. O artesão tomou sua mão, casou-se com ela e assumiu o bastardo em seu ventre. Kyungsoo nunca descobriria a verdade e chamaria o artesão de pai até o dia em que o sepultou. E não era ele seu pai? Ele o havia criado e lhe dado moradia e alimento, lhe ensinara um ofício e tratado Kyungsoo com decência. Ele era um homem honrado, que cumprira sua palavra. Ele havia feito um favor a Sooyoung e ao espúrio que ela despejara de seu útero, mas nunca havia os humilhado por isso. O artesão era um homem bom.

Os responsáveis por Kyungsoo inadvertidamente o privaram de afeição e aconchego, mas sua sorte tinha sido mais ditosa do que a de outros em situação semelhante a sua. E, de todo modo, seus pais haviam lhe dado o suficiente – um teto sobre a cabeça não é um lar, um mentor não é exatamente um pai, uma mulher ensandecida dificilmente pode cumprir com seu papel de mãe. Não obstante, Kyungsoo tinha tudo isso – casa, pai, mãe.

Kyungsoo não gostava de receber favores, ficava incomodado se se sentia em dívida. A sensação de ser refém de uma caridade que jamais poderia retribuir lhe perseguira desde muito cedo. Sua mãe podia tê-lo privado de sua existência, mas ela ou escolheu levar a gravidez adiante ou estava perturbada demais para tomar uma decisão. O artesão o tinha adotado, mas esse ato de benevolência nada tinha a ver com Kyungsoo – o feto no útero de sua futura esposa era um inconveniente providencial, algo que ele deveria aceitar se quisesse ter Sooyoung. 

Já adulto, Kyungsoo continuava caindo desprevenido nesses ciclos que pareciam conduzir seus caminhos. Ele precisou de uma mulher quebrada para trazê-lo a esse mundo de dor e miséria, da piedade de um velho artesão solitário, dos cuidados de seu amante, da generosidade de um completo estranho. Em cada etapa de sua vida, mesmo contra sua vontade, ele havia recorrido a alguém e nesse alguém se apoiara. Kyungsoo tinha um forte senso de independência, era intenso seu anseio de se emancipar e de se fiar somente em si mesmo. No entanto, quando menos esperava, lá estava ele de novo sendo um fardo, um peso morto. 

“Baekhyun?”, ele o chamou uma noite. Os dois estavam deitados para dormir, cada um em seu canto. Baekhyun, que estava de costas na rede, se virou para olhá-lo. Kyungsoo tinha o choro preso na garganta, mas não se permitia chorar; ele tinha ganas de fugir, mas suas pernas não o levariam muito longe. 

Desde que havia acordado, aquele filho de Ossain lhe despendia atenção e afeto gratuitos. Kyungsoo nunca havia feito por merecê-los, ele não os havia conquistado – Baekhyun lhe dava tudo de graça, sem esperar receber nada em troca. Sua mãe também não esperava nada dele, mas ela tinha reações e expectativas diferentes do resto da gente. O artesão havia lhe disciplinado e tinha sido severo em seus ensinamentos – ele tinha planos para Kyungsoo, o havia preparado para que ele fosse seu sucessor, o herdeiro de seu trabalho. Junmyeon queria tudo de si, portanto, era natural que lhe desse tudo. Mas e quanto a Baekhyun? Nenhuma de suas motivações era clara ou compreensível. 

“Fale, Kyungsoo”, Baekhyun pediu, após um tempo de silêncio. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e cerrou os olhos, como se para se recompor.

“Cante pra mim”, pediu. “Eu sei que você cantava pra mim quando eu estava dormindo, Chanyeol me contou. Você pode fazer isso de novo?”

Baekhyun se sentiu traído – por que Chanyeol havia contado isso para Kyungsoo? Ele não deveria –

“Tudo bem”, disse. Baekhyun não queria pensar muito naquilo. Ele se levantou da rede e se sentou na beira da esteira de Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo tateou em busca da mão de seu benfeitor, sentindo o calor dele em sua palma. O que tinha a perder? Nada que já não cogitasse renunciar. Ficar perto de Baekhyun era reconfortante, era bom e certo. Aquele filho de Ossain afagou seus cabelos curtos, de um jeito quase maternal, tão íntimo.

E começou a cantar.

Sobre orixás e a filiação entre deuses e humanos, sobre esperança e resistência, sobre coragem e força, fado e missão. Uma canção após a outra, ele cantou até que Kyungsoo adormecesse. Antes de o _oré_ pegar no sono, tranquilo como um bebê de colo, Baekhyun massageou seus braços e suas pernas, aplicando o unguento que ele mesmo havia preparado. Kyungsoo relaxou sob seus toques, os quais não eram mais incômodos. Ele tinha desconfiado de Baekhyun no começo, mas então via que não havia nenhuma intenção obscura, nada a não ser boa fé e altruísmo. Não era ideal, mas era tudo o que tinha. Kyungsoo segurou a mão dele com mais força, como se prestes a fazê-lo parar e lhe ouvir. Contudo, foi apenas um gesto breve e ele ligeiro o soltou. Baekhyun não vacilou e prosseguiu cantando.

Devagar e sem pressa, ele se aproximaria de Kyungsoo. Do coração dele. Assim Kyungsoo o permitisse fazer – e ele parecia estar permitindo. 

** ≈ **

A primeira vez tinha sido uma barreira a transpor. Jongin havia hesitado, se arrependido, sentira remorso e lamentara. Mas, depois da primeira vez, a segunda sucedeu naturalmente. E a terceira e a quarta – e todas as outras vezes que se seguiram. 

De tempos em tempos, em vilarejos próximos, alguns ainda menores que sua aldeia natal, havia festivais e reuniões de capoeira aos quais Yunho comparecia, levando junto seus aprendizes. Esses locais, de tão minúsculos, bem podiam ser considerados meras vilas ou acampamentos. Jongin o acompanhava sempre, mas, depois de voltar do casamento de Junmyeon, ele exibia um comportamento diferente, que fazia seu mestre capoeirista se preocupar e se estupeficar. Suas escapas no meio da noite não passavam despercebidas por ninguém; os mexeriqueiros de praxe notavam e depois comentavam. Não que Jongin se importunasse com isso. Ele deixava que as pessoas falassem, especulassem, criassem para ele uma fama que, de tão absurda, superava escandalosamente sua realidade. Quando retornava ao vilarejo de Boa, a contagem de amantes que ele havia tomado era elevada a potências impossíveis. 

_ Dessa vez, foram vinte e sete  _ – uma vez ele ouvira, por acaso.

_ Mulheres e homens? _ – a outra fofoqueira perguntou. _Em uma noite só?_

_ Mulheres, homens e todas as variações _ – a fonte do rumor retrucou, fazendo os ouvintes se admirarem com tamanha virilidade e volúpia em alguém tão jovem. 

Os rapazes de sua faixa etária passaram a respeitá-lo, tinham-no na mais alta conta. Jongin era menino virgem que de repente fez uma transição meteórica; com apenas dezesseis anos, tornou-se um homem experiente, de muitas histórias que mantinha em segredo – o que só atiçava ainda mais a imaginação do povo. Ao contrário dos outros jovens de sua idade, ele não se gabava de seus casos. Era discreto e os mantinha para si mesmo e tal postura lhe fazia ganhar o favor das moças e mulheres, as quais se atiravam em seus braços sem receio de saírem mal faladas. Jongin, de sua parte, nem sob tortura revelaria alguma coisa, disso elas bem sabiam. Não só elas se sentiam seguras, como sabidamente não poderiam estar em melhor companhia. Jongin as tratava bem, dava a elas atenção e prazer que nenhum outro homem lhes proporcionava. 

E não era apenas o público feminino que o procurava aonde ele ia. Os rapazes também queriam aprender com ele. Jongin era magnânimo e os ensinava desinteressadamente, como o bom mestre que depressa se transformara. E, para guiá-los na arte sagrada do prazer, Jongin não titubeava em usar o próprio corpo. Suas mãos e sua língua. _Fique quieto_ , ele os instruía, _e faça de conta que você é uma garota_. _Você ia gostar se eu já chegasse enfiando a língua em sua boca, metendo a mão no seu vestido_?

Alguns eram completamente destituídos de bom senso e respondiam sem vacilar: _sim, eu ia_. Jongin suspirava e persistia. Ele era só um e era de Sehun. Todas as mulheres mereciam um homem que as valorizasse e que se esforçasse por elas – se ele não era capaz de pessoalmente servir a cada uma delas, pelo menos poderia treinar outros para que o fizessem. Apesar de estar ciente de que seus empenhos, por mais insistentes que fossem, eram uma gota no oceano, ele não ia desistir de tentar. 

Tão longânime e tão bem intencionado. A última pessoa que ele esperava que viesse atrás de seus conselhos era Chanyeol, mas até este acabou por ceder à autoridade máxima que se levantava naquela aldeia. Jongin ficou lívido, mas recuou e reconsiderou o _não_ que já tinha preparado na ponta da língua. Ele tinha ajudado praticamente todos os garotos solteiros do vilarejo a troco de nada, mas, quando se tratava de Chanyeol, seu primeiro impulso tinha sido rechaçá-lo e lhe gritar ofensas. Por que isso? A vovó havia pedido que Jongin fosse paciente com aquele hyung e agora que a oportunidade de estreitar os laços com ele se oferecia, não seria certo recusá-lo e criar uma animosidade ainda maior entre os dois. Talvez, se eles sempre tivessem se dado bem, Sehun ainda estaria no vilarejo.

Jongin decidiu fazer melhor do que antes. Então, ele fez.

Numa das alcovas desocupadas que serviam como roncó, mandou que Chanyeol se deitasse de barriga para cima na esteira que pouco antes Jongin havia sacodido, espanando a poeira que se acumulara durante os dias em que o quarto ficara fechado. Chanyeol, manso e dócil, o obedeceu. Jongin distinguia nele certa hesitação, mas, além dela, havia também uma firmeza e algo que remetia a confiança. Em si mesmo ou em Jongin, este último não tinha certeza. Capaz de ser nos dois. Chanyeol estava ali para aprender e ele tanto confiava na sua própria capacidade de assimilação quanto na perícia de seu dongsaeng.

Chanyeol adquiriu outros modos, outra conduta diante de seu professor. Jongin falava _deite_ – e ele deitou. Jongin disse _tire a roupa_ – e ele tirou. _Abra as pernas_ – e ele abriu. Não que fosse submisso, Chanyeol só estava ávido para receber todo o aprendizado que poderia extrair daquilo, de modo que não ousaria contrariar Jongin.

Já o garoto mais novo, ainda que tivesse se revestido de boa vontade, não iria deixar passar a chance de alfinetá-lo. 

“E é assim que você chega numa mulher”, ele debochou, enquanto acendia todo o corpo de Chanyeol com seus dedos somente. “Não vá de uma vez, como um bruto. Mas também não seja um inútil que não faz nada.”

A mão de Jongin cobria a extensão da rigidez de Chanyeol – e este se perguntava o que bater punheta para um cara tinha a ver com satisfazer uma mulher. Mesmo assim, ele não questionou os métodos de Jongin. Ele se limitou a assentir e tomou aquelas palavras como lei. 

“Quem você tem em mente?”, Jongin indagou, um meio sorriso tão descarado que trouxe rubor às bochechas de Chanyeol. Até então, nada do que tinham feito o havia envergonhado, mas de súbito ele teve o impulso de sair correndo e se esconder. Jongin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda esperando pela resposta.

“N-ninguém!”, Chanyeol retrucou, irritado. Apressadamente, ele procurou por suas roupas descartadas e emboladas pelo chão, mas seu dongsaeng não lhe deu brecha para que escapasse. Antes que conseguisse se desvencilhar, já estava outra vez sob o domínio de Jongin – ele havia se valido de um golpe baixo, sujo, e Chanyeol pôde apenas suspirar, a excitação mais forte que qualquer constrangimento.

“Você não precisa contar se não quiser”, o mais novo zombou, o movimento de seu pulso progressivamente mais rápido. Chanyeol nunca antes tivera outra pessoa o tocando daquela maneira e era possível que gozasse a qualquer momento. Jongin provavelmente já havia atinado pra isso e tirava proveito da situação. Se eles estivessem em pé de igualdade, Chanyeol jamais seria subjugado com tanta facilidade e tão vergonhosamente. Jongin era um pedante e um maldito, Chanyeol pensava. “Uma hora eu vou descobrir.”

Chanyeol bloqueou os sons externos e se entregou às sensações que as mãos habilidosas de Jongin lhe traziam. Se estava aprendendo alguma coisa, já não tinha certeza. E não interessava mais – havia quem o considerasse tolo e idiota, disso ele estava avisado; Chanyeol, entretanto, sabia a hora de resistir e a hora de descansar suas armas. Uma sagacidade tão apurada não é vista com frequência.

Ele se deixou levar. Jongin talvez acreditasse estar no controle, mas, naquela troca, Chanyeol era quem estava sendo verdadeiramente beneficiado. Um orgasmo após o outro – e Jongin não parou. Como se estivesse tentando provar algo a alguém, ele estava comprometido naquela tarefa, ele se empenhava e dava tudo de si.

Chanyeol, deitado, arfando, lhe concedeu terreno elevado, consentiu em ser manuseado e explorado. Era ele, não Jongin, quem saiu ganhando, no fim das contas.

** ≈ **

Certas noites, Chittaphon subia em sua rede e a tirava de seu sono, os bracinhos de menino passando por seu pescoço, nariz fungando e corpo trêmulo. Sehun, que jamais recusaria coisa alguma àquele irmão mais novo que havia adotado, lhe dava colo e aconchego, cantava canções de ninar e o distraía de seus pesadelos até que ele adormecesse de novo. De todas as crianças, ele era a mais traumatizada, a que mais tinha testemunhado morte e destruição, mas, além de Chittaphon, havia todos os outros. Desde sua chegada, eles pareciam tê-la tomado para si, se apegando a ela como se Sehun fosse a mãe ressuscitada que haviam perdido, ou como se ela fosse a irmã mais velha que os protegeria de tudo.

Se não havia um erê agarrado na barra de sua saia, havia um em seus braços ou em sua cacunda. Zitao elogiava seu jeito com as crianças, o quanto ela os adorava e era por eles adorada. Para eles, não havia menina mais bonita. Sehun trazia luz consigo, onde ela pisava, flores brotavam. Na cabeça daqueles moleques, havia algo de mágico nela, ela cheirava bem, seu sorriso, de tão luminoso, chegava a ofuscar a vista, deixava-os em êxtase.

Sicheng, mais ousado que os demais, lhe jurou que se casariam um dia, quando ele fosse grande e forte e pudesse carregá-la num só braço. Ele seria o homem maior do mundo! E seria bonito para Sehun – ela riu, às gargalhadas, mas Sicheng continuava bem sério. Sehun o tranquilizou dizendo que não tinha dúvida de que ele seria o _homem maior do mundo_ e que haveria uma centena de donzelas a seus pés. Quando isso acontecesse, Sehun estaria velhinha e caquética, seus dentes teriam caído e ela andaria por aí curvada com o auxílio de uma bengala. Nesse caso, Sicheng certamente iria reconsiderar e procurar uma noiva mais jovem e bonita. O menino, porém, lhe garantiu que não mudaria de ideia. Em resposta, Sehun lhe afagou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo terno na testa.

Pelos dias seguintes, Sicheng se exibiria entre seus amiguinhos porque fora _ele_ – não os outros – a conquistar Sehun. Luhan tinha seus olhares, Jongin seu coração, mas Sehun se distraia entre seus dongsaengs, lavava roupa no rio e fazia comida, varia o terreiro e limpava os alojamentos. Não havia espaço em sua mente para os assuntos perigosos que a atormentavam e, se eles ameaçavam lhe engolfar, ela desviava seus pensamentos. Sua boca andava seca, em seu baixo-ventre havia fogo e calor, mas ela não podia ser indulgente demais consigo mesma. Que o serviço infindável do acampamento a ocupasse, e por isso ela se jogava no trabalho com tanto afinco que os outros refugiados se admiravam com o quão vigorosa e enérgica ela era. Dos primeiros dias da manhã até à noite, Sehun não descansava. 

Zitao parecia perceber algo fora do lugar, ele, todavia, era excessivamente complacente com Sehun e a deixava à vontade. Ela já fazia tanto – seria justo exigir mais dela, mesmo que fosse repouso? Ele havia tentado conversar, descobrir o que a impelia, mas Sehun era mestre em se esquivar. Ademais, ela estava indo bem, não estava? Ela parecia estar contente entre eles, por que Zitao iria importuná-la com trivialidades?

“Ela está bem, você tem certeza?”, Luhan o questionava, como de praxe. Aquele filho de Logunedé era como um espírito ruim soprando dúvidas em seu ouvido.

Zitao o ignorava, quanto mais ele insistia. Luhan se zangava com ele e o largava de mão. Enquanto o acampamento dormia, ele se flagrava acordado, virava a noite em claro e, sem se revelar, admirava Sehun de longe enquanto ela dançava pelo terreiro, feita cavalo por entidades que se revezavam para vir a esse plano através de seu corpo. Sehun conjurava feitiços com sua dança descompassada. De seus lábios mudos, profecias eram proferidas, bênçãos espalhadas. Era preocupante. Poucos eram os que tinham revestimento mental e espiritual para receber no corpo tantas entidades e com tanta frequência.

Mas, deixando de lado seus receios, o que Luhan poderia fazer por ela? Zitao não lhe ouvia e não havia outro egbomi a quem recorrer... Além disso, Sehun provavelmente não aceitaria conselhos que contrariavam suas aspirações. Como uma adolescente teimosa, ela continuaria a fazer o que lhe desse na telha, orgulhando-se por ter sido ‘escolhida’ pelos orixás. Luhan se resignou a acompanhar de longe e só interferir se o caso se asseverasse. 

Sem ninguém para impedi-la, Sehun rodopiava no chão batido do terreiro, se deixava incorporar e era instrumento de forças mais antigas que o universo. Ela cumpria sua missão, fazia um pouco a cada dia, se consagrava-se ao intento dos deuses, posto assumira um compromisso. Sua demanda fora acatada e sua missão, ela a cumpria. _Arroboboi_ , ela repetia, seus pés descrevendo arcos e formas desconexas na terra batida. _Arroboboi_.


	22. XXII. Kò sí ọ̀nà rere!

Faz uns dias, Jongin pegou costume de observá-lo. O _oré_ trabalha sem descanso, do nascer ao pôr do sol – às vezes até vai além, atravessando a noite com a iluminação que provém apenas de velas, olhos apertando enquanto verifica as peças que produziu com suas mãos calosas. Sempre é alguém que tem que lembrá-lo de comer, de beber água, de fazer uma pausa. Kyungsoo se abandona a seus afazeres como se ele mesmo não tivesse necessidades humanas, não sentisse fome nem sede. Baekhyun tenta tirá-lo do barracão, mas só consegue depois de muita insistência e negociação.

O filho de Ossain se queixa, mas é em vão. Kyungsoo não está totalmente recuperado, longe disso – no calor do meio dia, sol a pino, o suor escorre por suas costas, encharca suas omoplatas, é um verniz fazendo brilhar sua pele marcada por feridas que coçam e incomodam. Ele, absorto em suas atividades, ignora a dor e o desconforto. E se concentra mais, se esforça mais. É autopunição, Jongin chega à conclusão após a primeira tarde. Ele está tentando se flagelar.

Ele não é cuidadoso e sua condição piora. Ele passa desatencioso pelo material espalhado pelo barracão – seus braços chaguentos roçam na palha, suas pernas se arranham nas farpas de madeira, e assim sua pele vai se irritando, as feridas quase cicatrizadas tornam a se abrir. Ele sangra, mas continua. É uma visão difícil, dolorida, como se tirada de um quadro angustiante – o artesão, enquanto labuta incansavelmente, sem se dar conta derrama sangue em suas peças e elas absorvem cada gota. Elas agora têm um pouco dele, e vão tirando e tirando, até que não reste mais nada do indivíduo. Só a arte, a pura arte.

Antes que Kyungsoo se extinga, porém, Baekhyun decide intervir; não mais de um jeito pacífico, palavras suaves, sua tentativa de dissuadi-lo foi simplesmente descartada. Ele surge no barracão pisando forte e sem cerimônia arrasta Kyungsoo de volta para a alcova. Jongin não os segue, mas é fácil imaginar o que está acontecendo lá dentro. Baekhyun outra vez está cuidando do _oré_ , tratando de suas pústulas, estancando seu sangue, aplicando unguento em seu corpo calejado. Kyungsoo insiste, alega que não é necessária – sua mentira não poderia ser mais óbvia. Ele precisa sim. Sua pele parece a ponto de rebentar.

Pelos dias seguintes, Baekhyun o ronda. Kyungsoo não fica mais do que algumas horas no barracão, seu trabalho já não é excessivo. Ele para, descansa, entorna o cantil d’água, anda pelo galpão para destravar os membros. Se ameaça se exceder, Baekhyun rápido interfere. Jongin os admira de longe. Nenhuma outra pessoa logra fazer Kyungsoo largar o serviço, mas basta Baekhyun cruzar os braços que o recado já é dado e prontamente atendido.

Se Baekhyun cuida, é porque Kyungsoo aceita ser cuidado. O _oré_ é deferente com seu benfeitor, sua gratidão é evidente. Com as ferramentas que encontrou no galpão de artesanato, ele cria regalos e os oferece a Baekhyun. Todo fim de dia, um presente diferente. São coisas pequenas, nada excessivo, mas Kyungsoo não falha. Ele às vezes tenta disfarçar – nem tudo o que traz consigo é para Baekhyun pessoalmente. Esse berimbelo é pra decorar a alcova, aquele jarro é para colocar plantas. Um copo de barro que qualquer um pode usar, um prato de fundo decorado para pendurar na parede, colares de contas de vidro para passar pelo pescoço da estátua de seu santo.

_Tudo para Baekhyun_.

Jongin acha graça. É tão acanhado assim esse _oré_? O modo como ele olha para Baekhyun é flagrante. Jongin, que embora seja iniciante nas artes do amor, ainda assim é um prodígio, pode reconhecer desejo e afeto a milhas de distância, mesmo sob condições adversas. Nem névoa nem fumaça embaçam sua visão aguçada. Ele reconhece o que vê e não se engana. Mas até que o alvo se faça suficientemente vulnerável, inequívoco e ousado, não haverá investidas da outra parte – pois esta hesita, não se deixa convencer do próprio desejo, o evita e o renega. Não obstante, ele existe. E queima nas entranhas do _oré_ , o põe louco, é a mola que o expulsa da cama e o que o impele a trabalhar incansavelmente.

Do que ele está fugindo? De quem? De Baekhyun, de si mesmo, de seu passado de humilhações e enjeitamento? Baekhyun, ao contrário, está alheio aos seus sentimentos, ele não reconhece esse tipo de paixão, nunca a sentiu. Em certo sentido, ele é puro demais, não exatamente virgem, mas intocado, do amor nada sabe. Ele sufoca Kyungsoo com a própria presença, atira sobre ele afeição e atenção, e finge não perceber rumo a que estão correndo ou onde podem chegar. Jongin os perscruta, entre curioso e intrigado. O que eles estão fazendo, qual a intenção aqui? É como se dançassem, se encarando e se evitando, ao mesmo tempo em que forçam deliberadamente uma aproximação – contato corpo a corpo, eles querem derrubar um ao outro e rolar no chão, qualquer coisa que justifique toques descuidados. Os movimentos de uma dança de capoeira.

Segundo Jongin, Baekhyun não tem ideia do que faz e do que quer, mas Jongin se equivoca. Baekhyun não é estúpido. Ele tem vontade de Kyungsoo, _vontade_. Um bicho feroz e indomado que arreganha os dentes e arrasta as presas no chão enquanto ruge e se prepara para atacar. Arranha o solo, seu bramido faz vibrar o âmago e ele cerca a presa, a marca com seu cheiro, a faz sua antes mesmo de possuí-la. Lágrimas caem do canto de seus olhos, ele se esconde onde ninguém vai achá-lo e seus gemidos abafados ocultam o nome que ainda não se permite gritar. _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo. Ahn e hmm e mais forte, mais rápido, bem aí, mais fundo_. Fluído esbranquiçado em seus dedos, ele fita com nojo, como se fosse sangue inocente. Mas não é. É orgasmo e prazer os quais, mesmo que ele se revire do avesso, não é capaz de negar a si mesmo. Ele se enfia em si mesmo e faz de conta. Passa seus braços delgados ao redor do próprio corpo suado e sensível e simula. _Não sou eu, é ele. Ninguém mais, ele._

Kyungsoo cerra as mandíbulas e os punhos de frustração. Ao contrário de Baekhyun, ele não conhece nenhum lugar para onde possa ir. Se não está no barracão, onde sempre tem gente e onde o entra-e-sai de pessoas é constante, ele está na companhia de Baekhyun ou de outra pessoa. Nenhum momento para si mesmo, nenhum instante de privacidade, só lhe resta se resignar e se culpar e se açoitar mentalmente – que instinto ruim o seu, tão depravado, feito um animal no cio, uma besta tresloucada e sem consciência. _Junmyeon, Junmyeon_. Com ele também era assim. Kyungsoo sempre foi voraz. O que ele quer, ele tem que ter e o que ele quer é o que precisa. Necessidade vital.

Baekhyun, todavia, não é como Junmyeon. Não é nada como Junmyeon. O filho de Oxum que fora o amor de sua vida pregressa era experiente e nada tímido. Se era verdade que Kyungsoo tinha tomado a dianteira, Junmyeon tampouco ficara para trás. Já Baekhyun? Kyungsoo fareja nele cheio de castidade. É incontestável, é notório. É um inconveniente. Se o tocar, Kyungsoo terá a sensação de que o estará maculando. A própria ideia de pôr as mãos nele já lhe parece grave e insuportável, mas se torna ainda pior uma vez que a silhueta de Kyungsoo se destaca em suas fantasias e ele reconhece a si mesmo. Não há apenas Baekhyun ali. Kyungsoo também está lá e é ele quem domina Baekhyun.

Mas não é certo.

Kyungsoo é um fracasso no amor, ele absolutamente não é bom nisso, não serve pra isso. Ele já falhou com Junmyeon – por que agora quer falhar com Baekhyun também? Que direito ele tem de devastar outra pessoa? Com Junmyeon, foi um erro da juventude. Com Baekhyun, seria ruindade, má fé e perversão.

**≈**

Era para ser como qualquer madrugada em que Sehun ia para o terreiro e dançava e rodopiava manifestada por seus santos e guias. Seu suor se derramou no chão de terra e formou um lamaçal no qual ela atolou. Uma sucessão de espíritos se revezava naquele corpo adolescente, um após o outro, entrando e partindo como se a garota não tivesse ela própria uma alma habitando naquele invólucro de carne. Luhan, que tinha o hábito de assisti-la de seu casebre, correu para acudi-la. Ela estava convulsionando, baba escorria de sua boca, sua língua enrolada, olhos revirados, lábios sem cor.

Luhan a pegou nos braços e gritou por ajuda. Zitao saiu correndo da construção mal erguida, Soonkyu logo atrás. O homem da canga lilás colocou suas mãos uma em cada face de Sehun e fez uma prece silenciosa; Soonkyu o ecoou, semblante sério e franzido de compenetração. Luhan estava aflito – era desse jeito imbecil que eles prestavam socorro? Rezando? Mas, por fim, foi o que funcionou. As convulsões de Sehun cessaram e ela desmaiou inerte. Luhan a amparou e a levou para o casebre, onde ela poderia ter um sono mais tranquilo. Junto com Soonkyu, ele a aninhou e a deixou dormir em sua rede. O sol demoraria para raiar; ciente de que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, ele foi para a cozinha e fez chá para os que, como ele, tinham perdido o sono.

“Você vê agora, Zitao?”, ele disse, abatido, depois de bebericar metade de um copo de chá. “Se você continuar fazendo vista grossa, a situação vai piorar. Porque eu tenho assistido Sehun aparecer nesse terreiro toda noite e a rotina dela é essa. Ela virou cavalo de uma centena de entidades. Sem preparação, sem revestimento espiritual, sem alguém para se certificar de que é seguro para ela... Pois está aí o resultado.”

Zitao esfregou o rosto, bolsas arroxeadas se destacando debaixo de seus olhar alquebrado. “Eu vou falar com ela assim que ela acordar e estiver bem.”

Soonkyu o olhou de esguelha. “E você acha que vai bastar?”

Ele deu de ombros – Zitao tinha juntado aquelas pessoas ali, tinha construído um teto e um refúgio para elas. Lá no fundo, porém, ele não era o mestre salvador que elas juravam que ele seria – perdido e desamparado, com muitas incertezas e temores, ele metia os pés pelas mãos. O que poderia fazer por Sehun? Ele sequer tinha capacidade de fazer algo por ela? Se fosse sensato, jamais a teria aceitado em seu acampamento. O que lhe dificultava as coisas é que, em sua disposição frouxa, Zitao alternava entre o desânimo e a euforia, a sensação de que não podia mais e a certeza de que deveria prosseguir. Sua boa vontade o fazia persistir, mas amiúde ele se flagrava a ponto de jogar para o alto o que a tanto custo conquistara. Suas oscilações, repentinas e intensas, o tiravam do prumo. Ele estava exausto de se sentir insuficiente, um impostor.

E Luhan, com sua expressão aguda, aquele guardião de segredos que Zitao jamais ousara confessar a outrem, não o poupava.

“Ela tem uma mediunidade muito aguçada. Eu não posso afastá-la desse caminho, porque é o destino dela. O máximo que eu posso fazer é conduzi-la bem, instruí-la. Você aprova essa abordagem, Luhan?”

Parecia escárnio – e era. Luhan fechou a cara, mas não rebateu. Ele queria que Zitao tivesse mais zelo por Sehun e, depois daquele susto, ele de certo teria. Não lhe serviria de nada irritar ou se indispor contra o babalorixá daquele terreiro improvisado.

“Você fará dela sua aprendiz?”, perguntou Soonkyu. Zitao soltou um suspiro cansado. O trabalho que teria já o assoberbava.

Não tinha nada a ver com Sehun, o problema era ele. E que azar o daquela garota, ter caído logo em sua tutela. O que tinha a oferecer a ela era podre ou no mínimo comprometido.

“É meu dever”, ele disse, resignado. “É o que os orixás querem de mim.”

**≈**

“Já conseguiu o que queria?”, a repentina aparição de Jongin alarmou Chanyeol, que, tomado de susto, se desencostou rápido da viga de madeira e o encarou com um semblante atordoado. Chanyeol se sentiu nu diante dele – ele o perscrutava como se lhe conhecesse a fundo e pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Os olhos de lince eram questionadores e incisivos.

Chanyeol não precisou falar nada para Jongin, ele já sabia. O que Chanyeol queria – Jongin estava atento a isso também.

“Não”, ele negou, um vinco em sua testa. O canto do lábio de Jongin se repuxou num sorrisinho superior e desdenhoso. Logo ele deixou de lado qualquer traço de presunção e vasculhou o terreiro atrás de algo ou alguém. Jongin _a_ encontrou fácil.

“É ela?”, ele perguntou, apontando para Seulgi com um aceno de queixo. As narinas de Chanyeol se dilataram, não tanto de raiva quanto de receio. Uma vez que Jongin o flagrara admirando-a, ele ia passar na frente e cortejá-la? Contra Jongin, _aquele Jongin_ , ele não tinha chances.

“E se for?” – foi a resposta mais ameaçadora e afrontosa que pôde dar. Seulgi costumava suspirar por Jongin. Assim como outras garotas, ela o adorava em silêncio, jamais se atrevendo a revelar seus sentimentos ou agir de acordo com eles. Jongin era o rapaz dos sonhos de tantas meninas naquela aldeia, mas todas elas estavam bem avisadas de que, para ele, só existia Sehun. E isso também não as fazia estimá-lo mais? A lealdade de um menino com sua amada é tão atraente quanto cobiçada.

“Só estou perguntando pra poder ajudar melhor”, Jongin retrucou em tom de lamúria. “Mas se você não quer ajuda, então eu te deixo em paz, hyung. Boa sorte com sua adorada.”

Ele já se preparava para girar nos calcanhares e dar o fora dali quando Chanyeol o segurou pelo braço, meio a contragosto. “Espere. Do que você tá falando?”

Jongin acenou para onde Yixing e Yoona estavam – os dois frequentemente sorriam ou soltavam risinhos um do outro; Yixing titubeava, mas, de quando em vez, tocava o pulso de Yoona, se aproximava um pouco mais para falar algo para ela. Eles pareciam felizes, imersos naquele tipo de felicidade e êxtase que só um amor novo traz. Chanyeol compreendeu o que Jongin lhe mostrava. Era isso o que poderia ter com Seulgi.

“Yixing-hyung passou muito tempo até chegar nesse nível”, Jongin constatou, como se lamentasse que eles tivessem perdido tanto tempo. “Você não precisa esperar tanto, hyung.”

“Não?”, ele indagou, incrédulo. Jongin sorriu – ajudar Chanyeol, juntá-lo com Seulgi, seria uma satisfação pessoal, e ele faria tudo de muito bom grado. A verdade é que jamais havia se esquecido da cena na beira da cachoeira. Jongin se remoía por dentro, lidava consigo na base do açoite mental, se desprezava e se apequenava. Em sua cabeça, Chanyeol era seu rival. Para tirar dele esse posto tão perigoso, Jongin o tinha seduzido, o levado para a cama e agora lhe oferecia conselhos e seus favores.

Outros podiam se iludir, já Jongin sabia o que era. Não importava o que as pessoas achassem de si, não importava como as mulheres e garotas o vissem, ele era _tão_ inseguro e mesquinho.

“De jeito nenhum”, ele reafirmou, o bolo se formando em sua garganta. Ele fazia tudo aquilo por Sehun, mas onde estava Sehun? “Se você me ouvir, tudo vai dar certo pra você. Você sequer vai precisar correr atrás de Seulgi, ela virá até você.”

**≈**

Havia muitas coisas não ditas entre eles. Baekhyun não arriscava perguntar e Kyungsoo tinha pavor de falar. Baekhyun não queria que Kyungsoo se sentisse desconfortável ou invadido, portanto, guardava para si o que já sabia, de modo que Kyungsoo nem cogitava que seu benfeitor tinha ido ao casamento de Junmyeon ou mesmo que ele tinha alguma ideia de quem era Junmyeon. Para Kyungsoo, sua origem era um mistério para Baekhyun e, apesar de não fazer lá muito sentido que, durante todos esses meses, ninguém naquele terreiro tivesse descoberto nem o mais desprezível indício sobre seu passado, ele preferia se enganar a se confrontar com alguma verdade inoportuna.

Era dessa forma que tinha decidido conduzir sua nova vida. Como se, nascido outra vez, nada tivesse deixado para trás. Ele abrira mão de Junmyeon definitivamente e, embora ainda o amasse, a cada dia acertava um golpe mais certeiro em seu coração, o exorcizando, o arrancado de seus pensamentos como se desinfestasse madeira carcomida de cupins. Emergir dele era se afogar em Baekhyun, mas isso não iria acontecer de qualquer jeito? Ele não estava condenado, de um modo ou de outro, para onde quer que fosse, para onde quer que olhasse? Se não fosse isso o que os orixás tinham reservado para si, o que mais deveria ser? Vítima de uma concupiscência voraz, assolado por desvarios que ateavam fogo em suas entranhas, que forças lhe sobravam para resistir? Era castigo e danação.

Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo não se acercaria de Baekhyun. Não tentaria nada com ele. Seu desejo era flecha perdida que calhara de fazer de Baekhyun seu alvo porque era ele quem vagava sem guarda pelas cercanias, era ele a presa perfeita. Solícito e bondoso, sempre perto e disposto a tudo para vê-lo bem. Se fosse um homem decente, Kyungsoo o respeitaria; se tivesse o dom da gratidão, dedicaria o resto de sua existência a ele, a fim de retribui-lo e de honrar sua boa ação. Para seu infortúnio, contudo, ele não passava de um devasso, corpo e alma avariado. Se sua aparência era feia e repulsiva, o que dizer de seu interior?

Baekhyun, que não poderia sequer sonhar com o quão sujo era seu _oré_ , agia levianamente, com muita bondade e uma confiança cega, desatento e ingênuo. Havia noites em que se sentava na ponta da esteira de Kyungsoo – exatamente como tinha feito na primeira vez em que cantara depois que ele acordara – e erguia sua voz num canto melódico, enquanto afagava a mão e o pulso do outro. Por que ele fazia isso? Por que ele ainda preparava pomadas e elixires, por que ainda teimava em dar conta de seu paradeiro, por que ainda o tratava como um paciente de risco?

“Eu estou bem”, ele assegurou, certa feita. “Graças a você, eu melhorei. Você pode ficar despreocupado comigo, eu não vou piorar.”

Baekhyun pareceu meio chateado. Ele estava sendo impertinente?

Era tão fácil ler suas expressões que chegava a ser injusto. Kyungsoo cerrou os olhos para logo reabri-los.

“Eu não me incomodo, é só que eu não quero continuar dando trabalho pra você.”

“Ah”, Baekhyun sorriu, visivelmente aliviado. “Se é isso, você não precisa se preocupar. Não é trabalho nenhum, pode ter certeza. Na verdade, ter acompanhado você foi muito bom pra mim. Você foi meu primeiro paciente bem sucedido. Antes de você, eu só tinha tratado com sucesso o cachorro do Jongin. Então, se você não se importar, eu iria gostar muito de continuar te acompanhando.”

Kyungsoo não tem condições de contestar. Ele acata, ele aceita, ele cede. E por um instante pouco se lhe dá – Baekhyun vai continuar perto, se os pensamentos maus vão continuar lhe atormentando. Se Baekhyun está satisfeito, ele também fica. Por um instante.


End file.
